The Strangest Thing
by Ladii-Chocolate
Summary: [BG] The only thing anyone could ever see of Bra was a cold, almost rigid exterior. No one can see past this shell, but can one half Saiyan break through and see her for the gentle person she really is?
1. Pregnant? Again?

**Note:** This fic was originally created solely for the purpose of character development, but I think I've gone crazy on my baby, don't you agree? If you chose not to read the summary, this is a romance about Goten and Bra - not immediately, mind you. However, it's not only about them - it's mostly about how their family members cope with their budding romance. Don't expect Goten and Bra to have much 'alone time'! Please note that I may refer to this story later on, in my other fics, so you can further be acquainted with things that happen later on in the plot.

Please R&R, by the way! It would be really nice to get some reviews, as this is my first fic! If you're going to give constructive criticism, please do it politely! I'm always open to new ideas, as well!

_June 20, 2009: Having not updated this fic in almost three years, I decided to reread it to see where I left off. Of course, having written this when I was a younger teenager, I discovered several blaringly obvious inaccuracies… What you are now reading, dear reader, is an edited version of the 2004 (I say 2004 because I wrote this that year; I posted it on this site in 2005) story. This particular chapter just has some grammatical corrections; however, others may have some changes in characterization and plot. Please enjoy, regardless! It's still nearly the same fic._

* * *

_**The Strangest Thing**_

_**by **_Ladii-Chocolate

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Chapter 1: Pregnant? Again?

It was late one morning that Bulma Briefs, esteemed president of Capsule Corporation, woke up from a rather sound sleep. Mumbling drowsily to herself, she opened one reddened eye to gaze over at the digital clock sitting on her nightstand. The blaring red characters only evoked several groans from the woman, however; this was the third week she'd woken up at around 10:45, she noted. Stifling a drowsy yawn, she stretched, and limply rose out of her empty bed.

Vegeta, her husband and proclaimed Prince of the nearly extinct Saiyan race, was undoubtedly in the gravity room downstairs. Bulma wiped her eyes a bit and murmured a few incomprehensible words before slowly ambling towards her bathroom.

The first thing she did while there was to stare at her reflection in the mirror; however, it was a very unappealing, weary woman that she saw. She frowned. The droopy eyes, the reddened eyes, the pale visage… this was the face of someone ill, and not with any ordinary sickness.

Stripping from her pink pajamas and lacy underwear, she stepped into her shower, where an inviting, cold jet of water awaited her. She spent the necessary amount of time bathing herself; when she was done, she wrapped her pink towel around her body and returned to her bedroom, where she opened her chest of drawers and selected some clean pink underwear to wear.

She then went to her walk-in closet, where she promptly clutched a sleeveless pink dress in her arms. She hesitated before doing anything else, though, eyes roaming the satiny material. **'What's with all the pink?'** It wasn't as if it were her favorite color, after all. But as a woman who was well aware of colors and the interpretations they sometimes gave off, she knew she wanted to feel just as happy, girly, and perky as the pale red color often meant.

Vegeta hated the color, though. And as much as she desired to be one with her clothes, she was _not_ in the mood to get into a conflict this morning; she selected a sleeveless red dress to wear, instead. Vegeta would have to win this battle, though she was well aware that coming across more trouble was going to be inevitable.

She sat at her vanity table and opted for another alternative: wearing bold and perky makeup. She slowly dragged a powder brush across her face before picking up a tube of mascara and her reddest and boldest lipstick. Once that was done, she slipped into her favorite three-inch heels, took her purse, and left the room.

Before she went downstairs, however, she crept into her only child's room. She shook her head knowingly at the sight before her: as expected, the five-year-old was still asleep, snoring peacefully. Trunks would have to sleep at his normal bedtime, next time, and she would have to show him that she meant business, too. Gently tucking some of his bright lavender hair behind his left ear, she kissed him on the cheek before leaving for the elevator, closing the door quietly behind her.

One of her employees was already in the elevator when she boarded it. "Why, good morning, Ms. Briefs!" he chirped lightly, clearly unaware of the woman's slightly grouchy attitude.

Bulma glanced over at him and forced a tight smile in acknowledgement. **'Why the **_**heck**_** did I have to take the elevator?'** She knew her scientists; once they started with their "Good morning"s, they would likely continue with other small, unnecessary talk. Normally she didn't mind it, but today, she only wished she had enough strength to make it through the fourteen flights of stairs to the main floor.

As if on cue (or as if he'd read her mind), the scientist continued with the one-sided conversation. "And how's the boy? Healthy and strong, I presume..." his voice trailed off upon reaching the realization that his boss wasn't talking very much. A very uncomfortable silence ensued.

Unfortunately for the blue-haired woman, the elevator opened two floors down, and another scientist entered. Grinning widely, he reached over and gave a pat on the back to his co-worker. "Hey, James," he said merrily. "Hope you're doing well!"

Bulma frowned. **'Why is this elevator so goddamn **_**slow**_**? I'll have to remember to improve it the next time I'm free…'**

As expected, the second scientist turned to her almost immediately. "Why, good morning, Ms. Briefs!" He grinned widely, taking a long, careful look at her. "What a wonderful dress you're wearing— Whoa!"

Bulma was taken aback by his sudden exclamation. **'This isn't the same repetitive conversation they always carry out… I wonder what's up?'** "What?"

In the next second, she regretted her thoughts.

The engineer chuckled, and, forgetting all formalities, lightly touched a startled Bulma's stomach. "Whoa, what have you been eating, porky? You look a bit thick around the edges!"

She visibly twitched. "…_What_ did you just say?"

For a second, it looked as though the first scientist was the only other genius there besides the irked president. "Uh… he said you looked a bit thick?"

Nah. She was wrong. She was the only intellect here, it seemed – or maybe she was _about_ to be the only one here.

"I don't care about the dweeb saying I looked a bit thick," she said slowly, advancing upon the now terrified employees (who were now cowering in the corner as she prepared to scream). "Did he just call me _'porky'_?"

Anyone who was currently near the elevator on the lobby floor heard the shrieks. "You insolent little _pigs_!" They also heard a loud noise – something that sounded eerily like a punch to the head -- and the anguished scream that promptly accompanied it.

The elevator door finally opened (it seemed like forever to two of the riders present), and the two engineers, the second holding his head and sobbing heartily, ran out. Bulma stormed out as well, positively seething.

"_Why, gwood worning, Ms. Briefs! Why, gwood worning, Ms. Briefs!" _she mocked, throwing her hands up in the air in well-deserved exasperation. In the corner of her eye, she caught a nearby secretary observing the scene noisily. "Oh, lay off," she snarled at her; fortunately, the startled woman backed off almost immediately.

But then she remembered something. "Wait! Is my husband in the gravity room?" the sullen woman asked before the secretary could make her retreat complete. This morning was already proving to be a rather stressful one, and she did _not_ want to have to search for Vegeta at all, especially when it wasn't necessary.

"Y-Yeah, Mr. Vegeta is there. I seen 'im go there myself," the blonde secretary stuttered in her husky, Southern accent. Her feet remained rooted to the spot, as though she were afraid to even budge.

"Good." Bulma brushed past the daunted woman and went in the direction of the GR room. When she arrived, she knocked three times. And waited.

Five minutes later, and still no response. She was unaware as to just how impatient she was quickly getting. "Vegeta! Open up, right now! I know you're in there!"

"Calm down, woman. I'm right behind you," his voice said calmly from behind.

She whirled around and stared at her husband, who had his usual triumphant smirk plastered on his face. In his hand, he held a bottle of mineral water. "Well, what did you want?" he demanded, taking a swig of water from the bottle.

Bulma was so unusually taken aback by the slight turn of events that she didn't know what to snap back with. After a few seconds, she finally recollected her voice. "Uh, just to say that I'm going to pay a visit to my doctor. I haven't been feeling well. Something might be up."

He snorted derisively. "That's all? And since when do you have to tell me where you want to go?"

Normally, she would shoot back with an onslaught of insults as to how rude and uncaring he was. But right now, Bulma found her eyes uncharacteristically welling up with tears. "Well, I just thought you would want to hear," she said softly, avoiding eye contact with him. She glanced up at the ceiling, instead, willing her tears to retreat back into her eyes.

Vegeta's frown deepened considerably at the sight; nevertheless, he felt obligated to cheer up his wife. "If all you want to do is go, then go," he said a little more gently (for him, anyway).

She shot him a quick glance of gratitude before wiping her eyes and turning to head towards Capsule Corp's entrance; Vegeta followed, perhaps to make sure she was safe (though he would likely never admit it). "Make sure that when Trunks gets up, he eats breakfast and takes a shower, okay? And make sure he eats something healthy. It's about time you learn how to cook things for him. I'm not going to be here all the time, you know. And maybe he should meet up with his tutor and start his lessons up again. If Chi-Chi makes her son do schoolwork every day, why can't mine? And make sure that after he finishes training with you, he drinks some water and takes another shower, okay? I don't want him being dehydrated-"

"Just go, Bulma," Vegeta sighed wearily. He pushed her gently out of the doorway, and when she was safely heading towards the street, he headed back to the GR to continue his strenuous training. He decided he would just wait for Trunks to wake up. After all, Bulma would likely burst an artery if she found out that he disturbed her 'precious' son's sleep.

He grunted and prepared to do his daily thousand push-ups. "_Women_." The Saiyan Prince knew _exactly_ where this was going, having been through the experience before.

He just wasn't certain if he was ready to handle his suspicions being confirmed yet.

**Meanwhile…**

Bulma presently sat in the waiting room of her mother's old OB-GYN office. For the sixth time in fifteen minutes, she stared at the medical history paper that the receptionist had wanted her to fill out. _Fatigue?_ She'd checked that one off as soon as she'd seen it. _No tolerance?_ Check. _Weight gain/Weight loss?_ She hesitated before putting a check under 'Weight Gain,' uncomfortably recalling her employees' comments. _Uncharacteristic impatience?_ **'Same thing as no tolerance,' **she noted haughtily, but checked it all the same, remembering how she'd blown up at the GR door after just five minutes (usually, it took her at least _seven_ minutes). _Moodiness?_ That one deserved the biggest check of all.

Finally setting her pen down, she glanced at the other patients briefly. There were only two other women situated in the office. One sat directly across from her, trying to read a magazine as her little daughter tugged impatiently on her shirt. The other woman was seated right next to her, watching the wide-screen television that was set up in the waiting room. Bulma noted how every now and then, she would pat her bulging belly gently.

The Capsule Corp president smiled at the woman. "How far are you?" she asked, indicating the woman's pregnancy.

Aforementioned woman matched Bulma's pleasant smile. "Well, about six months. And after three months, I finally get to see my little darling." She turned briefly to coo at her stomach. "I don't know what the sex is, though. I already have a daughter, so I'm kind of hoping for a boy."

Bulma smiled again, but before she could say anything, the receptionist yelled out, "Ms. Briefs? The doctor would like to see you now."

"Wish me luck," she whispered jokingly to the woman as she got up and walked past the doctor's door. "I have a pretty good feeling how this is going to end, but somehow, I can't shake these butterflies!"

The woman smiled, once again touching her rotund belly. "Don't worry. It'll all be well."

**An hour or so later…**

A very relieved Bulma now headed home, tunes from her favorite radio station blasting in her car. Things had gone as expected at the OB-GYN's; the only thing she regretted was not bringing Vegeta along to hear the news firsthand. **'He probably already knows, though,'** she mused, expertly retrieving her cell phone from her purse while simultaneously keeping both eyes on the road. She speed-dialed her house's telephone number and waited patiently for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" a boy's voice asked.

Bulma grinned. Trunks was going to be so happy when he heard the news! "Trunks? It's Mom. Did you eat breakfast?"

"Yeah, some receptionist lady made me something. But she didn't make a lot, and I'm still hungry," he complained.

Bulma frowned. She'd specifically told Vegeta to make the food himself, as the workers at Capsule Corp didn't exactly understand Saiyan appetites. It was exactly like that jerk to get someone else to do the dirty work. She made a mental note to berate him when she got back. "Where's that father of yours? Is he still training?"

"No, we stopped a while ago. He's looking in the fridge for something to eat."

"Can you give him the phone, dear?" She waited for a bit as Trunks obeyed her request.

"What?"

"You can't even say hello anymore?!" she snapped.

"Well, what do you want?" he asked impatiently, opening a bottle of spoilt milk and sniffing it. "I'm hungry."

"I'm coming home now. And I understand that you got some stranger to cook Trunks his breakfast... Why, pray tell?" She didn't wait for his petty excuses – nor did she decide to question the sound of something plastic colliding into the wall in the background. "We'll talk about that later. Right now, I need you to call all of our friends. I want to have a little party tonight, because I have something very important to tell everybody. Inform the entire Capsule Corp. And call Goku and his family; Videl, too... Well, I'm pretty sure Gohan will want to take her anyway. Invite Krillin, Eighteen, and Marron; Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and even..." Bulma paused, making a face, "Master Roshi. And if he says anything, please don't hurt him. He's just a crazy old man."

"If he's just a 'crazy old man,' why do you want to invite him?" Vegeta wondered. He frowned deeply, recalling several of the perverted man's previous antics.

"Because it wouldn't be nice if I didn't!"

"I can't recall a time when you were ever kind to that geezer, woman. And why is it even necessary to have a celebration for something like this?"

"Because I said so! Jeez, this isn't 21 Questions!" she snapped, and then paused as his last question finally sunk in. "So you know."

"Of course I do, woman," Vegeta replied. "The crabbiness, the incessant complaints about fatigue… You've even gotten a bit thicker. What else would cause all that?" He threw a quick glance at Trunks, who was presently trying to tip-toe through the chunks of rotten milk on the tiled floor. "Remember that we've gone through this before."

She bristled at the word 'thick,' but didn't say anything. "Just do what I asked, please."

"I'll call Kakarot and the rest of them," Vegeta gave in (but not really, as he was really planning for Trunks to do all the calling; where did that woman get off on commanding _him_ to do her work? Did she forget who he was?). "Just make sure this thing you're planning doesn't get _too_ out of hand. As it is, I'm _already_ behind on my training. No thanks to you, of course."

Bulma sighed, resisting the urge to massage her temples as she drove. "It won't get messy, I promise."

"Good," Vegeta replied, hanging up the phone.

Bulma was left to sit in her car and wonder how her friends and family would receive the news. She only hoped the majority of them (namely her little boy) would take it well.

* * *

_June 20, 2009: You have just read the first revised chapter of TST. Now, you may be wondering: Bra isn't even born yet, so how is this a Goten/Bra fic? Well, this chapter and the next few were created to compare how things were before Bra was born to how they became after she was born and grew up. And besides, what can I say? I rather enjoy writing about the Briefs. I love the relationship they have with one another! And I love the relationship they have with the Sons, which, of course, is another integral part of this story (obviously, as one Son falls for one Briefs, and vice versa!). Please continue to read!_

**Ladii-Chocolate**


	2. The Party

**Author's Note:** First of all, I'd like to thank my very first reviewers- Me, Cappucine, LoveOfASaiyin, and Thomas Drovin for reviewing! You're all simply awesome!

**Ladii-Chocolate:** Yay! I really was my first reviewer! You can never expect people to enjoy your work if you don't like your work yourself!

**Cappucine:** Aw, thanks so much for the compliments! I'm blushing! I'm glad to see that you've enjoyed it! I'll update soon, don't you worry!

**LoveOfASaiyin:** I'm quite elated to see that you liked my story. Don't worry- There are plenty more chapters where that came from! I'll be sure to check out your own stories, as well!

**Thomas Drovin:** It's good to know that my story caught your interest! I'm pleased that you've added it to your favorites. Don't worry, I won't fail you! :P

And without further ado... your chapter awaits! (Bear with me, guys! I'm not sure I myself know what I'm doing, but I certainly am trying!)

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Party **

Vegeta had indeed fulfilled his word, as Bulma's largest living room was teeming with people several hours later. Many scientists, engineers, secretaries, receptionists, clerks, and even some janitors and security guards were with their families, sipping punch casually and wondering what the surprise could possibly be.

"Maybe it's an early retirement. She _has_ been looking a bit weary these days," a janitor commented half-jokingly to his wife.

Chi-Chi, who had been making sure her youngest son and husband didn't eat all of the refreshments, stalked over to the astonished man and demanded pointedly, "Are you suggesting that Bulma's _old_?" She pulled the man up to his feet violently, holding him by his collar. "Bulma's one of the most energetic women I have _ever_ met -- _and_ she's in charge of a major corporation! Why don't you people have any manners?"

"_Excuse_ me," started the janitor's wife indignantly, rolling her eyes in blatant disgust of the scene that was currently unfolding, "but I don't think it's necessary for an old woman like you to correct my husband..." She trailed off when she saw Chi-Chi's hostile expression.

"_Old?!_"

"Mom, would you mind settling down? You're embarrassing us..." Gohan whispered softly, as he noticed countless heads turning their way.

Chi-Chi calmed down almost immediately, much to his relief. She released her firm hold on the man's neckband, and he promptly returned to his seat, still a bit shaken. "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. It's just that I don't understand some people's lack of respect for their superiors..." she added, glaring at the shocked and insulted couple as she and her eldest son backed away. "I wonder when Bulma's coming? Whatever she has to say must be pretty important, after all."

Meanwhile, Vegeta was trying to play host - well, maybe a very inconsiderate one. At present, he stalked over to Goku and Goten, who still hovered at the buffet table, and shouted, "You _buffoons_! Don't you have any _sense_ in those puny-sized heads of yours? Wait until she comes back! And tell your woman to stop harassing the guests, Kakarot!"

"Wait, Mr. Trunks' dad, just let me eat this little shrimp first... Oh, and Dad, could you please pass that bowl of creamy stuff?" Goten inquired.

The Saiyan Prince frowned angrily. For a little twerp, he ate almost as much as his father. "Get away from here, _now_!" The two scrambled away from the spot, and, as soon as they turned their heads, Vegeta tentatively took two handfuls of shrimp and dipped the whole thing into the creamy blue cheese dip to experiment. _Delicious_.

Bulma walked in the door at that exact moment. She took a quick look at all the people at her house, inwardly touched that they had all chosen to attend her get-together on such short notice. She watched her darling little Trunks play a better host than her husband, serving appetizers to the guests, and then sneaking a few bites for himself. She watched Goku and Goten secretly sneak over to Trunks, grinning as her son snuck some food for them as well.

And then she looked at her husband, who was presently stuffing his face with some creamy stuff, and licking the bowl clean.

And she threw up -- all over the floor.

Some of the guests present began to groan, while others gasped in astonishment. What an entrance... and what a horrible one at that!

"Mom, that's gross!" Trunks exclaimed, but he ran over to her all the same to help her steady herself.

"Oh, my God! Bulma, are you okay?" Chi-Chi demanded from across the room, rushing over almost promptly. She helped the wobbly Bulma to the nearest bathroom, where she washed her face for her.

"Ugh, Bulma!" Goku yelled from the living room, wrinkling up his nose and staring in both wonderment and disgust at the mess. "What did you eat?"

"Shut up!" both women shouted in response. Bulma tried to hold in her vomit, but couldn't control it. She hurriedly opened the toilet seat, kneeled down, and proceeded to regurgitate her lunch up again. _Yuck_. The vomit burned her throat horribly as she heaved again and again.

Chi-Chi waited both patiently and anxiously until she was done, and then wiped her face for her once more. "It's a good thing you didn't ruin your dress," she lightly joked, lightly stroking the other woman's shuddering back.

Bulma, for perhaps one of the few times in her life, could care less about her exquisite garments. "Ugh..." she groaned, as she finally reached up and flushed the toilet. "I feel terrible..."

"Don't worry, dear," Chi-Chi comforted her, as the weary woman struggled to breathe properly on all fours. "You don't even have to tell us the news today. Resting is far more important right now. Tell us some other time, okay?"

"No! I'm fine. I know I am," she reassured her friend. With help from the Son woman, she stood up straight and washed her mouth with sink water. "Let's just go back out there so I can spill the news out and go to sleep."

"Well, okay..." Chi-Chi was still very worried, and she didn't smile at the small reassurance. Nevertheless, they both walked out of the bathroom, arm in arm.

When the two women returned to the living room, most of the vomit was gone from the floor. Videl had arrived, and, along with a janitor, was cleaning the mess. Bulma smiled gratefully at the young adult on her knees, scrubbing the mess up with a cloth. "Thanks," she whispered weakly, as Chi-Chi hesitantly left her to check on her son.

Unfortunately, Tien and Chiaotzu, Piccolo and Dende, Yamcha and Puar, and Krillin and his family had also arrived. This wasn't bad; it was just that with them came Master Roshi. And when Roshi was anywhere near Bulma, there was bound to be some trouble.

At present, the lecherous old man stared hungrily at the unstable woman. He was about to say something completely gross, but Goku came to Bulma, along with his son, saving her from his gruesome comments (unbeknownst to them).

"Hey, Bulma! You okay?" he asked politely.

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm alright..."

Master Roshi chuckled softly as Krillin and his family gave Bulma a small wave and headed towards the refreshments.

Bulma glared at him. "You're thinking dirty thoughts again, aren't you?!"

"Heh... no! Honestly, Bulma! I was just noticing that you look a little heavy around the middle..."

Bulma wanted to scream in her sudden fury. These people were just so inconsiderate! She realized that she hadn't told them the news yet, though, so she attempted to simmer down (in vain, unfortunately…).

"Uh, I really don't think it's a good idea to say something like that," a strangely familiar scientist commented to Roshi. He sported a bandage wrapped around his head and was staring warily at the angry woman.

"Eh? Why? There's nothing wrong with a girl with some junk in her trunk—"

Too late.

Bulma struck Master Roshi in the head with a tight fist, scowling as he screamed in pain. "You don't seem to learn, do you?" she asked, before stalking away. Goku and Goten followed.

"Hey, Bulma," the former of the two Sons said cautiously, trying to avoid the same fate as his earlier mentor. "Can I at least poke your stomach? It looks kind of jiggly."

"Yeah! Like Jell-O!" Goten agreed. His father curiously inched his finger towards Bulma's stomach...

"_No_!" As if on cue, Vegeta flash-appeared and stood between his wife and Goku, who ended up poking his stomach instead. "You fool!" the Saiyan Prince yelled angrily. "You don't know your own strength! You'll harm her and the b-" At that moment, he paused; he knew Bulma wouldn't want him to expose the 'news' in such a manner, and though he didn't particularly care how it was told, he knew Bulma did. He finished his statement somewhat differently than he had originally planned. "Buffet."

"Yeah, you're right..." Goku mused, recalling when he had asked Chi-Chi if Gohan could start training years ago. She hadn't wanted him to. Goku remembered just touching his wife's shoulder to reassure her, and how she'd promptly flown out of the window. She'd suffered many injuries, needless to say. **'But wait a minute – I'd just come back from space at that time! This isn't nearly the same situation—'**

"Um, Mr. Trunks' dad?" Goten wondered, breaking his father's thoughts. "How can my dad hurt your buffet?"

Vegeta furiously thought of a satisfactory answer, while Bulma smirked in amusement from behind him. "Yes, dear. Please tell."

Luckily for the Prince, Goku gave a somewhat reasonable response to his son. "Don't you see, Goten? If I had poked Bulma's stomach, she might throw up again… and this time, it might be all over the buffet table!"

"Yes, that's it..." Vegeta agreed, uncertainty laced in his voice. "Can you please make the damn announcement now?" he asked his wife irritably.

"Alright, alright..." Bulma made her way to the center of the room, clapping her hands twice. "Attention, please!"

The room immediately grew quiet, staring up at abovementioned woman eagerly. "I just want to thank each and every one of you for coming. I truly appreciate it, really. But before I actually _do_ say anything, does anyone have any important news that they would like to announce?"

A very short silence ensued before many people began hurling out their 'announcements.'

"I finally got a wine stain off my favorite dress!"

"I got a raise from my department boss!"

"Mommy made me a teddy bear yesterday!" little Marron shrieked happily.

"I finally popped that irritating pimple on my forehead!"

"I learned a really good recipe for apple strudel the other day!"

"Really?! Would you please share that recipe with me when Bulma's announcement is over?" Chi-Chi asked the woman who had just spoken.

Bulma glared a bit too irritably at her friend, and she fell silent. "Does anyone have any _real_ announcements?"

No one said anything for a few minutes, but then Gohan got up from his seat and approached his blue-haired friend. He pulled Videl up from her seat on his way. "Come on," he said gently.

Suddenly aware of about fifty pairs of eyes concentrating on her, Videl blushed profusely, placing her hands over her flaming cheeks. "I don't know..." After a few more gentle promptings, however, she got up and followed her boyfriend.

Vegeta rolled his eyes from where he stood in the corner of the room. As if _this_ wasn't pretty predictable…

Gohan cleared his voice nervously. "Well... our announcement is..." he said nervously, taking his girlfriend's shaking hands within his as soon as they'd reached Bulma.

"We're getting married," Videl finished happily, suddenly overcome with emotion. She gazed into Gohan's eyes and grinned, her own blue eyes shining brightly. "He asked me a few days ago!"

The rest of the guests applauded politely, but nothing could be heard as much as Chi-Chi's shrieks in her growing excitement, clapping her hands together joyously.

"Oh, my baby's going to get married! This is the happiest day of my life!" she sobbed, grabbing her surprised but thrilled husband within a tight embrace. This was so wonderful! Her oldest son was finally getting married! "I just _knew_ this day would come!"

Bulma smiled at the soon-to-be married couple. "Do you know when the wedding will be?"

"We haven't seriously discussed it yet..." Videl said, taking an awkward glance at her new fiancé. "But you should see the ring he gave me," she gushed, showing the older woman the ring on her right hand. It was a simple gold band, just the sort of jewelry that was expected from a tomboy and her nerdy fiancé. Upon further inspection, however, there were several little diamonds embedded in the metal.

"Whoa, Gohan! How did you afford that?" Bulma breathed.

Gohan blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I've been saving up for it. It took a long time," he joked.

From the side of the room, an amused Krillin shook his head. "Gohan, Gohan, Gohan. Do you know what trouble you've gotten yourself into?"

"And what does _that_ mean?" Eighteen angrily asked her husband, shifting a bit to hold her daughter more carefully.

He flinched, recoiling visibly under her piercing gaze. "Uh, n-nothing, dear..." he stammered.

Goku laughed heartily. "Of course it means something. All guys get sick of their wives sometimes, right, Krillin? You told me that when I got married!"

Krillin shuddered as he thought about what trouble that statement would soon cause. Vegeta snorted loudly from his corner, while Yamcha burst into a hearty round of laughter.

"Let's not get carried away..." Bulma started, watching Eighteen give Krillin another deadly glare. "Any other announcements?"

No one said anything. All eyes were on the current speaker, who flushed a bit. "Well, then, I'll guess I'll tell you mine," she continued. "The thing is..."

Many people sat at the edges of their seats, hands clasped and eyes shining. This had to be good. What could it be? Was Bulma really going to retire soon? Had the company done so well with its profits that she was going to give all of her employees generous raises?

"I might not be at work for a while because I am two months pregnant with a baby."

The guests sat for a moment, stunned. This hadn't quite been what the majority of them had expected, really, but then, almost simultaneously, they erupted in delighted cheers and whoops. What wonderful news!

"Yay! A baby! A baby!" Marron chanted cheerfully in her mother's lap.

Chi-Chi burst into tears and tightly gripped her friend around the waist, trying to avoid Bulma's stomach, as if it were suddenly so delicate. "Oh, I'm _so_ happy for you, Bulma! Now we're going to have _two_ new additions to the family!" she howled, indicating Videl and the baby.

Many people began to crowd around Bulma and Videl, offering them both their congratulations. Gohan, Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Puar, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Dende looked positively overjoyed for their friend of many years.

"Are you planning on having children?" somebody asked Videl.

"Uh, I haven't really discussed that with Gohan... Besides, isn't it a bit too early to think about that?" she hemmed and hawed, blushing immensely.

Chi-Chi temporarily let go of Bulma to yell, "You'd _better_! I want grandchildren, you know!" before reattaching herself again.

"I guess we're having kids, then," Videl concluded weakly.

"Sure as anything, I knew you was pregnant," the Southern secretary from earlier that day commented to Bulma, who grinned and shrugged.

"Do you know the sex of the baby?" one of her co-workers asked.

"I don't know. But I want it to be a surprise," she answered promptly.

Chi-Chi scowled in her obvious disappointment, but immediately exchanged her pout for a smile. She would just have to wait, like everyone else, to see what Bulma would have.

"You'd better get a nice, strong boy so your other son can play with him," a hefty security guard chuckled.

"No! She should have a girl! That would be the _perfect_ family!" his wife insisted.

Bulma grinned at both of them. "It won't really matter what I want. It's all been decided already." She proudly placed a hand on her stomach.

"You know, there are ways to change the gender of the baby!" the wife insisted still.

"Oh, Bulma, I'm so HAPPY for you!" Chi-Chi howled again, just as she noticed the wife of the security guard. "Hey, weren't you that apple strudel woman from earlier? May I please know the recipe? I'm getting quite bored cooking the same desserts for my family."

"Oh, yes. I know how you feel. This one here eats like a pig, and complains like one, too," the woman exclaimed, jerking a thumb at her husband. "My good friend in East City gave me the recipe... Do you happen to have a pen and a piece of paper with you?"

The only people who didn't seem half as elated as the others were Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta. At present, Trunks drank his seventh cup of punch, something his mother would likely scold him for later. _Pregnant_? That was going to be weird. He wasn't sure if he wanted a younger brother or not. The way that security guard had referred to him as 'the other son' had infuriated him. He crumpled the paper cup angrily. No, he _definitely_ didn't want a younger sibling. He looked over to Gohan, who, with Goku and Krillin, was still congratulating his mother. Was this how Gohan had felt when _his_ mom was pregnant with Goten?

Goten nervously twiddled his thumbs. He didn't know what to say to Trunks' mother. Was he really happy about all of this? Now that Trunks was going to get a little brother, he might start ignoring him. And when the baby was actually born, Trunks would ignore him totally. Besides, they would never be able to play and train together with all of the attention going to the new baby.

Vegeta stayed in the same corner he'd been in since Bulma had entered the room, chewing meditatively on a chip. He swallowed and frowned at all the commotion that was currently going on. Not being the type to literally jump up in joy, he would show Bulma his pleasure at her having a baby in a different way. For now, though, he decided, enough was enough. He approached the crowd of people that bunched so tightly around his wife.

"Hey, Vegeta! Aren't you happy? You're going to be a father!" Goku exclaimed happily as he spotted him.

Vegeta scowled as the abovementioned Saiyan made his way to him. "I'm already a father, you idiot," he said shortly, pushing past the swarm of people.

"Oh, yeah... Well, I mean, you're going to be a father of another child! Isn't that great?! We're both going to have two kids!"

"Yes, but my kids will be much stronger than your second-rate offspring," Vegeta smirked.

"But what if Bulma has a girl?"

"Females can fight. You've seen the android. I intend to train the baby as soon as it can stand on its own, no matter _what_ the gender is."

"Good point," Goku agreed before leaving to find Goten.

Vegeta peered through the dense crowd. He finally caught a glimpse of Bulma, so he steadily moved to her.

"Move out of my way! She's expecting _my_ child, so unless you don't want your heads ripped off, you'd move!" Upon hearing this remark (and realizing just who had said it; most of the guests present were quite aware of Ms. Briefs' testy husband's temper), many people immediately scattered.

"Oh, Vegeta... Why do you always have to threaten people? They're only congratulating us!" Bulma sighed.

Her husband simply ignored the comment, and took her arm quickly. "You're going to bed right now!"

"But!"

"Oh, Bulma! Can't you see that he loves you? He only wants the best for you and the baby! Now if he can only start being a bit _sweeter_..." Chi-Chi started, eyes narrowing critically at the Prince.

Vegeta snorted derisively as he began to push past the crowd again, a sulky Bulma in hand. "Get out of here, woman. And take Kakarot with you. Can't you see that I only want the best for Bulma and the baby?" he mimicked.

Chi-Chi growled angrily and pulled her husband to her side. **'He'll **_**never**_** change!'** "Okay, party's over! Get out, now! Everyone, come on!"

Many of the guests obediently followed Chi-Chi's command, but some still hovered at the buffet table, hoarding bits of food that they could take home with them. Eventually, they dispersed.

"Bye, Bulma! Take care!" Krillin said, as he, his family, and Master Roshi left. "We'll visit sometimes!"

"Sounds good to me! Just don't bring _him_," Bulma responded, pointing an accusing finger at Master Roshi.

"What did _I_ do?" he whined as he exited the room.

"Oh, Bulma! I'll visit _every day_! I'll make sure of it! Take good care of yourself and that baby, you hear?" Chi-Chi shrieked as she, Goku, and Goten left.

Gohan and Videl were now the only ones left. They politely cleaned everything up for Bulma- the former wiped down the tables and the furniture, while the latter washed all of the dishes clean.

"Oh, you guys didn't need to do that," the Capsule Corp. president said, grinning thankfully. "I have two perfectly able, strong men right here," she continued, indicating Vegeta and Trunks. Her husband immediately grunted, turning to glance upon the now immaculate room. "Especially one who knows that it's way past his bedtime."

Trunks immediately began to whine, "Oh, please, let me just watch some TV before I go to sleep! Please, Mom!" He quickly left before she could make up her mind.

"Don't worry about it, Bulma," Gohan reassured her, placing a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's the least we could do. You're having a baby, so you won't be able to help around the house often," Videl added.

"Well, I'm walking -- well, _flying_ Videl home. We'll see you later." The young couple walked out of the open front door, but Videl came running back.

"Oh, by the way, while everyone was all over you about the baby, Gohan and I decided to set the wedding two months from now. It'll be a short, sweet one. Just thought you might want to know."

"That's great-" Bulma started, but Vegeta pushed her out of sight into the direction of their bedroom.

"Good night," he dismissed a speechless Videl.

* * *

When he finally came to the room, Bulma was already in her nightgown, reading a book. She set the book down and smiled warmly at him. He frowned.

"What are you mad about now?" she asked irritably. "I'm having your baby. What more do you want? Triplets?"

"You could do that?" he asked somewhat hopefully.

"…Uh, no. And besides, having three baby Saiyans in my stomach? My gut would explode when they'd start to kick!"

They were both silent for a while as Vegeta climbed onto the bed.

"Please tell me she's not serious about visiting every day," he finally said.

"Who? Oh... Chi-Chi? Knowing her, she'll probably keep her promise," Bulma responded, setting her book down on her nightstand. "You know how she is." She turned off her lamp and shut her eyes. "Good night," she murmured, letting well-deserved drowsiness get the best of her.

A pause took place before-

"Good night."

'**Whoa, something's different here,'** Bulma thought, as she slowly lost consciousness. Vegeta hardly ever said 'Goodnight' to her; he usually responded with a grunt or even a 'humph.' Well, maybe it was just the pregnancy... of course he would be happy upon hearing about the sudden addition. Either way, she, Vegeta, Trunks, and the baby would be a complete family.

Wait a second. Trunks? She'd almost forgotten.

"Trunks? Go to sleep right now!"

"Aw, man..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there you have it! Another chapter! This one was actually included in the first one, but I had to cut it- it was way too long to actually sustain a reader's interest! Well, now that you've read, why don't you make a Ladii happy and review? I'm always open to ideas, as well, so if you have a particularly good one about the chapters ahead, I'll be more than ready to consider putting it in the story! Come back next time for Chapter 3! It's coming soon!

**Ladii-Chocolate**


	3. The Pregnancy

**Author's Note:** Special thanks go out to Thomas Drovin, SSJ-Spiderfan, Trupan, and Cappucine for reviewing!

**Thomas Drovin:** Yep! I did update! looks really proud And, you're quite welcome! Of course I would add you to my favorites. Other than being one of the first few people who reviewed, you seem to be a great writer! I'm glad to know that the story is going on nicely to you, and it's quite okay that you have no ideas to give. After all, most of the chapters that are to come are from last year, when I was in the eighth grade. Maybe after about six chapters, I'll be fresh out of pre-done chapters. :P And that's where, you, the reader, can come in! Don't worry! I shall update regularly- if my schoolwork permits!

**SSJ-Spiderfan:** Thanks! I was hoping that my first FanFic would have a great beginning. I'm glad that you'll be looking forward to reading more of it. The first few chapters are about Bulma's pregnancy, and they'll be really brief. They just show the characteristics of certain key characters, such as Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Chi-Chi. The others are just as important, though! :P Hope you like this chapter! waves By the way, are you a Spiderman fan? I was a bit curious, as he is my favorite superhero, better than Superman and Batman! I enjoy watching the movies. They're great!

**Trupan:** Muchas gracias, Trupan! I'm glad to see that the story's really good so far, seeing as how I merely looked over each chapter once or twice to check for grammatical errors. (Looks really sheepish) I shall continue, and I think I'll update every week or so. I couldn't do update sooner mainly because of schoolwork, and my mother's birthday, which was the 7th of January. Also, you're quite welcome for the review! I really like Usher! Mind you, it's not love… yet. Tries to hide four-foot poster of Usher but fails miserably :P See you later!

**Cappucine:** Aw, thank you! That was my goal- character development- and I'm glad to see that it's working! Expect the next few chapters to be the same. Yes, I've been planning everything out for the longest time- since last June, to be exact. Thank you for noticing the relationship between Bulma and Chi-Chi! I've been looking for some remarks on my characters, and I'm pleased that you took in every aspect of my story so far! Thanks for the compliments; they are much appreciated! I'm looking forward to your next review!

Without further ado, Chapter 3 is here!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Pregnancy**

Bulma was now five months pregnant, and enjoying every single bit of it, with the exception of the morning sicknesses and all of the other unpleasant symptoms that usually accompanied pregnancy. At present, she happily dug into a pickle, mustard, and vanilla ice cream dessert while Trunks and Vegeta looked on, both amazed and disgusted.

"How could you even think about eating that?" Trunks finally asked, standing beside her as she ate. "I thought you didn't like pickles or mustard, and now you're mixing them with ice cream? Gross!"

Vegeta could barely keep a smirk off of his face. "She ate worse with you in her body," he explained to his astonished son. "She had pickles, topped with mustard _and_ mayonnaise and ketchup, in her _strawberry_ ice cream."

"That sounds disgusting! Boy, am I glad I'm a guy!" Trunks exclaimed.

Bulma looked up from her delectable dessert to gaze at her son lovingly. She was so proud of him, even though he hadn't been very delighted when he'd first learned about the baby. He'd learned to accept the new addition to the family all the same, though, and was anticipating the big day as excitedly as his parents were.

"It's just the cravings, sweetie. I remember when Chi-Chi was pregnant with Goten -- she wanted hot peppers with her apple pie. Now, doesn't that sound nasty?" She finished her food, licking the bowl clean in an unladylike manner. Then she rose from the table, one hand on her bulging belly, and the other clutching the plate.

Trunks and Vegeta rushed to her side to help her steady herself. "I'm okay, Trunks. Your dad can help put me back in balance," Bulma grunted, tightly gripping the arm of her chair. "Go help Chi-Chi around the house, dear."

Trunks went obligingly to go find the woman. It wasn't difficult, as she was humming obnoxiously in the very next room, dusting the furniture.

Chi-Chi had been coming to the Briefs residence twice a week (Vegeta had insisted that Bulma call her and beg her to change her mind about the every single day thing), and was thoroughly enjoying helping with the dusting, sweeping, and cooking. No matter how much she insisted, however, Bulma chose to help with the work, as Vegeta, and even Trunks, would have no part in it.

"Bulma? Did you just eat that ice cream again? Can't you at least control your own cravings? It can't be good for the baby!" Chi-Chi now yelled from the sitting room.

"Shut up."

"You shut up! You're letting her eat that unhealthy food!" Chi-Chi retaliated, bristling in her rage. Vegeta was just a... a... "Stupid, disrespectful, arrogant, lazy man... He has no manners whatsoever. His wife is pregnant with his baby, yet he doesn't do a thing around the house..." she added, muttering brusquely under her breath.

Trunks abruptly appeared, and she quickly ceased her grumbling. "Why, hello, dear! Are you hungry?" she asked the boy, who stood before her, shuffling his feet anxiously. **'Poor boy, he must be bored as anything…'**

And what of her own son and husband? She shook her head. They should be alright, as she'd prepared more than a week's ration the day before.

"You must want to train with Goten, don't you?" she asked Trunks.

The young boy nodded energetically. Forget helping to dust the furniture. If she got Goten here to train with him, Trunks would dust the whole _house_.

"Alright, I'll call Goku to send him over," she continued, heading to the nearest phone. Trunks followed exuberantly.

Meanwhile, Vegeta took the (thankfully plastic) bowl from his wife and tossed it into the sink. He then joined her in the second largest living room they owned, sitting beside her with his arms crossed. Eyes staring straight at the blank wall ahead, he asked her shortly, "Well, how are you feeling?"

"Besides the slight indigestion? Nice and full," she replied back, patting her rotund belly. She didn't mind his curt behavior; she knew it was his way of showing his concern for her.

Vegeta frowned, and his eyes flickered momentarily at her tummy. "I can't remember your pregnancy with the boy taking this long, woman."

"Aw, is Daddy eager to see his darling baby?" she teased.

"Be quiet."

She shrugged and shifted a bit in her seat. "It's only been five months, dear. We've only just passed the halfway mark, you know." Suddenly she laughed, feeling a certain sensation arise from within her. "It looks like the little one wants to say hi, Dad."

"What…" Vegeta had no opportunity to ask what she'd meant by that statement – Bulma had quickly lifted up her shirt a little to expose her belly, taking his hand and placing it on top of her. The Saiyan Prince grew quiet, feeling the weak but certain movements from the unborn baby. "Hmm."

"What?"

"Not strong enough," he replied, but she noticed that he still kept his hand pressed lightly against her tummy.

She took advantage of the situation and rested her head against his shoulder, snuggling up close to him. When he didn't budge, she smirked. "You know, you're a lot more affectionate when I'm having your babies. I ought to get pregnant more often."

He didn't reply for several moments, still staring reflectively at her stomach. "Don't push your luck," he finally said. "And don't ever tell Kakarot about this, or I'll kill you." A pause. "After you've had the child, of course."

Bulma smiled. "Don't tell Goku that you love your family?"

His frown only deepened. "I mean it, woman."

"Fine, then. I won't say anything to him," she promised. An idea suddenly dawned upon her, and with a sly grin, she removed his hand from her belly and pulled her shirt back down again.

He only gave her a curious glare in response, daring her to continue.

"Well, I _did_ promise not to say anything to Goku," she started playfully, getting up from her seat. She leaned forward and gave him a quick and gentle kiss against the lips. "…But I didn't promise not to say anything to Chi-Chi!"

Vegeta rose up to his feet almost immediately to pursue his mischievous wife, who wobbled unsteadily out of sight. "Get back here!"

Goku and Goten instantaneously appeared in the kitchen at the moment, having used Instant Transmission. They hardly had time to marvel at Chi-Chi's hard work, though, as Bulma was seen waddling herself hastily into the immaculate room.

"Hey, Bulma!" the former of the two waved.

Bulma took one glance behind her and quickened her pace. "Bye, Goku!" she giggled, waving back behind her and exiting the kitchen.

"Bye!" he called after her. "Boy, that was weird," he added, turning to Goten. "Wonder what's going on?"

The boy nodded wholeheartedly. "Should Bulma be moving that fast, Daddy?"

His father had no chance to respond, as Vegeta promptly flew into the kitchen and out again. "Move out of my way, Kakarot!" was all that he said.

"Okay... Now _that_ was really weird," Goten commented, scratching the side of his cheek.

In the sitting room, they could hear Chi-Chi's scolding: "Bulma, I heard all that screaming! What was all of that for? Wait a second... Stop! That can't be good for the baby! Slow down!" In a split second, they could hear: "No flying in the house, mister! You'll break something!"

"Hey, Mom, I'm going to go train with Goten and his dad in the GR. Do you need anything?" Trunks asked as Bulma made her way toward him.

He quickly dodged her as she collided with the couch, giggling. "…Mom?"

Vegeta stopped in mid-air and landed smoothly on the floor. A small frown grazing his features, he jerked a thumb towards the now-furious Chi-Chi. "You're full of nothing but idle threats, aren't you? I think you missed the woman quite a while ago."

"Your wife is going to have a baby, you jerk! You shouldn't play with her like that! What's _wrong_ with you?" This man was going to give her a heart attack!

"Who's playing?" Vegeta snapped right back. "Mind your business for once, you insufferable harpy--"

"Vegeta," his wife sighed exasperatedly from the sofa. "Do you always have to be so short-tempered?"

"None of this would have happened if you..." Vegeta started. Before he could continue his accusation, however, Chi-Chi screamed again, and the three began a heated, full-fledged argument.

Goku and Goten entered the doorway of the room and watched the scene with looks of astonishment on their faces. Trunks glumly joined them, a crimson blush seen on his cheeks.

"Whoa, are your parents always like that, Trunks?" Goten finally asked, awed.

"Yeah," Trunks said shortly, scowling in obvious embarrassment. He leaned back on the doorway as Chi-Chi angrily slammed her duster down on the sofa. "Ever since Mom got pregnant, that is. I'll be so relieved when my baby brother is born."

"How do you know the baby's a boy?" wondered Goku. "Did your mom ask the doctor?"

"Dad, it's going to be a boy," Goten responded knowingly. "We know it."

Goku shrugged. So far, all boys had been born between the two families. It made sense to him. "Now, who wants to train a little before dinner?"

"Uh, Dad, we just had lunch," Goten reminded him, walking with him towards the GR. "Mom might get mad if we eat again so soon."

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, we just ate, too." Well, maybe his mother had eaten. He and his father had unquestionably lost their appetites upon seeing Bulma devour her raw-fish-and-eggs lunch, and her ice-cream-and-condiments dessert.

"Well, aren't you just a little hungry?" aforesaid man whined.

The two boys nodded.

"So let's go train!"

* * *

_June 22, 2009: This chapter's main scene (Vegeta and Bulma's time alone in the living room) was completely revamped. In my opinion, it was rightfully done, as I felt that the past scene was a bit OOC. Hope you enjoyed the new situation, though! It's different, but hopefully better. Until next time!_

**Ladii-Chocolate**


	4. Life Isn't Peachy At All Right Now

**Author's Note:** Thanks to SSJ-Spiderfan, Cappucine, and Thomas Drovin for reviewing! You guys are great!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Chapter 4 awaits!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Life Isn't Peachy at All Right Now**

Vegeta woke up, discontented, to the unpleasant sounds of his wife vomiting at the disagreeable hour of three in the morning. Scowling darkly to himself, he turned over to face the blank white wall, glaring at it and silently counting the minutes it would take before Bulma returned.

He didn't have to wait long, for she stepped into the dim room several minutes later, holding her overgrown belly and groaning softly. Without saying a word, she eased herself under the sheets beside Vegeta and fell asleep almost immediately.

"What the hell?"

After a prolonged silence, Bulma opened one eye wearily. "Do you have to use profanity even while we're sleeping?"

Vegeta didn't answer her question. "You wake me up at three forty-five, regurgitate the remaining disgusting particles of food you had Kakarot's wife prepare, and then go to sleep like nothing's wrong?"

"I don't think anything's wrong... do you?"

He sighed loudly in exasperation. For someone who was supposedly a technological prodigy and the president of an extremely profitable organization, Bulma seemed to have gotten quite clueless during her pregnancy (it was either that, or sarcasm, and for once, Vegeta wasn't in the mood to try and feud with her about it). "Never mind."

Her soft snores answered him. Scowling once more, he closed his eyes smoothly and soon drifted off to a well-deserved slumber. This, however, was again interrupted by Bulma's sudden rushing to the bathroom only an hour later.

"Curse that woman!"

Two or three sounds of repulsive gagging, and Bulma retaliated, "You watch your mouth! If I can hear you, there's no doubt Trunks can!"

Vegeta sullenly chose not to say anything, muttering a few well-chosen words under his breath as Bulma finally returned and succumbed to lethargy for the third time.

**Morning...**

A few hours later, and Bulma was sitting at the kitchen counter silently, contemplating. She held her hands together firmly and stared at the wall across from her, wondering what to do next. After taking a shower an hour ago, she had noticed that every single article of clothing she had in her possession now failed to fit her. Growing stressed, she had hurled garment upon garment out of her closet, only to find that none fit her now-pudgy self. Now forced with wearing her pajamas around the house, she felt so unattractive.

And hungry, at that. She rose from her counter stool and strode to the refrigerator, retrieving the small gallon of milk from the middle shelf. Setting it and a considerably big bowl back on the counter, she searched for the nearest cereal box, only to discover it on the highest shelf. Not good. Bulma began stretching her arms as far as they would go, finding it useless after only a few minutes. She tried going on her tiptoes, and finally resorted to jumping little half-jumps, as her oversized belly would not allow her to jump any higher.

It wasn't long before Bulma's notorious impatience settled in, and she headed towards the hallway edgily. "Vegeta! I need your help! Come here, please!"

No answer. She figured he was probably already in the GR, training strenuously. She tried again, this time calling for her son. "Trunks! Could you help me with something, dear?"

Again, no response. Irritated, Bulma made her way back to the kitchen, settling down at the stool once more. She desperately needed a Saiyan's help for this, or at least a taller person.

**'Maybe I'm taking this a little too far,'** she decided to herself. **'It's just cereal. Why am I overreacting?'** But the more she thought about it, the hungrier she became. She gave a fleeting glance around her, taking in her suddenly small surroundings. **'We need to enlarge this kitchen. It's positively tiny!'**

Gazing up at a small calendar on the wall, she realized that today was one of the days Chi-Chi was supposed to come over. This was strange; Chi-Chi normally came in before anyone else was awake. There were many times when a security guard had come to the house in the wee hours of daybreak, an indignant Chi-Chi in hand.

Without bothering to leave her seat, Bulma called out lazily to the phone, which had been conveniently placed along the wall. "Call the Son residence, please."

A few automated beeps, and a computerized voice answered. _"Two Son residences have been located in the database..."_

"Goku's house, then," Bulma responded blandly. "And put it on speaker-phone." **'Computers are so incompetent these days...'**

_"Calling Son Goku's house..."_

"Hello? Son residence..." a weary voice finally croaked on the other side of the ringing line. It was Chi-Chi, and she sounded... ill!

"Chi-Chi, it's Bulma. Are you okay? You don't sound too good."

"I'm okay," she insisted. There was an uncomfortable pause as she began to emit loud, raspy coughs, not even attempting to stifle them.

Bulma felt as if the coughing would never cease. And what made everything worse was the fact that it was Chi-Chi, not she, who was coughing. Chi-Chi, who had never gotten sick in her entire life, who had never failed to miss an opportunity to care for anyone else who was unwell!

Finally the coughs subsided, and Chi-Chi was able to speak again. "I think I'm coming down with something, Bulma. I might not be able to come over today."

Bulma tried not to show her disappointment. "It's okay, I guess-"

"No, it's not! Did you eat anything yet? Do you want me to fix anything for you? Do you-"

"Chi-Chi. Listen to yourself. You're acting like I'm completely unable to help myself. Don't stress yourself. If I need something, I'll just ask Vegeta to help me."

"Are you sure about that?" Chi-Chi still seemed dubious. Nevertheless, she merely continued, "If you need anything, don't be afraid to call."

"Don't worry." Bulma tried to feign cheerfulness. "I hope you get better soon. Bye."

Chi-Chi hung up, and the computerized voice from earlier spoke. _"Ending call."_

"Wait. Call Gohan." Perhaps Videl could help her around the house. Bulma sighed. She hated feeling so dependable!

_"Calling Son Gohan's house..."_

**In the Gravity Room...**

"Trunks! Pay attention!"

"Wha... Ow, Dad!" The boy now held his slowly bruising cheek, glaring up at his father.

Vegeta's face showed no immediate expression as he stared down at his son. "What's wrong with you, boy?"

"Nothing," he insisted, leaning his head wearily against the GR wall. His eyelids fluttered for about a minute, and it was quite a struggle to keep them open. "Okay! Everything! Does she have to always throw up every morning? I'm tired of waking up at four!"

His father said nothing as he absentmindedly began stroking his wound tenderly. "I'm going to get something to drink, okay?"

"There's no need," Vegeta said shortly. He threw a bottle of water to Trunks, who grabbed it gratefully.

"Say, how was I like when I was a baby?"

"You were a perfectly horrid little thing," Vegeta immediately responded as Trunks emptied his water bottle in a few gulps. "I was never able to do anything productive the months after you were born. You always seemed to enjoy spending time with your mother, and God knows why she insisted I baby-sit you all the time. You were a complete 'angel' when your mother was around, but you turned into a little horror as soon as she turned her back."

A small smile grazed Trunks' face. "Honestly, Dad... I don't think I can stand it much longer. She doesn't have much longer 'til the baby's born, right?"

Vegeta shrugged and turned away.

**Back at the kitchen...**

"I'm really sorry, Bulma. My doctor's appointment is in a few minutes. I was about to head out before you called," Videl said apologetically. She glanced at her watch. Nine forty-six - she was running late.

Bulma rolled her eyes. How many times could a person apologize in a single phone session? "I told you before, it's okay. Is Gohan there?"

"He already left. He should be at the corporation in a few minutes. Again, I'm really sorry..."

"It's okay. I'll talk to you some other time, then."

_"Ending call..."_

Bulma was considerably quiet for the longest time. Gohan was coming, according to his new wife. The problem was, when exactly would he come? Her cravings were acting up again, and they were making her insane. All she seemed to be longing at the moment was, well, cereal. Sugary, fattening cereal, at that...

She closed her eyes and pondered over what had happened in the past few weeks.

**FLASHBACK**

Bulma wasn't enjoying herself staying at home all the time, and the news she'd been receiving from her fellow executives at Capsule Corp definitely wasn't helping. According to one of her co-workers, Capsule Corp's gross revenue was at a record-breaking low. Cross with herself for being pregnant at the wrong time, and furious with her co-workers for not cooperating, Bulma had called one last board meeting at her house.

The five executives all assembled at one of Bulma's smallest kitchens on time, sipping coffee casually and arguing, as usual. Bulma joined them after a few minutes, with a certain individual close by her side.

"Sit down," she told him warmly, taking a seat beside her least favorite executive, Tanith Leinart. He hesitantly sat down next to Tanith, glancing at all five moguls skeptically.

Tanith, the only other female besides Bulma at the table, was the first to give her boss's guest a piercing, threatening stare. The others followed suit, scowling darkly at the unfamiliar individual. What was Bulma's reason for bringing them all together at her house, with a strange young man?

"Is this your son?" one of the other executives wondered, finally placing down his coffee cup.

"Shouldn't he be with his father?" Tanith added, her jade eyes giving a fleeting glance to Bulma's overgrown stomach.

The young adult shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and Bulma immediately spoke up in his defense. "Actually, he has something to do with what I wanted to address to you."

Everyone grew silent, gazing at Bulma expectantly.

"As you know, our profit has been falling at an alarming rate. And I don't like that," she added, glaring at five of her colleagues. They visibly recoiled under her resentful gaze. "You all argue more than my little son does with his friend. I've been out for five months, and all you've done is make crummy decisions! So I've decided that I need a replacement. Almost like a substitute President, if you will."

They all leaned forward in their seats excitably. Bulma was about to promote one of them! Who would it be, though? Surely it would be Tanith; she had been at the company for many years. Or maybe Bill, obviously the hardest worker of the bunch. Or perhaps-

"I've decided that _he'll_ be my replacement." Bulma placed a comforting arm on her visitor's shoulder. "Son Gohan."

The reactions were not unusual. Tanith rose to her feet abruptly. "You can't be serious! You're putting some college kid in charge of the whole corporation?"

"He's not a 'college kid,'" Bulma snapped as Tanith sullenly returned to her seat. "I think he has great potential, and he's incredibly intelligent and well-rounded. Besides, he works harder than all of you, _and_ he's greatly educated in business."

They all nodded in agreement, but thoughts ringing through their heads went otherwise.

**'She's not serious.'**

**'Maybe being pregnant muddled up her brain. Look at the father of the baby. He's a complete dunce...'**

**'It should've been me! I work harder than Tanith and Bill put together!'**

**'What will my husband say? I'll be ridiculed at home! A 45-year-old's new boss is a twenty-something year-old? It sounds preposterous!'**

**'Bulma's younger than I am already... This kid is almost half my age!'**

Bulma broke their thoughts. "So how does it feel to be upgraded from your previous job, Gohan?"

He blushed eminently, placing a hand behind his head sheepishly. "Honestly? It makes me feel, well, great."

Bulma grinned and rose from her chair slowly. It _was_ a 'great' decision, to her. No one else could have been more profitable than Gohan in the upkeeping of Capsule Corporation. "There you have it, guys. I hope everyone learns to cooperate better! He'll be your boss from now until I give birth and settle down again, and he'll be sure to tell me if anyone acts up. Meeting dismissed."

Everyone abruptly left the table and exited the room, without even so much as a 'goodbye' coming out of any of their mouths.

Bulma smiled reassuringly at Gohan. "Don't let them intimidate you. They're nothing but hot air."

**END FLASHBACK**

Bulma leaned her face into her arms, sighing deeply. Having lost the urgency to eat, she noticed something else- her face. It felt so corpulent and fleshy... She stared at her arms, only to notice, disgustedly, how pudgy they now seemed. She desperately needed new clothes. Forget the stylish, chic dresses she usually wore. She needed loose clothing... now.

She knew Chi-Chi would have a lot of the type, but she wouldn't be able to come over anyway. Videl had an abundance of training gi, but of course, those were all suited for slim, fit, young adults who weren't pregnant.

She sighed again, never feeling as unattractive as she did now in her entire life. It was only a matter of seconds before she broke into silent, ragged sobs. Everything was going wrong for her... she hadn't been able to eat breakfast, Vegeta and Trunks had disappeared, Chi-Chi was sick, Videl was gone, and she felt _so_ gross and hideous. Nothing could possibly be worse than this.

She imagined how Vegeta and Trunks would react to her crying over her appearance, though, and a slight smile crept over her face. **'I'm ridiculous,'** she decided amusedly, as she wiped the rest of her tears away. She revealed her purse from underneath the kitchen table (she always kept it there - the kitchen was the sole place she stayed around these days, besides the bathroom), and dug into it wearily, revealing a compact mirror and a powder brush. She slowly moved the brush across her face, doing what she could to hide the splotchiness of her cheeks.

It seemed that she was crying more often these days. How ironic. Everyone else seemed to be relatively happier about the new addition. **'Oh, well.'** Only a few more months, and that was if the baby wasn't born late, of course.

Just a few more months.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please read and review! Your comments are greatly appreciated! Bye!

**Ladii-Chocolate** (They say diamonds are a girl's best friend… For this girl, it's chocolate!)


	5. Bulma's Extremely Thoughtful Baby Shower

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Cappucine, TorankusuGohan, LoveOfASaiyin, Thomas Drovin, and SSJ-Spiderfan for reviewing! Your reviews are greatly appreciated!

Chapter 5 is finally here! And you guys are so lucky, because I'll be posting Chapter 6 the Friday coming! And then, as always, the next chapter will come the following Monday! Basically, you're only waiting, at the most, five days for each chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Bulma's Extremely Thoughtful Baby Shower

**A few months later...**

Bulma woke up a little too early for her own liking, and for once, it didn't have anything to do with her morning sickness. Giving a fleeting glance towards her husband's still-sleeping form, she stared irritably at her alarm clock, scowling as it revealed the time to her- three thirty-seven in the morning.

Furiously squinting to become accustomed to the darkness of their bedroom, Bulma silently rose from the bed, careful not to stir her husband. Vegeta merely turned over, emitting a loud snore as she made her way out of the room.

She raised a slightly trembling hand in the darkness of her house, anxiously feeling for the nearest hall light. Successfully finding one within a few seconds, she flicked it on at once, flooding the hallway immediately with light.

Slowly, she crept downstairs into the living room, where she promptly collapsed rather tiredly on the sofa.

The baby was going to be born soon; she could tell. Leaning her head over the arm of the sofa, she sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

It was about time. She simply could not wait to give birth to this baby, no matter how strange it sounded. However, she was already secretly dreading the numerous hours of labor that the baby, being a Saiyan of course, would give her.

Slowly but surely, she gave in to rightly deserved slumber, something she had not achieved since the baby had first begun to kick.

**Many hours later...**

Chi-Chi met Bulma in the living room, still snoozing exhaustedly. She sighed, resting a hand on her hip. This simply wouldn't do.

"Bulma... You have to wake up now."

An unceasing moment of silence gave her reason to believe that Bulma was not planning to rise any moment soon. "It's two o' clock, Bulma."

No answer.

"In the afternoon."

She abruptly forced her eyes open, and stared at Chi-Chi in shock, and, for a few seconds, resentment. "How could you let me sleep for that long?"

Chi-Chi shrugged, holding an outstretched hand to help Bulma to her feet. "I didn't want to bother you. Besides, you need to be well-rested for the baby shower-"

Bulma groaned loudly, stretching her limp limbs and stifling a yawn. "That's today, right?"

She nodded. "Now hurry and take a bath. Then come back downstairs, okay? I want to make sure this shower goes perfectly."

**Two hours later...**

Bulma was seated rather uncomfortably at the dining room table, staring anxiously from the wall to her many guests, as Goku reached over for the fourth time to retrieve the bowl of scalloped potatoes. She quickly averted her wandering gaze as Chi-Chi promptly smacked her husband's knuckles.

"That was incredibly rude of you, dear. Apologize at once."

Cowering under his wife's penetrating gaze, Goku mumbled a quick apology to Bulma, who nodded absentmindedly.

"It's okay. I only hope everyone's enjoying themselves..."

Videl nodded from her place at the table. "The food's wonderful, Chi-Chi. Good job."

Bulma simply tuned out her comments, along with everyone else's. Staring from Trunks and Goten, who only seemed to be shoveling in food at a remarkable rate; to Eighteen and Krillin, whose faces showed a battle of mixed emotions, she could tell everyone else was oblivious to how she was currently feeling.

She'd overlooked two people, however. Vegeta and Gohan, strangely enough, had left their overflowing plates untouched, and were gazing at Bulma skeptically. The latter of the two could not help but glance from Bulma's significantly large stomach to her now pale, sweaty face. Was it possible that...?

"I simply can't wait until the eighteenth of next month!" Chi-Chi, unbeknownst to her, snatched her son from his reverie, and he now stared at her curiously.

"What's so significant about February 18th?" wondered Goku, taking a sip of his drink. At his query, Krillin and his wife looked up as well.

"The baby will be born, of course!"

Bulma shifted uneasily in her stiff seat.

"That's an approximate, I thought..." Gohan finally spoke, wrinkling his shirt dreadfully with two antsy hands.

"Yes, but what the doctor says goes, you know. You, Goten, and Trunks were all born on the day the doctors said you'd be," Chi-Chi told him.

He smiled a bit uncertainly, and finally picked up his fork to eat. **'Somehow, I don't think **_**this**_** particular doctor was right...'**

Vegeta, finally deciding not to eat after all, listened to the conversation half-heartedly while still staring at his wife. She was a little more than eight months into the pregnancy, and it would be at least three more weeks until the baby would be born, according to Chi-Chi. He gazed at Bulma almost sympathetically, as she leaned over the table, resting her head on it. **'Kakarot's woman must be mad. Doesn't she know babies can be born premature?'**

Videl unknowingly restated his thoughts out loud, though in a more polite manner.

"Of course I know that! I was born late myself, you know!"

Bulma sighed loudly in her fatigue, but none of her guests seemed to take notice, with the exception of Eighteen. Holding Marron in her arms, she struggled to feed her, all while giving fleeting glances toward Bulma. **'This is outrageous. Shouldn't she be resting on a proper bed?'**

The Briefs woman rose her head abruptly as Krillin and Gohan nervously changed the subject to business. Tucking a wilted strand of hair away from her eyes, she tried her best to keep up with the conversation, but to no avail.

Now it wasn't only the men and Eighteen who were becoming aware of Bulma's exhaustion. "Mom..." Trunks started, but a tiny glare from abovementioned woman kept him silent.

"So, did you like the gifts?" Even Goten tried his best to avoid the overt truth.

"Uh-huh." She took her untouched glass of lemonade and sipped it quietly. **'Why the hell are they all acting like this? They're usually silent when they eat...'**

Little did she know that they were all mentally panicking at the moment, except for Chi-Chi and Goku, who seemed more than happy to either keep up the conversation or continue to devour the slowly-abandoned feast.

Sitting herself up straight again, she sighed wearily and began yet another attempt to satiate the uneasy feeling she had in her stomach.

**Twenty minutes later...**

A little while later, Bulma was now stuck with the task of holding an over-excited Marron in her lap, much to her displeasure. Eighteen, becoming a little too queasy for her own liking, had insisted Bulma hold her daughter for her. "She keeps shifting around," the android had said. "It would be nice to have you hold her, if you don't mind." **'Honestly, if I hold her any longer, I might drop her...'**

Bulma raised an eyebrow, but took the girl all the same. **'And what makes you think she'll be slightly calmer on **_**my**_** lap?'**

It was quite a struggle to hold even a small child on her lap, as her rotund stomach already occupied most of the little space Bulma had, but she accomplished the small task successfully. "You want me to feed her, too?"

"That would be nice." Eighteen passed a small bowl of food along the table, and Bulma grudgingly accepted it.

**'What kind of baby shower is this? Feed your own baby; I'm already going through the process of having one right now...'**

_Right now._ Bulma's eyes dilated noticeably, and even Chi-Chi and her husband paused from their socializing to gaze upon her in terror. A suddenly abandoned fork fell to the floor with a resounding clatter as Bulma's breathing became ragged and a bit more labored. "G-Get her off... Now..."

Eighteen immediately complied, grabbing a now-bawling Marron and whisking her away from Bulma's lap.

Gohan sat still in horror. Earlier, he had been anxious about Bulma's sudden weariness... but now he was positive that his worst fears were about to come to life!

"She's having contractions..." Videl whispered the obvious to no one in particular. She sat at her seat and began wrinkling her blouse fretfully, flushing dreadfully. **'What are we going to do? Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God...' **She fearfully removed her eyes from Bulma's pallid, apprehensive expression to the woman's dress.** 'Oh, my God, her water's broken... Oh, my God...'**

Trunks and Goten seemed to be horrified. The former rose to his feet abruptly, hurrying over to his father, who still sat at his seat, frozen and emotionless. Giving an ephemeral glance towards Chi-Chi, who seemed ecstatic, he exclaimed, "I don't get it! What's happening?"

"What are you, stupid?" Vegeta seemed to come back to life, and he rushed over to Bulma frantically, grabbing her trembling hand. "She's having the baby!"

Eighteen stood, bouncing a wailing Marron gently in her arms in a feeble attempt to silence her.

Krillin stood beside his wife, still deciding on whether to mentally panic or show his fear out loud. **'I really, **_**really**_** don't want to be here right now...'**

Gohan unwillingly left his wife's side to try to comfort Bulma, who, by now, had raised her voice up to a deafening, pained scream. **'Why here? Why **_**now**_**? Why couldn't this have happened when we left?'**

Chi-Chi merely held her hands together tightly, positively thrilled out of her wits, and trying not to let out a pleased shriek.

And Goku... Poor Goku...

Attempting to leave the room, he was caught by Vegeta, who grabbed his shoulder rather painfully, unknowingly adding to his apprehensiveness. "And just where do you think you're going?"

He sighed in submission, knowing just what his fellow Saiyan wanted. "Let's get to the hospital, then. Everyone get connected, please..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you have it! I hope you enjoyed this one, unlike a couple of people in this chapter… Ah, poor Videl! Why the sudden anxiousness? She seems to be overreacting even more than the men are! Is there something that she's hiding from the rest of the party? Hm, I wonder… Bye for now! (By the way, if you have any ideas or questions about upcoming chapters, I'll be more than happy to receive them! Just don't expect me to tell you exactly what happens… You'll have to wait to see!)

**Ladii-Chocolate** (Ladii… LC… Whatever you want to call me! :D)

…Okay! Fine! I can't hold it anymore! In the next chapter, trouble arises as soon as the gang arrives at the hospital… What will happen? Will Vegeta and Chi-Chi learn to work their problems out? Will Videl finally tell Gohan what's on her mind? Will Bulma actually deliver in this next chapter? And will Krillin and Goku catch a few winks of sleep before the baby's finally born? Find out this and more in the next exciting installment of _The Strangest Thing_!


	6. Oh, What Tangled Webs We Weave

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Garowyn, TorankusuGohan, Cappucine, Thomas Drovin, and InuSaiyan007 for reviewing! You're all totally wonderful!

Hm. Let's see. I've decided to make Goten, Trunks, and Marron a bit younger than shown in the DBZ timeline; that way, the Goten/Bra pairing shouldn't have that much of an age gap. I think that'll be all for now.

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Oh, What Tangled Webs We Weave

Instead of listening to Goku's pleads, as he and even Vegeta subtly hoped, every person in the room began to panic in his or her own special way.

Trunks began to mutter, "We've practiced this before, I shouldn't panic, I shouldn't panic..."

Goten stood in a corner, mentally arguing with himself. Should he stick with his mother, who possessed a grand knowledge about 'weird' things, or should he follow his father's orders?

"Can we get her to the hospital on time?" asked Gohan, still by Bulma's side. Even _he_ hadn't heeded his father's pleads, and he now grasped his friend's trembling hand, grimacing ever so slightly.

"I don't know. I'll be a little uneasy if she delivers right here," Krillin commented, giving an ephemeral glance at Bulma's rotund stomach.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God..." Videl repeated over and over again, pacing around fretfully. This was horrible! She had never had the displeasure of actually seeing someone in labor, and now, she was about to witness it firsthand-

"Everyone, calm down!" The room fell silent in response to Goku's sudden cry, with the exception of Marron's and Bulma's frightened and pained screams.

"Now, look, panicking isn't going to help Bulma deliver this baby," he continued rather seriously. "I can only think of one way that we can take her to the hospital as quickly as possible, and that's Instant Transmission. So, everyone, get connected!"

They all immediately obliged, touching one another's shoulders or hands in an attempt to become somehow connected to Goku. Gohan helped Bulma up, and together, they slowly made their way up to the nearby group. Trunks hesitantly placed a hand to his mother's belly, as if touching it might bring her unnecessary pain, and his father nodded silently to Goku.

"So, we're ready," abovementioned Saiyan affirmed. When no one replied, he placed two fingers upon his forehead, undoubtedly searching for West City Hospital.

"What's taking so long? Just try to sense a large concentration of people!" Chi-Chi demanded, an unwanted sense of anxiety finally settling in. She uneasily glanced over as Bulma continued to sob dreadfully.

"It's not that easy! I might take us to a grocery store, or an amusement park... or... Yes! Found it!" Goku exclaimed. Before anyone could say another word, they all vanished into thin air.

**Many minutes later...**

Two hours later, they were all forced to sit in a nearest waiting room by the maternal wing of the hospital. Bulma, of course, was admitted into one of those patient rooms. Vegeta, naturally, had accompanied her, and half-dragged a reluctant Goku along with him.

Goten tried to take in his surroundings as quickly as possible. The small waiting room in which a nurse had directed them to was quite quaint in nature, and provided a comfortable air, so as to have its occupants feel more relaxed about the upcoming birth. He immediately selected the farthest seat from the doorway as possible. He didn't want anything to do with whatever was coming next, if worst came to worst.

Trunks took a seat by him, and the two boys said nothing. In a few minutes, Gohan and Krillin grabbed the two seats beside them. No one uttered a word. Each one seemed to be anticipating _something_. Some were anticipating the worst, while others, ironically, didn't know _what_ to anticipate...

"Where's Mom?" Goten finally wondered. Giving a fleeting glance towards Krillin, he added, "And where's Videl and-"

"Your mom went downstairs, probably to the gift shop," Trunks murmured sleepily. He leaned back into the comforting chair, sighing deeply. "I think Eighteen and Marron went with her..."

**'Most likely, she secretly wanted to go,'** Krillin thought slyly. He reminded himself never to let his wife hear him say that aloud ever.

"Videl went to the bathroom, I think," Gohan muttered. He turned to the waiting room door, which showed no signs of letting in an extremely anxious young woman. "What's taking her so long?"

"Didn't she go just an hour ago?" Krillin wondered. "It's not like she had anything extra to drink, or something..."

Gohan said nothing. As nervous as he was for Bulma's sake, he definitely had no doubt in his mind that Videl was okay.

Or so he thought.

In the ladies' restroom, Videl knelt for the fourth time before the toilet bowl, emptying another stomach-full into the toilet. She groaned slightly and wiped at her mouth, thoroughly disgusted. As a young child, she'd known that she had had a weak stomach for gory things, but never in her life had she ever vomited so much.

What was going on? Why was she so nervous over Bulma's giving birth? It wasn't like _she_ was the one going through labor. Thank God for that.

She leaned over once more to regurgitate the remaining food she had eaten from Bulma's baby shower.

"That sounds positively revolting..."

"Who's there?" Quickly wiping her mouth again, she rose to her feet and flushed the toilet. A bit embarrassed, she left her stall to meet a middle-aged nurse, who tapped her foot against the tile floor rather impatiently.

"Are you a visitor?"

"Y-Yes. I'm here because my husband's friend-"

The nurse shook her head. "You should be a patient, with all this vomiting and what not. You know how long you've been at it? You want to take some antacids, or something?"

Videl promptly refused. She couldn't possibly be _that_ ill. "It's just that I'm a bit nervous about my friend giving birth. It's nothing really."

"I'm sure." The nurse, cracking the chewing gum in her mouth loudly, grabbed Videl's arm. Paying no mind to the young adult's protests, she continued, "I'm just going to run a few tests. We'll just see if there's 'nothing really' wrong with you."

**In the Gifts Shop...**

"Wouldn't this be nice?" Chi-Chi placed a collection of pink bibs in Eighteen's arms. "Of course, we'll get blue with that, as well... You never know."

Eighteen merely grunted. This woman was absurd! How dare she pile toys upon toys, blankets upon blankets, books upon books, balloons upon balloons, into her arms like nothing was the matter? She had only agreed to go to the gift shop in the hopes of somehow finding Bulma something thoughtful for the baby. "You have money for all of this?" she finally asked through clenched teeth.

Chi-Chi tried not to seem annoyed. "Of course I do... Why else would I pick all of these?" **'Seriously... Is she always this concerned with money? It's no wonder... She was **_**evil**_** before Krillin actually met her! Love does some crazy things sometimes-'**

"Can't you carry your own things yourself?" Eighteen finally got out her request, struggling to balance a squirming Marron as well as numerous toys in her grip.

Chi-Chi sighed. "Okay. Hand them over." **'People can be so...'**

**'Chi-Chi's incredibly...'**

**'Annoying.'** The two women forced smiles, grinning a little too widely as Marron refused to let go of a pink stuffed bunny.

**In the nurse's office...**

The nurse was incredibly blunt. "Whether you like it or not, it's true."

Videl shook her head defiantly, tuning out the nurse's comments. "It can't be. You're obviously mistaken. I'm not-"

"Oh, you most certainly are, my dear. And don't even _think_ about hiding it. Your husband will know sooner or later... Besides, it wouldn't be fair to him or to her," she said, pointing her pen at Videl's belly. "I think you'd want to let the father know as soon as possible to get preparations for the-"

Videl bit at the clear polish on her thumbnail. This nurse needed to stay out of her business. How was she so certain, anyway? All she did was put some equipment on her stomach... Technology these days.

But even if it was true, Videl wasn't planning on telling Gohan just yet. She didn't want any more strange reactions. Plus, the way Gohan was behaving at the baby shower gave her reason to believe that he would more than likely freak out. It was always one mood or another with him these days... Or maybe it was because he already knew...?

The nurse finished writing on her chart. "Okay, hun, here's your appointment card. Come back and see me in a month. Your next appointment is the twenty-second. Be good."

"Okay, I guess." She read her card. _'Videl Son (2 months) has an appointment at the West City Hospital, Maternal Wing on February 22.'_ Lifting herself from the metal chair, she left the office without so much as a 'thank-you' escaping her mouth. There was no thanks to be given to that nurse at all.

Because she always had her loose training gi on, Videl was showing only a little, but she could feel the difference. Not sleeping well, feeling cranky and irritable, readier than ever to train, even before it was time to eat breakfast.

Training. This wasn't good at all. Gohan was almost certainly going to wonder why she ceased training if she ever did, for that matter. If what the nurse said was true, then she was most undoubtedly going to have to.

She sighed, hesitantly heading back to the waiting room.

**Back at the waiting room...**

Krillin checked the clock on the wall, and was not at all surprised when it read 3:54 A.M. He glowered at the peaceful sights of Trunks and Goten snoozing peacefully. Even Videl had come back, and was now sitting beside Gohan, her head involuntarily resting soundly upon his shoulder. Chi-Chi and Eighteen had long returned, with bags upon bags of baby goods, and had fallen asleep as well.

This wasn't fair. How was it, that at the end of the day, everyone but him could resort to simply sleeping off their worries? He chuckled slightly in his resentment. Chi-Chi had never seemed to worry in the first place - she seemed to be relatively happier that Bulma was about to deliver.

"Looks like everyone's doing fine..." A voice from the doorway caused Krillin to look up.

"Oh. Goku... How is she?"

Aforesaid Saiyan sighed exhaustedly, taking a seat beside his friend. "I can honestly say... that I will never, _ever_ be in the same room with a woman having 'contractions'..."

Krillin shuddered in agreement. "How far is the baby, then?"

"The doctor said it'll be born in a few more hours, but sheesh!" Goku shivered as he recalled everything that had happened in the past few hours. "I think Vegeta was keeping me there for no apparent reason! Believe me, I had _no_ intention of seeing that wet spot on Bulma's dress... or seeing the doctor slip some needles into her... I think it was called IV... Whatever it was, I'm definitely _not_ going to be there when she actually goes through labor. Chi-Chi giving birth to Gohan was enough for me-"

"It wasn't _that_ bad," Chi-Chi murmured in her defense unconsciously. "You can be such a baby, Goku..."

"Baby, baby, baby! I don't want to hear that word ever again!" he exclaimed childishly.

Krillin struggled not to snicker - the word was beginning to become quite trite in his and his friends' vocabulary...

Little did he know that he would be hearing that word a little too much for his liking, for another person very close to him was pregnant...

**In Bulma's room...**

Vegeta stood by his wife's frail figure, never uttering a word. She slept uncomfortably, often twisting and turning in her thin bed. Her dirty, sweat-stained dress lay on a nearby chair, as she had changed into a lavender hospital gown upon arriving.

Finally, she spoke. "Vegeta..."

"Yes?" He stared at his wife, who still hadn't opened her eyes.

"Go check on Trunks. He needs to know that I'm all right. Please..."

Wondering whether or not she was sleep-talking, he complied, returning to the waiting room in order to alert the others of Bulma's wellbeing.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_July 4, 2009: This chapter was edited a bit! Just little grammatical things, though. Cheers!_


	7. At Last!

**Author's Note:** Thanks to InuSaiyan007, number 423601, Cappucine, TorankusuGohan, Thomas Drovin, Garowyn, LoveOfASaiyin, and AnimeLuv4evr for reviewing! Wow, guys- Eight people reviewed! I feel so loved :D

I'm sorry, guys, for not updating in a while! It's just that I've been so busy in the past weeks (with studying for midterms and what not), and also, I think I've developed a mild case of Writer's Disease. It's probably from a lack of chocolate intake... :) Yes, you've all been waiting for it - the chapter of Bra's birth! Only two or three more childhood chapters... and then we're set! Well, anyway, I tried to make this chapter as descriptive as my tired mind could muster... (Nothing too descriptive, don't worry!) I hope you enjoy it! And as for age... Well, all of you will know soon enough how old Trunks, Goten, and Marron are. Use your math skills, and pay very close attention to details! You might even catch some humor if you look hard enough:) (Hint: Goten is one year younger than Trunks; Marron is two years younger than Trunks in my story)

Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 7:** At Last!

8:28 A.M. Bulma finally opened her eyes, staring around the dim room bleakly. Discovering no one by her, she gave an audible sigh and turned to her side. Lying on a stiff hospital bed for seven hours and not being able to catch up on some extremely-needed sleep was paining her immensely. Now bored out of her wits, she began to poke at a bandage on her arm.

Earlier, a shot had been administered to her to relieve any pain that she would feel if and when she was ready to deliver. A small smile began to tug its way on her pale face. Goku hated shots. Then again, he seemed to hate anything related to a hospital... Such as babies being delivered.

At present, she was absentmindedly slipping a few grapes that the midwife had given her into her mouth. It was during her sixth handful (or maybe seventh - or eighth, at that) that she began to feel an increasingly familiar, sharp twinge of pain in her abdomen. Surely it couldn't be the contractions again! The doctor said the baby would be here by tomorrow... Could he have possibly been wrong?

"Oh, God," she whispered, pain shooting through her body. The Demerol she'd been given previously obviously had had no effect on her. **'Oh, no.'** Dropping the last remaining grapes, she used her now-free hands to hold on tightly to her rotund stomach. "Someone... Get the doctor..."

**In the waiting room...**

Vegeta was the first one to awake in the waiting room. He had every reason to wake up as early as he had, for a significantly high drop in ki coming from his wife's hospital room warned him about what was currently happening.

He glanced around the room, his eyes resting on his son's, who was now awake as well. "Yes, Dad?"

"Do you sense her?" He closed his eyes, hoping that his greatest nightmares had not, as of yet, come true.

Trunks shut his own as well, seeking out his mother's energy. Even for a young boy of five, it didn't take him very long. "Yeah, I sense Mom. She's weaker than she was before," he commented, not realizing his bluntness.

"And that means..." his father started.

"It's the real thing," Trunks breathed, sitting silently at the tip of his chair. He irritably glanced over as Goku lazily opened one eye.

"Could you guys keep it down? I'm trying to sleep over here," he complained, now standing up straight and stretching. Stifling a few yawns, he added, "Whoa, do you sense Bulma's energy? It's a bit low... Do you think she's giving birth?"

Trunks shook his head slightly. **'Why he's my Mom's friend, I'll never know.'** He then gazed up to his father in perplexity. "Aren't you going to go to her room? What if she needs help?"

"Did you just say 'giving birth,' Goku?" Chi-Chi demanded, slowly wrenching her eyes open. She seemed to straighten in her seat as Trunks bleakly retold the whole discussion. "What are we waiting for?"

"S-She's... labor... now..." It was apparent that Gohan had been awake for quite a while now, as he slowly muttered a few words dully under his breath. His wife stared at him skeptically as she listened half-heartedly to the conversation.

Having heard the word 'labor,' Goku shut his eyes tightly again, hoping no one would notice his 'going back to sleep.' Fortunately, no one did.

An uncertain silence filled the room as Vegeta and Chi-Chi rose to their feet abruptly. "Bulma's going to have the baby! We're going to check on her!" the latter exclaimed, almost tripping over her youngest son (who still lay on the floor sprawled out and snoring lightly) as she walked out.

Vegeta followed her to the doorway, pausing just as he reached the entrance to the hallway. Retreating back into the waiting room, he narrowed his eyes menacingly at Goku. "Wake up."

No response.

"You were just awake a few seconds ago, you imbecile."

"Can't you see that I'm sleeping?" Goku finally asked, eyes still shut firmly. "When someone's eyes are closed, you should know-"

"Get up, you simple-minded-"

"Okay, okay!" Mumbling dispiritedly to himself, he rose to his feet. "As long as I'm not there when she gives birth..."

"Hurry up, Goku!" Chi-Chi painfully grabbed her husband's arm, taking off in a blind flight to Bulma's room. "I don't want to miss it!"

"How do you say 'I actually _do_ want to miss it' in a nice way?"

**Twenty minutes later...**

"The baby's going to be born any moment now," Videl informed Eighteen, who had just woken up.

She nodded grimly, and gripped Marron firmly within her arms. The girl gave a high-pitched squeal but seemed to quiet down almost immediately, not understanding the real reason for her mother's restlessness.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Marron finally wondered, after tugging on her mother's blond hair for quite a few minutes.

Eighteen sighed lightly, and gently removed her daughter's nagging hands from her hair. "Nothing's wrong, Marron."

"Of course there isn't," Gohan agreed, staring at the still-sleeping forms of Krillin and Goten. "There's nothing wrong about a new life in the world."

Videl managed a weak smile, wondering if his perspective on babies would change within a few months.

**Meanwhile...**

Bulma had since reduced her deafening screams to a long, unceasing moment of panting, and only paused from her strenuous pushing to wipe at her sweaty forehead every few seconds.

"Go, Bulma! You can do it! Bulma, Bulma! You can do it!"

It took all of Vegeta's willpower (and even some he wasn't aware of) to restrain himself from hitting Goku.

"You're doing fine, dear..." the midwife kept murmuring, stroking Bulma's tangled hair away from her eyes, while the doctor kept a proud grin on his face.

Vegeta frowned, viewing an uncomfortable sight. Standing right in front of Bulma's open legs, he struggled not to wince as he now held a small, bloody head within his gloved, disinfected hands. Upon first entering the room, he'd had to (unwillingly) assume the role of the obstetrician. The real doctor had felt it to be a 'good' idea for the father to be the first to see the baby, and who could argue with him, especially when Bulma was in excruciating pain to begin with?

The doctor was just standing there, ordering Bulma to "Push!" every once in a while. Vegeta's displeasure deepened significantly. Why did everyone want to depend on him for everything? Nevertheless, he shifted his attention back to the task at hand.

Goku finally ceased his encouragement to utter a few complaints. "Ouch! Bulma, you're doing fine, but could you loosen your grip on me? It's cutting the circulation in-"

"Shut up!" Bulma and Chi-Chi (who held the woman's other hand) both screamed.

Fortunately for the uneasy Saiyan, there were only a few pushes left before...

A few wails, an immediate snip, an anguished scream from Bulma, a little shriek from Chi-Chi, and a small _thud_ closely accompanied the moment.

"Congratulations, Ms. Briefs. You now have a baby girl," the doctor finally spoke up.

A small smile tugged its way onto Bulma's tear-stained face as she saw Vegeta cradling the new baby protectively within his strong arms. Chi-Chi, still holding on to Bulma's hand, let out a small gasp. Grinning, the midwife and doctor both left the room to inform the remaining guests.

Vegeta held the small, pink baby, now wrapped in a bundle of cloth, in his arms, trying (without much success) to keep a small smile off of his face. The baby was still wailing, but not as loudly as before. After a while, she opened her firmly-shut eyes softly and stared in wonderment at the proud Saiyan.

She had striking blue eyes, just like her mother. In fact, if the baby had any hair, she would look exactly like Bulma.

Chi-Chi seemed to notice the resemblance as well. "Why, Bulma, she looks just like you!" she gushed, and then wisely lowered her voice in embarrassment as the baby began to whimper again. "What's her name, anyway?"

"What else?" Vegeta asked blandly, finally handing the newborn to her mother. "She named her after an undergarment again-"

"I think Bra's a pretty name," Bulma argued, secretly relieved that Vegeta had once again let her select the name of the baby. It wasn't as if _he_ had had any good suggestions, anyway... "There are lots of words with double meanings. Just because it means one thing doesn't mean it can't sound pretty-"

"I get it! It's almost like your name!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "But yes, she's precious. Right, Goku?" A slight pause, and then, "…Goku?"

At her question, Bulma and Vegeta glanced around the room, noticing that Goku had disappeared. "Kakarot?"

"Goku!" Everyone's attention was promptly turned to a figure on the floor. The dazed Saiyan had fainted upon the baby's first introduction to the world, and had been responsible for the small _thud_ from earlier.

He now unconsciously muttered, "But Grandpa, we had fresh bear yesterday... Can we have fish instead?"

"Poor thing," Bulma murmured, much to the displeasure of Chi-Chi and Vegeta. She smiled as the baby offered a tiny yawn before slipping off to sleep. "You two shouldn't have forced him to be here."

Chi-Chi frowned, but held out her arms expectantly all the same. "May I?"

Sighing, Bulma handed the young infant to her friend, smiling slightly as Chi-Chi held her protectively close to her chest.

"Um, can we come in?" Videl's uncertain voice was soon heard from outside the doorway. Upon Bulma's approval, the group entered the room silently, with the exception of two very impatient and eager little boys...

"Is the baby here?" Trunks and Goten were practically fighting to push past the others in order to catch a glimpse of the baby. The latter successfully pushed his way past a flustered Gohan, running over to his mother. A small "Oomph!" could be heard as he began to jump excitably in place. "Well, Mommy, is he here?"

Trunks groaned - **'He's such a baby!'** - but ran to his own mother's side all the same. "Is that my little brother?"

"Why are you so quick to assume the baby is a boy, dear?" Bulma asked him.

"You mean it's not?" Krillin asked when the entire group was finally inside the room. When Bulma softly shook her head, he grinned. "It's a girl, then."

"A beautiful one," Chi-Chi said, an enormous pride already detected in her tone. Had it been her own child, she probably would've already died in happiness. She handed the baby back to her mother, grinning as Bulma slowly fell asleep herself.

Goten finally ceased his jumping, now resorting to standing on tiptoe beside Bulma's bed. "A _girl_?" He couldn't believe it. Having had the whole concept of a boy in his mind the entire pregnancy, the birth of a girl was a very big shock. He watched enviously as Trunks timidly made his way to the other side of his mother's bed.

The boy gazed at the serene sight of his mother and baby sister sleeping, mixed emotions riddled on his face. Glancing up at his father, he quietly asked, "What's her name?"

He snorted in response, and motioned to Chi-Chi, who silently answered, "Bra."

Both mother and daughter opened their eyes at that moment, and Bulma tiredly stared at her oldest child. "Would you like to hold your baby sister, dear?" Without letting him refuse, she handed the quiet bundle to him.

He gazed at the little baby in his arms in wonderment, wondering how life would be once the baby returned home with them. Would she be a quiet baby... or would she be a demanding, bratty, impatient little...?

"Are you sure the little guy won't drop her?" Krillin suddenly asked, breaking the boy's thoughts.

Trunks scowled. "'Little guy?' You should talk." He turned back to his mother. "Was I bald like her when I was born?" he wondered.

Bulma grinned wearily. "No. You always had your adorable hair." Reaching a pale hand out, she ruffled his lavender hair and kissed him lightly on the forehead, secretly appreciating his calmness. Most new older brothers and sisters turned incredibly envious and jealous of the new addition to the family... hopefully her own son wouldn't be the same.

"Mom!" He quickly scooted away from the hospital bed, handing the baby back to Chi-Chi. Another small "Oomph!" was heard.

Bra gave a small whimper, and both parents stared back at her fondly, having already forgotten Trunks' embarrassment. Bulma could scarcely believe it. This was her daughter - her own little girl. Was this how her own parents had felt when her mother gave birth to her? It was simply a magical feeling, as Bulma bent her head to give her 'darling' a doting kiss on the forehead.

Gohan laughed. "Trunks, you're going to have to help your mother with the baby, okay?"

"Yeah, you're a big brother now," Marron added knowingly from Eighteen's arms.

The android said nothing as the others gushed and sighed and cooed. She wrapped a few strands of hair around her finger anxiously as she waited.

"Eighteen, would you like to see the baby?" Bulma asked generously.

She promptly refused. "I can see her just fine from here, thank you."

Bulma then directed the offer to Gohan and Videl, who also politely declined.

"I _still_ can't believe your mother had a girl," Goten whispered a little too loudly to his friend. Trunks shrugged, but his blank expression quickly dissolved into a frown as the baby began to cry again, balling her little fingers into fists and kicking her tiny legs within her blanket violently.

Everyone visibly cringed. What had brought _that_ on? Chi-Chi hastily handed the baby back to her mother, who did her best to quiet her down. "It's okay, dear," she kept cooing. When the baby was finally silenced, yawning slightly, the whole group stared at Goten expectantly, where the trouble had first originated.

"What? I didn't do anything!" he protested. He glanced around the room, avoiding the scowls from Eighteen and Vegeta, who hadn't wanted to experience a bout of crying so soon. "Where's Daddy?"

Bulma stared down at the floor, where she had been sure Goku was situated before the group had entered the room. A second later, she reddened significantly, immediately turning to her now-dozing baby.

Chi-Chi, however, didn't understand Bulma's actions, and having followed her friend's eyes, immediately spoke up. "Trunks, Goten... You're standing on him!"

Both boys glanced at the floor, and then stepped off of poor Goku, staring down at him in confusion. "What's he doing there?"

"How would I know?" Trunks asked him, realizing the reason for the "Oomphs!" earlier. "Tell your dad to get up!"

Gohan helped the dazed Saiyan up to his feet, and directed him to the closest chair. "Don't worry, Dad. You won't have to witness another birth in a long while."

Videl, again, managed a weak smile. Well, he didn't necessarily have to come to the hospital with her in a few months' time...

"Did you kiss the baby yet, Trunks?" Marron, finally being released from her mother's arms, walked over to the boys.

"Gross!" Goten was the first to answer. Trunks blushed and quickly agreed.

"You have to kiss her goodnight, you know," Bulma insisted to her son. "How is she going to grow up in a loving family if you don't show her some affection?" She glanced over at Vegeta. "That means you, too, mister."

"You can't force me to do anything, woman," he gruffly said, retreating to a corner as always.

Bulma narrowed her eyes menacingly. "You're right, _sweetie_, I can't force you to do anything," she said slowly, struggling to stay awake. "You'd kiss her goodnight without anyone saying a word."

What ensued was an enormous bout of laughter (much quieter than usual, of course). Vegeta, a bit flustered, flushed a vibrant crimson. He started to respond, but a newly revived Goku's sniggering shut him up.

So he ended up not saying anything. Staring down at his wife and daughter's now-sleeping forms, he walked out of the room. The others followed suit, all eager to get much-deserved sleep at their own homes.

Finally alone, Bulma opened one eye, gazing at her own little daughter. Remarkably, the Saiyan baby opened her eyes as well, staring up at her mother in bewilderment. Bulma could hardly keep a smile off of her face as the infant continued to blink up at her.

"My daughter," she whispered aloud, as if the experience was nothing but a dream. "My darling little daughter…" She gave her yet another caring kiss before slipping off into a well-desired slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aw… If I do say so myself! I hope this chapter was enjoyable to you guys! As for what's next… How will the baby act once she's brought home? And how will Videl and Gohan manage babysitting three overly excited little kids and one baby? Will she finally tell Gohan what she's been hiding? Or will she wait until her stomach begins to show more visibly? Find out the answers to these questions (and some others you might have) next time!

**Ladii-Chocolate**


	8. Promises, Broken Secrecy, and Fairytales

**Author's Note:** As always, thanks to InuSaiyan007, to lasy to sign in., Thomas Drovin, Garowyn, TorankusuGohan, and Cappucine for commenting!

This chapter is very long. I don't expect anyone to read it all in one sitting - it's mainly a couple of baby stories. This and the next chapter will be about Bra's childhood, and then we can _really_ get into things!

It's essential that you always read my little notes before and after each chapter. I wrote them for a reason - in this chapter, especially, so you can all play a small role in the development of the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Promises, Broken Secrecy, and Fairytales

**A few months later... (First story, Promises)**

Vegeta scowled, holding a small baby within his arms. "Can't you stop moving for once?" he finally demanded, struggling to have a firm grip on Bra. Aforesaid baby simply raised her head up to her father and offered the best toothless grin she could manage. 'Daddy' scowled once more, moving towards the kitchen to add some more complaints to his growing list.

Ever since Bra had been brought home from the hospital, the family had had mixed feelings running through their minds about the addition. Bulma and Trunks, who could always adapt to changes rather easily, enjoyed tending to the baby, and the latter could often be seen tagging alongside his mother, begging to hold Bra. Bulma herself delighted in how well-behaved her young daughter was, as opposed to a baby Trunks. Plus, she seemed relatively happier about having a new baby in the house. The Briefs woman could often be found tidying up around the house - something she never had much interest (or heart) in doing before. There were even times when Vegeta caught his wife in Bra's nursery, cradling abovementioned baby softly within her arms and singing a sweet lullaby absentmindedly under her breath. Little Trunks, of course, seemed drawn to her soothing, maternal behavior, and often fell asleep by both his mother and sister's sides.

Bra could hardly ever be called an unpleasant, colicky baby... At least to Bra's mother, she couldn't.

Vegeta, however, faced a different scenario. Many people had visited in the past few months to meet Bra... a little too many for him to possibly handle. There were also times when he had been stuck with the undesired task of keeping watch of the infant. And her crying... Although she didn't do it that often, Vegeta loathed her shrill, demanding cries. The (well-known) fact that she seemed to love spending time with him also irked him - she was, without a doubt, preventing him from training. But deep within his spirit, Vegeta was secretly pleased with his daughter. She was definitely easier to cope with than Trunks... and was even pretty likeable at times.

At present, the Saiyan prince met his wife at the kitchen table for the third time that hour, working hard with a wrench and a couple of empty capsules. She irritably raised her head as he told her, "Can't you take her now? She's hungry."

Bulma's impending frown deepened, and, resting her dingy hands on her lap, promptly answered, "She is _not_ hungry, Vegeta. I just fed her a few minutes ago. How am I supposed to do my work if you can't be responsible with her? At this rate, I'll never be able to perfect the crib capsules!"

Crib capsules? Why on Earth would Bra need another crib? The royal Saiyan chose not to say anything, turning on his heel to head towards the living room. This was getting to be too much. It was beginning to be a growing habit of Bulma's to automatically hand Bra over to Vegeta, and he wasn't enjoying it one bit. **'You're going to regret all of this. Just you wait...'** he thought to himself. Satisfied with a sudden thought that crossed his mind, he quickened his pace.

Bulma sighed in annoyance, picking up her wrench once again to continue her difficult task. **'Wait a second... Where is he going?'** Scooting her chair towards the kitchen's doorway, she watched him go, not liking the smirk he wore so perfectly on his face.

"Don't even think about giving her to Trunks!"

Busted. Vegeta whirled around furiously and headed upstairs, presumably to Bra's room.

"Good, you're going to play with her?" Bulma questioned, hearing (and not appreciating) his heavy footsteps stomp angrily on her fine carpeting.

"Whatever."

Finally, he arrived at the room, scowling as he slowly became accustomed to all of the pink furnishings. **'I'll never let Bulma design a bedroom again...'** Placing the infant in her astonishingly bright pink crib, he told her, "You're stopping me from training, I hope you know." When was the last time he had trained properly, anyway? Assuming Bulma was doing this to him on purpose, he shook his head softly.

Bra beamed and gurgled softly in her crib, breaking his thoughts. "You'd better take a nap now. I need to resume my training if I'm ever going to succeed in surpassing Kakarot, and you're definitely not helping." He turned and proceeded to leave the room, ignoring the subtle sniffles that arose from behind him.

In a split second, the whimpers turned up full-volume, and Vegeta was forced to rush back to his daughter frantically in a hurried attempt to quiet her. She cried loudly and demandingly, kicking her legs wildly into the air. Shielding his ears from the piercing screams, Vegeta struggled to think. **'Should I pick her up? Bulma said she'll get too dependent if I do that too much... Heaven knows I don't want that-'**

Having caught the sight of her father again, Bra began to bawl even louder than before. Vegeta visibly cringed. "You're going to get me in trouble with your mother if she hears you," he finally spoke, hesitantly picking the baby up from the crib and cradling her in his arms. She ceased her sobs and smiled up at his unusually soft voice.

He noted this behavior with slight displeasure. **'You little...! Your intent is making sure I never get to train again, isn't it-'**

"Wow, she's becoming quite the daddy's girl, isn't she?" a voice commented from Bra's doorway. Vegeta turned around slowly, and both father and daughter gazed at Bulma.

"I'll assume you're done now?" Vegeta asked irritably.

The turquoise-haired woman wiped her hands on her shirt in an unladylike manner, seemingly annoyed. "Yes, but I won't bother you. It looks like Bra would like to spend some quality time with her daddy," she said mischievously, resting her hands on her hips. **'Besides, I need to take a nap...'**

Vegeta scowled, but Bra continued to stare at her mother silently. In the next second, she burst into tears again, holding her tiny hands out expectantly.

"What now, dear?" Bulma took the baby from Vegeta and tried to comfort her.

"It seems she's hungry again," he spoke up over his daughter's cries, smirking triumphantly. "It's her Saiyan side."

"As if I didn't know that," Bulma responded miserably, now involved in a vain attempt to silence her unusually demanding infant.

"Just feed her."

Muttering a few well-chosen words under her breath, Bulma took a seat on the rocking chair nearby. She proceeded to nurse the baby, and Vegeta turned away to give her a sense of privacy. In a few minutes, Bra finally fell asleep. Bulma then began to absentmindedly burp her.

Upon hearing a tiny burp, the woman smiled contentedly, the baby still in her arms. "The mother's job is always so tedious," she whispered. "But I don't mind it one bit sometimes." Even though it was still only about two p.m., Bulma hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and from the recent action, she felt her eyelids begin to droop from their heaviness.

"You'd better not mind it," Vegeta told her, not noticing her weariness. "I lack many things required for nurturing a baby, you know-"

Bulma took an irritated glance at him, not even bothering to stifle her yawn. She slowly shut her own eyes, again mumbling some words towards him.

**'How can she be so tired?' **he thought to himself,** 'Because really, **_**I'm**_** the one who spends most of the time with the baby!'**

As if she could overhear his thoughts, Bulma's eyes shot open, staring up at him from the chair. "You know what? You hardly do anything with Bra... I think you should spend a little more time playing with her. Tomorrow, you can take her to the park. That'll give me more than enough time to finish my work." Ignoring his confused look, she shut her eyes again, this time permanently - at least for a few hours (Bra would most likely wake up again).

Vegeta frowned, but then leaned over inconspicuously, staring curiously at the still baby. "Just a few more months," he said quietly. "Then you'll be ready."

* * *

**A few weeks later... (Second story, Broken Secrecy)**

Caring for Bra was always enjoyable, no matter how tiring it could be at the end of the day. It wasn't long before her weary parents began to long for a day without needing to tend to Bra _and_ her brother. One day, Bulma brought up a possible solution to the problem to her husband, who accepted it almost immediately...

Overjoyed that he had agreed so quickly, Bulma called Chi-Chi, knowing fully well that she, being the mother and wife of one overly excited little boy and one overly energetic man, would want to go out to dinner with them. Naturally, she accepted promptly, and informed her husband, who seemed ecstatic about the idea.

There was a small problem, of course. "Who's going to baby-sit the kids?"

"Definitely not Krillin," Chi-Chi told her from the kitchen, just as Goku ran into the room. "I don't think Eighteen likes little boys."

"We're not leaving them at the Capsule Corp Day Care, that's for sure," Bulma responded. "They'll be too much for the teacher to handle."

Chi-Chi was silent for a few seconds. She irritably glanced down as two nagging hands clutched onto her apron's hem. "Goten, would you please stop? I'm talking on the phone!"

"But we're hungry!" he whined, now tugging hard on her apron. "Make us something to eat, please?"

"Yeah!" Goku agreed, rubbing his own stomach. A piercing look from Chi-Chi brought his spirits down, however, and he sullenly picked up his son from the floor, whispering, "I don't think she's very happy right now..."

"Me neither." The two left the kitchen slowly and quietly, and at last, Chi-Chi was allowed to speak (and think) without any further interruption.

"How about..." she paused again, contemplating for a few more seconds. "Gohan and Videl?"

"That would be great," Bulma agreed, "but what if they're doing something? And on such short notice, too..."

"If I know those two, they're probably sitting at home, bored out of their wits. Besides, they'll need to know how to take care of kids, if they're planning on raising a few themselves..."

Bulma sighed. Whatever subject it was, Chi-Chi always managed to change it to grandchildren... "Fine. You call them, and then call me back to tell me what they say. I'll see you later."

She hung up the phone, and, without a second thought, ran towards the living room, where the sounds of Vegeta and Trunks arguing were heard. **'Children...'**

**A few days later...**

"Vegeta! What's taking you so long?" At present, Bulma waited impatiently at the foot of the staircase, tapping her foot against the carpet expectantly. Glancing at her watch, she scowled. "We're going to be late! Honestly, how long does it take to put a baby's clothes on?"

"She keeps moving!" Vegeta complained from Bra's room. Aggravated, he narrowed his eyes menacingly at his daughter in her crib. She giggled and tried to grab her father's hand as he struggled to place a pink jumper on her.

"Pink," he spat. "What a horrible color." There _had_ to be another jumper of a different color. Or at least a darker shade of pink. Momentarily leaving Bra unaccompanied in her crib, he began to search through her pink drawers and the closet. Nothing.

"Here," he put a little stuffed bunny next to the baby, still searching, in vain, for a different jumper. She cooed and grasped the toy within her small hands. As soon as she was distracted, Vegeta slipped on her clothes.

"Finally," he said triumphantly. He placed one of the pairs of the pink booties Chi-Chi had made (quite an unusual gift for Bulma's baby shower) on her tiny feet. Picking her up so that she was eyelevel, he told her, "Look. I'm going to be gone for a few hours, with your mother... At least _try_ to act civilized in front of that bookworm and his wife."

She responded with another smile before he left the room with her, heading downstairs to meet up with his wife, Chi-Chi, and Goku.

**Meanwhile...**

Just as Vegeta advised his daughter how to behave, Bulma and Chi-Chi both warned their little boys as well.

"Aren't you lucky, dear?" the former began, pulling her son aside. "Instead of hanging around Mom and Dad, you get to spend the whole day with Gohan, Videl, and Goten!"

Trunks scowled uncertainly, not liking the smile plastered on her face. "Where're_ you_ going?"

Bulma merely continued to grin as she slipped on a small blue jacket. "We're going out to dinner, sweetie. And _you're_ going to stay here and have fun. You're also going to have _manners_, like we talked about earlier..."

Trunks's scowl seemed to only grow as Vegeta finally returned to the living room, carrying Bra. He promptly handed the baby to Videl, who sat at the sofa with her husband, and without another word, opened the front door and stepped out.

"Wow, he's pretty eager to go..." Goku commented, as Chi-Chi knelt down beside her own son to give him similar instructions. "I'll be waiting outside, too."

Goten watched his father leave the house as well, and glared up at his mother ominously. "But Mommy! I always spend time with Gohan and Videl!" He crossed his arms and began to pout. "Why can't we go, too?"

A small whimper from Bra caught everyone's immediate expression, and they all shifted their view to a very flustered Videl, who already seemed to be struggling. Bulma's smile seemed to begin faltering. "Are you sure you can handle her, Videl?"

"Don't worry," Gohan spoke up from beside his wife. "You guys go have fun."

"Okay..." Chi-Chi still seemed a bit nervous. Goten and Trunks were notorious for stirring up trouble - plus the baby, who had already begun to sniffle... Hopefully, they would all be on their best behavior with her son and daughter-in-law. "I don't want anyone eating too much junk food, you hear?"

Both boys nodded obediently, and their mothers smiled, slightly reassured. "Good. We'll see you at ten, then."

The two women stepped out the front door, leaving Videl and Gohan to watch over the children, and even mildly hoping that the boys wouldn't give them too much of a hard time...

Trunks shut the door behind them, without so much as a wave or a 'goodbye.' Without paying any mind to Gohan and Videl, he approached his friend. "Well, what do you want to do first? Play video games, or train in the GR all day?"

"Definitely train all day!" Goten cheered, and began the race towards the room... but was stopped by his brother, who kept a firm grip on his shirt. "Hey, what gives? Lemme go, Gohan!"

"Nope." Gohan, still holding onto his little brother, directed him in the opposite direction. "Bulma said no video games or training in the GR today."

"Aw!" Trunks folded his arms and stuck out his lower lip. Surely Gohan wasn't going to actually listen to his mother...? "Stop being a party-pooper!"

"Sorry..." Videl rose to her feet as well, still holding Bra in her arms. Glad the infant had ceased her whining, she thought for several moments. "But if you really want to fight... I suppose you could do it outside. Bulma didn't say you couldn't do _that_, at least."

"Yeah!" Both boys punched their fists into the air triumphantly.

"I'll race you!" Trunks challenged. "You're going to lose, as usual - hey!"

Goten had writhed free from his brother's hold, and was now halfway down the hallway, screaming, "You're gonna lose! You're gonna lose!" all the way.

Trunks gave immediate pursuit, yelling in response, "You cheated! No fair!"

Gohan and Videl stared after them, sharing the same emotions. "If this is the way they're going to act all day..." the former said, "I really feel sorry for us."

His wife sullenly agreed, struggling to hold Bra properly. "Well, it _is_ a good day," she suddenly told him. "I'll meet you outside... I'm going to get Bra's stroller." With that, she left him as to begin a search for abovementioned item.

Trunks abruptly stopped in his tracks, inadvertently allowing Goten to snatch an easy victory. **'Manners...'** "Would you like to train with us, Videl?"

She simply shook her head as she passed by him inattentively, which seemed to infuriate the half-Saiyan boy. "And why not?"

Pausing in her search, Videl blushed, balancing the baby carefully on one hip. "Oh, no reason. I just don't want to."

He stared at her confusedly, ignoring Goten's victorious whoops from outside. "Why would you be a fighter if you don't want to train?" he finally spat, glaring up at her. "You're nothing but a pretty face."

Gohan frowned as he met up with the trio. "That wasn't very nice."

Goten, on the other hand, had returned from outside, wondering what was taking so long. Trying without much success to keep from laughing, he stammered, "T-Trunks!"

"What?"

"You just called Videl pretty!" Goten proceeded to run around an infuriated Trunks, chanting, "Trunks and Videl, sittin' in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Gohan, you'd better watch out! Trunks is gonna steal Videl from you!"

What promptly ensued was a furious Trunks, and Gohan could see he was becoming even more upset with each chorus of Goten's song. "Goten, stop it. And Trunks, why'd you say that, anyway?"

Trunks shrugged, the redness in his face finally beginning to subside. "Dad said that to Mom a while ago, way before she was even gonna have Bra..."

Videl suddenly appeared uncomfortable, and seemed unable to contain her sudden blushes. "Why don't you guys go outside and train for a little while? I'll watch the baby... and maybe even cook something up for us."

Goten refused to listen to her excuses. Tugging violently on her arm, he pleaded, "Oh, come on, Videl! Train with us! Pretty please?"

Videl said nothing, but those eyes... She couldn't resist. A small smile spread across her face. "Fine." She followed them outside after retrieving Bra's stroller from behind the back door.

Once outdoors, Goten and Trunks immediately began sparring. As fast as two energetic little boys could, they reached the skies, animatedly kicking and punching at each other furiously. About to take flight himself, Gohan paused, staring in his wife's direction. She usually was ecstatic about training sessions - maybe a little too excited sometimes. Now she was just standing there, wringing her fingers and trying not to attract any attention. What was up with her?

Videl noticed Gohan's eyes were staying on hers a little too long. She ignored the nauseous feeling in her stomach and grinned. "What are we waiting for, dear? Let's get started."

Bra sat in her little stroller, watching (without much interest) as husband and wife began sparring. Trunks and Goten even stopped, marveling at the ferocity of Videl's attacks. Even Gohan had to stop for a moment to eye her curiously.

Videl grinned cunningly and blocked yet another one of his attempted attacks with her wrist. "You're being a little too gentle, dear... Why?"

He accepted her challenge and began to speed up his attacks.

It wasn't long before little Goten began to pout. "I wanna have a go!"

No one paid any mind to him. Irate, he flash-appeared before Gohan and began furiously punching at him. Trunks followed suit, punching and kicking at Videl with a newly found energy (although he made sure never to hit her too hard; his mother had always told him to be gentle with girls).

She suddenly groaned when his fist connected lightly with her arm. "I need to take a break, guys."

"What?!" Goten protested, as she descended and wobbled over to Bra's stroller in a daze. "That wasn't even five minutes...!"

Videl ignored him, taking a seat at the bench. Trunks scowled, now descending from above, and followed her, glaring down at her weary face. **'Girls...'** Suddenly his eyes traveled elsewhere. "I was wrong. You're not even a pretty face. You're... fat!"

"Trunks..." Gohan warned, joining them at the bench.

Goten followed suit. "Yeah! You do look bigger! That's why you need to train more!" he agreed.

Having a crimson blush light her cheeks again, Videl got up again and shifted on her feet, resting her hands on Bra's stroller. **'So much for thinking of those kids as naive now...'** "Um, I'll be inside if you need me. It's too hot for Bra to be out here, anyway."

Bra began to whimper, however, as Videl pushed the stroller into the house. She ceased her whimpering when the woman gently placed her into her highchair. "Thank goodness."

Taking a seat across from the baby, the Son woman couldn't help but feel uneasy by the way Bra would stare at her with those wide, never-blinking eyes. **'Not you, too!'**

Gohan came rushing in at that moment. "Bulma and my mother aren't going to be happy when they hear their little boys have been so ill-behaved... What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Videl tried to manage a cheerful face.

"It's hardly 'nothing.' And now that you think about it, you _do_ look a bit pudgy lately..." Gohan said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. "Care to tell me what's up?"

"I just haven't been eating well," she snapped. "Don't be so judgmental."

He paid no mind to her curtness, taking a seat beside her. "Pale face, really whitened eyes - you've looked like this for a while now. And with all of the irritability..." A shocking realization suddenly dawned upon him. "Wait! You're not...?"

He knew. She sighed in exhaustion, mentally scolding herself for hoping he would never find out. Well, it _was_ difficult to keep a thing like this from him for long, anyway... She _had_ been showing for quite a while. "Four months down, five to go, dear."

"I can't believe this!" He rose to his feet promptly, and the females in the room gazed up at him (one curiously, the other worriedly). "You've been training for the longest! Oh, my gosh! You could've hurt the baby! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because you'd react the same way you're doing now," she muttered flatly.

He paid no attention to her, now pacing around the room, pulling at his hair and muttering a few words to himself. "Pregnant? Baby?" He couldn't believe it. "What is it?"

"A girl... I think," Videl told him. "Honey, I was afraid to tell you, honestly-"

"Why would you be scared?" he demanded. "I can't believe... Pregnant... Baby... What will Mom and Dad say? Their first grandchild is coming in five months! That's hardly enough time to get ready!"

Videl said nothing, much abashed.

Bra gazed from a stressed Gohan to an exhausted Videl and offered the best toothless grin she could manage.

**A few minutes later...**

"Videl..." Trunks was the first to complain as the boys finally grew tired (not to mention bored) of training. "I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, you have to make us something," Goten pointed out, hopping on the dining room chair next to his brother. "You're the babysitter."

Baby Bra offered her own complaints, letting out a few whimpers and staring at Videl impatiently.

She sighed, and rose to her feet, eyes delivering a message to Gohan. **'Don't say anything.'** Not staring at her completely, he grumbled, seemingly dispirited, and nodded.

Now turning to the boys, Videl replied, "Bulma has some frozen pizzas in the freezer. I'll go warm that up... and get a few formulas out for the baby."

About thirty minutes later, everyone was done with their dinner and holding their stomachs, indicating that they were a little too full. The first one to yawn was Goten, whose eyes were also dropping.

"I'm tired now…" he said, his eyes closing slowly.

"You're a big baby, even worse than Bra," Trunks commented, but gave a big yawn himself. Videl smiled slightly- Bulma had warned her about this earlier. Trunks was always tired after dinner, just like Goten was at the moment, but he would never admit it.

Videl stood up from the table and went around it to where Goten was sitting. "Want me to take you upstairs? You can sleep in Trunks' room for now..."

He only nodded and held his arms up, letting Videl grab him from under his armpits and lift him up, resting him on her hip with one arm around him. He laid his head on her shoulder and seemed to already be asleep. She held out her free hand for Trunks and he slowly took it, hopping off his chair. They headed for upstairs.

Before they exited, Videl turned her head around to take a quick glance at Bra and Gohan. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to get these two to bed."

Going upstairs with Goten and Videl, and moaning and groaning all the way, Trunks began mumbling, "Jeez... why do _I_ have to go to bed?"

Gohan chuckled, mildly surprised at his wife's instinctive maternal behavior. "At the end of the day, even the _baby_ stays up longer than-" He smiled as Bra offered a small yawn, blinking her big blue eyes drowsily.

**'The end to an extremely stress-filled day,'** he thought to himself, before letting weariness completely overwhelm him.

* * *

**(****Last story, Fairytales)**

That had all been a little less than a year ago, as a one-year-old Bra now banged on her high chair.

"Foo, Mommy, foo," she chanted, her eyes watching her mother closely around the kitchen.

Bulma laughed and kissed the infant's forehead. Ever since she hit seven months, she had been steadily growing blue hair, just the same hue as her mother's.

"Hold on, dear. Auntie Chi-Chi's chopping some apples up for you," Bulma said, indicating the black-haired woman working hard with a knife and some apples. Chi-Chi grinned happily; she was so happy that Bra considered her an aunt. "You ate the last can of baby food."

"Yes, to think she already ate sixteen cans, and she's still hungry!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "Of course, it's the Saiyan heritage at work."

"Mom, you think even Bra wants to eat that nasty stuff?" Trunks butted in, appearing in the doorway of the kitchen. Goten was with him.

"Yeah, that stuff is really yucky," Goten agreed, dipping a finger in a half-eaten can of baby carrots. He licked his finger and winced. Bra pouted.

"Story, Mommy!" she demanded. Bulma handed her a cup and a spoon, which she began hitting immediately.

"Which one?" Chi-Chi inquired, chopping the apples in a wooden bowl.

Goten groaned. "You know. She always wants that one story," he said.

"Hey! _I_ like it," Trunks protested.

"_Duh_! It's about you!"

Baby Bra in the high chair banged her spoon against the cup. "Twunks. Twunks."

Trunks made a face, glaring at his younger sister. "It's _Trunks_," he corrected. Even when he had been little himself he'd never spoken in baby talk. His mother swore to it.

"Twunks," Bulma repeated, smiling. "All right."

Goten reluctantly nodded and the two boys stepped back a step each, as if to give Bulma some needed space.

"Once upon a time, before your father and I ever got together, a mean monster came from outer space with a lot of his henchmen," she began, taking a seat by the baby. "We thought we were all doomed, but a strange boy came out of nowhere. He defeated the bad guys with his sword until there were none left."

"None, none, none," sang out Bra, banging her spoon on the cup with each word.

"Shut up!" Goten and Trunks said in unison.

"Goten, she'd better not learn those words from you," Chi-Chi admonished from the stove.

Bulma took the spoon and cup away and gave Bra a slice of apple instead. The infant opened her mouth willingly as Bulma absentmindedly began to feed her. "At first, your dad didn't trust him, but the boy claimed he knew Uncle Goku, Goten's father. When Goku finally came, the boy revealed his name to him. And the boy's name was..."

"Trunks," the two boys said together; one awed, the other bored out of his wits.

"Trunks," repeated Bra, only not nearly as clearly, her mouth quite full of apple.

"Wow! Did you hear that, Bulma? She actually said it perfectly! And she's not even two yet!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Well, she's almost eighteen months..." Bulma started.

"She gets it from you, that's for sure," Chi-Chi mumbled, wiping her hands on a paper towel. **'Only heaven knows if **_**Vegeta**_** has any intelligence...'**

As if she could mentally overhear her, Bra frowned again and wrinkled her little nose. "I want Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" She kicked her tiny legs against the high chair.

"To think that someone actually looks forward to seeing _him_ everyday..." Chi-Chi muttered under her breath. Putting the rest of the chopped apples in a pan, she added to Bulma, "I'm going to make apple strudel with the rest of these."

"That sounds great," Bulma replied. Turning to Trunks, she said, "Why don't you and Goten go train with your father and Goku? Dinner won't be done until later."

"Should I tell Dad that his _princess_ is asking for him?" Trunks asked playfully. Bulma stopped in her tracks. A second later, she burst into a loud, quite raucous laughter. Trunks joined her. Chi-Chi and Goten looked on, quite clueless.

"It's a long story," Bulma partially explained, doubling over.

"I bet it is," Goten mumbled under his breath. Bra picked up a piece of apple and threw it at him hard. "Ow! _Mommy!_" She giggled as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"See, even Bra remembers," Trunks said, not realizing the real reason for the baby's laughter. He picked her up from the high chair, and mother, son, and daughter continued to laugh.

"Whatever," Goten scowled. It was times like this when he would have been glad to just spend the day training with Trunks or Gohan and his father. Instead, he was stuck listening to Trunks' mother's far-fetched fairy tales about a boy from the future, and standing around looking dumb while everyone else shared a joke.

Little did he know that things would get worse. Maybe even much worse.

* * *

**Author's Note: **That's the end of the baby tales! Now, I want to hear from you guys - which one did you enjoy the most? Was it _Promises_ (the one when Vegeta's forced to take care of Bra all the time... A father/daughter connection), _Broken Secrecy_ (the one when Gohan finds out Videl's pregnant), or was it _Fairytales_ (the one where the little kids hear a story from Bulma)? In your reviews, just tell me which one you liked! By the way, I constructed each of these stories in a very different manner, with Bra taking on a little different personality in each. The majority of the votes- that's how I'm going to make Bra (personality-wise) in the later chapters. So choose wisely (or choose depending on what you enjoyed)!

**LC**


	9. Poor Babysittees!

**Author's Note: **All of your reviews are greatly appreciated; they really motivate me to keep on spitting out chapters! Thanks especially to Thomas Drovin, Cappucine, Fuji-San, Garowyn, thesmall, and TorankusuGohan for reviewing!

My, my. We have a lot of Goten fans out there, don't we? No matter, you shall all get your weekly-recommended dose of him if you continue to read! After all, Bra isn't the only main character in this story! Hmm... I may just very well make a chapter solely about Goten after this! Maybe that will satiate your hunger for reading about him!

Also, I don't know... The way I figure it is that since Goku and Gohan had tails when they were younger, why can't I (or we) just assume Goten and Trunks had tails also? Bra should have one as well, as she is half-Saiyan- She'll lose it when she gets older, don't worry! As for Pan, hmm... Let's just see it this way - she won't have a tail because there's not enough Saiyan blood running through her veins. She'll still have that ever-powerful Saiyan strength, though! Also, you'll notice that Bra has a tiny problem - she refuses to call Goten by his name! She simply refers to him (rudely) as 'you,' or 'him.' You'll find out the reason for this later on in the story...

* * *

**Chapter 9:** Poor Babysittees!

**Three years later...**

Vegeta leaned against his bedroom wall impatiently, tapping his foot loudly against the carpeted floor and staring at the bland wall right across from him. Being a father of two now, he had been forced to get used to waiting, but alas, this particular waiting session was getting a little too much for him. He now glared at two feminine figures leaning excitably over a vanity table not three feet away from him, waiting for the taller one to hurry up with her 'preparations.' But as everyone knows, a watched pot will never boil...

"I hope you know how long it's taking you," he finally scowled. The two females paid no attention to him, fumbling around with makeup and hairbrushes. He slightly frowned at the smaller of the two, asking her, "Why do _you_ need this stuff, anyway?"

She giggled and pursed her lips together, allowing her mother to apply some clear lip gloss on them. "Daddy, a girl needs to look pretty at all times!"

Bulma nodded, setting down the tube of lip gloss and fastening a silver necklace around her neck. Kneeling down to straighten Bra's sundress, she joked, "I think I've taught her well, don't you?"

Vegeta merely began to grumble as Bulma rose to her feet again, smoothing down the stray strands of hair from her bun. "Well, how do I look?"

He snorted, not even bothering to compliment her on her apparel - with a refined blue dress, three-inch heels, and silver hoop earrings on, Bulma was truly a sight to behold. She self-consciously smoothed down the curls of hair that hung loosely near her eyes as she awaited his approval. But as he turned away from her disdainfully, she scowled. "You know, you _could_ wear something... remotely classier than a plain old training outfit."

"We're only going out to dinner," he said shortly, his back still turned. "As we always do, once in a while. And not once have I worn anything different."

"But you and Goku are going to look so out of place!" Bulma argued, slipping on her jacket. "Even Krillin and Gohan know better than to wear gi at a five-star restaurant!"

Bra ignored the growing argument, resorting to standing on her tiptoes to better see the big mirror. "Mommy, why can't I go?" she finally asked.

"Because little girls and boys aren't allowed at the restaurant," Bulma paused from her small quarrel. "And the fact that you, Goten, and Trunks can't control yourselves in front of food..."

At the word 'Goten,' Bra scowled angrily. "_He's_ not coming here, is he?"

"Yes, he is..." Bulma started, and proceeded to instruct her daughter about rules she wanted kept. "You're a big girl, and that means no tagging along with the boys. Pan and Marron are coming, so you'll have ample girls to play with. Bra," she suddenly added as the child leaned dangerously over the wide table, "please don't spill powder on that sundress. Auntie Chi-Chi made it especially for you." Bra nodded absentmindedly in response, and was slightly a bit more careful with her makeup.

"Second, don't bother the babysitter. No tattling on the boys, either. Understood?"

"Now that you've finished discussing the whole Constitution with her, can we leave?"

Bulma's impending glare grew even more menacing. "Butt out, Vegeta. The others should be here any moment now, so-" She grinned as the doorbell suddenly rang. "Please play host for a little while, dear, so I can finish saying what I'm expecting of her."

He only glowered at her as he left the room. Soon, the sounds of Goten and his parents could be heard from downstairs.

"Yuck, not _him_," Bra stuck out her tongue, a fresh frown lingering upon her face.

"Bra, his name is not _him_," her mother scolded as the doorbell rang again. "And I asked if you understood."

"Yes, Mommy," she agreed rather sullenly. Pretending not to notice the huge glare on her mother's face, she added, "I think Marron and her mommy and daddy are here now."

Bulma seemed to lighten up a little. Holding out a hand towards her daughter, who immediately took it, she said, "Well, let's go downstairs. In a few minutes, Pan and the babysitter should be here."

**Within a few minutes' time...**

Presently seated at the couch with Chi-Chi, Eighteen, Krillin, and Goku, legs crossed in a ladylike manner, Bulma waited anxiously for the doorbell to ring again. When it finally did (interrupting a rather dull conversation about possible dinner selections at the restaurant), she headed over to the front door eagerly, opening it to reveal her guests. "I'm sure glad you made it on time," she told Gohan and Videl. **'Now, as for that babysitter...'**

"No problem," Gohan told her, holding onto a small hand tightly. "Pan refused to wear any of Videl's selections... I guess she's most comfortable in gi."

"Hm..." Bulma started, staring down at the young girl in thought. She wore an orange training outfit similar to that of her grandfather's; and with her hair cut short in a boyish (but still somewhat feminine) style, Pan was an exact opposite of her agemate, Bra. "She still looks adorable no matter what she wears. You two look nice as well, might I add..." She stared at her husband in annoyance, mouthing out an 'I told you so!' silently.

"Are we ready to go?" Eighteen asked from the living room. She scowled as a small foot ran over hers rather painfully. "Would you please tell your son to quit running around the room like that? I would _think_ that you would've taught him some manners..."

"Why don't _you_ move your feet?" Chi-Chi countered angrily. A fleeting glare towards her son brought him to a complete stop, and he restlessly returned to her side.

'**This isn't good,'** Bulma thought to herself, glancing around the room - Krillin had been trying to strike up a conversation with Gohan and Goku; Videl was trying to convince Marron to stop asking questions; Eighteen and Chi-Chi were volleying silent threats through the air; Vegeta was glaring ominously at everyone, particularly Goku; Trunks, Goten, and Pan were having a 'pretend' fight in the corner of the room; and Bra and Marron were lounging lazily near the sofa, the former not paying much attention as Marron continued to ask Videl how certain things worked. As Bulma attempted to scold her son for nearly breaking a flowerpot, the doorbell rang once more, delivering her from her worry. **'Thank heavens!'**

The babysitter stepped inside as soon as Bulma opened the door. Taking off her faux coat (Bulma had reason to question her motives - it was the middle of August), she proceeded to ask, "Well? Where's my down payment?"

"_What?_"

"My down payment," she repeated sharply. She already seemed to frown as Goten ran past her, Trunks and Pan close at his heels. "I deserve some money up front if I'm going to watch these little... _angels_ the whole night-"

"Why?" Bulma spat, clutching her purse tightly within her hands. What a ridiculous request! "After you came to my house late? When I asked this 'favor' of you, I never thought you would even _think_ of asking that... _Tanith_."

The blond-haired woman sniffed haughtily. She immediately let out a small shriek as Pan pushed past her in an attempt to tag Goten. "Can't you control them?"

"Sorry," Chi-Chi appeared before the two women and plastered a feigned smile on her face, remembering Tanith Leinart's reputation from a few years back. "We hope you have fun with them, though."

"That's for sure," Goku agreed, opening the front door again. "After you, Chi-Chi..." She stepped out, and he followed. Gohan, Videl, Vegeta, Krillin, and Eighteen (after privately giving her daughter a small kiss on the cheek) followed suit.

"Well, we're off, then," Bulma waved silently to Trunks and Bra. "We'll see you in a few hours."

As soon as the door closed, Tanith's bright blue contacts searched for the nearest brat, er, child. "You," she pointed a thin, manicured finger at Pan. "Go round up the rest of the children. I want to have a talk."

The young girl promptly did as she was asked (or rather ordered), never once realizing the torment she was leading her friends to...

**In a few minutes...**

Five children stood in front of Tanith at present, in order from the tallest (Trunks) to smallest (Pan), doing as the mogul-turned-babysitter commanded. "Hm. I do suppose you all have names, but I hardly have the time to actually remember them. Before I begin laying out the rules, however," she continued, "You. No slouching." Goten immediately straightened, trying to keep a smile off of his face.

Trunks glared at him. Did he honestly think this was fun? "This isn't Simon Says, you know!" he hissed loudly.

"She never said 'Simon Says,' though!" Pan whispered even louder.

"I don't want any talking while I am." Tanith retained a professional poise, perfectly matching the glowers she was currently receiving from Bra. "First things first. No screaming, no yelling, no rough-housing, no arguing... No talking in general. Good little kids are seen, not heard."

A few groans were heard. Tanith smiled. She was doing her job quite well for a first-timer. "Also, no popcorn. No candy. No chips. No ice cream," she told them all. "And definitely no soda," she added, snatching a bottle of soda pop from a surprised Bra's hands.

"My daddy says I'm allowed to drink whatever I want!"

"Is your 'daddy' here right now?" Tanith countered. Striding over to the garbage can, she quickly disposed of the bottle. "Now, you, you, and you," she added, pointing at Goten, Trunks, and Pan, "I am not allowing you to walk around the house wearing that... _filth_. We're going to get you into some proper clothing."

"These are our training outfits!" Goten protested, not liking the smug smirk the woman wore on her face. "What do you want us to wear, little dresses?"

Tanith gave a fleeting glance at Marron and Bra, bedecked with adorable sundresses and little bows. "As a matter of fact..."

"No!" Pan crossed her arms defiantly, speaking out of turn. "I don't wanna wear a dress!"

"You're a girl... yes?" With one fast hand, she grabbed Pan in her arms, who looked like she was ready to cry. "Little girls wear dresses, last time I checked."

"You two follow me." Without looking back, she herded the three upstairs, no doubtedly to search for more 'appropriate' clothing for them. "You two girls stay in those spots... You'd better not move, or even _speak_ for that matter."

"Why?" Marron, nevertheless, questioned.

Bra stood in her spot, positively seething. "If I want my soda, I'm gonna have it!" she declared to no one in particular. **'And no witchy lady is gonna stop me!'**

**Many minutes later...**

Three sullen-faced children made their way downstairs, accompanied by Tanith. Bra just had to laugh as she saw them - Goten and Trunks were most uncomfortably dressed in little black suits, and Pan wore a bright pink dress of Bra's. She struggled to contain her tears, but a few sniffles could be heard.

"Didn't I tell you to stop crying?" Tanith asked her. She turned around, ignoring the few drops that slowly fell from the girl's eyes. "And you... You've just broken three of my rules."

"I did?" Bra inquired innocently, something in her hands.

"One, you moved from your spot... You were supposed to be over there," she pointed to the left of Marron. "Two, you laughed. I said no noise whatsoever. And three, you got another soda. Don't you heed orders when they're given?"

"I wanted a soda, so I got another one," Bra explained simply. She paused and took a long swig out of the bottle in a disobedient manner, liking the look of pure contempt on Tanith's face. "My daddy said I could do whatever I wanted, Tanith."

"_Tanith_? It's _Miss_ Tanith to you, little girl!" This child was just as ill-mannered as her mother! No matter. Tanith would set her straight, once and for all. She changed the subject. "Now a few of you should actually know how to read and write," she stared pointedly at Trunks and Goten, digging out some paper and pencils from her leather purse. "You'll both be writing a small oration entitled, 'Why Little Kids Shouldn't Be Around Adults.'" The boys took their papers cluelessly. "All of you, head on to the living room now. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." They all followed her orders, with the exception of Bra, who deliberately burped loudly (and giggled even louder) before disposing her empty bottle.

Tanith scowled. Burping and giggling... The two things she hated from little kids. There was no way that she was going to be walked all over on by a four-year-old. Her mother already seemed to enjoy doing it... Forget it.

**In the living room...**

"But Trunks... I don't know how to write well!" Goten whispered worriedly, trying not to let Tanith catch his voice. He held his paper and pencil within his trembling hands, never blinking. "If I don't do the _orashun_ properly, she's going to tell my mom...! Um, by the way, what's an _orashun_?"

"Forget that trash," Trunks told him, tossing aside his own paper. He scratched at his formal collar in slight annoyance. "Let's go watch TV, or something." He picked up the remote control and flicked on the television screen. In a few moments, Marron and Pan joined the boys at the couch, and they all contentedly watched the screen.

In a few seconds, however, the slight thuds of a demanding little girl jumping across the floor could be heard...

Trunks and Goten groaned when they saw Bra running up to them. In a few minutes, they were sure Tanith would come over and say, "I thought I told you to write a speech!" or "This is too inappropriate for the girls. How about this?" And then she'd switch the channel to something really infantile. Or maybe she'd shut the TV off altogether and say, "Too much TV is unhealthy. Go play outside."

"Hi, Trunks! Whatcha doin'?" Bra piped up loudly, climbing onto the couch. She stuck her tongue out at Goten, who frowned immediately. Not only was she starting inevitable dissension... She was deliberately breaking Tanith's 'speaking' rules!

"Tell your sister I don't want any trouble today. My mom is still mad about that whole vase incident," he told his friend angrily.

"You should've known that she breaks almost everything she touches," Trunks replied promptly. Bra didn't seem to understand the conversation, and picked up the remote control from the coffee table.

"No!" the two boys cried. Pan stared from Goten to Trunks to Bra indifferently, and tugged down on her itchy dress. Marron blinked a few times and continued to watch the screen uninterestedly.

"I wanna watch something different! This is for boys," Bra continued to insist, quite jumpy from her sugar rush.

"No kidding," Trunks muttered under his breath.

Tanith looked up irritably towards the living room. Clearing her throat loudly, she said, "I recall saying 'No talking' a few minutes ago..."

The room fell silent. Bra was allowed to begin flicking through the channels, finally enjoying one of Tanith's many rules (as Goten was too threatened by Tanith to actually think of purposely breaking a single one).

The girl finally stopped on a well-known toddler show, one which contained cute little bunnies, and frogs... And even adorable little duckies...

Goten saw his chance and promptly snatched the remote from her hands. There was no way on Earth that he was going to be forced to watch _that_ show again.

Bra shrieked in her fury and bit his closest arm.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his sore spot. As it slowly became red, he furrowed his brows angrily, frowning. "That hurt... You little monkey!"

"I'm not a monkey!"

"Yes, you are," he replied cunningly. "Take a look behind you... Monkey-Girl."

Bra stared down at her tail, seemingly nervous. "Trunks... I'm not a monkey, right?"

He shrugged slyly, deciding to take things a step further. "Everyone knows that monkeys have tails... You're the only one who has a tail in our family, so..."

Those slightly widened eyes were definitely more than a warning to the two boys. Bra angrily blinked back her tears, this time smacking Goten strongly on the same arm. "Don't call me a Monkey-Girl!"

"Ouch!"

Trunks glared at his sister. "Stop it," he demanded, punching her lightly on her own arm. She promptly let out a short yelp and jumped from the couch, fleeing into the kitchen blindly. Pan and Marron followed her, seemingly interested in what was about to ensue.

"Miss Tanith! Miss Tanith! They're hurtin' Bra," the latter said knowingly when they all reached the room. Pan nodded in agreement, and then indecisively shook her head.

"No, they wasn't," she told the woman. "She was being bad first." A few seconds later, she added, "No, Trunks and Goten were being bad first - they was watching bad shows!"

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Marron continued.

No response. Growing impatient, Bra began to urgently tug at Tanith's exquisite cashmere sweater. "Didn't you hear? They was hurtin' me... Hey, you listen to me when I talk to you, Tanith!"

Tanith sighed and set down her fashion magazine. **'If that girl stretches this sweater, she's going to go straight to Paris to buy me another one!'** "Look. I don't know what they teach little kids these days... It's apparent that they've neglected to teach you all proper grammar and respect, among other things... It's 'They were hurting me,' and 'No, they weren't,'" she stared particularly at Bra and Pan, especially at the former. "I can't believe _you're_ the daughter of Bulma Briefs... Anyway, stop causing trouble." She tapped a finger at a rather indignant Bra's nose. "_You_, stop being a snitch." She glared down at Marron, who had never liked being called names (and certainly not being called a snitch, mind you). "And _you_... Stop being so indecisive!"

"What's 'indecisive?'" Marron wondered.

Pan, however, saw it to be a derogatory statement, and her bottom lip stuck out in a still-growing pout. "You're being mean! I'm gonna tell my mama on you!"

"Oh, boo-hoo," she muttered indifferently. Shooting a brief glance back at Bra, she added, "And by the way, take that ridiculous attachment off of your bottom. Why on Earth would you want to resemble a monkey...?" **'Although you already behave like one...'** Whipping her head back towards the living room, she proceeded to yell furiously, "Boy with the black hair! Come here, now!"

Marron immediately shook her head, ceasing the woman's shouts. "It's okay. You know how she is," she explained rather intelligently. "They won't hurt you anymore, okay?" she added to Bra. The girl nodded silently, and without another word, turned around to head back to the sitting room. The others trailed behind, one giving a particularly threatening glare to Tanith as she left.

Trunks and Goten both exhaled as the girls all returned to the room (one sullen-faced, the other clueless, and the last simply enraged). Pan adamantly marched up to her uncle. "I'm tired of that lady... I wanna fight! Now!"

He visibly flinched with each passing word. "Shh, Pan! She'll hear you..."

"Ew!" Marron and Bra, however, rose their voices to audible yells of disgust and both wrinkled up their noses. "Fighting is for boys!"

"No, it's not," Pan insisted, crossing her arms. As both Trunks and Goten hesitantly rose from their seats, she began to push both the coffee table and sofa with as much strength as a quarter-Saiyan girl could muster. "My mama was a fighter before she had me."

"It's true," Goten agreed, although his voice was no more than a mere whisper. "My mom was a fighter, too."

"Auntie Chi-Chi? Yeah, right!"

"No one was asking you, brat-"

In a split second, Bra ran back to the kitchen, leaving all of the other children to secretly marvel at her speed. "Him is hurting my feelings, Tanith!" she whined.

"What did I tell you about calling me that? And him, meaning who?"

"The boy," Bra answered promptly. "Tell Auntie Chi-Chi's little boy to stop hurting my feelings, Tanith-"

"You never learn, do you?" the woman wearily asked. "And it's not 'him.' It's 'he.'"

The girl frowned in response - not getting the reaction she wanted was slowly but surely infuriating her. She trudged herself back into the sitting room.

Now back at the couch (which was now inconveniently placed near the corner of the room), Trunks flashed a small grin at Goten, watching as his sister dispiritedly took a seat beside his friend. The next time she complained, they would be home-free. Tanith would think she was just crying wolf.

At present, Goten slowly unwrapped a piece of candy, and broke it into thirds. He handed one third each to Trunks and Pan, who both devoured it immediately.

"_Hey_, I want one," Bra whined, tugging on Goten's sleeve.

"Sorry, but it was my last one... Monkey," he replied, feigning sympathy. "Besides, didn't you already have enough candy for one day?" Bra continued to tug on his shirt however, tears in her eyes and ignoring his insult.

"Gimme one, now!"

"No!" he responded, trying to wrestle his sleeve away from the girl, but she held on tightly.

"Now!"

"No!"

"Bra, stop!" Trunks exclaimed, quickly advancing his arm in a futile attempt to remove her firm grip from Goten's clothes. "You're going to stretch his, I mean _my_ shirt out!"

"I don't care! Gimme candy _now_!"

"No!" Momentarily forgetting his unwavering commitment to Tanith's rules, Goten wrestled his sleeve away with one strong push. Bra crashed on the carpet and gazed at the two boys angrily. With a trembling lower lip and widened eyes as a small precaution, she began to cry shrilly.

Trunks stared at his little sister worriedly, wringing his hands together. She hardly ever actually _cried_... Now they were definitely going to get it.

Pan made everything worse by chanting, "Crybaby! Crybaby!"

The girl only proceeded to bawl louder, and stood up, not wiping at the many tears running down her face. She began to run to the kitchen, but changed her direction. Instead, she ran the opposite way, pausing momentarily to press a small silver button on the wall.

"Wha?" Goten wondered. In a few seconds, he heard his answer.

"_Starting call..."_

"What?"

"Daddy! Daddy! Him and Trunks is hurting my feelings!"

'**Uh-oh!'** "Do something! Quick!" Goten urged. To his complete and utter surprise, Trunks did something he would never dare do in a living room. In a flash, he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Without thinking, Goten followed suit, desperately hoping that Trunks knew what he was doing.

Marron gasped, taken aback by the abrupt change in both boys. "You changed your hair to yellow! Just like mine!" Mouth agape, she quickly placed her hands over it. A small pause, and then, "Cool!"

Bra also seemed mildly interested, and now wiped at her blurry eyes to better see the transformation. "It's okay now, Daddy... Say hi to Mommy for me... and tell her that Tanith is being a spoiled little brat!"

"_Ending call..."_

"Yay! We can finally fight!" Pan cheered, and began raucously punching at a very flustered Goten.

Bra seemed a little too curious as she once again joined the group. "Why's your hair yellow, Trunks?" she finally wondered. "And why's him's hair yellow, too?"

"It's a little trick we can do," Trunks explained, discreetly glad that her overwhelming inquisitiveness had saved them from a complete and utter punishment when their parents returned.

"Yeah... Only smart people know how to do it," Goten added, pushing an overly exuberant Pan away with his hands. He seemed mildly surprised. Who would have thought that little Bra could maneuver a telephone so easily? Then again, if one looked at her mother...

Bra turned to him and plainly replied, "Shut up."

"Is that the only thing you can say to me?"

"Shut up."

"You're saying bad words, you know..." Marron put in.

A few seconds before... "Shut up!"

"You shut up, yourself!" Tanith screamed from the kitchen. She threw both her catalog and cell phone down in a frenzied craze. "How can I order my suits if you keep screaming?" A tiny pause, and then, "_Now_ look what you did! My favorite cell phone is destroyed!" She began to sob, cradling her ruined cell phone within her unusually soft and smooth manicured hands.

A small silence quickly followed. Trunks and Goten powered down to their normal selves (much to the disappointment of Pan), and sunk down on the couch to once again resume their television-watching.

"What kind of babysitter is she?" Marron finally asked. She stared at the clock. "The little hand's on eight, and we still haven't eaten yet!"

"I'll get us something to eat," Trunks offered, and he disconsolately rose from the sofa. Staring deliberately at Bra and Pan, who already looked as if they were about to start arguing again, he left for the kitchen.

Peace and quiet. Tanith was pleased, and even stopped her petty sobs. **'I'm doing **_**such**_** a good job. Maybe Bulma will promote me!'** she thought gleefully. "Wait a second... She _should_ promote me!"

"Keep saying that to yourself," Trunks muttered brusquely as he entered the room, "and you'll be in for the shock of your life once Mom finds out how you treated us."

"What was that you said?"

"Oh, nothing..."

Nonetheless, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the boy, watching as he removed a few snacks from the fridge and promptly left again. That last remark of his had sounded quite snappy, although she hadn't quite heard what it was he had said... She was going to make sure to watch him closely, and that spoiled sister of his. At least for one more hour.

Until then, she turned back to her fashion magazines, admiring the many styles and trends on the glossy, high-quality pages.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay! The end to another chapter has come! Now, we can actually get into the romance... Slowly but surely! Please review, as always! Oh, yes... Would you rather have me call Goten's girlfriend Valese, Paresu, or Paris (as she will play a minor role in the later chapters of the story)? I'm not sure myself... I mean, at first, I wanted to call Bra her dubbed name, Bulla... But then I changed my mind. I'm most comfortable with calling Goten's girlfriend, well, Valese, but whatever you all are most comfortable with suits me better!

**Ladii-Chocolate**


	10. Too Many Shocks for One Day

**Author's Note:** Thanks for continuing to review (to the people who have done it at least twice!), and thanks for taking the time to sit down to read my story (to those who have just started reading)! And as always, special thanks go out to TorankusuGohan, Godzilla2, Thomas Drovin, Garowyn, InuSaiyan007, and Cappucine for reviewing!

If there's any story of yours that you would like me to review or read, I'd be more than happy to. It gets so boring in my house lately; I'm longing for some good reads!

Also, as of now, Bra got rid of her tail! I hope you didn't get used to reading her with it… Anyway, we're not picking up from where we left off, guys. As I said two chapters ago, there will only be two childhood chapters, and then the teenage/young-adult chapters can begin. As said before, this chapter will feature a teenage second generation (Goten, Bra, Pan, Trunks, etc.). We're going to make things a bit more interesting by having the Son family and the Briefs family lose contact over the many years. This means Trunks and Goten haven't talked in years, and Goten hasn't met a teenage Bra yet. He's going out with _another_ girl at the moment (wonder who?)... And after this, there won't be any random 'years-passing' chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I also don't own part of the concept of this chapter, as it belongs to the movie Hitch, which I saw last week.

* * *

**Chapter 10: **Too Many Shocks for One Day

**Years later...**

Goten stood patiently on one of the busy sidewalks of West City, pausing every now and then to glance at his watch, a bored expression sprawled on his face. He stared at the woman in front of him, watching as she ordered two ice cream cones for each of her seven (or eight!) demanding little kids. At present, she was involved in a heated argument with the ice cream man, obviously discussing possible bargains. Goten struggled to hold in an exasperated moan (in order to be polite, of course), but this was a little too much. The people in line behind him seemed to agree wholeheartedly.

"Come on, lady! Just get your ice cream and go!"

"Yeah! It's too hot out here to stand in a line all day!"

Goten silently agreed, placing a cool hand on his hot, sweaty forehead. His dark hair clung limply to his head, and he was sure that he looked like a mess. And smelled like one too, for that matter... Nevertheless, he was determined to stay on that line if it was the last thing he'd do today.

Abovementioned woman with a million kids seemed to hear his thoughts precisely. "You caught me in a good mood, mister," she gave one last threat to the vehement ice cream man, who had, by now, resorted to using _very_ dirty words to describe the woman and her children. "If I ever see you again..." Turning sharply on her heels, she left from the line, her children in tow (and all licking strawberry-flavored ice cream cones in a satisfied manner). She delivered one last goodbye kick to the ice cream truck's side before finally disappearing into the thick, dense crowd of West City businessmen and tourists.

"What do you want, man?"

At long last, Goten found himself at the front of the line, where the ice cream vendor sat in his truck, still in a violent mood. "Make it quick, too-"

Goku's second son was all too happy to oblige. Revealing his money from his back pocket, he replied, "I'll have a vanilla ice cream cone and a vanilla milkshake, please."

The orders were promptly made, and with a small exchange of money and desserts, Goten quickly left the line (and most relieved, at that) to find his girlfriend. "Valese? Where are you?"

"Here!" A light, feminine voice rose from the thick throng of West City citizens.

Goten gave a small smile in response before raising the ice cream snacks over his head to make sure no one would knock them over. That would be horrible. He couldn't even begin to imagine about what would happen if he went on that long line again...

Luckily for him, he made it to the small bench, where Valese patiently sat, legs crossed, without so much as the frozen dairy treats dripping a single drop. "Here." Handing the ice cream cone to an overjoyed girlfriend, he took a seat beside her, sipping contentedly from his milkshake, eyes closed. Life was good.

"Hey, Goten..."

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes.

"Thanks for the ice cream. It's so delicious," she said absentmindedly, giving a few innocent, hungry licks to the ice cream.

"It's your favorite dessert now, huh?"

"Ever since you bought me my first one," she answered, now idly brushing her brown locks behind her shoulder. "I don't know why none of my other boyfriends never thought to buy me things like this..."

Goten shrugged, drinking the remnants of his milkshake clean. He could care less about Valese's many ex-boyfriends. The fact still remained that _he_, not a rich, snobby guy, and not a snooty football player, was her _current_ boyfriend. And he desperately hoped to the heavens above that that wouldn't change.

At least for a few more months, hopefully.

She suddenly giggled. "G-Goten...!"

"Yes?"

"Did you know..."

"What?"

"You... You have a ice cream mustache now," she giggled even louder, methodically moving her own ice cream over her face to conceal her laughter.

A bit flustered, Goten wiped his new 'mustache' off with the back of his hand, but in a few seconds, joined her laughter willingly. That was one thing (besides her undeniable beauty) that always awed him. Her innocence; her childishness. He loved the fact that she had never encountered so many experiences (tasting ice cream, for one)... It was he, not some other guy who didn't deserve her, who could help her experience those things.

His father, as far as he was concerned, had no problem with Valese. He thought her to be a 'pretty nice girl,' and seemed to enjoy having her over for dinner, as Chi-Chi would always go out of her way to make something extraordinary for a guest.

His mother, on the other hand, was astringently against everything the poor girl stood for. "Innocent? _Please!_ She's had too many boyfriends, Goten. If you don't watch out, that dim-witted airhead'll break your heart!"

And as usual, Goten disregarded her petty comments. What did she know, anyway? He recalled his older brother telling him how she'd treated Videl the same way the first time they'd met, and look how she'd come to regard Hercule's daughter…

Noticing Valese's small pout from the corner of his eye brought him back to reality. "Aw... Why'd you have to go and wipe it off? I thought you looked cuter with it..."

He laughed a bit, and gradually increased his laughs with each passing second. "Y-Your nose-"

"Hmm?" She struggled to move both eyes down to view her nose, but failed. Instead, she began to somewhat resemble a cross-eyed beauty... "I can't see it. Is there something on it, or what?"

"You just have a dab of ice cream on it, that's all," he told her. "It's from when you moved your ice cream near your nose that time-" She whipped a small napkin out from her purse and handed it to him.

"Can you help me get it off, please?"

She wasn't dim-witted. Not at all. This was innocence, something he was surprised his mother didn't understand, considering her own husband. Gazing at Valese affectionately, he proceeded to lightly kiss her nose. "It's gone now."

She blushed slightly, placing the napkin back into her bag, and rose from the bench. Taking slight notice at her watch, she said softly, "It's almost six o' clock. My dad wants me home at six-thirty."

'**Her father's even stricter than my mom...'** "I'll walk you." He offered his arm in a gentlemanly manner, and she naturally took it within her own, giggling all the way down the block.

Their cheerful little 'date' wasn't over yet, however. At least, a very irresponsible, inexperienced driver made sure it didn't end as cheerily as it began...

Valese had resorted to skipping merrily down the sidewalk, Goten walking briskly to keep up with her, when a loud swerving noise, closely accompanied by a few honks and shrieks, was heard. Two hundred seemingly busy heads turned to the source of the noise.

Valese curiously ran over to the side of the street, pushing her way past the many flustered tourists. "Wow. That driver really shouldn't-" She let out a small yelp as the car swerved dangerously close to the sidewalk, nearly hitting her.

"Watch out!" a female voice from the car screamed. Valese, however, made no effort to do as she was ordered. Marveling at the car's incessant speed, she instead leaned even closer to its path.

"Valese!" Goten abruptly flash-appeared in front of the girl, hence protecting her from the driver's blindness. The car ended up crashing loudly into a nearby tree, completely crushed under the bulking mass.

Valese gasped, peering from behind Goten to better survey the damage. The once-stylish red convertible was now, well, just a red... _something_. As many other onlookers curiously made their way to the dismal scene, Valese noticed that the windshield and the front of the car were completely meshed within one another, making it impossible to see the victim of the crash (or for the driver to see out of the car). "She's probably dead... Bless her poor, drunk heart."

Without making an effort to see whether the driver had managed to evade injury or not, Goten stalked up to the car in a furious rage. Pounding very strongly against the car's front (and denting it further, if that was even possible), he proceeded to yell, "Are you stupid, or what? You could've killed my girlfriend!"

A small, muffled sound answered him.

"She's still alive," murmured Valese (not understanding how that was even possible), and she suddenly gathered up strength from within. "Next time, don't drink and drive!" She picked up a small stone and hurled it towards the car as hard as she possibly could. A satisfied smile now on her face, she rejoined Goten on the walk back home, never wondering who was still in the vehicle...

Behind the steering wheel of the car sat a very frustrated Bra (who, of course, never drank in her life), who hadn't noticed whoever it was who had struck her car. She sighed, leaning her head into her hands. It didn't matter, anyway. The car was still totaled no matter what, and a few pounds and stones couldn't ruin it any more than it already was. Her mother would still freak out. She began to mentally curse herself (or rather, the mirror above her) out. "If cars never came with stupid rearview mirrors, I'm sure this would've never happened!"

Of course, she made sure to check her lipstick once last time before slowly coming out of the mangled vehicle, ignoring the many whoops and whistles her audience (not surprisingly comprised mostly of young males) gave her.

**Later on...**

"So... I'll see you later, okay?" Goten bid one last goodbye before Valese entered her house, never once looking back. He sighed softly as her front door closed, sinking his hands deep into his pockets.

Suddenly, the door swung open again to reveal a very breathless Valese. "My dad said I could say goodbye to you," she started, smiling mischievously. "The proper way."

He copied her sly grin and pulled her closer to him, staring down at her fondly. But as she wrapped her hands around his neck, preparing to give him his 'goodbye,' her expression abruptly changed. Her smile faltered, and she nervously broke free from his grasp, staring up at his lips (and the rest of his face, for that matter) in confusion.

"Um... Have a nice day, Goten." She slowly backed away from him, ignoring his bewildered expression. Without another word, she disappeared into the house, slamming the door loudly into his face.

"Huh?" Clueless, he turned around to face the street. Maybe someone was behind him, like a past boyfriend of hers… But no one was there. What could have made her so nervous...?

Shrugging, he rose into the slowly dimming skies to head home. What a weird way to end a perfect day... Or so he thought. The day wasn't over just yet.

**A few minutes later...**

Goten made it to his house in record-breaking time, breathing hard. Wow. He overdid even himself, as he backed up from the front door, leaning his hands on his knees while he panted to catch his breath. Who would've thought that he would be so eager to make it home? **'I surprise even myself sometimes...'**

Taking his keys out from his pocket (after taking a long breather), he proceeded to open the door.

No one met him, which was very odd. His parents were usually scrambling in an effort to greet him first... And now, the house was silent; stiff as a board. What could be the problem?

A few muffled sobs broke the uncertain silence. Goten narrowed his eyes in suspicion, scratching at his face absentmindedly. **'I wonder why Mom's crying...'**

He followed the sound, which led him to its source (in his parents' bedroom) in impeccable timing.

Goten had been right - the sobs had indeed been from Chi-Chi, who was currently situated at the foot of the bed, crying heartily. The way she positioned herself on the bed made it impossible to view Goku, however, so Goten moved closer to see his father at a more noticeable angle.

Chi-Chi never once lifted her head, still blocking Goten from seeing his father. "I c-can't believe you!" she cried, leaning her drenched face further into her hands. "I let you go for less than one day - _less than one day..._ And you come back like _this_?"

'**What?'** "Mom, I can explain..."

"She's not talking to you, Goten," a small voice from behind the distraught woman piped up. He proceeded to laugh sheepishly, but Chi-Chi rose her bawls up even higher than his laughter.

"H-How could you?"

"What? Mom, there's an eight-year-old right next to you..." Goten finally moved to his mother's other side, finally viewing the individual. The short, still-grinning figure wore an orange training outfit, a blue belt, and blue boots; with unruly black hair pointing out in all directions, this little boy bore a striking resemblance to... "Where's Dad? And how come this kid knows my name?" A small pause, and then, "Is he a runaway?"

The boy lightly kicked his feet against the side of the bed, averting Goten's curious gaze. Finally, he spoke again, raising his voice above Chi-Chi's wails. "Goten... I _am_ your father."

"What?" Goten turned to gaze at his mother disapprovingly. "You're taking care of a _psychotic_ runaway?"

"He got _downsized_!" Chi-Chi bawled pitifully. "I let him go one day to visit the Lookout, and he comes back as a little kid!"

"But Chi-Chi, it wasn't my fault!" Goku struggled to explain. "You know that Emperor Pilaf from way back? Well, he, Mai, and Shu-"

"I don't care!" Chi-Chi childishly tuned out his explanation. "And he used the wrong Dragonballs... So now he has to search the entire universe - not the earth, _the entire universe_, to find them!" She wailed even louder than before. "The entire _universe_! And he's going to need help, so he claims!"

Goten blinked a couple of times; this was a little too much to process at the same time. "So... Dad got wished back to a kid? There's another set of Dragonballs?" He placed a hand to his head, suddenly feeling dizzy. "Some royal guy did this to you?"

"Yeah," Goku sheepishly grinned, interlacing his fingers behind his head. "I think it was an accident, though. Anyway, if we don't find the black-starred Dragonballs before time runs out, the whole planet will explode-"

That triggered an immediate response. Chi-Chi let out a small scream as Goten toppled over, fainting right before he hit the hardwood floor.

"Oh, boy... He's as shocked as you were, Chi-Chi..." Goku commented as said woman promptly kneeled before the unconscious half-Saiyan, examining his face.

"That's not the reason..." she breathed softly, her voice cracking. A few lone tears slowly ran from her cheek to her son's now-red, puffy one. "He had an allergic reaction to something!"

It only took a few seconds for it to all soak in. "But Chi-Chi... Who's ever heard of a sick Saiyan?"

"Goku!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** First Valese looks at him strangely, then the breathlessness, and then the itchiness and puffy cheeks? And at the end, Goten faints? (suddenly gasps) What _was_ this? A Goten/Valese chapter? Where's Bra? Probably heading back home (by walking... Ugh! So unfashionable!); how will she explain this to her mother? And will Goten ever trust shady ice cream vendors again? Ah, the chaos slowly begins.

Shorter than the last few chapters, I know, but it's still pretty long. So, how'd you like my rendition of the beginning of GT? It's slightly different than the first episode. Oh, sugarcubes! Who cares about GT? It definitely wasn't as good as DBZ, so don't worry. I'm not planning to (re)write the entire GT period; I'll just make my own alternate storyline up. I sure hope you all enjoyed the chapter, nonetheless. Remember to review!

**Ladii-Chocolate**


	11. These Things Don't Come Easy, You Know

**Author's Note: **Thanks to Godzilla2, Garowyn, TorankusuGohan, and Thomas Drovin for reviewing! You always put a smile on my face! (grins to show you an example)

And now, a Bra chapter! Get ready for this one, as it'll show just how spoiled and insidious our favorite Saiyan princess can get! I guess she also has a soft side, as well; one that the majority of the Z-gang knows nothing of… (smiles wickedly)

* * *

**Chapter 11:** These Things Don't Come Easy, You Know

Bra quickly rose from her car, directing a serene expression towards the many awed onlookers. This was surprisingly like walking out of a limousine on the Red Carpet, except, in this case, it was a nightmare. Surrounding her were boys and young men, all waiting for her to say something, hence creating even more of an uncomfortable experience in the street.

She glanced around her, hoping the cops hadn't decided to investigate. It would be horrible if she finally arrived home in a police car... She shuddered, not enjoying the stifled gasps that rose from around her. It wasn't _that_ astonishing to her, but to see someone come out of a mangled car without so much as a scratch riddled across her cheek would awe anybody. Her audience didn't know who exactly they were staring at. Not the fact about this girl being Bulma Briefs' (that extremely attractive genius who owned Capsule Corp) look-alike, but her Saiyan ancestry...

Bra gazed over to one of the calmer groups of men curiously, and at that moment, two approached her, both looking as confident and suave as they could possibly be. She rolled her eyes silently, waiting patiently for the first attack - ahem, corny pick-up line.

"Hey, baby." The first of the two men came up to her, placing a quick arm around her waist. Plastering a smooth smirk on his face, he didn't wait for her response. "You get a parking ticket lately? 'Cause you have 'fine' written all over you-"

She groaned and quickly pushed his arm away from her lower back; this was the fifth time someone had used that remark on her this week, and it was only Wednesday! Besides, it was entirely the wrong occasion to use it, especially after her car had just been totaled. Glaring ominously at the second man, who steadily neared her for _his_ try, she finally spoke. "I don't have time for this... Get out of my way."

"Oh, come on..." the second man caught up to the two, grinning obnoxiously. "Let 'er go, man. _I_ can be your Mr. Right, if you let me. Or at least," he stated, staring at her body hungrily (at this point, a disgusted grimace flashed on Bra's face), "your Mr. Right-Now."

"Come on, babe," the first man piped up, ignoring her annoyed expression. "Where are you going, anyway? Seeing as how your car, well..." He silently motioned to the smoldering mass beside her before erupting into a raucous roar of laughter.

"Dude, she doesn't need to drive," the second guy argued, but wisely kept his distance all the same. Growing a bit wary of the now-violent visage on her face, he still added, "I can take her anywhere _and_ everywhere she wants to be…"

"As if." She sniffed disdainfully and turned around, allowing the other men to view the full extent of her beauty. With gorgeous, shoulder-length turquoise hair, the most amazing aquamarine eyes, and a figure worth dying for, it wasn't surprising that Bra was always considered 'Eye Candy' whenever she ventured out alone on the streets of West City. If anything, however, it was her overwhelming superiority that kept her many suitors at bay. After all, why would a girl as breathtaking and intelligent as she want to settle for the scumbags who thought it 'easy' to try and hook up with her?

She began to walk away, hopefully towards the closest designer store, where she could purchase new clothes as a replacement for the now-torn rags she presently wore. **'Stupid car crash-'**

She suddenly let out a small shriek as the first guy kept his pursuit, this time grabbing her wrist rather painfully. "It'll be worth it if you come home with me, gorgeous."

Bra glared sourly at her arm, watching it slowly become unattractively blackish-blue. Moving her piercing stare upwards to meet the man's arrogant gaze, she proceeded to ask, "You think you're smooth, huh?" Without waiting for a direct reply, she swiftly moved her other hand atop of his, and without another word, began to apply pressure to his own wrist.

Enjoying the tormented squeals and whimpers that arose from her victim, she squeezed even more firmly.

"Stop it! Please... You're crushing my hand!"

Smirking wickedly (and with just a dab of reluctance), Bra finally let go of his wrist. "Don't you _ever_ touch me again. And you thought you were slick..." Enjoying the looks of pure confusion and horror mixed in so perfectly on the crowd's faces, she wordlessly began to stride quickly away from the site of the car crash, her high heels clicking loudly against the pavement.

At that exact moment, she screamed, falling to the ground rather painfully. The remaining spectators gave a small, snide laugh before finally dissipating to perform their own duties.

Greatly embarrassed, Bra let out a small groan, massaging her right ankle. **'Stupid things,'** she thought, glaring at her right boot, which no longer held a three-inch heel on it. **'Mom's rules... Never wear heels while you're walking. But who knew that my car would crash?'**

She rose to her feet calmly, pulling down on her short, torn red skirt. Removing her mangled, red boot and holding it her in hand, she proceeded to hobble down the street, trying very hard to keep an optimistic smile on her face.

**Meanwhile...**

At present, Chi-Chi anxiously wrapped the phone coil around her finger, desperately anticipating Bulma's voice. A few more tears fell down her cheek, and she instinctively moved the back of her sleeve up to brush at her drenched face.

Finally, the long-awaited voice came. "Hello? Bulma Briefs speaking."

"Oh, Bulma!" The poor woman struggled not to cry again. "Please! I really need your help!"

This caught Bulma's immediate attention, and she took a seat by the kitchen table, greatly interested. Since when did Chi-Chi need _her_ help? "What happened?"

"It's Goten... He's ill! And Goku's..." Chi-Chi struggled for the right words. There was no way that Bulma could know about what happened, at least not yet. She had to come up with a possible excuse by then... Oh, she was so ashamed! "Goku's ill, too."

"Oh, that's not good..." Bulma paused, watching as her oldest child abruptly appeared in the kitchen, heading swiftly towards the refrigerator. She waved silently as the lavender-haired young adult quickly removed a bottle of water from the fridge and downed it in less than a minute. "Wait a second. Saiyans get sick?"

"Apparently," Chi-Chi told her, silently grimacing. She sighed softly - she detested lies. "They both had an allergic reaction. So I need someone's help. Can you come over and help me look after them tomorrow? It's traumatizing enough having Goku as a k- I mean, sick... But Goten, too?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow at his mother, wondering what on Earth was going on. Oh, well. His mother would inform him sooner or later. He quickly left the room, presumably in the direction of the GR.

Bulma felt horrible inside as she, too, went to the fridge to pour herself a small drink. Poor Chi-Chi! "Sure, I'll do it." Never mind that she was horrible at caring for unhealthy people (she was usually too preoccupied with her business, and lacked the patience for tending to anyone)...

Suddenly, a kid's voice came from the background. "Chi-Chi! I don't mean to whine, but can you hurry it up with the phone? I'm starving!"

Bulma gasped. "Is that... Goten? Didn't you teach him any manners? How could you let him refer to you as your first name?" Before Chi-Chi could respond, she added (amusedly), "You mean to tell me that his voice hasn't deepened at all throughout the years?"

"Of course it has!" Chi-Chi explained furiously. She waved a small pan menacingly close to Goku's nose, and he bolted promptly. She sighed, discreetly rejoicing about Bulma's misunderstanding. "It's probably a side effect from the allergies..."

A small beeping noise suddenly came from the Briefs woman's receiver. "Hold on. Someone's on the other line." Bulma pressed a small button, and added, "Hello?"

"Mrs. Briefs? It's Bill..."

"Yes..." Bulma wondered what her financial advisor was calling about. Setting her glass of lemonade down on the counter, she awaited his explanation.

"I have some great news! The engineers from the Communications Department may have made a breakthrough in the cell phone capsules!"

Bulma let out a small shriek, nearly knocking her glass over as she clapped her hands together. For months on end, she had been trying to perfect those things... It puzzled her to no end. How could a small cell phone be so much harder than putting a car or an airplane in a capsule? "That sounds great!"

"There's just one little problem."

"What's that?" Bulma inquired, still excited. There was nothing that could ruin her parade at this moment.

"They'll need your expertise in finishing the project up. The meeting's tomorrow… It'll be an all day sort of thing."

"Oh." Bulma's voice was significantly flatter, and she swore she felt her heart thud heavily against her stomach. "Listen, Bill... Can I call you back? A friend is on the other line..."

"Sure. I hope this wasn't too sudden for you," he replied, and with a polite 'goodbye,' he hung up.

Bulma was currently at an internal conflict with herself. If she went to the meeting, she would disappoint Chi-Chi; but if she did Chi-Chi the favor, she'd miss the opportunity of a lifetime... **'Think, Bulma...'** she commanded herself mentally. **'They don't call you a technological genius for nothing-'** An idea suddenly came up, and she smiled knowingly. "Chi-Chi..."

"Hm?"

"I have a _better_ proposition."

**Back on the streets...**

Bra had been walking for at least half an hour now (comfortably dressed in a new outfit; however, she hadn't been able to find a new pair of _cute_ boots), avoiding the inquisitive stares of the many tourists of the city. She was sure they were all gazing at her in shock, wondering if it was normal to have the well-known daughter of Bulma Briefs walk down a street, unaccompanied, with only one boot on.

Suddenly, a boy standing near his dark green car caught her attention. He leaned against the frayed paint of the vehicle, attempting to look suave and sophisticated, but stopped every now and then to push his glasses further up the bridge of his heavily-freckled nose.

Eying the dork - er, kid curiously, she made her way to him.

"I know this is random, but can you please take me home?" she asked him calmly, her red boot in one hand and its broken heel in the other.

He physically jumped, and, trembling, wiped some sweat from his forehead. Out of all the guys around her, she had selected him to take her home? "O-Okay... But first, I need to go to the library to drop these off," he told her, indicating the intimidating pile of books in his car. "Is that okay…?"

Bra sighed, and opened the passenger's door, taking a seat in his car. "Whatever." The boy immediately got into the driver's seat beside her, nervously placing his keys into the ignition.

Taking her designer sunglasses out of her purse, the Saiyan Princess put them on (a welcomed sense of confidence accompanying her once more) as the boy proceeded to drive towards the library. "Oh, yeah. What's your name?"

"D-D-Donald."

"Donald. That's a cute name," Bra smiled, eyes closed. The car did an unexpected swerve at the adulation, but she hardly noticed. "I'm Bra." Duh. As if he didn't know that she was the daughter of Bulma Briefs. As if the striking resemblance wasn't enough. "Let's make this quick, okay? I have to get home as soon as possible. Dad'll kill me..."

…No, he wouldn't.

Within a few minutes, however, the uncanny pair finally reached the library. The boy excitedly rose from the car, books teetering and tottering dangerously in his hands. He turned to view his passenger, who seemed bored already. "You know, you could stay here if you want-"

"Hm." The Saiyan Princess was significantly silent for a few seconds, staring up at the formidable gray building curiously. She watched as several people entered the library, chatting eagerly about the classics; she gaped at the many books people came out with. Staring a bit enviously at the many people sitting on the big, wide steps in front of the library conversing, she spoke. "You know what? I want to go inside. I've never really been in a library before, especially one of this caliber-"

Another lie, or maybe she just forgot about Capsule Corp's enormous private library...

"Great!" Donald ran to the car's other side, staggering under the books' weight. Struggling to hold the books and open the door for Bra, he fell to the ground, books and all.

Bra laughed softly, holding out a hand to help him up. Gosh. **'Why do they always have to prove their strength to me?'** She gathered up all the books for him, holding them within her arms. As they proceeded to march up the steps, she told him, "I'll carry them for you."

Gaping at her unusual strength, Donald opened one of the huge glass doors for her. Once inside, he received most of the thick books from her. "You're free to look around while I find some more books."

"You're going to find more?" Bra asked incredulously, still holding a fifteen-pound atlas in her hands. "Honestly, who finds enjoyment in books?"

He didn't hear her, and soon disappeared amid the crowd of fellow bookworms. So Bra was by herself (one boot on one foot and one sock on the other), left to stand there and stare at people, feeling very well out of place.

Well, she really didn't have to feel that way. Heading swiftly towards the nearest person (who stood in place, absorbed in a book), she questioned, "Do they have a magazine section here?" If worst came to worst, she could always check on the latest fashions.

The girl nodded, and staring down at Bra's right sock confusedly, pointed past three impressive shelves of books. "They're over there, near the romance section."

Bra nodded, and with a quick 'Thank you,' left for the magazines.

On her way, she stopped near the romance section. Lingering at the rows, she quickly scanned the titles. "_Texan Fantasies_? _The Sheik and his Princess_? _Dancing Amongst the Stars with You_?" she spat. "They sound so... cheesy."

However, she knew all of those tasteless romances almost always ended up with marriage, something she highly thought about. All of those fruitless fantasies about ending up with Prince Charming... Yeah, even Bra dreamed about it. The problem was… no one ever came. Numerous guys flirted with her, and sure, flirting was always fun (and using... _that_ was always enjoyable), but Bra could never stay committed - she was easily bored. Besides, none of those cheapskates understood her, or even deserved her, for that matter. They were always looking at her body, not her brain.

Making sure no one was watching, she grabbed all three books, along with a fourth, which didn't sound as cheesy as the others. Gazing critically at the green-haired girl and the dark-haired guy on the cover, she commented blandly, "What a tacky hair color." The girl (supposedly the protagonist) had her back towards the guy and was glaring at him. The guy easily returned the scowl right back at her. "At least these two aren't all over each other on the cover already..." she added, staring critically at the other three. "Not like these." **'I hate being a hopeless romantic...'**

Without another word, she left the section, and instead of heading to the magazine section (which she had planned), she turned to go back towards the check-out section. Maybe she could convince the check-out guy (who probably had his eyes glued on her when she had first entered the library) to let her purchase the books (as she was planning never to enter this strange building again)...

It worked, just as she had expected. Donald met her outside by his car. A fresh load of books in his hands, he opened the back door and placed them gently into the backseat. Getting into the car himself, he began the ignition, watching as Bra entered the car herself. "Oh, good. You found a few books."

"Yeah." Bra was silent for many a minute, opening each book and discarding them to the side after reading the first paragraph. Was it possible that Donnie, or whatever his name was, could turn back?

"Um... Here we are." Donald finally pulled over to the front of Capsule Corporation. He gave a backward glance towards her, hope gleaming in his eyes.

"Thanks." She opened the door, books and boot in hand, and was already halfway down the sidewalk. She suddenly stopped. **'Oh, what the hell.'** Hobbling back, she bent her head inside the car and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "It was really nice of you to take me home. And thanks for letting me experience a library for the first time."

Blushing eminently, he shyly waved to her as he pulled away from the sidewalk.

Her mother met her as soon as she came in through the front door.

"Good, dear..." Bulma spoke up before the flustered girl had a chance to explain. She paid no mind to the sight of an exhausted Bra, still holding her worn boot in her hand. "I've been waiting for you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow. Looks like Bra is going to hear a bit of news, isn't she? Wonder what. And also, is Goten going to be okay? (gasps) Well, review! It's good for you!

**Ladii-Chocolate**


	12. An Uncanny Reunion

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Godzilla2, TorankusuGohan, Garowyn, Thomas Drovin, and InuSaiyan007… The reviews are always so inspiring!

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with anything associated with DBZ. I also don't own Vogue.

* * *

**Chapter 12:** An Uncanny Reunion

"Bra!" Bulma stood at the foot of the steps, glancing irritably at her diamond-studded watch. Tapping her foot impatiently against the soft carpeting of the floor, she directed her glare upwards, hoping to at least catch a small glimpse of her daughter. When it never appeared, she grew aggravated. "I thought you were ready thirty minutes ago! Is it honestly _that_ hard to pick something to wear?"

It didn't take a minute for Bra to respond. Having taken out all of her best designer clothes from her huge walk-in closet and laying them down on her bed, it was apparent that she was planning on taking her own sweet time. Now narrowing her eyes critically at the numerous selections that lay before her on the bed, she replied, "I'm not in a rush... I didn't ask to ruin my week by babysitting some boy and his dad." She finally selected a red miniskirt and matching midriff and slipped them on casually.

Hearing (and not appreciating) that tone of voice she knew so well, Bulma frowned slightly. "It's not babysitting; it's just nursing." Clutching her purse tightly within her hands, she suddenly added, "And it's not just any boy, either. It's Goten. Don't you remember him?"

"Who?"

"Mom," Trunks suddenly came into the hallway in which Bulma irritably stood, an amused smirk displayed on his face. He waved a glossy, high-quality fashion magazine in the air with a hand covered in calluses, grinning. "You'll never guess what I saw while I was taking a short fly around the city today."

Not even moving her eyes to view him, Bulma was too distracted at the present moment to wonder what exactly was up, or why her son possessed a fashion magazine, for that matter... "What's that, dear?"

"Apparently, there's a new fad out there. A one-shoe-wearing craze."

"A _what_?" It sounded so ridiculous to Bulma that she just had to snap out of her unnecessary anger. She inquisitively gazed at the cover of the magazine, which had very attractive models with only one shoe in their possessions on it... "What kind of trend is that?" And how was it that she hadn't heard about it before her own son, who usually didn't read fashion magazines?

Trunks tried not to laugh as he watched his mother's shocked expression. "I'm not done. When I stopped to ask a few girls where their other shoes went, one of them handed me her magazine, and you'll never guess who was in it..." Without another word, he handed the magazine to Bulma, who began furiously flipping through the pages to find the culprit. "I guess shoemakers are going to be making only half their profit now."

"Hello? Mom?" Bra was finally ready, now holding her own red purse in her hands. Was it possible that her mother had left her behind? She hopefully wished so as she descended gracefully down the stairs in a careful manner. What she saw on her amused family members' faces gave her a rather uncomfortable surprise when she finally met them, however. "Why are you two looking at me that way?"

"I always knew my sister had a knack for starting new trends," Trunks said cunningly before leaving.

Bra stared after him agitatedly before turning back to her mother, who wordlessly handed her the magazine, allowing the flustered girl to take it all in.

What came out of her mouth surprised her mother when she finally stuffed the magazine back into Bulma's hands, a look of disgust on her face. "Why am I in this trashy magazine?"

"Don't you care that you were actually in it to begin with?"

"No; I want to know why they put me in some 2.99 magazine instead of in _Vogue_... It's not even a good picture of me, anyway." Bra had been staring at a picture of herself sauntering out of the West City Library, books and boot in hand.

"It also says here that you inspired a load of girls to begin checking out books at the library," Bulma continued, still looking at the article in mild interest. Placing a finger on the sentence as to not lose track of her reading, she added, "The library hasn't seen this many enthusiastic readers in years."

Bra rolled her eyes and handed her mother a small, green capsule from her skirt pocket. "You can drive. I'm not in the mood." There was no way on Earth that her mother could find out about the incident. She had been surprised that there hadn't been any local paparazzi buzzing around the accident to begin with...

"Okay... How come you don't want to use your convertible?" Bulma quizzed, staring suspiciously at her. That red car was Bra's baby; she took it everywhere she went. She probably cared about it more than she cared about her clothes and jewelry. Now she wanted to use her other car, a small green car that she usually paid no mind to?

"Got sick of the color," Bra lied, opening the front door.

Bulma took one look at the girl in her red headband, red top, red gloves, red skirt, red boots, red everything, and chose to say nothing. Walking briskly out of the door ahead of her, she told her shortly, "I never thought red was your color anyway."

"Hey!"

**Later...**

The ride to the Son house was a pretty uneventful one. At present, Bulma had her hands firmly attached to the steering wheel of the car, giving her rapt attention toward the road. Bra sat beside her, twirling a loose strand of blue hair around her finger and secretly envying her driving skills.

She suddenly leaned forward to change the radio station. "I just hate this song-"

"Bra, put on your seatbelt," Bulma suddenly instructed. "You know it's safer."

Caught in the act, Bra sullenly did as she was told, mumbling a few words quite rudely under her breath.

Bulma overheard her, and without moving her eyes off the road, quickly advanced her right hand to change the radio station back. "Just because you have Saiyan blood in your veins doesn't necessarily mean that you'll be completely unharmed if the car crashes. And I'm the driver, so I call the shots here."

'**But whose car is it?'** Bra rolled her eyes disinterestedly and moved her view out the car window, taking in the many, er... _wonderful_ sights. The only things she could see for miles without end were solitary fruit trees, grassy plains, and round hills. "We're out in the boondocks... They'd better have indoor plumbing-"

Her mother disregarded her ignorance, and immediately let out an excited shriek as they caught sight of a small, lone house in the distance. As the pair neared the site, she exclaimed, "I just can't wait to see them again! Aren't you excited?"

"Nope. I'm still stuck on the fact that you wanted me to help them."

"For the last time, Bra, Goten has some kind of food poisoning, and Chi-Chi, his mother, asked me if I could help. Of course, being the nice person that I am-" A stifled, derisive snort of laughter was heard from Bra- "I said yes. But I got a call from one of the executives, saying that we may have made a breakthrough in the cell phone capsules. So rather than missing the opportunity of a lifetime, I volunteered _you_ for the helping-out!" Bulma explained, exasperated. She moved her eyes quickly to glower at her daughter. Why was she so hard to cope with sometimes?

"Funny, I didn't know Saiyans could have food poisoning," Bra scowled, having ignored the majority of her mother's monologue. "I've never been sick in my life." A few seconds passed before, "You know, it's not too late to turn back. I never really wanted to go to that boy's house, anyway-"

"We're here!" Bulma finally pulled up towards the front of the small house, turning off the ignition. She sucked her teeth almost wistfully as she and her daughter both emerged from the car. "I sort of wish Trunks could've come, but you know how your dad is with the training."

"How do you know that _I_ didn't have anything planned today?"

Bulma rolled her eyes and walked up the front steps. Maybe it was a bad idea to have actually considered Bra as a possible 'Saiyan-sitter' for Goten and Goku. Now at the front door, she pressed the bell and waited patiently for someone to answer. Putting her hands into her jacket pockets, she glanced over to Bra, who was still (purposely) lagging behind.

Chi-Chi flung the door open within seconds of the first alert of a visitor. "Bulma! It's been a really long time!" She enveloped the Briefs woman within a very tight hug, in which she emerged panting heavily. "Thanks for bringing Bra... Oh, my gosh! Is that really you, Bra?" She allowed her guests to enter her seemingly quiet abode.

Bra took a quick glance to fully take in her surroundings before opening her own mouth. The house was quite small and quaint in nature; of course, it was nothing compared to her own. From what she could see, there was a tiny kitchen (probably meant for one or two people to be in it at a time), a sitting room with a television set, and a dining room. There was also a small flight of stairs in the hallway in which the women stood, leading presumably up to the bedrooms, Bra figured. "Nice to meet you, um, Chi-Chi," she finally spoke, self-consciously pulling up her red gloves.

The Son woman laughed, making sure to let both ladies view her one slipper on her left foot (apparently, she heard about fashion trends faster than Bulma). "Silly, we've known each other for a long time!" She grabbed Bra into a big bear hug designed especially for her, which the half-Saiyan girl could stand, unlike her mother.

'**Well, aren't we exuberant today?'** Bra thought blandly, but held her tongue all the same. According to her mother, after all, the two families hadn't seen each other for years. She laughed nervously, but said, "Funny, I don't remember-" A juvenile voice from the kitchen cut her off. Scowling, she glanced over to the abovementioned place.

Chi-Chi, having heard the sound just as well as Bulma and Bra had, began to twiddle her thumbs uneasily. The truth was about to be unfolded... Oh, why had she trusted him to 'stay in the bedroom,' like she'd commanded (or rather begged) him to? She let out a small sigh. If anything, he _had_ probably heeded her pleads, most likely biding his time peacefully and quietly within the bedroom, when his stomach had begun to rumble...

"Is that Bulma, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked. A loud, rude slurping sound could be heard from the kitchen. Placing his soup bowl into the sink, he continued, "Did she bring Bra?"

Chi-Chi sighed, allowing defeat. "Come out here and greet them, dear."

The trio of women waited patiently, and within a few minutes, a boy dressed in blue pajamas finally emerged from the kitchen. He grinned widely, moving the back of his left hand up almost methodically to wipe his mouth from his lunch.

Bra couldn't hold in her gasp. "Whoa. You had another child, Chi-Chi?" she wondered, not noticing the woman suddenly move her eyes down to study the floor. "I always thought you had two..."

Bulma, on the other hand, had known Chi-Chi for years, and was greatly accustomed to the fact that if Chi-Chi was pregnant, she'd want the whole world to know and rejoice with her. She squinted her blue eyes critically at the boy, studying his familiar features. "That's not another child... Goku?"

"No way..." Bra breathed, squatting down beside Goku to better see him eye-to-eye. "Wait 'til Dad gets a load of this-"

Bulma still stood in her spot, positively seething. "_This_ is being ill?" she demanded, staring at Chi-Chi's ashamed form. "You could've told me..."

Much abashed (and growing red besides), Chi-Chi muttered, "Isn't it time for your meeting?"

Bulma checked her watch, an adamant red flush still lighting up her own cheeks. "As a matter of fact, it is. But that doesn't mean you're off the hook yet, you know. I want to know every little detail about what happened." Turning to view her daughter, she added, "I'll pick you up at six or seven. Chi-Chi'll take care of you, okay?"

Bra began to blush herself as she finally rose to her feet, trying not to add a scowl to a face brimming of rapidly changing emotions. "I'm not a baby, Mom... 'Bye." Nevertheless, she kissed her mother on the cheek as soon as she exited the door, leaving herself, Chi-Chi and Goku by themselves in the hallway.

After she was certain that Bulma had long been gone, Bra turned to Chi-Chi, who had grown significantly more assertive within the past few minutes. "Now where's that son of yours? I want to get this over with as soon as possible-"

Goku chuckled, moving towards the staircase. "Eager, huh?"

"Not really."

Noticing the displeased look on Bra's face, Goku shrugged lightly and headed upstairs. "Follow me." The two ladies did as he said, soon entering into an even smaller, more cramped hallway than the last. Bra looked up at the walls, noticing the many family pictures of a teenage boy and his little brother, along with Chi-Chi and Goku.

When the three arrived at a door at the right side of the hallway, the two Sons left Bra. "We'll see you later, okay?" Chi-Chi told her. "Goten should be awake now, so I guess you can keep him company." She began to herd her husband into another room, and left Bra to stand in the hall by herself, eyes fixated at the door that stood in front of her, not at all savoring the uncomfortable silence.

She took in a sharp intake of breath and quickly opened the door. What she saw - or rather _who_ she saw - cleared her memory blocks immediately.

She directed a vicious scowl at the figure sitting upright on the bed. "Oh, it's just _you_."

"Hey, what kind of greeting is that?" Goten asked. "It's nice to see you, too-" He stopped and took a good look at her.

The half-Saiyan girl was standing by the doorway, arms crossed. Her bright blue eyes darkened visibly; her pale pink lips were presently curved upwards in a nasty scowl. Was this the same Bra who thought it amusing to chase after him and Trunks when they were younger? How could someone like her turn into someone like _this_? She seemed so confident now - she hardly looked like she was going to run to her father and tell on him.

"Whatever," Bra told him shortly. She scowled uneasily before moving forward and taking a seat near the foot of the bed. Why was he staring at her like that? She picked up a small bowl of soup on the nightstand next to his bed. "Is this what I'm supposed to be feeding you?"

Goten nodded, but immediately changed his mind. He'd always thought (since he was a young kid) that a little servitude would do Little Miss Bra right, but this wasn't exactly the right time... "On second thought, maybe you-" he started, but Bra abruptly forced a hot, steaming spoonful of chicken noodle soup into his mouth.

He spluttered violently and gasped for air. "Hot! Hot!" He glared at her, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Still as spiteful as she was when they were younger, huh? "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Bra rolled her blue eyes. "Yeah, right," she said, placing the bowl back on the small table. "I wouldn't do that to anyone." She sighed almost wistfully. "Just _think_, tons of guys would _die_ to have me feed them, and you're getting my services for free! What a waste of time."

He closed his eyes silently and began counting the minutes it would take for her to leave the house.

"I just couldn't believe my mother made me come here... Like _Trunks_ had anything better to do," Bra was still rambling an hour or two later (it seemed like three years to Goten), mainly to herself. "And don't you have a girlfriend? Why can't she take care of you?"

'**Does she ever stop talking?'** Feeling a bit obliged to explain to her, however, he confessed, "Well, Valese doesn't know about my sickness. To tell you the truth, I don't think my mom likes her very much."

"Your mom's probably right. _Valese_ has got to be crazy, or just plain stupid."

"Why?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Isn't it obvious? Who would want to go out with _you_?" she asked, smirking. It was more of a veneer of disdain than anything else, Goten noticed. It also bore a frightening resemblance to Vegeta's sardonic, triumphant visage...

"I don't see you with a boyfriend," he shot back.

Bra turned red (a little too red for her own liking, at that). "For your information, lots of guys like me. I'm just waiting for one who's _good_ enough," she sniffed.

He laughed, but immediately tried to cover it up with a few 'coughs.' "Tell me when you find him, but I doubt you'll find anyone in the near future with _that_ kind of attitude."

It took all of Bra's willpower (and some she wasn't even aware of) to restrain herself from wrapping her arms in a strong vice grip around Goten's neck. Instead, she turned away from him, crossing her arms in an attempt to give him her best 'attitude' ever...

**A few hours later...**

The drive home was very silent. Bulma couldn't take it after a full fifteen minutes of noticing Bra's glare through the corner of her eye. "What's wrong now?"

"_He's_ wrong," Bra spat. "I can't believe you made me spend a whole day with him." She angrily checked her still-blotchy face in the rearview mirror, and tucked a wild strand of turquoise-colored hair behind her ear. He wasn't worth her stressing out, she reminded herself.

"Oh, Bra, how is volunteering to help a sick boy so bad?"

'**Volunteering? Last time I checked, I was forced into this...'** "For a sick boy, he sure talked a lot of smack."

"Bra..."

Aforesaid girl was about to add another thing to her list of complaints, but suddenly stopped herself. She watched as the car slowly neared Capsule Corp. Before the vehicle made a complete stop, however, she opened the door and stepped out. "I'll be in my room," she said, walking towards the entrance. "Don't bother me. And you can keep my car capsule until tomorrow, okay?"

Bulma didn't say anything as she got out of the car herself.** 'I'm pretty sure it couldn't have been **_**that**_** bad...'**

Once inside the comfort of her room, Bra sighed softly. What a disgusting day... and what better way to erase the horrible memories than by reading a book?

Picking up one of the books from underneath her bed, she began to read.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The end to another chapter! So, what did you think? Please review, of course! It warms my heart and soul! Also, stay tuned for the next exciting installment!

**Ladii-Chocolate**


	13. A Day at the Cafe

**Author's Note:** Thanks to the following reviewers: TorankusuGohan, Thomas Drovin, Godzilla2, Garowyn, and sexy-jess! I'm extremely grateful!

_July 6, 2009: Tweaking the story's plot means removing some aspects of the tale and replacing them with new ones! Yes, this chapter is a completely new one. Figured Goten and Trunks deserved an interesting situation together; it makes for great character development. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with anything associated with DBZ.

* * *

Chapter 13: A Day at the Café

**A few days later…**

"I'm telling you, man… Your sister is _crazy_."

Trunks chuckled a bit at his friend's surprisingly mild choice in words. He swirled a plastic stirrer in his cup of black coffee, blue eyes staring intently into the other boy's dark ones. "I'm sure you wanted to say something worse, Goten."

The Son boy shrugged once, as if to show that he didn't really care much about the topic at hand; his eyes, however, shone mischievously, telling an entirely different story. "_Maybe_."

Trunks laughed once more, then reclined a bit in his chair. Due to new responsibilities (as Bulma Briefs' eldest child, he had had to start his preparations to someday inherit her corporation rather quickly) keeping him occupied, he hadn't seen his best friend in several years. Time had aged their bodies a bit, but the twenty-three-year-old boy was glad to see that it hadn't changed their friendship one bit. "You haven't seen her at her worst. That's all I'm going to say."

"It's weird how genetics work. She looks exactly like Bulma, but her personality's all Vegeta." Goten took a bite of a blueberry pastry and chewed meditatively. "I wonder how your mom deals with _that_."

"They fight all the time, actually. And you can bet Dad takes Bra's side every single time. But enough about that," Trunks changed the subject, taking a few sips from his bitter coffee. "How's Valese?"

Goten was thankful for the shift in topics, especially since it now concerned his girlfriend. "Just hung out with her yesterday, actually. It was the first time since I got over that whole allergy thing." He grinned sincerely and leaned back into his chair, interlacing his fingers behind his head. "She's really awesome, Trunks."

Trunks cocked an eyebrow. "And?"

Goten grinned at the prompt. "_And_ totally hot."

"_Nice_." Trunks picked up his cup once more, letting the hot, bitter liquid slip down his throat. It was a nice, cool day here in the city, and the pleasant weather accordingly attracted throngs of tourists. It was perfect for people-watching, something the lavender-haired prince enjoyed doing whenever he wasn't bogged down with stressful Capsule Corporation tasks.

"You should meet her some time, actually," Goten continued. He glanced up as one of the waitresses of the café they were currently situated at stopped by their table again, coffeepot in hand. He shook his head to tell her they were fine, then smirked upon seeing the flirty smile she gave his friend before leaving. "Ha, ha, she's totally been giving you the eye, Trunks."

"Not interested," he replied, picking up his copy of _The West City Tribune_, West City's most popular newspaper. "You know redheads aren't my type."

"Aw, c'mon! She was a cute one," Goten faked a pout, then frowned at the cup of coffee that sat next to an untouched platter of chocolate-chip biscotti. "Why do you even drink that stuff so much? You don't put any milk or sugar in it at all. Completely gross."

"After having to experience countless all-nighters, you kinda get used to it." Trunks turned the page he was glancing at to read news on the economy. His brows furrowed in deep concentration. "You ready for the trip?"

Goten sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be." Truth be told, he now looked at the entire space adventure halfheartedly; after all, it was taking him away from something he was actually enjoying: his relationship with his girlfriend. He remembered all those years he'd spent wishing for more action in his life, and wondered why things had to have such bad timing, when he had just begun to accept a more laidback lifestyle. Why had his father chosen _now_ to become pint-sized? **'Well, it wouldn't be Dad if it were planned…'**

The sounds of Trunks flipping through more pages of stole him from his reverie. "Hey, are you going to eat those?"

"Go ahead," the older boy mumbled, eyes scanning the Sports section quickly. He pushed the tray of cookies towards Goten, then added, "Huh, Yamcha still plays for the Titans. I'll have to tell Mom about that."

Goten was too busy wolfing down the treats his friend had just given him permission to have to answer. He finally swallowed, and then washed his sugary meal down with his cup of mango juice. "You know, this is really nice."

"What's nice?"

"This. It's just nice to be able to see you again," Goten smiled.

Trunks scowled at that comment, showing his disgust at the way his friend had phrased his current feelings, but the teasing tone of his voice told otherwise. "What, are you getting soft now, Goten? Gimme a break."

"Dude, I'm the one with the girlfriend. Maybe you should, I don't know, keep up?"

"Goten," Trunks replied smoothly, not missing a beat, "I could totally get that girl's number if I wanted." He jerked his head towards a slim brunette who sat in the corner of the café area, head completely buried within a novel. "Hers _and_ that redheaded waitress's."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." Trunks smirked, showing that he'd inherited his father's cocky, competitive personality.

Goten matched the smirk easily with his own and held out his watch. "Alright, you have five minutes." He watched with amusement as Trunks eased himself out of his chair almost promptly and ambled confidently towards the first girl, who lifted her face from behind the pages of her book as though she'd sensed him approaching.

He was happy some things hadn't changed. His relationship with his best friend would probably never change, though, and he was glad some years apart hadn't dissolved their bond. Observing the Capsule Corporation heir move swiftly from brunette to redhead effortlessly, the Son boy had to admit: life was pretty darn good.

Trunks grinned boldly as he came back three and a half minutes later, two pieces of paper held snugly within his right hand. "Just like old times, yeah?"

**Meanwhile…**

Halfway through the tale she was reading, Bra shut her book and stuffed it back under her bed. "Wha..." This wasn't a romance novel! It was just some documentary about some rich, stuck-up girl. She seemed so nasty, spoiled, and pompous... And green hair? How was _that_ gorgeous?

She now lay on her back; turquoise hair sprawled out, giving her the appearance of an ethereal angel. Closing her eyes, she thought about the events of the story. So far, the protagonist was in a relationship with a very loving boy, but was secretly seeing someone else, as well. **'It might be a smart thing, though…'** A man on the side? Hmm. It actually did make some sort of sense. Maybe she would find someone at the mall in a few days (a weekly pastime of hers and her mother's). Of course, she'd have to wait until after she saw Goku and the others out to space in a few days.

Besides, it would be sort of fun, right?

* * *

**Author's Note:** The end of the chapter! It's a lot shorter than most of my chapters, and I apologize for that; it's very hard to include a new scene to replace something that was already established. Hopefully everything flows well. Stay tuned, and find out what happens next, in the next chapter: Chapter 14: Time to Go on the Spaceship!

**Ladii-Chocolate**


	14. Time to Go on the Spaceship

**Author's Note:** Special thanks go out to Godzilla2, animeroxz, InuSaiyan007, Tellemicus Sundance, sexy-jess, Thomas Drovin, TorankusuGohan, and Garowyn for reviewing! I see that there're some new reviewers, as well! I do hope you keep on reading, and I hope the story manages to sustain your interest!

This chapter is dedicated to the one and only Garowyn, since she was so interested in seeing how I'd fare in reintroducing Pan! (smirks) And also, I'd check out any of her stories, if I were you. She has fascinating YGO fics (I know Thomas Drovin is one of my fellow YGO fans grins), and really deep DBZ stories, as well! I'd suggest that you read her latest fic "Always and Forever," if you want to read a humorous (and slightly romantic) fic about my favorite YGO pairing, Mai/Joey!

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with anything associated with DBZ.

* * *

Chapter 14: Time to Go on the Spaceship

**A few days later...**

It was just like any other morning at the Son house, except today the weather seemed unusually perfect. The sun brightly washed over the green landscape that surrounded the house. Everything seemed to be both peaceful and refreshed from the strangely cold night before.

The rich scent of bacon, waffles, and eggs provided all the reason one Saiyan needed to get out of bed. Goku sat up energetically. "Today's the big day!" he exclaimed with might detected in his voice, and he rose up from underneath his thick covers.

After taking an extremely short shower, he pulled his training gi over his head and started downstairs towards his wife, who could be heard shuffling busily about the kitchen. "'Morning, Chi-Chi!" he chirped.

"Well, it's about time," she answered, taking a few seconds to set the hefty breakfast down on the table before shooting him a glance. "I was afraid that you'd forgotten what today was."

Goku grinned, interlacing his slightly callused fingers behind his head. "Nope. I'm ecstatic, as a matter of fact. I wonder what Trunks is doing to prepare."

"Never mind him; I'm sure Bulma's helping him out," Chi-Chi told him. She nodded her head toward a few trunks of luggage, grinning as Goku's eyes began to widen in shock. "All the clothes and provisions you could ever need are packed in those things... Now, sit down. Your breakfast is ready."

"Whoa, Chi-Chi... You really outdid yourself!" the little boy exclaimed, taking a seat and picking up his fork. Breakfast was even more important than packing for a big trip, to him. He began to consume the food at an incredible rate, but of course, it wasn't too much a surprise for anyone present at the kitchen.

Somewhere between his fourth helping of toast, Goku found a question. He looked up at Chi-Chi, who was presently in the middle of a cleaning craze. "Hey, where's Goten?"

Wrong thing to ask. In a second, his wife's pleasant countenance dissipated and was quickly replaced by a mean scowl. She tightly clutched her purple duster in one hand and blinked twice, attempting to calm herself.

Goku continued to stare up at her, too frightened to actually look away. "This has something to do with Valese, huh?"

"Of course," she snapped, walking towards the table again. Goku instinctively searched for any pot or pan that might be in her possession; finding none, he let out a relieved sigh as she leaned over to pour more tea into a cup for him. "He's out in the city with her."

"This early?"

"You're telling me," Chi-Chi responded, sniffing. She blinked back the rest of her tears and exchanged her quivering voice with a furious, insulted one. "He left without any breakfast!"

"Doesn't matter much to me. It only means more food," Goku told her, stuffing a mouthful of scrambled eggs in his mouth. Chewing both thoughtfully and gratefully, he added, "He's going to meet us at Bulma's, right?"

She smiled hesitantly. "Yeah. I actually can't wait to see how everyone's changed. Bulma still looks the same... but Bra! She's such a lovely young woman now. I can't wait to see how much Trunks' changed..."

**At the other Son residence...**

Gohan was biding his time within the living room patiently, waiting for his wife to finish with her daily preparations. Thank goodness it never took her too long; she seemed to be the exact opposite of the way Bulma would fuss over her appearance. He suddenly looked up from his newspaper and called, "You ready, Videl?"

"Yeah," she answered from their bedroom. Fastening a small, silver necklace around her neck, she began to descend the stairs, using her free hand to braid her dark hair. "So, are you excited?"

"For what?" he asked, as she finally revealed herself to him. He set down his paper on the coffee table and smiled at her casual appearance. "It's not like I'm going with them. I told Dad I just wasn't feeling adventurous these days."

Her big, blue eyes twinkled mischievously as she began to button her denim blue jacket up. "You big coward."

"Go ahead and call me that... By the way, where's Pan?"

"Still upstairs, I think. She's still upset that you wouldn't let her go."

"I just don't think it's appropriate for a young woman to be in the company of only men," he answered rather defensively, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Videl shrugged in resignation and went to look for her purse.

Little did the two know that the raven-haired girl was, in fact, still planning to join Trunks, Goten, and Goku. As she lay on her bed, muttering brusquely to herself, she went over her plan for the millionth time to ensure no mistakes on her part.

Dressed in a simple red shirt and blue capris, and still sporting a boyish haircut, Pan gave a somewhat tomboyish countenance. At present, she murmured to herself, "They think they're so smart... But I'm always one step ahead." She smiled cunningly and began to count down to herself, as if the rocket had already began to blast off already.

'**Just a few more hours...'**

**Meanwhile...**

The Briefs started their morning a little different than the Sons; for one thing, it happened to be a lot later than their friends', and it proved to be quite hectic for at least a couple of them...

Bulma had just finished her daily ritual of doing her hair and makeup, and was now at the kitchen stove, attempting to cook some breakfast for her unappreciative family. She was planning on having a joyful 'last' day for Trunks, as he would be accompanying Goten and Goku on the trip to space to search for the dragon balls.

Bra, still in her nightgown, joined her mother shortly after, and sat by the counter, staring absentmindedly into space. She stifled a small yawn as she directed a serene gaze towards Bulma, who was trying to divide her attention between preparing some coffee and cleaning the counter. It was simply no use to try, in the girl's opinion. Her mother could never be Chi-Chi.

It wasn't too long before Vegeta interrupted the peaceful scene. He stalked into the kitchen angrily, paying no attention to the sight of Bra trying to hold in her laughter. "Who the hell did this to my training clothes?" he demanded.

Bulma didn't even face him; but from what Bra could see, her father was holding a shrunken, tot-sized training gi within his hands.

"Language, dear..." Bulma started, absentmindedly stirring a slowly-burning pot of oatmeal. Today was the big day, she reminded herself again, and inwardly, she was very excited. She strode over to Bra and gave her a hefty bowlful of the nasty mush.

"Trunks did," Bra, however, piped up rather calmly, not missing a beat.

"Huh? What'd I do?" A famished Trunks slowly entered the kitchen, still rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleepy feeling he still felt. He cradled his empty stomach weakly as he joined his father by the kitchen's doorway.

"So, boy, you think it's funny to play jokes?" Vegeta snarled, shoving the training outfit into his hands. He paid no mind as Trunks's eyes dilated noticeably before shrinking back to their normal size.

"Huh? I didn't do this..." Trunks's eyes narrowed suspiciously, now fully awake. They slowly traveled to his sister, who had her head conspicuously bent, practically inhaling their mother's disgusting breakfast. "If anyone, I'd bet it was her."

"Nonsense!" Vegeta snapped crossly, making the poor boy flinch. "Why would she have any reason to do anything like this?"

"But Dad, I really didn't do it!"

"I'm sure..." he uttered sarcastically. He wheeled away violently, muttering as he left the room, "What type of fool do you take me for?"

Bulma exited the kitchen as well, screaming after him, "Out of all the days you choose to be stupid, it has to be today?!"

"No one asked you, woman!"

Thus, the morning had fully started, judging by the usual Briefs' standards. Trunks went to the stove and shut it off, after slipping both Bra's oatmeal and the training gi into the garbage can. Glaring at his sister, he added sullenly, "You know, instead of blaming innocent people, you could try to learn how to wash clothes properly."

"But it's just so _fun_ to get you in trouble." She stopped her intake of the soggy oatmeal, gazing up at her brother and offered the best Vegeta smirk she could so early in the morning. It shocked Trunks; it was just as sardonic and mocking as anything his father could have done.

"I hope you know you're going to pay for this."

"Simply paying you back for last time, big brother..."

**Two hours later...**

At present, Goten was in the city with Valese, enjoying a slow walk around the skyscrapers. This time, he had a lot to discuss with her. "I couldn't believe how rude she was! Vegeta sure spoiled that little-"

"Goten..." Valese whined softly, as they neared a familiar fast food restaurant. "You talk about this Bri all the time. She's not _that_ interesting."

"Of course _Bra_ isn't," he agreed, as he opened the door for her. They stepped inside the crowded room and took a seat at a nearby table. "Wait a minute... That was kind of hypocritical of you, Valese, when you talk about your ex-boyfriends twenty-four-seven-"

"Oh, my gosh!" Valese shrieked, clapping her hands together in joy. She stared past Goten excitedly, eyes dancing quite literally. "It's Dom! My ex!"

"Now, was that the extremely jealous one, or the one that cheated on you, or the one who was rude to your father?" Goten asked blandly, but she wasn't listening. Watching a bit angrily as she rose from her seat to meet him, he added, "If you're going to talk to him, please hurry it up. I have to be at Bulma's in less than an hour..."

He continued to watch enviously as she hugged the tall, blond football player tightly and began to engage in conversation with him.

**Later...**

The long-awaited hours were over at last. "Finally," Bulma murmured to herself, trying to keep herself from jumping around excitedly. It had been years since she had last attempted to build a spaceship, and had been enthusiastic and challenged by this new project.

It was at least a hundred feet tall in stature, and in it housed many things Bulma felt necessary to keep a group of Saiyans interested. Okay, maybe Goku wouldn't find any use for two entertainment centers, but she was positive Trunks would find good use in the small library she'd installed. And she was more than sure that they'd all find pleasure in the two big kitchens, loaded with a two years' supply of delectable vittles...

She led her still-growing group of visitors to the impressive ship, a sense of well-deserved pride accompanying her. "Well, Goku, here she is," she told him, as they all stood in the hallway of a large, blue door. She pressed a small button near the right of it, and Chi-Chi and Gohan watched in awe as the door magically opened to reveal the domed area in which the spaceship stood proudly.

"Wow, Bulma," Videl gasped, watching as said woman strode over to the spaceship's computer and began to type in figures furiously. "It's wonderful."

"I know," she agreed haughtily.

Chi-Chi agreed, and held onto the closest person's (Pan) shoulders tightly. "Let's just hope it's strong enough for three Saiyans."

"Of course it is."

Gohan said nothing; he was glancing inconspicuously at his daughter, who was examining the enormous spaceship a little too closely.

"Okay," Bulma abruptly pronounced, as the doorway to the ship began to slowly open. "In about ten minutes, the ship will auto-blast-off. I'd suggest that you get your belongings in as soon as possible."

"Already did," Trunks piped, and reached out a strong hand to the many bags little Goku held in his arms. "Need some help?"

Pan shifted her glance to view Trunks as he began to lug Goku's baggage up the ship. He seemed different; for one thing, he had become a lot more... _handsome_. It had been a long time; maybe while they were all in space, he could teach her a few pointers on training better. "Hey, where's Goten?"

Bulma stopped in her tracks, and even began to show a bit of apprehension. "He'd better get here as soon as possible... Where're _you_ going, Vegeta?"

He didn't even look back at her as he casually ascended the steps of the ship. "I'm going with them, of course. Why would I miss out on an opportunity like this? Besides, it'll allow me to keep a better eye on Kakarot's training progress..." Before they knew it, he was in the ship, and there was no stopping him. Bulma knew he wasn't planning on coming back out, no matter how much coaxing or threats were given.

Bra stood at the end of the group, staring disinterestedly at each of the visitors. Her eyes rested on her only agemate, and a single thought sped through her mind. **'That indecisive one from years ago... What's she doing?'**

Pan had her fingers precariously close to the smooth exterior of the ship, almost afraid to touch it. She murmured a few things to herself, wondering how space life was going to be like. Finally moving her dark eyes away from the spacecraft, she met Bra's narrowed, suspicious gaze. **'Oh, it's her. The snitch.'**

"_Two minutes remaining,"_ Bulma's computer spoke. The clear glass dome above them began to open, exposing the clear, blue sky.

As Trunks and Goku went aboard the craft (after distributing a few hugs and farewells to the group), Videl stared worriedly behind her, hoping for a glimpse of her brother-in-law. "Doesn't look like Goten's going to make it."

Little did she know that Goten was already in the Capsule Corporation building, tugging sharply on Valese's sleeve as he ran toward the ship's room. "Valese, this isn't good! If I miss the spaceship, they're all going to kill me when they get back..."

Valese pouted, shooting him a backwards, childish glance. "How was I supposed to know that we were going to meet up with Pete, my other ex?"

"You didn't have to spend thirty-five minutes talking to the other one... Oh, no." Goten's heart thudded very heavily against his stomach, and a familiar sinking feeling hit him. "I missed it."

"How do you know that?" Valese demanded, as they finally reached the room. "I can't even hear any spaceship blasting off!"

Back at the domed room, everyone looked up delightfully and wistfully as the spaceship lifted up into the skies. Bulma and Videl waved eagerly, while Chi-Chi burst into tears. And at the very last moment, Gohan held onto the back of a very crafty Pan's shirt tightly as she attempted to carry out her plan at long last. "Not so fast, miss. I've been watching you for the longest. I knew what you were up to."

Bra watched in interest as the ship rose into the air with a deafening roar, and quickly vanished. She smirked triumphantly as Goten finally and abruptly caught up to the group, staring up at the sky in sorrow. "You just missed 'em. What a pity. I was actually anticipating the seven months you weren't going to be on this planet."

"I'm really sorry, Goten, I really am," Valese was heard apologizing to her boyfriend for the seventh time. "It's just that my ex-boyfriend was right there... I really wanted to talk to him-"

"Why would you need to talk to your ex?" Pan asked disgruntledly, still upset about her plan being hindered. Never mind; there was always Plan Two...

Valese let out an exasperated sigh, and directed a pouty gaze toward the younger girl. "To be honest, it's really none of your business, but if you really must pry into these things-"

"How about you just shut up?" Bra butted in rudely, quite beside herself. She ignored the warning glare she received from her mother - this girl seemed to be even more irksome than Pan! Wait a second... She squinted her blue eyes critically at the brown-haired beauty. "I think I remember you from somewhere... The car accident!"

"Car accident?" Gohan, Videl, and Bulma questioned, but Chi-Chi drowned them out with another pitiful chorus of sobs.

"That was you?" Valese and Goten asked, remembering what happened not so long ago.

A second later, they both burst into laughter.

"I'm surprised you're still alive," Valese admitted softly, in a slightly snide voice Bra was beginning to hate. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear that had strayed from its style from when she and Goten had been running. "Next time, don't drink and drive!"

"Yeah. It's really not appropriate for a little 'princess,'" Goten added mockingly.

Bra stood in her spot crossly as Pan, and even Gohan and Videl exchanged sly grins. It was taking her everything in her power not to hit Valese in her perfectly made-up face and not to slip some poison in Goten's next meal. And how dare they insult her, as soon as her father was out of hearing-range?

Bulma had other things on her mind. "Bra... You got drunk?"

It was then that Bra realized she was in trouble, one way or the other. "N-No! It wasn't my car," she quickly lied. "It was some girl that almost hit me. And I've never drank in my life!"

"That's believable," Pan uttered sardonically, apparently mad at the world.

Bra took one look at all of them, one dripping with all sorts of emotions, gave an exasperated sigh, and stalked out of the domed room. Just they wait. She'd make sure they stopped all of their petty stereotypes and assumptions.

Right after she went to the mall in a couple of days, of course.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another long chapter, guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Uh-oh. What's this? Does Pan have a little crush on Trunks? Will there be a little more romance than I had previously let on? ...No, don't worry, there won't be any Trunks/Pan in this story. Or will there? Hee-hee. Let's just call that my little April Fools' Day joke, okay? But be warned - I am not an author to be trusted. I might pop in a couple more tricks later on this month - in honor of April, of course! I hope everyone had a wonderful Easter, by the way!

**Special Note to Thomas Drovin:** Just to let you know, I'm seriously thinking about that idea you gave me a few chapters back. Please either email me or include in your review any extra information that I might need; such as his name, appearance, Goten's view of him, etc. Thanks so much!

**Ladii-Chocolate**


	15. The SoontoBe Future and the SoontoBe Pas...

**-New Week. New Chapter. New Look.-**

**-Same Author. Same Style. Same Humor.-**

**-Deserved Gratitude-: **Garowyn, TorankusuGohan, Godzilla2, sexy-jess, InuSaiyan007, SonChan, and Thomas Drovin for reviewing! Thanks for always making sure to review whenever I have new chapters out!

**-Note-:** As you may have already noticed, I've changed the summary of TST. A little remark from one of the reviewers brought me to my senses, and after reading the small summation three times over, I figured it just didn't fit my story. In other words – it's out. So get used to seeing this new one, okay? I only hope it doesn't sound too mysterious, as most of us comprehend that TST does contain a bit of humor. So, without further ado, here's the new summary, complete in its entire splendor (since FanFiction refused to let me put the whole thing in):

**-Full Summary-:** Bra. The only thing anyone could ever see of her was a cold, almost rigid exterior. She never let anyone see past this shell, but can one particular half-Saiyan break through and see her for the gentle person she really is? Or will she isolate herself from her agemates, in an effort to always be on top?

**-Second Note-:** This is one of those unusually long chapters. I can only hope that it'll satiate your hunger for new chapters so you'll stop begging poor me to come out with new ones fast.

**-Disclaimer-:** I don't own DBZ. But you already knew that. I also don't own the little description of a perfume that you'll see later on this chapter. It belongs to Bath and Body Works. How I got the idea to incorporate it into the chapter, I have no clue. Maybe someone can help me out.

**-In this Chapter-:** Bra gets in trouble for fighting at the mall! Pan gets even sneakier! Trunks gets enslaved, against his own wishes! Goten gets some bad news!

* * *

**-Chapter 15-:** The Soon-to-Be Future and the Soon-to-Be Past

**-Subtitle-:** You Make Fun of Me Once, Shame on You; You Make Fun of Me Twice, I Hate You; You Make Fun of Me Again, I'll Kill You

**A few days later...**

"Mom! Isn't this so cute?" Bra gushed lightly (in an unusually cheery mood) at the West City Mall, holding up a black T-shirt with 'West City' sprawled on it in a graffiti style. Her mother glanced at it for less than what Bra perceived to be a nanosecond, and then turned back to an outfit that she was looking at.

"It's nice, dear, but do you like this orange dress? Does it clash with my hair or my eyes?" Bulma questioned, holding up an elegant garment. She walked over to a mirror and held the gown to herself, smiling at how it looked. Not really paying much attention to her daughter's growing irritation, she cheerfully placed the dress gently in her shopping cart and continued to browse the other over-priced designer labels.

Bra rolled her eyes, mentally lecturing herself for selecting, yet again, the wrong parent to go shopping with. Just watching her mom duck in between the exquisitely designed clothes' shelves excitedly gave her a clear indication of her less than spectacular judging skills. It was great shopping with her mother sometimes, but she would've much rather preferred shopping with her dad. At least when it was her father, she was the center of attention (even if it was begrudgingly so), not an ongoing battle of the spotlight between her mother and herself.

'**Dad.'** She sighed. He was the only one in their dysfunctional family that she could somehow relate to. If anything, the only things that got to her were the many speeches he made about certain women (i.e. Bulma and Chi-Chi) understanding their role in life, respect, unappreciative brats, low-class Saiyans, the spawn of Kakarot... oh, it was actually an endless list.

She looked up at the pale ceiling above her and felt her eyes water up. He hadn't... he hadn't even said goodbye to her. Was he really that anxious to prove to the world that he was stronger than Goku to remember to bid farewell to his only daughter?

Oh, who cared. He'd come back in a few months. This whole ordeal would all be a dream when Goku finally turned into a grown man again.

She slowly edged towards the cosmetics section of the department store, _Stacey's_. If her mother didn't follow her, she could be certain that there'd be a handful of attendants awaiting her presence, waiting to cater to her every whim. "I'll be looking at some makeup, okay?"

Bulma nodded, still preoccupied, and closely examined the material of the dress. She abruptly flew through a clothing rack angrily, and her very inattentive attendant came running back to her in a frenzied hurry. "Excuse me, Trixxie. You handed me a size way too large. Are you trying to suggest something?"

"N-No, Miss Bulma," the young woman stammered, a red flush already lighting her cheeks. She couldn't upset Bulma or her daughter, the two most extravagant spenders of the store, or she'd have to experience the manager's (Miss Maria) wrath again... "It was my mistake; I'm really sorry-"

"It's okay, I guess," Bulma butted in, not really intending for the poor girl to get into any more trouble. As Trixxie let out a relieved sigh, she added, "Just don't let it happen again. I'm sure Miss Maria wouldn't want to hear that you've been messing up again. Now, I'm going to need some help with picking out the perfect purse and shoes to accompany this dress..."

**Meanwhile...**

Pan sat at the foot of her bed in frustration, staring sullenly down at the deep red carpet below her. Shoulders slumped back miserably, she lightly kicked her feet against the small garbage bin that was situated near the bed, not knowing just how to begin Plan Two.

As she continued to kick the garbage container, an idea suddenly came to mind. Growing excited, she accidentally kicked the garbage can too hard, inadvertently spilling its contents on the floor. Staring critically at the many balled up pieces of paper, she bent over and picked up an old family picture, gazing at it in a scrutinizing manner.

She grinned, still holding the picture in her hand. The plan was absolutely perfect now, with no flaws or mistakes; and neither her mother _n__or_ her father would guess what was going to happen until it finally did.

She'd need a diversion, of course. Someone who'd distract Bulma effortlessly and would help to cancel out any skepticism her father and mother would get. Someone who was close to her; yet so very far apart from her. Someone who was an easy victim. A chump, a pushover, a sucker...Whatever. Someone who was so credulous and gullible that he'd never know what exactly he was doing for her.

Smirking snidely, she picked up her phone and dialed for Goten.

**Back at the mall...**

"Trixxie?" Bra called for her personal store attendant upon first arriving to the cosmetics department, but wasn't too astonished when she saw the redhead scrambling frantically to make her mother content. She sighed and took a seat on one of the red leather stools near the perfumes. Nothing was too surprising these days.

She was, however, shocked to see Valese, Goten's girlfriend, a few stools away, trying on some lipstick. She seemed to be completely oblivious to Bra, but finally turned around as Bra offered a tiny 'humph,' insulted that she hadn't been noticed earlier. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" Valese asked at last, applying a deep red color on her lips. She moved her blank gaze back to the mirror and kept it there while Bra spoke.

"We met at my mom's business. It was my mother's spaceship that sent my brother, father, and friend into space a few days ago," Bra told her flatly. Wasn't this their third encounter? Was she really serious about not remembering her? **'How dare she!' **"And it was your lousy excuse of a boyfriend who forgot to come on time." Valese paid no attention to the remark, and smacked her lips to even out the lipstick. "Ew, did you just use the 'Sample' lipstick without wiping it?"

Valese peered closely at the tube of lipstick, and turned it over on its other side to examine it further. "Huh? I thought that was the name of the color of the lipstick..."

"Jeez, what a dimwit. But what am I saying; she and her boyfriend go together perfectly," Bra muttered sullenly, and picked up a sample perfume bottle in mild interest. **INVITING:**_ Be whisked away to your very own paradise with this luscious blend of fresh coconut, lime, and fragrant verbena warmed by vanilla and musk._ "Hmm... This actually looks pretty good."

It was expensive, too. Even better.

"So, how's life?" Valese tried to bring about some idle conversation.

Bra wasn't having it. "What do you mean, 'How's life?'" she mimicked in a high-pitched, girlish, cheerleader-like, valley-girl (oh, whatever anyone wanted to call it… they know the type) voice.

"You know, how's life without your brother, how's life without your father... I know you just adore him. Goten told me that you're his little 'princess.'" Valese smiled absently. "Of course, he'd never be as good as my own dad-"

"And you would know, how?" Bra was discreetly amazed at how quick her tongue was in defending her father. And why, of all people, on Valese? Did she honestly miss him that much? She muttered a few small remarks under her breath as she continued to examine the perfume.

Valese didn't seem to hear her insults, and scooted her stool closer to her. "Hey, speaking of Goten-"

"I didn't even say anything about him!"

Valese chose to ignore this particular outburst. "Anyway, you didn't hear this from me, but I think he's secretly an angel," she said confidentially, dropping her voice down to a mere whisper.

Bra snorted, and proceeded to spritz the perfume gently on her wrist. "You don't say? But what makes you think that, pray tell?"

"Well, he can fly, duh! And he's _so_ nice," Valese said matter-of-factly. She leaned her face on her hands and sighed dreamily. "Anybody could see that!"

Bra was steamed at what she was hearing. Was Valese implying that she was dumb? "Take it from me, hun. You want to see a real angel? You're looking at one," she responded nevertheless, hopping off the seat and hovering a few inches above the ground. Sure, that was all she had ever accomplished in flying, but Valese didn't necessarily need to know that. Plus, it was worth it to see that oh-so-satisfying look on her face.

Valese became pale, and began to tremble. "Oh, my... You must be Goten's real girlfriend, here to warn me not to be with him!"

"_Please_-"

"That's it. I'm going to call him when I get home," she announced. "But I won't tell him that I talked to you. Were his past girlfriends always this jealous?"

Bra landed on the ground. That was the final straw - or as that hotshot ex-boyfriend of her mother used to say (Bulma always seemed to recall that Yamcha was a professional baseball player who enjoyed the sport immensely), three strikes, and she was out. She wanted to punch this girl. And hard, too. Who cared if Trixxie, her mother, and the three other attendants present (Mamie, Sharon, and Stephanie) would all have to hold her down so she wouldn't pound this girl's face into the tiled floor? And who cared if she personally received a slip from Miss Maria, banning her from ever shopping in _Stacey's_ again, because of 'violent misconduct?' Too bad. They were going to lose out on a _very_ good customer. "He's not my..." she tried, but someone's voice interrupted her own.

"Hey," Bulma intervened. Behind her was Trixxie, who was carrying six shopping bags filled to the brim with clothes. "I decided to buy that shirt you wanted, along with that dress I was looking at. Oh, hello, Valese!"

Valese waved distractedly and left, presumably in a hurry.

"Wow, that was rude," Bulma remarked, as Trixxie handed her the bags and left as well. "Does she always look like that? All spaced out?" When Bra nodded, she continued, "Gosh, I wonder what Goten sees in her."

"I wonder what Valese sees in _him_!" Bra huffed, walking alongside her to exit the store. She appeared angry, but every now and then, she guiltily adjusted her red headband. She hadn't meant to, well, break Valese and Goten up; she wouldn't want to do that to anyone. It seemed to be too late to change Valese's mind, however, and Goten would get over it soon, right?

...Right?

"Look, Mom. I want to go check out a few stores," she told her. She needed to shop all of this off - er… _walk_ all of this off. Seeing her mother's face light up, she put her hands on her hips and added crossly, "By myself. I'll meet you at the food court, in fifteen minutes, okay?" Besides, fifteen minutes was all she needed sometimes to at least clear out three stores.

Bulma nodded stiffly, a bit hurt, and the two went their separate ways.

"Are you from Tennessee, sweet thing? 'Cause you're the only 'ten' I see," a familiar voice drawled from behind Bra, as soon as her mother was out of earshot.

She wheeled around to view the person. "Oh, it's just you." She smirked leeringly at the cast the guy had on his wrist. "Didn't learn from last time, huh? Guess I'm going to have to re-teach you."

The guy raised his hands in protest, and caught up with her brisk strides. "So we started off on the wrong leaf. My bad. Let's just start over, okay?"

She didn't even look at him. "Leave me alone."

He continued with dogged determination, and walked in front of her, forcing her to stop. "Come on, babe. You should be glad that you, of all girls, have caught my attention."

"Get out of my face."

He frowned as she lightly brushed him aside to continue walking. "No woman has ever rejected me. Ever."

'**Well, buddy, you just met one.'** "Look." This guy was really trying her patience. Bra stopped in her tracks again and punched a tight fist into her palm strongly. A few heads swiveled around as she began to scream, growing red as well, "I'm sick and _tired_ of goons like you insulting me! Why don't you find other girls to bother?" It was amazing how differently men treated her when her father was present, and how they treated her now.

A security guard turned his head upon hearing the commotion, but didn't say anything.

The man's frown grew deeper. "Look, babe. You're lucky you look as good as you do. You're even luckier that I enjoy a girl who plays hard to get. Come on. Just you, me, and my empty car. Your precious daddy will never know. That's right. I know you're nothing but a pathetic Daddy's girl - without him, you're nothing-"

He cried out in pain as Bra's balled-up fist collided painfully into his jaw. She answered by lunging at him, flying at him with her fists ready for another hit. Wordlessly, she continued her frenzied attack, this time using both fists to strike his face. She could see nothing but a blurry view of the man, who was now cowering before her, uttering out a few weak pleads of "P-Please!"

He abruptly screamed at the terrible agony searing into his face, and knocked her off of him.

With only the sounds of his screams of anguish and the thoughts of how her father would have dealt with him helping to fuel her anger, she began to swear obscenely as she jumped back into the fray, causing the security guard to step in.

"'Scuse me, miss. You're going to have to stop, or else-"

She paid no attention to him. Her left arm lashed out, knocking the guard through the thin glass into the nearest store, which was, not surprisingly, full of female shoppers.

And that, as they say, was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Amidst the horror and confusion, the guard immediately took action and grabbed the seemingly deranged, frenetic girl, pinning her to a nearby wall. She promptly calmed down, breathing heavily and twitching as the guard eyed his free arm, which was now littered with glass shards. A few tears began to fall from her splotchy cheeks, most likely from her mixed and confused feelings. "All I wanted was for him to stop bothering me..." she mumbled. A fresh sheet of water threatened to spill from her eyes again. "He shouldn't have mentioned my dad..."

The guard, who wasn't at all fazed by the blood now dripping from his arm, seemed to empathize with her. "Look, dear. I'm willing to let it slide. You sound like you've had a pretty rough week."

She said nothing, and moved his huge arm away from her stomach. She began to leave the scene, the astonished silence of the crowd ironically ringing through her ears.

Of course, she had forgotten about her harasser. He had taken the liberty to slip out of the guard's sight, and had disappeared.

Apparently, she'd also underestimated his brilliance. He took an extremely sleazy shot by popping out of nowhere and elbowing her sharply in her perfect lips as soon as her face was turned. She instinctively let out a small cry, and then kicked at his stomach, sending him flying into a nearby boutique.

She heard the many unsuccessfully stifled gasps, and heard the security guard shout again. She immediately broke into a mad dash for the food court, feeling her lip swell and turn black and blue.

Swearing profusely, she took a seat at the nearest empty table and began to cry. It wasn't as if his hit had hurt her... It was just the change of events that had gotten to her. This... what happened to her... It just wasn't her! Why had she allowed an airhead, a flirty jerk, and a thick, burly security guard to ruin her day? She hadn't even meant to begin hitting the guy! Why... oh, why did she allow him to embarrass herself...

She suddenly frowned. What would her father say to all of this? He'd wonder why she was crying, first of all. She wiped the rest of her tears away, and assumed her usual stoic, indifferent exterior. **'Thank God I'm not wearing mascara...'**

Bulma, who ventured into the food court only five minutes later, blanched upon seeing her daughter. "Bra! What happened?" she demanded, assuming a motherly role once again. She probed at the busted lip with a gentle, soft finger.

"Nothing," she mumbled sullenly, flushing. "Just a careless act on my behalf."

"I don't think so... Did you get into a fight?"

"No! I just ran into a wall while I was looking for my car capsule in my purse," she lied. Seeing that her mother was in no way of buying the lie, she added, "It's really no big deal. I'll just pick up some ice at some fast food joint and I'll be set."

"Okay..." Bulma let out a sigh. Why couldn't Bra just open up to her for once? Whatever the problem was, she was going to have to find out. And soon.

As Bra sulkily trailed behind, she wasn't aware of one striking detail:

_The man hadn't even mentioned anything about her father in the first place._

**Somewhere in space...**

"Ouch! Vegeta, that's no fair!" Goku shouted, holding his slightly bruised cheek.

"So?" he responded coolly, and easily blocked Goku's attempt to hit him.

"I'm in a smaller body! You promised to go easy on me!"

"But I am," Vegeta smirked and lightly punched at Goku's stomach, knocking him back. Enraged, Goku powered up into a Super Saiyan and flash-appeared before the Saiyan Prince, punching and kicking rather speedily. Vegeta caught each and every one of his attacks effortlessly with the back of his wrist, and pushed Goku's leg back with a strong arm.

"There's no way I'm going to lose to you again!" Goku told him exuberantly. He turned around for a mere two seconds. "Hey, Trunks, is the food ready yet - _ow_!" He swiveled around violently, cradling his hurt skull, his eyes tearing softly. "You caught me off guard!"

Vegeta merely answered by moving the back of his hand again and striking him across the back so that the miniature Saiyan crashed to the floor of the training room. This was the most fun he'd had since forever. He only wished he could have more opportunities like this...

Trunks, who was in one of the two big kitchens, frowned to himself as he slowly stirred a pot of soup. He turned to view the many other dishes he had prepared within the hour - a plate of marinara chicken, a pot of rice, cheesecake, macaroni and cheese, vegetables, bread, the whole nine yards. He'd only agreed to come with Goku to help find the dragon balls, to find his sense of adventure again; not be the cooking maid of _S.S. Bound-for-Failure-Because-of-Two-Extremely-Lazy-Saiyans_.

Okay, so Goku didn't necessarily know how to begin lighting a match, and Vegeta refused to do anything that remotely resembled housework, but it still wasn't fair. Where was Chi-Chi or his mother when he needed them?

Scratch that part about his mother being a help around the kitchen. For someone so intelligent, she was absolutely horrible at cooking. It perplexed him to no end. Gosh, even _he_ knew that people put ricotta cheese in lasagna, not cream cheese. And any _sane_ person knew that putting glue in cake batter just because they wanted to get rid of the tiny holes that would appear when the cake was done didn't fix anything. He grinned. Bra had gagged many a time because of the strange recipes their mother concocted. The strange thing was, if she didn't have anything else to do and was perfectly concentrated on the task, the meal would turn out absolutely fantastic.

Which rarely happened, of course. Bra and Trunks had had to learn to cook their own meals at times; and it was certain that all three of them (Vegeta included; he seemed to think that Bulma was trying to poison him intentionally) had developed a sort of immunity for Bulma's deadly foods.

The phone in the communications section of the spaceship began to ring. Trunks looked up wearily from the pot of soup, hoping that his father, or at least Goku would try to pick it up. However, he only heard an "Are you deaf, boy? Go answer the phone!" from Vegeta, so he moved to check it out.

Picking the phone up hesitantly, he wondered who the person could possibly be. "Hello? Oh, hey," he spoke casually, but at the same time excitedly, into the phone. "Haven't heard from you in ages - you sound different." He listened while the person responded. "Oh, okay. How's life been treating you? Uh-huh. Me, too. How're your parents? And how'd you know we were in space? Oh, my mom told you? Cool. Yeah, we found the first two dragon balls easily. They were both on the Moon, for goodness sake. But of course, the two Rulers of _Lazinessville_ had to make me go out to get them while they sparred comfortably on the ship. As they always do… Hey, d'you think I'm too old to report for child abuse?"

His attention was turned when Goku and Vegeta both appeared in the room, looking hungry, curious, and impatient.

"Um, look, can you call back?" Trunks asked the person. He blanched as the individual raised his or her voice up quite audibly in protest. "I-I know I haven't exactly kept in touch, but we _all_ lost contact! You think I've been hunky-dory with Goten all these years? We only re-met a week ago... No, I didn't mean to snap at you. Sorry. C'mon, my mom taught me better than that!" The person seemed a bit calmer. "See? Okay, well I hope to see you when we get back, too. 'Bye."

"Hey, who was that, Trunks?" Goku wondered, as Trunks slowly put the phone back into its receiver.

Trunks smiled inwardly as he stared absently into space. "Just an old friend."

**At Chi-Chi's house...**

"Son residence. Chi-Chi speaking! Who's calling?" the Son woman asked, picking the phone up on the second ring. She had just finished giving Goten his medicine, and it had been quite a struggle.

"Valese. Is Goten there?" a girlish voice requested from the other line.

Chi-Chi scowled. Not again. "Hold on," she snapped. "_Goten!_"

Goten zoomed down the stairs happily, having taken advantage of his mother's absence and spitting out the horrible medicine. He couldn't believe that his mother still had it in her head that the allergies could come back any second, no matter how much he tried to cajole her. "Who is it, Mom?"

"Who else?" she replied irritably. "If it isn't Gohan, Videl, or Bulma, it's Valese."

Goten shook his head and eagerly took the phone, while Chi-Chi waited impatiently. In a few minutes, however, he hung up, looking as pale as anything.

"What happened?" Chi-Chi asked her son. He shook his head, still in a daze, and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Well, she, well..."

"_Spit it out!_"

"She broke up with me."

"She did? You guys are over? Yes! _Yes!_" Chi-Chi screamed happily. She jumped around the room in excitement, only causing her son more pain. A thought crossed her mind, however, and she stopped her wild jubilation. "Wait a second... What did you do to make _her_ break up with _you_? It should've been _you_ breaking up with _her_!"

"She said something about seeing someone at the mall. The person warned her about something. I don't even know what that has to do with me," Goten informed her morosely. "I had no idea Valese was superstitious."

"Who cares? She was two-timing you, anyway. Let's go into the city tomorrow. There's got to be a billion girls there with an IQ better than hers, at least," Chi-Chi suggested softly. No matter how furious she had been when he first began going out with Valese, she couldn't bear to see her youngest son so upset.

"I can't. Pan wants me to go visit her tomorrow," Goten told her, growing more depressed with each passing second. "I can't believe I thought Valese was the one."

"_What?_ You couldn't have married her even if you wanted to," Chi-Chi snapped angrily. This was getting ridiculous. How long would it take for him to snap out if it? "I wouldn't have let you. She had too many past boyfriends. How about we wait until your father, Trunks, and Vegeta come back from space? They'd better find those dragon balls. Just to think he's a little kid again!" She began to cry.

Goten looked at his mother sympathetically. She was really vulnerable at this time, with Goku being a child and all. "How about we wait until after a few months? I'd get over Valese by then," he suggested.

"_You're not over her yet?_"

**AND SO ENDS THE FIRST PART OF **_**THE STRANGEST THING**_**. **

* * *

**-Ending Note-:** Before you even ask, no, this does not mean the end of the story. Would that make sense? It's just the ending of the first part. Perhaps during the second part, Bra will become wiser. And maybe there'll be more humor. And of course, the romance shall begin to blossom in the second part... Ahem. Back to my usual comments. Ah, the sweet smell of drama. So, Bra has a hidden temper, huh? Or maybe she just cracked. Either way, what a horrible way to end a seemingly perfect day at the mall! Was she just imagining the guy talking about her father, after all? And what does Pan have up her sleeve? Has Bra inadvertently caused the break-up of Valese and Goten? And just who was Trunks talking to? Find out this and more, in the next chapter!

**Ladii-Chocolate**


	16. Goten and Pan Come to Visit

**-New Week. New Chapter. New Events.-**

**-Same Author. Same Style. Same Humor.-**

**-Deserved Gratitude-: **Thanks to SonChan, TorankusuGohan, InuSaiyan007, Garowyn, Godzilla2, kate, Thomas Drovin, Kingfranco, and sexy-jess for reviewing!

**-Disclaimer-:** I don't own DBZ. But you already knew that.

**-Note-:** Ugh. I have to edit this chapter, because this site is being unfair and saying that whoever has song lyrics in their stories will face account closure if they don't take them off. This is ridiculous, if you ask me.

**-In this Chapter-: **Bulma starts taking notes on mysterious things; she confesses to Pan a secret fear she may have about a certain somebody; Pan may very well go into space; Trunks calls in from outer space; and Goten and Bra get closer... rather unexpectedly!

* * *

**-Chapter 16-: **Goten and Pan Come to Visit

**-Subtitle-:** The Coldest Winter Ever

**Just a day later...**

Goten walked along the sidewalk of a rather barren street sullenly, taking a keen interest in the pavement below him. It wasn't fair. The events that had transpired between him and Valese yesterday - it just didn't make sense. As he continued his journey to his brother's house, he went over everything that had been discussed over the phone that fateful night.

It was quite perplexing beyond any means, and Goten couldn't stand it. What was worse, he couldn't bear not standing it. It seemed that as soon as Valese had called, she had torn his heart into millions of pieces, thrown them around like a bunch of confetti, and left them to rot while she blindly chased after her ex-boyfriends.

He kept hearing her airy voice reverberating within his head, both haunting and troubling him. The mere thought of the way she would sometimes smile emptily was poking, prodding, jabbing into his thoughts. He shut his eyes tightly as he progressed along the sidewalk, trying to purge each and every memory of her away from his mind.

Unfortunately, closing his eyes seemed to make everything much worse.

"Valese." Goten's deep obsidian eyes bore straight into her dull brown pools, evoking no immediate response from her. In an insensible state, she stayed exceedingly still within his embrace, which seemed to tighten as the minutes wore by. "Valese..."

"Goten." Her voice was no louder than a mere breath, and sounded so strange to his ears. It was so distant, so obscure, so detached. Why did it seem like that? Why did _she_ sound like that? Had she always sounded like that? And why did it seem like she was about to tell him something ridiculously significant to the rest of his personal life?

He waited for her to finish, feeling a strangely sharp, cold, biting wind surround and engulf them both.

"Goten, you don't need me," she finally uttered, a small smile absently lighting up her blasé facial features. Her chestnut-colored locks whipped rather wildly and brutally against her face as she continued, the howling wind still encircling them. "You know you don't, and that's why you can't bear to leave me."

"Valese, that's not true," he argued softly, raising a finger to gently brush away a stray strand of hair away from her unemotional face. "I can't believe you'd even think of saying that to me. You know I really want you back. Let's start over."

"See?" Valese responded triumphantly. "That's exactly my point. You _want_ me back. Goten, there's something I need to tell you – there's a difference between needing and wanting." When he made no reaction, she added, "Come and kiss me, Goten. Come and see for yourself."

He complied, reaching his hand to cup her chin towards him. Reluctantly but swiftly at the same time, he gently kissed her icy lips with his own.

To his absolute horror, he felt nothing as he pulled away. He suddenly seemed uncomfortable in the sudden turn of events, and released his tight grip around her waist hesitantly.

"You should know, Goten," she started, still using her dull hazel eyes to stare him down, "that I'm nothing for you, Goten." She slowly moved one of her hands, which had been plastered to her sides the whole time, to where her heart was. "I have a heart that beats, but I don't have any affection there. No sympathy, no sentiment, no feelings - nothing."

"That's not true-"

"I contain nothing inside of me for you," she repeated slowly, and to Goten's utter astonishment, she pulled away from him, slowly drifting farther and farther away from where he stood. "Go find yourself happiness elsewhere. You won't find it with me, trust me."

"Don't leave, Valese," he uttered weakly. "Don't..."

"Goodbye, Goten..." Slowly but surely, the last remnants of her body faded into the obscurity of the shadows of his mind, never to be seen or heard of again.

He still stood, alone this time, the cold wind still biting and chipping at his earlobes. Suddenly, the weakened support of his legs collapsed, making him fall to his knees, and causing him to cry out.

"Valese..."

"Goten!" a voice broke through to his head, bringing him back to what he was doing and where he was currently supposed to be heading. He opened his eyes and realized that he was already situated at Pan's humble abode.

He mustered the smallest grin he could to Videl, who was out on the front lawn, tending to the blooming lilies in her garden. "Hey..."

She stood up and wiped her dirty hands unceremoniously down her dingy shirt. A few beads of perspiration caused by the blazing September sun slid slowly down her face. "Do you realize that I've been calling you at least eight times in the last three minutes? How's it going, anyway?"

"Nothing really big," he said, feigning cheerfulness. Videl's cerulean eyes narrowed suspiciously upon hearing the comment, however. It sure didn't sound like 'nothing.' "Um, where's Pan, anyway?"

"Inside. She's really excited about something. Where are you guys going, anyway?" She held the front door open for him, and they both stepped in.

"We're going to visit Bulma," he answered dejectedly, not even bothering to conceal his sullen attitude, just as Pan came running over. What _was_ that dream about, anyway? And was it going to be a recurring dream, or just a one-timer? Either way, he was mostly confused, on top of the many other feelings he was currently experiencing. "I have no idea why, though."

"Oh, okay, I guess," Videl nodded, faltering as she stole one last curious glance at him, before heading over to the living room, where Gohan was no doubtedly positioned and reading a book. "You're always welcome to get a snack before you leave, though."

"Thanks."

"So," started Pan, as soon as her mother was out of sight. She tried to perform an inconspicuous attempt at hiding an item behind her back as she talked. "I'm glad you decided to come with me."

"Yeah," Goten responded shortly, leaning by the still-open front door sadly.

"Um..." Pan managed a skeptical smile. What was going on? She tried not to sound too exhilarated, however. Her plan was so close to being performed... it was incredible! "So, are you ready to go?"

Even in his slight depression, he managed to eye her rather curiously. This wasn't the usual Pan, unless she was in a particularly adventurous mood, of course. "Why'd you want me to come, anyway?"

"Why are you so... gloomy?" she asked back. She grinned abruptly and gave him a strong punch to the chest. "Come on, this isn't the Uncle Goten I know and love. Whatever's upsetting you, just leave it here and pick it up the next time you come. You'll ruin my plan - er, visit, if you act like this."

"Pan, Valese broke up with me last night." Somehow, Goten had managed to force yet another smile; his pale face, however, displayed a captured expression of frustration, melancholy, and confusion, as well as temporary alleviation for finally spilling out what was troubling him to someone close to him.

"Oh? Well, it's about time, Goten," Pan smirked mischievously, goading him with her sly expression. She self-consciously moved the 'thing' behind her back farther away from anyone's sight. "Maybe this time, you'll find a much more _intelligent_ girl. Come on, a dead fish is livelier than her."

"Very funny, but I don't think I'm looking for anyone at the moment."

"That's because you have such horrible judgment."

He smiled genuinely for the first time in hours. Good, old Pan, never sparing anyone from her bluntness. He'd move on soon; if anything, Pan and his mother would make certain he'd do it. "I guess so. How about we get this visit done and over with? And also, you're not doing such a good job hiding that bulky backpack behind you."

"Oh, shut up."

They soon left a few minutes after, and Videl and Gohan watched as they disappeared into the skies from the living room window. Nothing was said between the couple for a few seconds.

Finally, "You think she's up to something?"

"No doubtedly. It _is_ our daughter that we're talking about, of course."

**At the Briefs' house...**

Bulma was seated at the sofa, legs crossed in a ladylike manner and currently bent over a miniscule sparkly notepad in her sitting room, taking rapid notes on what was being said on the morning news. She bit her lip anxiously as Richie Baker, that incredibly dashing announcer, finally appeared in place of the usual announcer.

"Good morning. Our usual announcer, Naomi Li, has been unfortunately arrested due to an illegal experimentation of chemicals in our very studio, and will not be available for the announcements today. Part of the studio has therefore been quarantined, and because of Li's reckless actions, no reporter is allowed to venture within twenty feet of said location.

"In other news, in what is being called 'The Ridiculously Popular College Case,' a whopping fourteen hundred students held a raucous protest in front of Orange Star University late yesterday morning, refusing to go back inside the building. Sources say that the catalyst was none other than the enormous amount of students that have been admitted to the college recently. Here to focus on this breaking news, Belinda Dobson. Belinda?"

"Thank you, Richie," the young, dark purple-haired woman smiled at her debonair, blond-haired coworker. She turned back to the camera and continued her rather cheesy grin. Behind her, Bulma and the other viewers of the news program could see the unusually deserted Orange Star University in the background. "And yes, you've heard of it already if you have teenagers or young adults attending that all-famous school, Orange Star University. This prestigious school has received many awards, such as Governor's Choice for..."

"Cut to the chase, already!" Bulma just had to yell at the screen. She just _loathed_ it whenever this Belinda reported. Why she always managed to convert the main topic into several small subtopics, Bulma honestly had no clue.

"However, there have been many cases of children complaining to their parents about limited dorm space, cramped classes, and reduced food supply. There's an abundance of kids attending Orange Star University these days, a record-breaking twenty thousand, in fact. Let's talk to one of the college's many students, a twenty-year-old named Allen Mitchell."

The camera immediately focused on said student, a tall, mauve-haired boy who stood adamantly beside a younger, similar-looking girl. "The class sizes are ridiculously enormous," he grumbled to Belinda, not seeing his young companion sneak small, exuberant waves to the camera. "Come on, who's ever heard of four hundred kids cramped together in a lecture hall meant for three hundred and fifty students? My poor sister, who only started college a few days ago, is already sick of it! Tell them, Becca!"

"It's true!" the girl exclaimed. "It's a mad scramble at the dining halls sometimes, because if you don't get there quick enough, you won't get anything to eat! Two of my friends have already been arrested for fighting for the last bowl of miso soup! And on the topic, I'd like to give a shout-out to Amaryllis, Gina, Allie, Keiko-"

A feminine voice by the living room's entrance rose over Becca's shout outs. "Hey, Bulma!" Pan had appeared out of nowhere, Goten in tow.

Bulma clutched her glittery blue notebook carefully as she got up to switch the television off, not in the least bit caught off guard. "Oh, hello, Pan and Goten. How are you two this morning? What brings you here? And just how did you get in my house?"

"Hi, we're fine, I'll tell you in a minute, and you didn't lock your front door," Pan answered promptly. Goten seemed to take a sudden interest at the lavish carpet while she continued. "Look. For this project I have in school, I have to research rocket scientists, and I figured you're as good as they come."

"I'm glad someone recognizes that," she agreed rather haughtily. "But it'll have to wait. I'm researching something at the moment myself. Why don't you go to the kitchen and get a bite to eat? And please don't empty out the fridge like you did last time..."

"Sure, I guess." Pan wrinkled her nose slightly in disappointment and grasped her heavy bookbag tightly in her hand. "Will this take long?"

"Of course not," Bulma told her, as the three made their way to the kitchen. "By the way, don't you two go to Orange Star University?"

"Yeah," Goten finally muttered gravely, taking a seat by the counter. Pan soon accompanied him, while Bulma went to the refrigerator to fetch them something small to drink. He propped his elbows on the counter and waited for his niece to begin her always-long rant for the topic.

"Oh, I just hate that school," Pan complained right on cue, offering a lot to the conversation. "Do you know how many times I've been called to Dean Coral's office? She has an everlasting grudge against me, I just know it!"

"Do you think it might have something to do with her being in the same grade as your mother when they were younger? And maybe she could never amount to anything done by Videl, so she decided to make your life as miserable as she possibly can before you graduate?" Goten supplied flatly, much to Pan's aversion. "Or maybe it's because you almost burned down the entire professors' lounge that one time. And the time you got that rich but extremely cowardly kid to buy you half of the cafeteria for lunch, by threatening 'severe dismemberment' if he didn't listen to you. Or what about the time you started a fight in the middle of a very important assembly between the kids in the step team and the cheerleaders?"

"I just didn't see the difference of what they do for an extracurricular activity!"

"Okay... But how do you like the classrooms at Orange Star U, Pan?" Bulma inquired, still holding her sparkly blue notebook in her hand. **'Whoa – It's a surprise Pan hasn't been expelled yet, or at least reprimanded severely for her actions... That's got to be some true sneakiness.'** She retrieved two cups from the cupboard and proceeded to pour two glasses of lemonade for her guests.

"They're completely awful, of course," the girl told her, taking a grateful drink out of her glass. "I have two hundred students in my math class, and that's the smallest room I have ever seen! It's smaller than Bra's walk-in closet, that's for sure."

"Isn't _everything_ smaller than Bra's walk-in closet?" Bulma muttered. She placed the pitcher of lemonade back into the refrigerator and awaited Pan's reply.

Pan just shrugged and finished the last of her drink. "The only thing that wouldn't pale in comparison to it would be Grandpa's appetite, but that's another topic for another time. Anyway, where's the almighty, gorgeous, everyone-should-bow-down-to-her-but-they-don't-so-she's-completely-and-utterly-infuriated-at-the-whole-world Princess Bra?"

Bulma visibly paled. "Does she really give off that type of countenance?" When both Goten and Pan nodded sincerely, her spirits seemed to shatter. If anything, this small confession had proven what she had thought at the mall to be true, thus justifying her worst fears. "Goten, can you make sure that the front door's closed properly?"

"But we made sure to lock it after we came in."

"Well, make sure to do it again. And make sure all the windows in the house are locked properly, okay?"

He blanched as he began to rise out of his chair. "Do you honestly know how many windows there are in this mansion?"

"It's not that bad."

"Bulma, you have at least seven kitchens, twenty-three bedrooms, sixteen bathrooms, and nineteen living rooms. It'd be a nightmare getting lost in your house."

"Just go - but don't go into the fifth bedroom to your left on the third floor," she warned, as he reluctantly began to exit the kitchen, "or else you'll face one extremely vicious Bra. That bedroom's her Saturday bedroom – there's no doubt that she'll be in there."

He shuddered, and quickly left. **'Don't go into the fifth bedroom on my left on the third floor... Or was it the third bedroom on my left on the fifth floor? Does Bulma even have a fifth floor? Jeez, I'm in big trouble.'**

Pan watched him go. "Um, you weren't really serious about that, were you?"

"Listen, Pan," Bulma confided softly, "I just told him that to make sure he wasn't in earshot of what I'm about to say. He'll be back soon, though, when he finds out that the first two hundred and fifty windows he'll encounter are already bolted perfectly - I never open them unless it's extremely hot outside. Anyway, I really need your help. Would you please be a dear and befriend Bra?"

"…Why?"

"Because she needs a female friend. Heck, she needs any friend. Pan, when we went to the mall, I heard from my store attendant, Trixxie, who had been taking a break at the time, that a blue-haired girl that resembled me was caught beating down some man just because he was flirting with her. And I saw how bad the man looked when I actually had the chance to see him," Bulma sighed, taking a seat by Pan and looking forlorn. "She's just like a younger me. I never had normal friends when I was her age, if you don't count a monkey-boy, a former bandit, and a talking cat and pig, of course. Besides, none of the girls at my school deserved to have me as one of their friends..."

Pan managed a small groan in the midst of Bulma's pleads. And she dared to wonder where Bra got her attitude. Wait a second... "She beat somebody up? Cool!"

"It really isn't. But anyway, I think that behind that fierce exterior is just a girl who wants to fit in - Oh, Goten?" She looked up behind her as said boy stood in his place irritably. "That was quick."

"After checking the first forty-five windows, I realized that you probably had the others shut as well. Besides, don't you have a housekeeper for that sort of job?"

Whoa. He was smarter than she thought. Maybe he hadn't inherited the 'clueless' gene from his father.

Bulma held her hands firmly together, and lightly motioned to the kitchen's doorway, where someone's high-heeled boots were clicking professionally towards them. "Please think about what I said, Pan. Bra should be coming here any minute." With that, she rose from her stool. "Keep Bra some company, you two. And I'll discuss this project with you when I'm done with my own, Pan."

Goten was silent as Bulma left the room quickly, discreetly thankful that he hadn't come across the probably still-sleeping beauty. "Bulma's really acting weird today. First she's carrying a sparkly notebook with her, then she's asking us about OSU, and then she's making me lock all of her windows. What's going on?"

Pan never had a chance to answer her uncle, as Bra abruptly appeared in front of two teenagers, outfitted in an exquisite, white wool minidress with matching white boots. She had on her best designer sunglasses and a cute white beret that fit snugly around her head. With oodles of stunning sapphire curls cascading down her shoulders, her cold, sapphire eyes centered on Pan agitatedly, but she didn't look towards Goten's general direction.

"Where're _you_ going?" Pan asked her in disinterest. She couldn't believe that _this_ Bra had beaten some perverted weirdo at the mall up. Ugh, not Bra - the girl whose general outlook on life was that the universe revolved around her. She'd probably suggest adopting the 'Bra-centric theory' instead of the heliocentric theory. Goodness, even that geocentric theory (the one that Pan had learned about in school - the misconception that everything revolved around the earth) was probably more accurate. Well, someone needed to inform her that the planets revolved around the sun and not around some prissy 'Princess' who probably thought it to be a tragic nightmare if she broke a perfectly manicured nail. And she wouldn't dare entertain the notion of getting her new _Stacey's_ wool minidress (which was probably made in an entirely different country, hence the chic, French look) dirty by fighting. "You look like you're getting ready to ski."

She sniffed, but both Pan and Goten noticed that she didn't sound quite as scornful as she used to. "Not that you know, or care for that matter, but wool is in right now." Taking a seat besides Pan, she made sure to sit as far away from Goten as she possibly could. If their eyes ever met, she was certain that he'd realize that she had something to do with the whole Valese breakup.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't wear wool when it's still technically summer," Pan told her. "Anyway, the word on the street is that you beat some guy up at the mall."

The girl reddened and averted Pan's seemingly enthusiastic gaze. Fiddling with her fingers, she mumbled, "I guess my mom told you about it, huh?"

"Of course. Well, it's about time one of those perverts had a well-deserved, clean clip to the jaw!" Pan cheered. "Good job!"

Bra promptly turned around to view the other girl. "You... You really think so?" she asked hopefully. When Pan and even a now-suspicious Goten nodded in agreement, she blushed lightly. "Yeah, let's just say he won't ever try to hit on me again." While she spoke, she placed two gentle fingers to her lips, and was secretly thankful that the bruises had long disappeared.

Goten eyed Bra warily as she sought to elude him at all costs. She was beautiful, he had to admit, but it wasn't the type of beautiful Valese had been. There was some type of cold, hard, unlikable aura surrounding Bra, and that was probably why she repelled most guys.

Meanwhile, Bra and Pan had fallen into avid conversation, both of them reflecting on what was happening to the male race as they knew it. "Yeah, they're so cocky sometimes, it's amazing," Bra was saying, wrapping a long, soft finger around a radiant, cerulean curl absentmindedly. **'Wait a second. Mall... I didn't find a suitable guy! What's more, I didn't even look! Goodness, why do I let simpletons get the best of me sometimes? Oh, well. Maybe no one's good enough to deserve me...'**

"Anyway, I never would have thought that you were this interesting to talk to," she suddenly told her first female acquaintance. "Dad always says to stay away from ungrateful, thankless, loudmouthed whelps such as yourself."

"Um, that's nice to hear, I guess," Pan said to her, evidently confused. So _Vegeta_ was the one who was bringing about all of that haughty behavior in Bra... She ignored the 'whelp' comment and continued. "Speaking of which, I wonder how they're doing up in space?"

No one answered her immediately. It was becoming painfully obvious that all Goten wanted to do was mope, and all Bra wanted to do was talk and not pay attention of Goten's moping. Oh, well. She'd save that for another time, she decided, as she leaned back on her stool, yelling, "Bulma, you ready?"

"Yeah," she called back from the living room. "I'll take you on a small tour around the spaceship section of Capsule Corp. But let's make this quick, okay? I'm supposed to have a meeting with a contractor and an architect later this afternoon."

"Okay!" Pan was thinking on too many things at once: Bulma was so oblivious to what was about to happen in the next few minutes, it was ridiculous; Bra wasn't as bad as she had once let off; Goten was obviously letting Valese enter his head again; and her parents were both just sitting there in their comfortable house, waiting for her to come back (of course, in vain). As far as the sneaky girl knew, all of the above people (and maybe even Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta) might be in for an exceedingly horrible shock.

The more she thought about it, the more she felt it would be best if she let at least one person know what she was up to, thus she politely asked Bra (whose intention it was, anyway, after noticing that she'd be alone with Goten if Pan left) to accompany her to where Bulma was situated.

While the two walked towards the second living room on the floor, Pan quietly let Bra in on her little 'secret.' She didn't seem in the least bit surprised to hear the confession. "That's all?"

"What do you mean, 'That's all?'" Pan demanded.

She crossed her arms and looked at the floor as they continued their way. "It's kind of obvious. I mean, come on, who's going to come to my house asking to interview my mother when they can use the Internet? And that backpack is so huge, it's not even funny. One would think you're getting ready for an extremely important trip. And I could tell you were planning something like this when you got caught the first time."

Pan, her mouth dropping open quite comically, was at a loss for words.

"Well, it looks like you'll do fine with this plan, if my mom hasn't even begun to suspect you yet," Bra continued knowingly. "By the way, ask my mother to show you the spaceship labeled 'Five Thousand Fifty-Three.' It's the speediest one we have, and it'll catch up to Goku's ship in no second flat. It also contains a connecting walkway that can attach to the other spacecraft, so you'll be able to travel with Trunks and the others instead. How do I know? I helped my mother design it myself."

"Um, thanks..." She quietly slipped through the living room doorway. "I kind of wish you could come now. I might need somebody to talk to - and Goten, he's too wrapped up around Valese to be of any more use to me."

Bra still managed to turn her nose up superciliously, leading Pan to assume that she would probably never change. "_Please!_ Do you really think I can go that long without shopping? You're on your own, sorry. But... have fun, anyway."

Pan managed one last cunning smirk as she disappeared into the room. "You, too... Have plenty of fun with _Goten_. He's going to be the only other teen around you for a couple of months, and I know how much you're looking forward to _that_."

It was now Bra's turn to lose her voice. She hadn't even thought about that! Wow; Pan was two steps even in front of _her_, as well as everyone else. "Wait! Take him with you, please!"

Too late. The friendly chat and atmosphere that hung over the scene had almost immediately disappeared along with Pan, leaving Bra to stand morosely by herself in the hallway. **'It won't take long for her to leave now... And now I'm going to be stuck with **_**him**_** for seven months...' **She turned around and headed back to the kitchen, where Goten was still staring off into space.

Not even fifteen minutes had gone by, and just as Bra had predicted, the deafening roar of the ship came at long last, along with Bulma's astonished screams and pleads. Bra and a very bewildered Goten could even pick up a few of Pan's shouts of victory in the midst of the ear-piercing fracas.

The Briefs woman was caught in a state of trepidation as she watched the spaceship quickly disappear into the deep blue skies. How could she have let Pan out of her sight for less than a second? And how could she, someone related to Goku (of all people), fool her, the most brilliant technological genius ever, that way? **'Oh, my gosh. Videl and Gohan are going to kill me. Oh, my gosh - **_**Chi-Chi's**_** going to kill me!'**

The phone rang while the racket was finally beginning to subside. Bulma, who was too afraid to pick it up (fearing the worst - it might be Chi-Chi), ignored it; and Bra refused to go near it (as it was situated near Goten). Naturally, Goten had to pick it up.

"Hey, Mom?" Trunks's voice came from the phone.

"Nope," Goten suddenly grinned, looking at the phone in an air of disbelief. Bra inconspicuously glanced over upon hearing his cheerful voice. "Guess who, buddy."

"Goten! Haven't heard from you in the longest!" A second later, "You moron! How could you let your girlfriend stop you from coming with us?"

"...Can we not talk about that?"

"Okay, okay. I guess I was pretty mad when you missed the ship. I've trained so much harder than I used to - I was ready to beat the stuffing out of you, like I always did-"

Goten laughed. "I think you're mistaken. _I_ was the one who always beat the stuffing out of _you_. And it was getting to be a bit boring, after a while."

"Is that so?" Vegeta's voice came from the training room, and it didn't sound pleased. His eyes narrowed suspiciously and he carefully examined the now-reddening Trunks, who had just realized that he had set the communication system up on speakerphone.

"N-No, Dad! He's just kidding!" he squeaked, quickly pressing a small button, which canceled the speakerphone mode.

"Am I?"

"Oh, be quiet."

**Meanwhile...**

Gohan and Videl had comprehended when exactly Pan had left the earth's atmosphere and orbit (after both sensing her ki disappearing), and of course, this didn't make for a very pleased father.

In short, it made for a rather perturbed, terrified, concerned, fretful one.

"She'll get hurt! Or worse, she'll get other people hurt!"

Videl groaned. Goodness, he was almost as bad as his mother was. "Oh, don't worry so much – you knew it was going to come to this one way or the other. She'll be in safe hands, trust me."

He didn't seem to believe her. "Are you crazy? My mom's going to freak when she hears this one!"

"Gohan..." she started softly, moving closer to him and leaning her head on his shoulder gently. He froze for a nanosecond. Wasn't she in the least bit nervous about her daughter's wellbeing?

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

**Back at the Briefs'...**

After conversing with a very squirmy Trunks for a couple more minutes, Goten hung up the phone and slipped out of his stool. Opening the fridge slowly, he retrieved a small slice of lemon cake that Bulma had baked the previous day. He sniffed it first, making sure that Bulma hadn't mixed the vanilla icing up with mayonnaise again, and went back to his seat, where he noticed that Bra had her head buried in her lap and was tugging furiously at her hair.

This, of course, wouldn't make for any comfortable position, so Goten decided to step in. "Something bothering you?" he finally wondered.

After several minutes, she lifted her head and scowled at him. "Leave me alone." She appeared angry (as she usually did), but her voice seemed to give both her hunger and guilt away. She now glanced hopefully at the slice of cake that he held in his right hand.

"This is for you," he suddenly lied, handing it to her. If anything, she seemed more pitiful than he did.

Bra immediately snatched it away and hungrily wolfed it down. When she finally set down her fork, she blushed as she saw how astonished he looked.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast," she apologized softly, setting the plate aside.

"That's okay," Goten told her, moving out of his seat again and sitting next to her. The girl's body promptly grew tense - a feeling she had, as of yet, never experienced in her life. She had tried to evade him at all costs, but, of course, it was too late for that. It was time to apologize (something she had never really done before) and confess (something she usually loathed doing, but alas, it was inevitable in Bulma's house).

"Listen, you. I'm really sor-"

"Look, Bra. I really don't want any trouble. So, whatever you were about to say, let's just leave it at that and not talk. This day was a complete and utter waste of time, even though it was pretty cool hearing about you beating up that guy."

She didn't respond at first, drawing in a reflective breath. If he didn't want her to say anything, then that was fine by her.

Propping her hands gently on the counter, and leaning her gorgeous face on them, she smiled almost serenely at him. It was great finally receiving the respect she deserved for once. "...Whatever."

* * *

**-Ending Note-:** Whoa, what a long chapter! So, Pan's out in space. And why does Bulma have such an interest in Orange Star University? And why is she making an appointment with an architect? Is Bra on some speaking terms with Goten? Also, has the fight at the mall somehow… humbled Bra? Find out next time - Chapter 17!

**-Ladii-Chocolate-**


	17. The Next Few Months

**-New Week. New Chapter. New Events.-**

**-Same Author. Same Style. Same Humor.-**

**-Deserved Gratitude-: **Thanks to TorankusuGohan, Godzilla2, sexy-jess, Garowyn, Thomas Drovin, SonChan, and Goten's fan for reviewing! You're all awesome!

**-Disclaimer-:** I really doubt a lawyer will come flying at poor old me for ever forgetting this, but just in case, I don't own DBZ.

**-In this Chapter-: **Bra and Goten have a tiny conflict again; of course, it's nothing _too_ violent... Many months later, Goku and the others come back again.

**-Note-:** I do realize that the story was updated on Tuesday, instead of the usual Mondays. You see, I did try to upload it on Monday, but apparently, the servers were messed up. So I had to wait until Tuesday to update. I apologize for any inconveniences on your behalf – but to set the record straight, I _did_ have the chapter ready to be posted yesterday.

**-Second Note-:** This chapter covers a span of many months. Please bear in mind that, again, it may be a long one. Also, please read my ending note. It might be very important for you to do so.

* * *

**-Chapter 17-: **The Next Few Months

**-Subtitle-: **Is Someone Left Out?

**Four months later...**

Goten was trying to concentrate on training. Really, he was. The only problem was that he was currently situated a little too near the girl of his worst nightmares while doing so. Training in the GR had always been rather enjoyable for Goten, but because everyone he usually trained with was currently traveling the vast universe for the last remaining dragon balls, it proved to be now a bother than a stress-reliever for the problems a young adult could sometimes face. And besides, punching and kicking into space was _definitely_ not enjoyable when the only other person in the room was a rather self-assured girl who just sat across from him most of the time, head buried in a novel, only lifting her beautiful face every now and then to scream at him for 'training too hard.' But _really_, Bulma hadn't created the GR for the sole purpose of reading books, and how could he possibly train 'more quietly'?

The youngest Son couldn't help but be annoyed by the way she sometimes hummed absentmindedly to herself when she was stuck on a particular page of her novel, or the way she would self-consciously flick her impossibly shiny blue hair out of her gorgeous aquamarine eyes. And he couldn't possibly forget the way she'd randomly bark out orders to him, honestly expecting for him to follow them accordingly. Humph. And apparently, _he_ was the irritating one. Sighing, he resumed his unaccompanied training match.

Bra sat at the lone bench of the enormous Gravity Room, thoughtfully perusing through her book. However, it was becoming increasingly difficult to read within each passing minute, as Goten would let out an occasional pant or grunt as he trained against the overwhelming pressure of the second-highest gravity level of the room. At present, she irritatedly wiped the back of her hand across her quickly-dampening forehead, squinting at the boy training strenuously before her. Feeling about three hundred thousand times heavier than she usually weighed was making her extremely uncomfortable. This was getting a little too hot and heavy, if one asked her, even though she was dressed in a miniskirt and a simple red tube top.

Now, wait a second. Just why was Bra in the GR, anyway?

Simple. Bulma was mysteriously and abruptly disappearing, sometimes not coming home for many days (and when she was seen, she was usually on the phone); and the girl was beginning to develop and suffer from a rather unfavorable bout of loneliness, although it would probably be forever and three eternities before she'd ever admit that to anyone. Even if the only person she could hang around with was that 'extremely foolish brat of Kakarot's - that soft-hearted mistake for a warrior,' (as her father so thoughtfully put it), it was better than nothing.

Hold up a minute. What exactly was she thinking? "Didn't I say to stop making _that _noise?"

"What noise?" he asked innocently, wiping many beads of perspiration from his face and blinking cutely.

Bra scowled in slight annoyance. Yep - he was just like his father. "You know, _that_ noise." When he made no immediate reaction, she groaned and began to imitate the 'noises' he had made. "You're distracting me."

"I'd like to see you try and train for three hours straight without panting for a single second," he shot right back, but strangely enough, there was a traditional Son grin sprawled across his face. "Or maybe acquire enough knowledge to expand your vocabulary, at least."

"Of all the rude things to say to _me_, of all people...!" Bra was so red that she was _certain_ a tomato would be envious.

"Oh, be quiet - you know, that's when normal people shut their mouths for once and give others around them some peace of mind."

"I'm not stupid. Go take your own advice."

Wait another second. Why was _Goten_ in the GR, anyway, hanging out (although it was rather unwillingly and begrudgingly) with Tag-Along Bra?

Again, another simple question.

Ever since Pan successfully snuck onto one of Bulma's ships, Goten was now left without a training partner. Sure, he could've tried to spar with Gohan, but as of now, his poor brother was in no shape to have a little sparring match. And he had resolved to stay away from home's general direction a _long_ time ago, ever since his mother had it glued permanently in her mind that he himself might decide to hitch a ride on a stolen spaceship. She was, at present, reveling in her own little melodrama, one in which Goten _desperately_ wanted no part in. Gosh, she seemed to take _everything_ seriously these days, whether it was Goten waking up late, or Gohan not calling within a two hours' period.

And so, he chose to spend his days within the GR, where he had the 'pleasure' of having Princess Bra grace the room with her presence every single day. Flipping through her book now, she commented (yet again breaking his concentration), "You know, life would've been absolutely perfect if you had left with Pan."

Now, before we proceed any further, there was something strikingly different between the two families, who had been friends for many years. The Sons, for one, were awfully similar in both their external features and their temperaments. Each Son (whether it was the very good-natured Goku; or the very fiery, but totally loving Chi-Chi; or maybe even that innocent bookworm Gohan; and don't forget the rather complaisant, ever-lovable Goten) possessed shining ebony hair, deep obsidian eyes, the extremely-envied ability to concentrate on tasks at hand (even Bulma had to admit it - Chi-Chi had better cooking skills than she herself could own within _three_ lifetimes), and overall, a pretty bright outlook on life. Also, most of them (unfortunately, excluding Chi-Chi) possessed an overwhelming innocence and naivety that was both treasured and envied by all who knew them.

The Briefs family was a bit more diverse - but unfortunately, it was comprised of people who lost their temper frequently, and above all, were attention-diverters. Whether it was a sixteen-year-old Bulma screaming in a troubled and annoying manner as a frequent damsel-in-distress, or Vegeta attempting to achieve his life-long dream of defeating Goku while the poor Saiyan, in turn, was attempting to defeat, say, Frieza or Buu; the Briefs were notorious for stirring up trouble and soliciting both negative and positive attention, whether it was intentional or not (after all, who could blame poor Bulma for always getting into the mix of things? She did come out with very useful technological items for everyone, after all - and it wasn't _that_ aggravating to hear her complain to a younger Goku about her woes of her beauty being a curse sometimes, although it was her nosiness and attitude that had been the things that caused most of the trouble anyway).

And so, even if a Son had a seemingly pleasant, optimistic perspective on life, it could always be broken by one of the Briefs' attention-diverting. This seemed to show well in many instances - whether it was Chi-Chi scolding at Vegeta for threatening to maim a younger Goten if he didn't start learning to keep his mouth shut and begin training more; or a rather perturbed Goten's sudden jump-start on verbal abuse when a juvenile Trunks began teasing him about his father's IQ; and maybe an extremely furious Gohan's shouting at a seemingly innocent Bra, who accused him of being a 'lifeless geek who would amount to nothing but knowing pointless logarithms, functions, and hyperbolas - thanks to Chi-Chi' one time; it was completely and utterly impossible to change the way things were between the two families.

One other thing (if needed to be added) that Goku's family had in common was the lack of keeping their attention span in check or having patience for long, which sometimes seemed to create a huge chasm between innocence and insanity.

And today, Bra Briefs was trying both of Son Goten's weaknesses, by far the most good-natured and amiable of the Sons, if one didn't count his father. She seemed to be pulling his chasm even farther apart, and it didn't seem as if poor Goten could keep his cool much longer.

"Bra," he started, with gritted teeth, "Honestly, could you _please_ keep quiet?" Time and time again, Chi-Chi had reminded him not to raise his voice at girls - this girl should've been an exception, however. In fact, the rule should've been 'Don't raise your voice at girls who listen when first spoken to,' instead.

"What? Did I break the widdle boy's train of thought?" she supplied innocently, a devilish grin ironically on her face. Wow; whatever she had said to him (it was too unimportant for her to actually remember) must have really cracked him - Son Goten _never_ got annoyed at anyone, as his mother and older brother claimed. She suddenly craned her head to stare him down furiously, just after a lone energy beam came speeding dangerously close to her nose. "Watch what you're doing, stupid!"

Calming down a little, he shrugged and continued with his training.

She rolled her eyes and went back to reading, deciding it was better to let him be. For now, of course. He wouldn't have the guts to try and hit her, anyway.

_...When we finally left our house, it wasn't overly noticeable. I was pretty certain that the only people who had at least a slight sense of what we were about to do were the girls who usually followed me around: Estella, Marie, Amy, and Gisella (I'm pretty sure that that wasn't her name - I recall it being something very common, like Meghan), who, after first meeting me, seemed to all decide in changing their names to Estelle, Marielle, Amelle, and Giselle (the last of who I was soon certain was a stalker - she seemed to possess all of my clothes. Of course, I never wore any of my clothes twice, so she always resembled an ugly, second-rate version of me)._

_Amy clung tightly to my Versace dress's waist as I continued my brisk walk toward our limousine. "Oh, Gissy! Don't leave us! Please!"_

_I didn't even respond to her ordinary behind. On second thought, I didn't like anyone touching me, or wrinkling my dress for that matter, unless it was Donovan and the other men I usually met on the street - and that was acceptable only after they bought me a few designer clothes and jewelry. And I definitely didn't appreciate these girls calling me that common-sounding 'Gissy.' "Don't you dare touch me."_

_Gisella stood peculiarly still while the others trailed morosely behind me, fingering a green lock of hair consciously. Anyone could tell that that nasty sea foamy color wasn't her real hair color - just the fact that it was a faded attempt of my own beautiful hair would inform them. She obviously lacked the money to have her hair done as well as I did, and her hair, in turn, lacked the natural sheen and beauty that mine had always possessed. I have to say, I was wondering why she didn't attack me like the others were presently doing. Maybe she felt she could actually have a chance with guys now that I would be gone._

_Please. She couldn't buy a clue if Estelle, Amelle, hell, the whole 'Elle team supplied her with all the money in the world._

_Gosh, I couldn't stand other females sometimes. Yes, I caught those many covetous glances towards my way, but I just threw them right back. My attitude toward other women was: "Hey, your father works for my father, now bow down to the family that puts food on the table for you and yours."_

_I got inside the limousine, along with Father and Mother, ignoring Estella's shrill cries, pleading me to stay. For once, I'd have to agree - I actually did want to stay. I actually did want to hear Marie's whiny, pitchy voice waking me up everyday. I actually did want to stay and watch Gisella's (or Meghan, or whatever she really was named) jealous little face whenever I attracted a cute guy. But alas, it was never meant to be. I'd simply have to move to East City and rebuild my glorious empire._

_I didn't even blink or turn around to view North-East City as the limo began to leave our old house, our old memories, our old everything._

_Chapter 3_

_I met Daddy in our new sitting room a few weeks later. He was sitting there, his chessboard out, staring intently into it. The funny thing was he wouldn't play against anyone, only against himself. When I asked him why, he told me, "That's how I stay on top, Giselle. I look at life from every position. You have to know what each man on the board is thinking, down to the smallest, insignificant pawn."_

_And, with the question answered quite simply, he sent me outside to greet Takei._

_It wasn't that hard to find the insufferable blockhead. He was flexing his muscles right outside our mansion, finally finished with toting all of our new possessions into the grand estate (Daddy insisted that we bring nothing with us when we moved - according to him, we wouldn't need anything - and honestly, if that meant he was willing to buy me a brand new wardrobe, I was agreeable with it). A redhead was fawning over him, loitering our property. It took me one second to check her out. My eyes zoomed in on her ears first - humph, those cheap 10-karat gold earrings. I glanced at her garments next. The rack that she must have pulled those off of had five thousand pairs of the same thing, which meant that at any party, seven or eight girls would have it on. There was nothing unique about her or even the way she dressed. It wouldn't be hard for me to move her right out. Yeah, she was nothing but an ordinary, commonplace chick - I wasn't intimidated in the least._

_I simply stared her down and she scattered. Easy as maraschino cherry pie. I then approached Takei, who seemed a bit shocked that the girl had left so quickly, and said coyly, "Hey Takei, I haven't seen you in a while." Hmm. The way I figured it, if I could actually snatch Takei away from all of my so-called 'competition' and dupe him for the pushover he was, I'd succeed in both making every girl on Earth positively jealous, and breaking his fragile, weak heart._

"_What do you want?" he finally responded. "I was talking to Reese before you came sauntering along and scared her away." Now, I was upset. I knew my designer perfume had to be working - I had dabbed it on more than I usually did so when I got close to him, my scent would reel him in. Shoot, I had on 24-karat gold earrings and 1-karat diamond studs, much more than that 10-karat commoner I had seen earlier. But the whole point of this little game was that I didn't want to go off on him, although he deserved it. The bottom line was that I wanted him, so I'd have to play it cool, simply put, and make sure that he was mine by the end of the day._

_I answered sweetly, "What do I want?" I gently touched his hand with mine and looked him straight in the eye, "Oh, I want it all."_

_He snatched his hand back like I had some kind of flesh-eating disease and coldly spat back at me, "Well, that makes you like all those girls back at North-East City, now, doesn't it?"_

_Rage ripped through my chest as it slowly became evident that I wasn't even a consideration of his. Heck, he acted like I wasn't even a woman. He was acting like I was one of my own groupies! My mind automatically flipped back to Father, who I knew would have ripped out Takei's throat for even thinking of talking to me like that._

_Then, like a fortune-teller, Takei, hearing my thoughts, said, "What, are you going to tell Daddy? I'm my own man now, Princess." He turned and walked away._

_I felt so played it wasn't even funny. That wasn't me. That wasn't Giselle Chartreuse. As he disappeared behind the wheel of his convertible, I told him, "Wait, Takei. I regress. You're nothing but a commonplace delivery boy. I'm wasting my time with the likes of you."_

"_Sure," he snorted in response, and quickly left._

_He'd come back, though. They always did._

_As soon as he left, Reese came back from whenever she was hiding. She politely introduced herself, which only received a stiff nod from me. Wondering how long she had been within ear-shot of the conversation, I asked her if she lived close by._

"_Yeah. I'm your next-door neighbor."_

_Oh, boy._

"_Anyway," she continued, "is Takei your boyfriend? I left because...well, I thought-"_

"_No," I told her stiffly. "He's just a worker of my father's. Why, do you like him?"_

_She nodded exuberantly. So typical. Staring down at my white leather, open-toed stilettos, and my elegantly done fingernails, she added, "I was wondering, do you do your own nails?"_

"_Yeah," I responded cautiously, watching as she glanced down at her own fingers, quickly trying to cover the three fingers with chipped nail polish. Who was she kidding? Jeez, I noticed her nails when I first saw her. "Why?"_

_She finally did it. "Can you do my toes, please? I was so happy that Takei noticed me, and I want to, well, impress him some more." Now, the long pause between her question and my response should have been enough of an answer. But this girl seriously expected me to touch, clean, and design her crusty, icky toenails._

"_Funny thing, I can't seem to do anyone's feet but my own."_

"_Well, then, do my hands. I'm sure you can figure how to do that," she said, being too pushy for my taste. So I begrudgingly nodded, and led her into the house, because the way I saw it, she could never be competition for me-_

"What are you reading, anyway?" Goten suddenly wondered twenty minutes later, peering at the book closely. "I thought you were the type to read fashion magazines, but you've surprised me, yet again-"

She squealed loudly and shut the book immediately, having not noticed his presence there for some time now. "Mind your own business, jerk!"

"Bra," Goten ducked and avoided the flying makeup bag and cell phone, but her purse hit him squarely in the face, "just because I'm curious to see what you're reading all the time doesn't mean you can start hurling things at me. Be reasonable."

"Be reasonable?" she repeated sharply. "Learn to stop poking in people's businesses; that'd be reasonable! Don't you understand anything?"

He held her makeup bag, purse, and cell phone in his hands, cringing lightly from under her piercing scowl. Handing her back the items, he responded, "Okay, okay, I take it back, Snow White. Or would you like to be called Cinderella, instead?"

"Stop mocking me!"

Snow White? _Please_. Bra pondered the very possibility of him ever saying _that_ to her again as he bid her a small farewell, finally leaving the GR. She had never liked Snow White or Cinderella ever since she was younger. She couldn't stand that Snow White had let a despicable, ferociously ugly stepmother push her around, and she definitely loathed the fact that Cinderella had originated from such lowly beginnings. And that was why, whenever anyone asked, she would proudly exclaim that her all-time favorite fairytale (and the one she liked to think her life closely paralleled) was Sleeping Beauty. And why Sleeping Beauty? Simply because, well, she just _had_ to be sleeping if she couldn't find a single guy on this earth worth loving her.

And it'd probably stay that way, too, for the next three months.

As the months slowly dwindled down to weeks until Goku and the others would return, she began to learn, the hard way, that perhaps it was her incredible loftiness that kept people away from her (maybe the book she'd been reading had taught her a couple of things), and she begrudgingly began acting a little more civil towards her only companion of the moment. He seemed to notice her abrupt change very rapidly, and suddenly began to visit more often, and for once, not to go the GR. Since Bulma was almost always everywhere but home, it was usually just the two of them together in the vast estate.

Okay, things still weren't peachy between them (Bra still thought herself above anything he stood for, and wouldn't dare entertain the notion of bringing herself down to call him by his name; and Goten couldn't help but be slightly repelled by her condescending behavior), but at least a quarter of their conversations now didn't lead up to bitter exchanges of words, nasty looks, and violence (at least, the violence only came from Bra's side - no matter how much Goten was aggravated by her, he would never actually harm her). Bra seemed to enjoy discussing who was stronger between their fathers the most, something Goten never really liked talking about - as Bra would become unnecessarily vexed when he patiently reminded her just who had saved the planet on many an occasion, and just who had wanted to obliterate the planet when he'd first arrived on it.

But overall, it was interesting keeping up a polite conversation with Bra, Goten felt. She could be very, er, intriguing sometimes, but of course, she was "Bulma Briefs' daughter - I _have_ to be intriguing," as she always boasted. Plus, she seemed to sympathize with him on the way Chi-Chi was overreacting excessively, and always greeted him with a decent amount of lunch every time he visited.

At present (they were in one of Bulma's many kitchens, where they usually stayed these days), Bra frowned at the way Goten stuffed himself with the food that she had actually made especially for him. Usually, she made enough for both of them to eat while they conversed, but the way he was smearing the alfredo sauce from his linguini all over his mouth without even bothering to lift up a napkin made her lose her appetite. It was so rude - she wanted her food to be eaten politely, not like it was the last meal in the whole world. But inwardly, she thought it was kind of... _cute_ that someone actually appreciated her food like he did. She wasn't the best chef in the world, as both Trunks and her father would often state.

"You know, after Pan called a few days ago, saying that they found the sixth dragon ball, I actually kind of felt upset," she was telling him, watching in distaste as he continued to inhale her hard work. "I'm not sure if I want them to come back so soon, after all." Of course she didn't want them back - with Goku and the others in space, Chi-Chi torn up at her house, and Bulma disappearing all the time, Bra actually felt as if a bit of the spotlight could finally be on her, even though it was only one other person that she usually spent her days with. "Hey, what about an answer? What exactly are you thinking about, anyway?"

"I wasn't thinking about anything," he replied a bit defensively after swallowing his mouthful. "I was just miles away, like anyone can get."

"I'm sure," she told him, not believing a word he said. **'The only thing he's probably thinking about now is what's for dessert…' **"You know, the fact that I actually want to talk to you sometimes is one of those unsolvable mysteries."

"You're still as patronizing as you were before they left, you know."

"And you're still as moronic," she smiled up at him, just as he rose from his seat to clean the dishes.

She began to seem a bit dejected, however, when the weeks began to deteriorate into days (at least Goten thought as much when he would visit). This observation started to become even more evident when she sometimes gazed at him softly without a word, hence creating a sense of uneasiness when they sat by the counter.

As for Bra, the only thing she could concentrate on besides her family coming back was, well, Goten's sudden eccentricity. Why was he always... well, staring at her? Her azure eyes curiously searched his obsidian ones for any answers about his peculiar behavior. "If I had a dime for every time you looked at me that way," she finally told him, "I'd be... well, even richer than I am now."

He groaned from her loftiness. Forget it - she wasn't upset. Wait a second... "Excuse me? _You're_ the one staring at _me_!"

She rolled her eyes, and self-consciously pulled down on her trademark red gloves. "_Please._ There're much more interesting things in life than you. Sorry for the disappointment."

Oh, no. He was staring into space again. Bra became subdued, picking at her now-straightened hair, until finally, he spoke again. "Hey, Vegeta did sound pretty proud when I told him about that guy at the mall."

"He could care less. It was just some ordinary scum trying to hit some points," she responded carelessly, but Goten could see that too-small-to-be-seen smile. "Actually, I was surprised when he wanted to speak with you."

"He kept asking me if I really thought Trunks was a pushover in training, or something like that... Your father can be really weird sometimes-"

The phone rang, catching both of their immediate attentions. Bra went to pick it up from the retriever. "Hello?"

"Bra?" a male voice asked from at his own house. He stared anxiously at his daughter, who had raised a finger to play absently with her blonde pigtails as he awaited Bra's response.

"Who is this?"

"Krillin. How are you?"

"Wait a second. You're Krillin, as in the midget who used to be bald and was usually only in the midst of a fierce battle to get in the way?"

He visibly paled as his daughter, who had happened to overhear Bra's question, began to snicker audibly. "You hang around your father too much. But anyway, I called to ask if you called the spaceship today."

"No," she answered suspiciously. Goten glanced over at her almost curiously as she continued the conversation. "Why?"

"Well, my daughter Marron - I'm sure you remember her - has been calling Trunks at least twice a week, and just yesterday, he told her that they'd located the seventh dragon ball. Of course, they summoned Shenron almost immediately, and Goku's back to normal again. It was kind of quick, if you ask me. It was only, what, September when they left, and now it's April already. They're already nearing Earth's orbit as we speak, and will probably be here by tomorrow morning. Boy, time goes by quickly when Vegeta's not there to ruin your daily parade..."

Bra wasn't listening to any of his worthless ramblings. The only thing she could hear was, _"...They're nearing Earth's orbit as we speak, and will probably be here by tomorrow morning."_ The presumably innocent statement kept ringing throughout her troubled mind, and she quickly hung up the phone in the middle of Krillin's babbling, currently at a loss of words.

"I guess you finally heard the news, then."

She finally found her mind again, and turned to glare viciously at Goten, gripping the back of her kitchen chair fiercely. "What do you mean? Are you telling me that you've known this since?"

"Well, I _have_ been calling them almost as much as Marron has," he responded carefully, staring down at her red boots, his face almost as crimson as they were. "Trunks still holds an everlasting grudge towards me for not making it to the ship on time, and I keep telling him to forget it already-"

"Oh, shut up. I really can't stand you sometimes," she scowled, adjusting her red headband. Oh, she was going to show him, alright. She was going to show them all that they couldn't surprise her so easily. No one would _ever_ catch Bra Briefs off guard again.

So, she paid no mind when Goku eventually appeared before her the very next afternoon, back to his normal size. She ignored the sight of Bulma (who had finally reappeared for the first time in months) hugging a very surly Vegeta, while discreetly slipping Trunks a few blueprints when no one was looking. She disregarded Chi-Chi's tears of mirth and furiousness, as she clutched Goku tightly and refused to let go. She overlooked Eighteen's glare at Chi-Chi, simply because she was 'behaving rather childish'. She spurned the sight of Videl and Gohan admonishing their daughter for stealing a spaceship and endangering her life and others', but nevertheless embracing her anyway. She didn't even crack a smile when Pan directed a menacing glare towards Marron when she began a friendly conversation with Trunks. She paid no attention to Chi-Chi's unabashed protests to Goku's decision to suddenly go train in the GR, even though they had only just arrived. But she made sure to smile (even though it was a half-genuine one) when her father directed a stiff nod of recognition towards her general direction, and she gave a snide smirk when Goten got struck not once, but twice with Chi-Chi's frying pan for randomly disappearing throughout the seven months.

"Were you so unhappy, Goten, that you had to leave your poor mother alone all that time?" she howled pitifully, still holding on to a very confused Goku's waist tightly, and not watching as Goten winced slightly in pain. "Have I ever raised you in any uncomfortable setting? Don't I feed you right? Don't I give you a decent bed to sleep in? What have I ever done to make you consider becoming a felon?"

Goten could say nothing in response to his mother's mindless accusations - he was too busy soothing his almost-fractured skull to respond. Jeez, where _had_ that frying pan come from, anyway? Interdimensional space? Finally, he protested, "Mom! I wasn't joining any secret cult or some school gang or anything like that! I was with Bra the whole time!"

Vegeta froze momentarily, and his left eyebrow began to twitch involuntary, the closest thing to emotion as he was ever going to get amongst these babbling ingrates. "And what business do you have with her, brat?"

Goten, for all of his fatigue and blinding headache, was still unable to say a thing. Tiny Bras were currently circling his head, skipping around happily with little shopping bags and credit cards in their hands. He rubbed his sore head sorrowfully, finally erasing the dancing beauties from his mind, and was slightly pensive for awhile.

Chi-Chi had finally released her tight grip on her husband, and began to reassure herself (still wrapped up in her theatrics), "It's really okay – I have good children. I have _great_ children."

"Keep saying that, you insane little twit," Vegeta snorted. Kakarot's whiny, obsessive mate and his youngest whelp were really trying his patience, he decided, and he hadn't even been on the planet for a few hours yet… "You obviously can't see right." He paused, a cruel smile on his face. "On second thought, the brat _does_ seem to be heading into the statistics' side. It won't be long until he's incarcerated for dealing with drugs or gambling, or whatever lowly, felonious humans do for instant riches-"

Undoubtedly, this prompted Chi-Chi's frying pan to connect with Goten's skull once more, for good measure, of course. "You see? Even _Vegeta_ knows that you might become a delinquent!" She continued to sob, this time on Bulma's shoulder, leaving Goku and the majority of the guests to sneak off into the locations of their desires.

"_Mom_! I couldn't even _think_ about anything that time! _Jeez_!" He quickly left to escape with Trunks and Pan (the latter was more than fearful about her own turn to get hit with the dreaded, infamous cooking object).

Chi-Chi let out a prolonged sigh. "Okay, I feel much better now. Let's go prepare an appetizer for now, Bulma. How about homemade ice cream, or something along those lines?"

"Well, I was thinking more on the tropical side of the globe. Trunks told me that the last planet they visited had subzero conditions, and I thought it'd be nice to remind them of good, warm April..." She began to head over towards the kitchen, secretly glad that Chi-Chi's little drama had ended on a slightly happy note; although she had no doubt that it would be back very, _very_ soon.

Bra stood there, not speaking. Part of her wanted to bang her head repeatedly against the wall, and the other wanted to sulk for the rest of her young adult life.

The truth was, even though she was surrounded by family and friends, Bra was alone again - no one to talk with at all. No one understood her or _cared_ to think about understanding her, and she was beginning to fear that no one ever _would_ understand her, except for her father, maybe.

And so, when the festive group began to separate to go to different rooms (the living room, the kitchen, and the GR), Bra was stuck with nowhere to go. She didn't want to waste her time chatting with Marron, Videl, and Eighteen, and definitely didn't desire cooking with her mother and Chi-Chi. The only choice left was the GR, and she wasn't exactly sure whether she wanted to venture in there or not.

But the most important things came first, she decided - and the most significant thing on her mind right now was locating Goten.

So, where was that half-Saiyan son of Goku's (who was incredibly gullible and couldn't afford to buy a _clue_ most of the time when he needed it most) located? In the GR, of course. And she had a bone to pick with him for not telling her about Goku's arrival soon enough.

**Later on…**

Pan held her small fists up in slight defense as she glared up at her father. Even after all the torment she went through under Vegeta's watchful eye in space, her father was still bent on teaching her a little lesson in training, and seemed to be pushing her past her limits. She grunted in obvious pain as Gohan rammed yet another fist into her cheek. "Dad… Could you please calm down with all of this?"

He merely shrugged, and lightly kicked her stomach, sending her flying a couple of feet. As she halted her fall angrily, he continued, "Do you see now why I didn't want you in a spaceship with Saiyan men?"

Pan really never had the opportunity to answer, as a feminine voice squealed, "How are you going to let your dad beat you up like that? And you're bleeding! That's gross!"

She scowled in annoyance, and self-consciously wiped her bloody lip with the back of her hand, accidentally smearing it all over her face. "Bra, just what exactly are you doing here?"

She didn't even pay any mind to her – the princess was already behind Trunks and Goten, tapping her foot expectantly against the tiled floor as she waited for them to cease their sparring match.

Trunks, having noticed Bra enter the room a couple of minutes ago, paid no attention to her, and began endeavoring in a speed-attack of many punches per second towards a very flustered Goten, and of course, this began to show just _who_ had been training without much distraction.

But as he blocked yet another hit from Trunks, the younger half-Saiyan caught Bra standing a little too close for comfort. He turned around in a sort of half-angle and groaned slightly. "Can you leave, please? You're sort of in our way..."

She sniffed haughtily and turned her nose up in a lofty manner. "Can't a girl just watch?" Nevertheless, she respectfully backed a few paces away from the viciously sparring boys.

A few minutes later, after receiving a small notion that someone was watching him, Goten turned around again. She was still there (did she ever listen?)... But this time, her facial expression seemed a bit wistful, reflective, longing, and regretful. Smiling a little too widely before he could say a thing, however, she proceeded to leave the GR, closing the door slightly behind her.

'**What was that about?'** Goten had reason to wonder, just as he shrugged carelessly and continued his training match.

**Many hours later…**

After too many hours of eating, catching up on old times, and training, many of the guests decided it was time to depart. They left all at the same time, to Bra and Vegeta's great relief.

"Take care, Bulma!" Goku waved cheerfully, as he exited the front door. "And thanks so much for the Dragon Radar, the spaceship, everything!"

"The food was excellent, as usual!" Krillin commented to Chi-Chi, who managed to blush exuberantly while still holding her head absently.

"My son _cannot_ be a delinquent… My son will _not_ be a delinquent… My son will _never_ be a delinquent, as long as he lives under my roof!"

"Calm down, Mother," Gohan sighed. "He _did_ apologize." Nodding gently at Bulma, he added, "It was nice seeing you all again." Videl and Pan both agreed, and they soon left, leaving only Goten to stand by the door.

"Um, thanks Bulma, for everything – the use of the GR, the food, everything," he politely bowed. Bulma smiled absentmindedly and immediately left, to do who knew what with the three cell phones, fifteen blueprints, and thirteen contractor notes innocently concealed in her purse… "And Trunks, don't worry – there _will_ be a rematch-"

"Listen, kid," Vegeta finally got out, stressing the syllables in a dangerously cold calm that made Trunks gulp loudly and immediately disappear into the house. "I don't know what exactly you were doing with the girl over here in the months that transpired while I was absent from this mudball, but for the hope of you ever having any more birthdays on this wasteland of a planet, I'd suggest you leave now and follow your idiot father's example for once. As for me, I'll be taking my leave now – and I do not desire hearing any more rubbish about your pathetic, weakling behind being around her again, or you shall surely suffer from my wrath-"

"Vegeta! Won't you learn any manners?" Bulma still had the decency to yell from three living rooms away.

He humphed and began to walk away, leaving his surprised daughter and the stunned boy alone. "Consider yourself warned, brat."

A few moments of silence occurred, before…

"You know, Bra, you're one strange girl," Goten said softly, after getting over the initial shock of Vegeta's threats, exiting through the front door. "I have no idea whether you're suffering from chronic bipolarity, severe schizophrenia, incurable mood swings, or the fact that you're simply just angry at the whole world. Or maybe you're just under your dad's influence. But all I know is that you're a really, really strange girl."

Bra stopped in her tracks, seemingly confused. A small smile tugged at her facial expression, however, and she shook her head softly, now heading up the steps to go to her room. These past few months had been very… strange indeed.

As the Sons flew home (or rather, Goten, his brother, Pan, and Videl – Goku felt it necessary to take Chi-Chi home immediately through Instant Transmission, as she was beginning to develop slight hallucinations), Goten found that he couldn't concentrate very well on the night sky ahead of him. He kept shutting his eyes over and over again, trying to blink the haziness away from his eyes, but found it unsuccessful after a while. He next began a vain attempt of wiping at his eyes, under the misconception that maybe he was tired, but again, the haziness was still apparent. He began to grow frightened. Had his mother really stolen his wits from him from that last frying pan attack? Or perhaps, was he going to need glasses soon, just like his brother? Darn his mother and all of her useless study-inducing manners-

When he shut his eyes again however, a very hazy girl was standing before him, smiling awkwardly in the obscurity of his mind. "Valese...?"

She didn't say anything, but merely continued to fade slowly into oblivion, just as she had done so many months ago. But before she left, Goten could noticed one very puzzling detail:

_One of her eyes was a very dull hazel; the other was a sparkling sapphire color. _

* * *

**-Ending Note-: **Hey, guys! Remember when I told you to check out my ending note? Well, here's the thing - in honor of my soon-to-be 100th review, I've decided to hold a simple contest. Whoever's my 100th reviewer will win a freebie for what's going to happen in one of the next chapters, and also, a small role in the next chapter! My 101st and 102nd reviewers will also win a freebie, because they were so close. (smiles) Please give me your email address in your review if you're not a registered author on this site and we'll work things out. Also, the three freebies are going to be from different things (either from a later chapter in the story, to a story that I haven't posted on this site yet), as to not let too many people spoil the surprises for the other reviewers. So, good luck, and I'm curious to see who wins! The next chapter is called "A Small Request" - stay tuned to read it next Monday!

**-Ladii-Chocolate-**


	18. A Small Request

**-New Week. New Chapter. New Events.-**

**-Same Author. Same Style. Same Humor.-**

**-Awards Ceremony-: **Yep! It's time for the awards ceremony! (cheesy music plays in the background) For third place - the winner of the smallest freebie (but a freebie nonetheless), we have **sexy-jess**! Congratulations!

In second place - the winner of the other freebie - we have... **Thomas Drovin**! Well done!

And last, for that treasured first place award - a freebie and a small role in the next chapter... **TorankusuGohan**! Kudos! (throws confetti around)

Your freebies will be coming by email very soon.

**-Deserved Gratitude-: **Thanks to TorankusuGohan, Thomas Drovin, sexy-jess (our three lucky winners!), SonChan, Goten's fan, Navka, InuSaiyan007, Garowyn, PrueHalliwell023, and Godzilla2 for reviewing! But remember, you're all winners to me for always reviewing!

**-Note-: **Thanks to TorankusuGohan, Goten's fan, and Garowyn for pointing out questionable characterization, incorrect word choices, and unclear sentence construction respectively. I apologize for any other tiny errors in the last chapter.

**-Second Note-: **I apologize, again, for this second time of not posting the chapter on Monday. This time, it was the overwhelming amount of schoolwork plus too much stress weighing me down. Thank you, Garowyn, for praying for me - it did help in the end.

**-Disclaimer-:** I really doubt a lawyer will come flying at poor old me for ever forgetting this, but just in case, I don't own DBZ.

**-In this Chapter-: **Bra gets into one of her bouts of loneliness again while watching everyone train; Bulma has an announcement; Goten receives a small request, and he has another recurring dream.

* * *

**-Chapter 18-: **A Small Request

**-Subtitle-: **The End of Orange Star University

**A few days later...**

Bra gazed absentmindedly out of her Tuesday bedroom balcony, dressed in a plum-colored silky nightgown, suppressing her ki as perfectly as she possibly could without signaling that she was awake. A light hum was at the tip of her tongue as she stared into the blue skies seemingly without a care in the world. She figured this way she could spend the whole day within her spacious bedroom without her father giving her the third degree about why exactly had Goten spent time with her during those seven months, what had he been doing, blah, blah, blah. Of course, she didn't really mind it, as it showed that her father had been genuinely worried about her, but today, she just wanted to remain as idle as she could for the rest of her teenage life.

It had been easy so far, obviously. Skipping school on a regular basis was far too simple; her parents could care less about what she did during school hours. Vegeta had never been too keen on education in the first place, and Bulma simply felt that if Bra really _was_ her daughter, all the schooling in the world was completely unnecessary and not beneficial for the rest of her life. Translation: It was a complete and utter waste of time. She had never ventured in a school since she was six years old (when she had her first dose of superiority – she'd greatly enjoyed pointing out to the kindergarten teacher, who had been bent on teaching the kids that one needed to classify plants based on how many leaves they had, that Linnaeus's organism classification system was more complex and truer than Aristotle's, the one the teacher had been unknowingly implementing on the kids in the first place) and hoped never to do so again. Geez, she probably didn't even know how Orange Star University looked like on the inside, not to mention how to get there in the first place.

But everything would be absolutely perfect if Trunks hadn't decided to pursue his own education like the good little boy he was. It had been this small reason that slowly but surely made Bulma begin to question Bra's decision not to attend school, and the Saiyan girl secretly resented her older brother for that.

At present, she sighed serenely as a light spring breeze softly caressed the bare skin of her arms, when some sort of commotion coming from three floors down caught her immediate attention. Closing her eyes, she tuned out the wind, the happily chirping birds, and everything else in general to further listen in on the conversation.

"What are all of you doing in my house?" Vegeta was asking someone (or rather, some people) calmly, with a slight hint of annoyance dripping in his voice. He glared ominously at a certain raven-haired woman who was currently in a rushed attempt to admit herself into the house. "I don't remember inviting any of you."

"_Your_ house?" Bulma repeated, her usual three cell phones by her side. She glanced at her watch as she stood near her husband by the front door, seemingly annoyed. "I don't recall ever seeing your name on the mortgage bills."

"No one asked you, woman-"

Trunks sighed loudly in slight exasperation, placing a hand on his forehead as he joined his parents by the doorway. "Dad, just let 'em in. You don't have to punish all of them for what Goten did."

"Trunks, for the _last_ time, I didn't _do_ anything..."

Bra's eyes automatically popped open as she stood outside in her balcony. That last voice sounded awfully familiar. She headed towards her closed bedroom door and placed her ear softly on it, secure in the knowledge that she was now going completely insane, hearing Goten's voice even when he probably wasn't around.

A couple of very good points were made in the small argument by some of the visitors, but it didn't seem as if the Saiyan Prince was listening, or rather, was interested in listening. "Very well," he reluctantly gave in after a few minutes, just as Chi-Chi began to extract her infamous pan out from her pocketbook, "You people act like you don't have your own houses to live in." He opened the door slightly, and was almost run over by the rest of the Son woman's family.

Nothing more could be heard after that, besides a raging hulk of a father figure descending on an over-exuberant Goku and Pan for trampling over his feet, so Bra pressed a small gray button which was situated on the left side of her doorway repeatedly until an irritated feminine voice yelled back, "I'm coming, damn it!"

Bra waited patiently until the source of the voice, a blonde woman donned in a maid's outfit, finally showed herself. "You know, Tanith," she informed the woman, smirking all the while, "I _do_ consider it rude for you to use that type of language in my presence."

The gorgeous but dingy woman bristled in her anger, knowing fully well that the teenage brat had simply called her forth to see just how well she could infuriate her. Clutching a small purple duster tightly within her hand, she screamed, "It's _Miss Tanith_ to _you_! Don't you ever listen?" Trying to control the rest of her temper that hadn't already been unleashed on the half-Saiyan girl, she glanced down at an object in her other hand, a tiny snapshot of her only child, Amaryllis. The young girl was the only true reason why she had agreed to be Bulma's personal housekeeper instead of being fired that fateful night. "I can't believe that after all these years, you're still spoiled and annoying!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Bra dismissed the topic just as easily as it had been raised. She didn't bother to stifle the loud yawn that suddenly came forth, ruffling Tanith's feathers even more so. "Who would listen to _you_, anyway? No one believes that that shade of blonde is your real hair color, for example, so why would you expect me to heed your directions and call you 'Miss Tanith?'" Realizing that Tanith had probably gotten lost by the second sentence, she added carelessly, "Who just came in?"

"Oh, the usual guests," the housekeeper answered immediately. As she continued, she tucked the treasured photo back in the pocket of her maid's dress gently and brought out a compact mirror in its stead. "You know, that obstreperous woman and her dunce of a husband... She brought along her two sons, her sister-in-law, and that indecisive brat from years ago, as well. Not that it matters, of course, but they'll probably want to use that training room that they always use when they come over. And now, if you excuse me, I'll be heading downstairs. Bulma wants me to help prepare some appetizers for the nuisances." After powdering her nose daintily, she turned on her heel and promptly exited the room. **'A waste of my time, this family is...'**

'**Decisions, decisions...'** Bra thought to herself, now alone again. **'What to do to while away the rest of my uneventful day...'** She happened to glance down at her bare feet in the midst of her contemplation and was shocked at the sweaty, clammy sight. Stupid hot weather... "Before I do anything, I've got to take a quick bath! I feel absolutely disgusting!" She reached into the closest drawers, picked a new set of clothes, and sped towards the nearest bathroom, swearing at herself for not selecting a closer spa appointment day the last time she and her mother had went.

Elsewhere, Bulma had gathered the unruly Sons into one huge living room, where she patiently awaited Tanith's presence. She glanced around the spacious room, taking in the presumably peaceful surroundings. As the scene stood, Goten, Trunks, and Goku were sitting on the couch, conversing amiably about how life had been in space; Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Videl were carrying out a casual conversation about random, pointless subjects; Pan was complaining (mostly to herself) of thirst; and Vegeta was leaning against a wall as he usually did, a bored expression sprawled across his facial features.

The woman of the house took a seat by Videl at last, legs crossed elegantly, but scowling slightly all the same. **'Why do I even bother trusting that incompetent Tanith? She absolutely never comes anywhere on time...'**

Abovementioned housekeeper finally waltzed in the room grandly, wielding a tray full of turkey, bologna, and ham sandwiches, pears, coffee, milk, and a couple of cans of soda within her arms. She gently placed the tray on the glass coffee table before Bulma, and disappeared again. The Saiyan occupants of the room, in the very nature that made them Saiyans, pounced upon the snacks instantly, nearly knocking a poor Videl off the couch.

"Anyway," Bulma started, blanching just a bit as Pan began to wrestle Goten for the last orange soda, "I just spoke to my financial advisor, Bill, and there's something I would like to address to some of you."

"So _you're_ the one who invited them?" Vegeta uttered, stuffing many a sandwich, chock full of the many processed meats, into his mouth. "Woman, I'm not even going to bother asking - Kakarot, get your filthy hands off of that sandwich!"

"Go on, Bulma," Gohan told her just before he placed the last bit of his bologna sandwich in his mouth, reassuring her that at least one person was eager to listen to what she needed to say. He chewed thoughtfully before speaking again (no doubt under Chi-Chi's influence, Bulma thought wryly. Too bad she couldn't get her own husband and son to get a _clue_ and understand a simple thing called _manners_), "I'm sure whatever it is you have to say is very important."

"Thanks," she smiled warmly at the reassurance, but as of now, the majority of the company's attention had been diverted again, this time to watch how many cans of soda Pan could chug down in one sitting. "Come on, guys. Pan, _put the grape soda down_."

"You're no fun."

Goku raised an eyebrow questionably as Vegeta reached for the pitcher that contained the coffee. He took a very rude, long swig before commenting, "Woman, this hot drink is extremely and unnecessarily bitter. Perhaps you need to fire the maid this time for this example of ineptitude, instead of repeatedly giving her second chances-"

Videl groaned loudly from her place at the sofa. She cut Bulma a small, accusing glare, as if to blame her for her husband's actions. "Vegeta... I was just about to get a cup of coffee, too. That's disgusting."

Paying no mind to her seemingly vain babblings, the Saiyan Prince further annoyed his wife and the other two female humans (the former, who had already begun to smack herself in the head repeatedly) by reaching for the gallon of milk, and to Goku and Trunks' amusement, started to drink out of the bottle again. "That's much better."

"That husband of yours is _so_ gross, Bulma! If I had the right mind, I'd show him a thing or two about decency-"

"It _is_ my house. Kakarot, learn to keep your woman quiet at _least_ half of the time-"

"_Vegeta_! Will you _please_ let me continue, for Pete's sake? Will you _all_ please let me continue?"

**In Bra's bathroom...**

Bra leaned back in the bathtub and sighed. It had been at least more than an hour so far, and even though it was extremely boring, it proved to be quite relaxing. She sank deeper into the strawberry-scented bath water, allowing the sweet-smelling bubbles to cover her from chin to toe. She'd been right - the Sons had come back again, just as they always seemed to do lately. And this meant less time for herself.

It also meant loneliness as well, ironically, that little voice in the back of her head seemed so eager to remind her. One could add ten thousand exuberant Pans, a billion clueless Gokus, a hundred over-protective Chi-Chis, and a couple thousand annoying Gotens, but her world would still remain as empty as it had been ever since she could remember. But, Bra had to admit sadly, misplacing some of the bubbles with her right pointer finger, that wasn't even the hardest part.

The hardest part was the fact that no matter how hard she tried, she could never fit in.

"I'm pathetic sometimes," she sighed out loud, her voice reverberating off the tiled, pink walls. She sighed again. Once upon a time, she had thought herself to be the very epitome of perfection. After all, who could argue with her - she had all of the boys blindly in love with her, she was drop-dead beautiful, and she usually excelled in everything she tried. The boys adored her; the girls simply hated her for being so gorgeous and smart, and above all, entrancing most of the male population; and so, Bra Briefs wasn't ordinary - she was extraordinary. And most people seemed to stray away from that fact, rather than be pulled towards her.

And because of this sensational detail, she'd never felt more alone in her life.

Even though she was a straight A student back when she had went to school, and when the teacher finally and so rightfully declared her to be smarter than any elementary-school student she had ever known, Bra still felt empty. The little girls had all been so jealous of her, and she couldn't bear the fact that although she was the prettiest, the smartest, and the richest of the bunch, she had no friends. As she grew older, she reflected that she should have been happy that she was rich. She should've been happy that she was spoiled rotten by the strangest parents ever to live on Earth.

But she was miserable. And just as other girls tried to unsuccessfully mask those pimples that never seemed to plague her own perfect skin, she couldn't shield the fact that she was miserable, and that she would be that simple but abject adjective for the rest of her days on this planet if she didn't change a few things within her life. Although most of her agemates were in complete awe of her, none would admit it. And none would approach her, because they seemed to be so afraid. And, fueled by pure envy, the majority of the girls that were her age were downright malicious.

Not that she didn't return the same attitude right back at them, of course...

The fact remained that there was some almost-invisible barrier separating poor Bra from everyone else, and she wanted it cut down as soon as possible. It was always this actuality, above all, that painfully reminded her of Sleeping Beauty, and how, of course, a garden of thorns had separated the slumbering princess from the rest of the world.

But she sought to change all of that, she decided, suddenly grinning optimistically. And change, she definitely would. If she couldn't fit in with the humans of the planet, it only made logical sense that she fit in with the Saiyans. And at least someone from the abovementioned race downstairs had to have the decency to care about her enough to help her out. She stared down at her bare skin. She'd been soaking in the tub for close to two hours now, and if she were a normal human, she'd have become definitely more prune-like than she was now, she noticed, a smirk on her face. Just one of those slight advantages of having Saiyan blood. Mentally, she debated whether she should stay in the tub longer, but quickly figured that Tanith might wonder if she had drowned by now. Then again, maybe the cruel housekeeper would enjoy something like that...

She slowly stood up and, after a quick rinse under the shower, dried herself off and pulled on the clothes she had selected earlier, a simple red tank top and gray sweatpants - something presumably normal for a normal teenager, but very unheard of in her neck of the woods. **'But change is good,'** she told herself, already beginning to imagine the many mixed reactions she would get when she finally went downstairs. Towel-drying her hair, she reached for the gold knob of the bathroom door and was about to unlock it when she heard a scream from downstairs.

Of course, sudden loud noises were prone to shock anybody, even if the shock was very short-lived. Bra's incredible reflexes (thanks to her Saiyan ancestry, no doubt) had allowed her land deftly on her feet, but the towel that she had been using to dry her hair had slid to cover her face. She pulled it off quickly, scowling darkly. **'What in the world? You'd think that Pan would know to keep her voice down in a house...'** If she was ever going to get along with her fellow Saiyans, a couple of them were going to hear quite a bit about manners and respect from her, she decided as she slowly began the descent to the living room.

Ooh, this idea was simply perfect. Hopefully, _he'd_ agree to it.

**Back downstairs...**

Bulma had finally gotten the attention of the majority of the guests (Vegeta had retreated back into his usual corner, glaring menacingly into the air as usual), and now, she stood up, staring deliberately at Goten, Trunks and Pan (the last of the three had screamed because she had just realized that the very last of the cherry sodas were finished, and was now left to reminisce morosely over the fruity splendors). "Listen, you three. What I have to say has some extremely important value to the rest of your educational lives as you know them." She turned around at someone's noisily crunching at a pear, and Chi-Chi sheepishly paused from her snack, nodding once for the Briefs woman to continue her monologue. "Well, I'm pretty sure you all know who Richie Baker is-"

"Ooh!" Sitting in a seat and being silent for too long was showing to be evidently too much of a task for a certain teenage Saiyan girl, especially a hyperactive one who was practically drunk from her sudden sugar rush. "I know his younger sister! Her name's Rula Baker, and she goes to our school, right, Goten-" She hiccupped loudly, and both her mother and grandmother scowled at her ominously.

"Pan, shush." Trunks actually seemed genuinely interested in what his mother had to say. He slightly shifted a bit on the couch as Goku inconspicuously reached for the last remaining pear.

"But he's so _cute_!" Pan didn't seem to have the dignity to restrain herself from crooning that last statement. Under other circumstances, she might have been inclined to slap herself to prevent any further acts of a typical crazy fangirl, but that last soda seemed to change all of that... **'Mmm… That fizzy drink sure was good...'**

"Pan," Videl warned. Perhaps too much grape soda had proved to be a detriment to her daughter's sobriety, even though the innocent cans hadn't even contained an ounce of alcohol... "Go on, Bulma."

"Thank you. Well, anyway, you all know Richie Baker from WCTV, I'm sure. He's been going into deeper depth about the Orange Star University Case, and I've been researching along with him about how to help solve that problem. Of course, being the nice person that I am, I wanted to help our society's youth, and..."

One by one, the guests began to tune poor Bulma out. Pan conspicuously leaned over to whisper loudly in her father's ear, "She really thinks the whole world revolves around her, doesn't she-"

"And that's why," Bulma abruptly finished, a huge smile on her face, "after numerous court cases and contractor meetings, I've arranged for the razing of Orange Star University! I'm creating my own school - The Capsule Corp School of the Gifted! Of course, there aren't enough gifted children in this city, so the school's open to the general public, and it's open for kids ranging from three-year-olds to graduate students! And also, there'll be numerous facilities in the school, such as the fifteen cafeterias, ten gymnasiums, over two hundred laboratories... It's like a whole new world within a relatively huge complex - but for people who want to be educated!"

Chi-Chi seemed to be shocked. She placed her half-eaten pear on the coffee table, where it was immediately snatched up by her husband. "Is that the reason why you've been so distant these past months?"

Bulma couldn't answer her good friend - a couple of the other guests had a few comments about this announcement.

"Bulma!" Gohan was ecstatic. "That's great! When are you hiring teachers?"

"Wow," Goku agreed, evoking a sharp glance from Vegeta in response, "but that's Bulma for you. Our favorite genius. You're probably going to make the school three times as big as Orange Star, huh?"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Kakarot," the Saiyan Prince drawled from his spot in the corner. "But I must admit, you do have a point. The woman has outdone herself again - at least we won't be bothered by pointless news reports now."

Bulma fought not to blush - this was one of those _very_ rare public displays of affection that Vegeta very _rarely_ sent towards her - and it was absolute perfect timing, too.

Pan couldn't believe her ears. "Wait, wait. Rewind and play again. What was that last part?" Before Bulma could retell the story, the Saiyan girl shrieked, "Yes! _Yes_! Do you know what this means, Goten? _Do you know what this means?_ It means that Coral's finally out of the building! That no-good president is probably behind bars now for allowing so many kids to be in that school in the first place! Yes!"

"Graduate students?" Trunks managed to question weakly. "I have to be in the same school with three-year-olds? You never told me that before... Isn't this getting a bit out of proportion?" If anything, all of this was just proving how power-hungry his mother was slowly becoming. **'As if she doesn't own the entire city already…'**

"Oh, stop whining, dear. I'll fill you in on the details later," whispered Bulma discreetly. She turned back to the rest of the group, a hopeful glance expressed in her countenance. "Anyway, the building of the school has already commenced, and you'll probably have noticed the clearing down of many streets around Central Avenue... Wait! Just where are you all going?"

"Well, aren't you done?" This snide comment was the last thing to be heard from Vegeta, as he trailed behind the group of Saiyans that had rose from their seats while Bulma had been talking and were instinctively heading towards the GR. "This didn't have anything to do with the majority of us, and that's why we're leaving."

Bulma couldn't stop herself from gaping in shock, and for a few seconds, resentment. **'The nerve of all of them!'** After tireless months of researching, conducting experiments, gathering data from students and teachers of the now demolished Orange Star U, and reaching amazing conclusions, they were all going to disregard her like it was a joke? This whole thing had something to do with all of them (no matter how indirect it could be), and it been one huge scientific experiment to her. She sure hadn't taken it lightly. Apparently, neither did Gohan, Videl, and Chi-Chi, who still sat at their seats slightly puzzled; and Trunks, who shot his mother one last pitying glance before disappearing in the GR's general direction.

She delivered a very dark scowl towards the GR's direction before sitting next to Videl again. But before she could force out seemingly amiable social conversation, a very breathless Bra finally made her appearance.

She breathed heavily, leaning her hands on her knees while she paused momentarily to catch her breath. "Mom! Where're Pan and Trunks? And what about Dad?"

"Where else?" responded Bulma crossly. "I swear, those Saiyans and that stupid training room..." She picked up a strewn science magazine from the coffee table and began to peruse through it angrily.

Videl looked up thoughtfully at the Saiyan Princess's tank top and sweatpants. "That's an interesting selection of clothes, Bra."

"Um, thanks, but I've got to go right now! Fashion talk can come later!" She headed towards the desired room without another word, leaving the adults to question her very peculiar behavior.

**In the GR...**

Vegeta stared down at his training opponent, Pan, who seemed to come back to her senses at long last. The poor young girl was extremely anxious, and her attempts to hide this were futile. Sympathizing with her somewhat, Vegeta checked one last time to be sure of what he was doing. "So, Kakarot, you want me to spar with this brat for a change? What a waste of time..."

"It'd do Pan some good to train with someone other than Goten and I," Goku offered shortly. "I only hope she's not intimidated..." He turned back to Trunks. Training with different partners _was_ a good idea, right? "Come on! Hit me with all you've got!"

The Saiyan Prince let out a small sigh, deciding that he would go easy on the frightened girl, while simultaneously making this a short fight. There was simply no need to draw it out.

Pan hesitantly fell into a fighting stance, though it was quickly becoming evident that it was going to do her little to no good. She simply blinked up at Vegeta while the latter waited for her to make a first move. But after a moment of observing her slowly-dulling countenance, Vegeta began to realize that either she didn't have the bravery to do so, or the fact that drinking too many beverages had given her an extremely bad bellyache...

The Saiyan girl fought to gain concentration as she clutched her stomach lightly. Why wasn't Vegeta making a move? And just why were there suddenly two of the pernicious Prince? **'Major headache...'**

With his little patience quickly dwindling, Vegeta decided to go ahead and make the first move, which turned out to be the last. He lightly punched at Pan's stomach, which was more than enough to make her almost reel over and almost throw up on the clean, tiled floors.

"Pan! Vegeta!" Both of the other two Saiyans paused from their training match to join the aforesaid sparring pair. Goku helped the dazed girl to her feet and to the side, where Goten was observing the situation in a bewildered manner, as Trunks glared aggravatedly at his father.

"What? It's her fault," the Prince explained carelessly, just as Bra suddenly burst into the room. She smiled weakly at her father, who simply nodded and flash-appeared before his usual training rival to start a _real_ match. **'Putting me up against his weakling Saiyan spawn, I'll show him...'**

The Saiyan Princess swiftly headed towards Goten and Pan (the latter was sitting with her face in her lap, looking forlorn and oblivious to her immediate surroundings), taking a seat beside her acquaintance of the last few months.

He didn't even glance at her general direction at first. Mildly surprised, she started in a voice laced with softness, "Hey..."

"...What now?" He angrily turned to view a sullen-faced Bra, and his irritated countenance immediately dissipated. What was wrong with her? Something was definitely up, he decided, and raised his guard slightly. She didn't notice his rigidity and lowered her morose gaze to the tiled floors.

"I was just wondering..." She finally lifted her face up after a prolonged moment of silence. **'How to put it... I don't want him to think that I'm begging... Heaven knows I can get by without **_**him**_**.'** "Everyone trains so much... And I never have to time to hang out with anyone these days... And I was wondering..."

"What, are you asking me to hang out with you?" he asked her suspiciously. He'd always known that Bra was a known loner, but she must've been really miserable to actually ask him _that_...

"No!" she defended herself. "I have way better taste than that, trust me. I just wanted to know... if you could please teach me how to fight?"

Goten was silent for a second. What? First, she always insulted him, and now, this? She was actually stooping down so low (as she always referred to it earlier) to request something from him? "...Um, what brought this on?"

She smiled softly, her eyes dancing quite literally in joy as she turned to watch Trunks, her father, and Goku fight in an 'everyone-for-himself' manner. "I want to learn how to defend myself from other perverts like the guy at the mall. So I want you to teach me, but keep it secret." She noticed Goten opening his mouth slightly, and continued before he could protest. "The reason why I picked you rather than Goku, Pan, my dad or my brother is pretty simple, even for someone like you to understand. I wouldn't be able to tolerate your father's cluelessness for very long, and no offense, but Pan can get annoying after awhile, no matter how well her intentions. Trunks would never understand my reason for suddenly wanting to learn how to spar, and my dad would probably be way too hard on me. So I picked you - and I'm expecting you to do it. You have no choice in the matter." Goten was definitely opening his mouth to protest to that last statement, so she quickly added, "But trust me, I won't fail you. I promise I won't complain or have an attitude."

No attitude? Goten was all too quick to oblige and help a fellow half-Saiyan out on a simple favor. "Sounds good to me, I guess. But be forewarned - training is _not_ like shopping or partying. You might be pushed beyond your limits."

She rolled her eyes subtly, but didn't suppress her smile. It was people like him that made her irritated, but somehow, she'd have to get used to him. "I know, I know. But somehow, I think I'm up for it. It's about time I try something new, after all..."

* * *

**-Ending Note-:** So, how's the chapter? It seems like so many things are different now - geez, it seems as if even Tanith has changed a little! Hmm… We're not hitting a consensus here, as far as I've noticed. Some people think Bra may be falling for Goten (as she smiled softly to herself when he left her house in the last chapter); while others are thinking the exact opposite - that perhaps our favorite Son is developing feelings for Bra (because of his little description of her, again in the last chapter). So, I want to have a little poll. How many people think that I should make Bra fall for Goten first, or how many think it should be Goten falling for Bra?

**-Ladii-Chocolate-**


	19. And the Training Begins

**-New Week. New Chapter. New Events.-**

**-Same Author. Same Style. Same Humor.-**

**-Deserved Gratitude-: **Wow. I can't even begin to express my gratitude for the following reviewers: SAIYANWIZARD, Goten's fan, Thomas Drovin, TorankusuGohan, leanne, Orinos, Navka, SonChan, SouthernRebelGal, Tellemicus Sundance, LucreziaNoin86, GothicBlacre, sexy-jess, InuSaiyan007, Garowyn, Goten, Godzilla2, and Bra. Please continue reading this story. I promise that I will not leave you hanging at any moment, especially in the later chapters, where it gets even more dramatic and romantic. (Grins)

**-Poll-:** As the poll stands:

**Bra first:** SAIYANWIZARD, Goten's fan, leanne, Orinos, LucreziaNoin86, Garowyn, and Godzilla2.

**Goten first:** Goten's fan, Thomas Drovin, Navka, sexy-jess, InuSaiyan007 and Goten.

**At the same time:** Tellemicus Sundance.

**Seemingly Undecided – No vote:** TorankusuGohan, SonChan, SouthernRebelGal, GothicBlacre, and Bra.

This was really, really close. Each side had very good points, although I think I particularly agreed with what Tellemicus Sundance said.

If you see your name twice, that's because you were probably a bit indecisive, or you didn't say who you wanted clearly enough. If you didn't see your name, that's because you didn't say what you wanted in your review. But that's okay!

**-Note-: **The first part of this chapter is Bra's dream, so please don't get confused when you see people talking in ancient forms of English, or different DBZ characters acting in entirely different roles. This is Bra's own little world, remember, and she does as she pleases.

**-Second Note-:** Wow. This chapter is really long. I know I say that a lot – but this chapter is extremely long.

**-Third Note-:** Sorry for all of those Goku, Vegeta, Videl, Bulma, Gohan, Pan, Krillin, Eighteen, and Marron fans – but none of these characters will make an appearance in this chapter. Trunks and Chi-Chi make a slight appearance, though, but it isn't a lot. This chapter's strictly Goten and Bra!

**-Fourth Note-:** Inspiration for this chapter? We Belong Together by Mariah Carey. I just love that song! Also, Love is Stronger than Pride by Sade – that song provided much inspiration for thinking up this and the next few chapters. Hmm… have I ever had a fourth note before?

**-Disclaimer-:** I'm pretty annoyed at right now. If you honestly don't have the slightest clue as to what exactly they did to fuel my anger, go check out my bio. But, to be on the safe side, I don't own DBZ or anything related to it.

**-In this Chapter-: **Bra gets a rather unpleasant surprise at 6:30 in the morning; Goten steers his new student away from many of her former indulgences - much to her displeasure; Bra, going against her agreement, develops somewhat of a grudging attitude towards Goten's strict regiment; training soon commences; Bra suddenly asks Goten a very personal question, but he answers truthfully.

* * *

**-Chapter 19-: **And the Training Begins

**-Subtitle-: **I'm Curious - What Do You Really Think of Me?

**The very next morning...**

For the very first time in history, no single human being loitered the streets of West City. Each street seemed to be exactly the same no matter where one looked - each were lacking cars, buses, people, dogs - nothing was present at all within the desolate, barren roads. A light but cold wind blew strongly through the barren roadways, evoking no response - hence creating some sort of eerie feeling all around.

Well, almost nothing could be seen. A young girl of about the age of sixteen, dressed in a typical 17th-century peasant dress, was strolling the streets, a random whistle at the tip of her tongue. A slight skip within her steps, she continued to go wherever it was she intended to venture, apparently without a worry in the world. She played absentmindedly with a strand of her lime-green hair as she proceeded down the eerily vacant Central Street, usually the most crowded street of all.

However, it wasn't long before...

"Hail, sweet thing," a familiar-looking punk had seemingly popped out of nowhere, smiling cheesily. His left arm instinctively found its way on the girl's lower waist, evoking a very uncomfortable experience already for her. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing in the streets all by your lonesome? Art thou waiting for thy knight in shining armor... me?"

The girl, already presumably traumatized, froze in her steps. Who was this guy, and just why was he speaking incorrectly? And who was 'Sweet Thing?' She immediately decided that he must be a thug, or worse - a convict. Sweating slightly, she moved her eyes slowly to glance from her corny offender's sly face to his already-lowered arm, which seemed to be lowering even more with each passing second. Was it possible... that she was being attacked? But... wasn't that illegal in their town? "Do I... Do I even _know_ thou?" Wait a second - she was using incorrect grammar, too! Oh, forsake the day she'd ever met this strange man - there was no doubt that she had contracted some invisible disease that restricted proper Elizabethan Age vocabulary from him.

"You don't _need_ to know my name," the guy argued back smoothly, using his arm to bring her even closer to him. This would be simple, he thought to himself, a snide smirk grazing his facial features. This chick was either too scared, too innocent, or just too stupid to realize where she was going to end up in a few hours. With only mere inches separating the two, he proceeded to lean over and whisper raspily into her ear, "Just as I don't _need_ to know your name."

"...H-Huh?" his perturbed companion stammered, a tiny blush already reddening her face. **'Oh, where art Public Announcer when I needeth him the most...'** Her light green eyes darted aimlessly around the streets in vain, hoping for divine intervention perhaps, when a familiar voice alerted her, and simultaneously, evoked a relieved response from her.

"Excuse me!" a voice bellowed. The girl turned around to see a very handsome lavender-haired man waltz up to her wrongdoer. He was dressed in magnificent royal clothing, a red cape draped over his shoulders, and a menacing-looking sword within his grip. Having seen her savior, the girl hid deftly behind a tree, watching the scene with bated breath. "Halt, rebellious felon! Have you not listened to the Princess's new law? If any more of you men hit on poor, defenseless girls again, in turn making them feel like packaged meat; I'm afraid that you shall suffer a most unpleasurable death under the hands of the ill-famed executioner, Vegeta. Thou hath been warned, villain. Follow me, damsel." Public Announcer Trunks walked off immediately after his declaration, and the girl quickly trailed behind his grand footsteps.

The man seemed sincerely baffled for a prolonged moment of time. In a split second, however, he shrugged the lavender-haired man's abrupt appearance away, heading towards the most appropriate location that another victim, er, woman could be designated at. **'That babe was too easy for me, anyway... And just who does that Public Announcer guy think he is?'** A blue-haired beauty sitting on a nearby stoop, gazing pointedly at him, immediately caught his eye. She was definitely unlike the other girl he had met earlier - for one thing, the way she carried herself so much better than he, Public Announcer Trunks, and the other girl combined seemed to make her stand out. "Hey, foxy, I guess _you_ were the one checking me out before I got to scope _you_ out! Want to do something?"

The very easily annoyed maiden scowled lightly as she rose to her feet slowly, dusting her elegant, velvet red gown off. She could see through losers like him effortlessly; he was probably thinking that she was as easy as the other girl she had witnessed him hit on earlier. Well, he couldn't have picked a worse female to place such incorrect assumptions upon. "Doth thou even know who I am, accursed scum?" she finally shot back coldly. When he made no immediate response, she sighed resignedly. It was just as well; he hadn't seemed like a particularly bright person when she'd first encountered him. "It is I, the amazingly radiant Princess Bra! Do you realize your errors in not addressing me properly as soon as you came across my presence?"

The man actually did seem to realize his fatal slip-ups after the damsel's identity had been distinguished. His eyes widened noticeably - what would the almighty princess do to him? He'd heard many a frightening story about what had happened to men who broke the law and flirted with girls disrespectfully, and immediately decided to do anything within his power to withstand his foreboding punishment. "I-I do! But don't kill me, Princess! I beseech thee!" he squealed pathetically, landing on his knees and begging pitifully for her to spare his life.

"I thinketh not! Now, the most fitting punishment for your disrespect... How about..." Princess Bra grinned evilly, pearly white teeth gleaming in the sun. Subjecting stupid men such as him to cruel punishment was quickly becoming to be a fascinating hobby. Revealing a cell phone from the breast pocket of her dress, she deftly speed-dialed a certain number. "Hello? Come at once. What? You're already here? You saw what hath transpired betwixt the transgressor and I? Then what in the world art thou doing just standing wherever it is thou art? I want you to arrest him at once, Lady Son!"

A raven-haired police officer appeared promptly, resembling Chi-Chi, if not for the interesting selection in clothes. After bowing numerous times to the princess in small apology, she declared, "Thy will is my command, Princess Bra. Halt, villainous culprit, thy fate is in my hands now! Fear my frying pan from the deepest abyss!" Without another word, the fearsome cooking object connected sharply with its object's head, rendering him unconscious almost immediately. Bowing once more to her monarch, Lady Son proceeded to drag the senseless wrongdoer away from the scene by his hair.

Princess Bra, now alone again, threw her head back enthusiastically to deliver a snide laugh. It felt so good to be the monarch of the city - or rather, a dictator... that sounded much better. She got to control the media, the transportation, even her subjects' curfew times. And now, no one could insult her, steal her outfits, or undermine her without risking immediate death on the spot. **'Power feels so good sometimes,'** she told herself. After disposing of the mayor a few days back, she'd cleared the way for the role of dictator very easily. She owned West City now, and had renamed it after herself, of course - but that in itself paled in comparison to all the shopping malls she now possessed. "Since I own a thriving city such as West City now, I refuse to be called a princess from this point onwards – 'Queen Bra' sounds so much more fitting! I've conquered the city first, and the universe shall soon come next-"

But she never got to finish her happy ending in her twisted Shakespearean Era/Modern World alternate reality. As soon as she turned on her cell phone again to inform Lady Briefs, her chauffeur, to get her flying vehicle ready to dominate the entire world; someone was shaking her ever-so-gently in the _real_ world, yet at the same time making her wrench her eyes open in slight annoyance. "..._What_?" It'd better not be Tanith, because her mother was going to be informed of this as soon as possible-

She suddenly blinked up at Goten, who was standing patiently beside her bed. Still surrounded in the comfort of her blankets, pillows, and just a wisp of her pleasant dream, she stirred a little, glaring at the digital clock on her nightstand momentarily before directing her scowl back to him. **'What the heck is **_**he**_** doing in my bedroom?'** Stifling a small yawn and stretching slightly, she demanded fiercely, her voice still strained with sleep, "Just what do _you_ want?"

Goten nodded in subtle understanding before responding, recalling what Trunks had told him years ago - Bra had never been too fond of waking up early, and probably would never be fond of it for as long as she lived. Well, she'd have to get used to it as quickly as possible, because if she was thinking that he'd go relatively easier on her than her father or Pan, well, she had another thing coming. "Please don't tell me that you already forgot." He strode over to her balcony and adjusted the window blinds, immediately bathing the room with the sun.

Bra groaned loudly and turned over to her other side, shielding her face from both the blinding sunlight and her soon-to-be trainer. "Well, I guess I must have," she mumbled wryly into her pillow, allowing her oodles of blue hair cascade down her bare shoulders and cover the majority of her face. "Because I sure don't remember asking you to be in my room at about six in the morning. Please remind me now, or I'll be forced to tell my dad-"

"Does training you count?" he reminded helpfully, heading back to where she was situated.

Bra finally opened her eyes, staring into her soft downy pillow, shaking the last remnants of sleep away. There was simply no use trying to get back to sleep, she resolved, especially when insensible oafs like Goten were so set on waking her up so early. "...Oh. I thought we agreed that we'd start whenever I had time."

"But when are you going to have time?" he asked nicely, still standing beside her spacious mattress in a patient manner. "Come on, you'll never have time with _that_ attitude."

No response. Goten was considering more drastic matters (such as snatching her blanket away from on top of her) when suddenly, Bra rose out of bed in a begrudging manner. She stretched her stiff limbs carelessly, not noticing Goten's sudden blush towards what she was wearing - a simple plum camisole with matching pajama bottoms. She then began to amble towards the nearest bathroom, muttering a few words about how she was desperately hoping that for his own good, he wasn't going to act like this throughout her entire training lessons. When she finally disappeared behind the closed bathroom door, Goten headed back downstairs to a living room, hoping that she'd be able to pinpoint his ki in order to locate him. After all, that was one of the most essential things in training, he reminded himself, and although Bra had some of the background essentials already, she was far too inexperienced and irresponsible to begin anything else without proper guidance.

**Many minutes later...**

Bra sat down at the fourth kitchen of the second floor's table, crossing her legs elegantly (although she was simply dressed in a red tank top and gray sweatpants) as she waited for Goten to find her. Upon leaving the bathroom after her shower, she'd noticed that he'd gone downstairs, but she wasn't about to go find him. **'Humph – that's what he deserves for waking me up so rudely.'** She glanced around the pleasant settings of the kitchen curiously. Just _where_ was Tanith? She had expected a nice heaping amount of pancakes, toast, and milk to meet her at the table, only to find out that the incompetent housekeeper probably wasn't even near any kitchen in the house in the first place. Glancing at a small calendar across from where she sat, she rolled her eyes. Today was one of Tanith's days off, which only meant one thing - Bra was left to cook and provide for herself for the next twenty-four hours, as Bulma refused to prepare food now. Not that that was a _bad_ thing, of course...

Goten finally wandered into the Briefs' kitchen a couple of minutes later, groaning slightly. He took a seat on the countertop beside Bra, looking slightly disapproving of his new student's behavior. "That was supposed to be a test, you know."

"Somehow, I don't really care," Bra revealed, taking a small bite out of a peach. She stared blankly at the wall across from her, not paying any mind to her trainer's annoyed expression. "Where's my family?"

"My mom invited them over earlier," he explained to her shortly, glaring down at her bored countenance. "I told them that you were planning to go shopping by yourself later today, and that I wanted to spend time by myself, so I doubt they'll know that we're here." A small pause, and then, "You know, if you're not going to take any of this seriously, you shouldn't have asked me..."

"Fine," she sighed and leaned back against her chair, finishing off the rest of her peach. "I'll train. Just let me get something more substantial to eat." Rising up from her seat, she went towards the refrigerator, extracting a huge chocolate cake that Tanith had made just the day before from its hiding spot behind a plate of lima beans. Her overindulgent father and brother always made sure to never come by that particular shelf, she told herself, smiling wickedly. She went back to her seat and cut herself a moderately huge slice, taking a bite out of it. Mmm. It was simply heavenly, just as Tanith had claimed it to be. Should she dare try another?

But as she tried to reach towards the rest of the cake, Goten moved it away. "What gives?"

"Hey," he reprimanded lightly, handing her another peach instead, "you know just as well as I do that cake's not very healthy. You want to eat properly when you train."

"Sure," she snorted contemptuously, slipping another forkful from the slice in front of her into her mouth, "this is coming from the boy who eats about twenty square meals a day, not counting breakfast." She threw the fruit back towards him, and he caught it smoothly.

"Um," he started, blushing eminently, "I have a very fast metabolism."

"And I don't? I'm just as much a Saiyan as you are, you know."

"Okay, Bra, you are. But I just don't know," he persisted, but he was eyeing the chocolate cake hungrily nonetheless. "We may have the same amount of Saiyan blood running through our veins, but we're pretty different. You don't want to become too unhealthy."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she finished off her breakfast. Was he hinting that he was afraid that she'd quit the training sessions before they even started? "Okay, okay. Let me eat just one more tiny slice, okay?" When he consented to her request, she cut herself another hefty hunk of the chocolatey goodness, smirking as his eyes widened in protest. "Oh, by the way, would you like a piece before we begin training? It's a seven-layer cake..."

Goten's pleads were cut short at the mention of how many layers the dessert contained. "With hot fudge on top?" When Bra nodded, handing him a fork and sliding the rest of the cake the whole way in front of him, he sighed reluctantly and dug into it. "I'm only eating this because you probably couldn't finish it, just remember that."

"Sure... By the way, what're we going to start working on when we finally begin training?" she questioned curiously, looking on as he continued to devour the cake in slight amusement. "I'd really like to learn how to fly better, but I don't mind if you want to start on hand-to-hand combat first. I already know how to summon energy beams, so I don't think you need to teach me that. And I was wondering, are you going to teach me how to use that fancy-looking attack you and your dad always use, or are you going to let me learn my father's Final Flash attack by making me observe him? And ooh, when am I going to be a Super Saiyan? I can't wait for that… although blonde hair might make me look weird-"

He didn't answer her for a few seconds, chewing thoughtfully and staring into space. How to put it to her… First of all, how could she even think of performing the Kamehameha Wave yet, let alone become a Super Saiyan? He swallowed. Could girls even become Super Saiyans? Finally, "I think you need to understand everything about martial arts before we get into the physical part. Then, I guess we could start on hand-to-hand combat, and after that, flying."

"What are you saying? Are you suggesting that there's a mental part to training?" she asked incredulously. He nodded, and she smiled widely. "Well, at least I know one part in which I'll excel in."

'**Little do **_**you**_** know,'** he thought flatly. "Okay, let's go to the biggest living room you have. That's where we're going to train today. Training in the GR might just be too strenuous for you." He rose to his feet and, after dumping the dirty utensils into the dishwasher, left the room. Bra trailed behind him sullenly, already beginning to doubt her decision for selecting him as her trainer in the first place.

**At the living room...**

Upon first entering the living room, Goten had Bra move all of the important furniture to one side all by herself. She did so unwillingly, and quite a few choice-words were mumbled throughout her seemingly difficult task. "Come on, Bra. It's not that hard," he finally told her, wincing at a few of her grumbles. "You'll never be a serious fighter if you don't stop complaining."

"I don't think I care what you think anymore," she muttered blatantly, pushing the coffee table strongly to the side of the room, where it collided with the sofa rather violently. "I hope that didn't just break..."

Goten ignored the huge split that could be seen in the table and turned towards his trainee, who had taken a seat by the couch in order to catch a slight breather. "Okay. I think we're ready now. So, the first thing I want to know from you is... what form of martial arts do you want to learn?"

"Oh, so _now_ there're different forms?"

"Bra," he sighed, joining her at her place at the couch, "if you don't know what type of martial arts you want to do, then I can't help you. But yes, there are different types. Everyone that visited yesterday afternoon has a slightly different, almost unique style of fighting. Before she ever met us, Videl learned how to fight mostly from her father, who had taught her a showier form of fighting than most. My mom studied under my grandfather, the Ox-King, who, in turn, studied under Master Roshi. Her style of fighting was based mostly on brute strength and speed, rather than other key elements. Actually, her style of fighting kind of resembles Vegeta's and Pan's, who both only seem to do whatever it takes to win a battle, as you've probably seen. And then there's Trunks, who always thinks out every battle and matches up each and every opponent; and my dad, who's been under practically everyone's wing in training - Master Roshi, King Kai... the list is endless. Don't forget Gohan, who's been under Piccolo's and Supreme Kai's influences... So, what do you think?"

Staring emptily into his eyes, Bra seemed a bit dazed. Now placing a soft hand to her head, she responded, "I think I'm confused… But I do understand a little about what you're getting to. I guess I'd think everything out like my brother, but I wouldn't want to prolong my battles either. I'd want them short and sweet, because I have much better things to do in my spare time than to waste my life fighting the guys who hit on me-"

"Okay!" Goten interrupted triumphantly, much to her aversion. "You've got the second part down already – your purpose! Although it sounds a bit selfish if you compare it to Gohan's or my father's motives, you have a reason for fighting, and that's what matters most!" He grinned enthusiastically at Bra, and for some strange reason, she smiled hesitantly back, almost infected with his sudden alacrity. "Now, another thing you should know is that, no matter serious it looks, martial arts should be fun and enjoyable to you. But you should be serious, too, in times of danger." He rose from the couch and cracked his knuckles. "Don't ever underestimate an opponent based on physical looks alone; that's a big one. And what I meant by martial arts being mostly mental… I'm just trying to say that if you have no strategy and merely attack blindly, there's a great chance that you'll lose. Trust me, I've had many a match with Trunks to realize this."

She nodded, gazing at him with the utmost seriousness. "So, I shouldn't just attack without thinking most of my moves out beforehand, you're saying…"

Goten smiled in relief – it actually looked like Bra had some hope after all. "Also, Bra – this is a serious one… please don't get too angry if I say this, but it's moral to oppose fighters that truly challenge you and encourage you to push past your limits. There really isn't any honor in always defeating guys that are weaker than you… So, you'll have to find other ways to get back at the guy at the mall."

She scowled, her light countenance quickly dissolving into an aggravated one as she moved away from him. Her blue eyes flashed meanly as she proclaimed, "Who says I'm going to listen to you on that one? I don't care if it's moral or not… What they're doing to _me_ isn't moral at all! I deserve to have the right to beat them up!"

He shrugged in slight resignation, and she quickly calmed down again. "I guess you have a point. Just don't kill them, or you'll land yourself in a lot of trouble." Noticing her mouth open slightly in protest, he quickly added, "We're almost done with the mental part. After this last one, we can get to teaching you the basics of the physical part. Now, do you fear anything, Bra? Because, sometimes, things that you're afraid of can determine the outcome of a fight."

She was silent for a few seconds, her eyes dulling softly as she moved her gaze to the floor in contemplation of the question. "I'm afraid of rejection, I guess," she finally confessed in a mere whisper, averting his glance. Fiddling with her thumbs anxiously, she asked, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has a lot to do with fighting, even though you might not see it at first," he told her softly. **'But I think I have faith in you, Bra, although it may be pretty small at first…'** "It's important to be completely focused when you fight. You should clear your mind of everything except for what's in front of you. If you allow yourself to think of your fears, your distraction will cause you to lose the mental battle before the physical one even begins. So, if you're sparring against your father, for instance, you don't want your fear of rejection to get in the way of things, or else, when you lose, he'll reject you even more than you first expected him to."

An awkward silence ensued as Bra continued to fiddle absently with her thumbs. She couldn't believe it. How was Goten so experienced in all of this, especially when he usually acted like he didn't have a clue about anything all the time? Perhaps she had been underestimating him, she thought, and if that was the case, then she'd already broken one of Goten's mental training rules. She closed her eyes softly, hoping he wouldn't say anything. But after a few moments of continued silence, she was left alone to think for a few seconds to let all of the valuable information she had just heard soak in. Not to mention second doubts… Was she really sure that she wanted to train? After all, she'd seen how gruesome Pan looked after particular battles. She must've been completely crazy to have asked Goten to be her teacher yesterday, she resolved. Was the result of all of this really worth all of the humiliation she would receive once her father found out?

'**Too bad,'** she told herself. **'I'm the daughter of Bulma and Vegeta, and I'm never going to give up in the face of adversity.'** All throughout her short life, she had heard about reaching her potential from her brother, and, very subtly, from her father. She always had the potential to become greater, stronger, and most importantly, to feel even more confident about herself. And there couldn't possibly be a more appropriate time to start reaching it than now. Opening her eyes, she whispered, "I'm ready. Teach me how to fight now."

He nodded briefly, still not sure if she'd fully understood everything he had just told her, and motioned for her to get up from the couch. When she had done so (although it was still as unwillingly and lazily as everything else that she had done so far that required physical energy), he rose to his feet as well, moving a few feet away from her so that a reasonable amount of space was between them. "Okay, first," he started hesitantly, "you want to get in a fighting stance. And no, crossing your arms with a bad attitude is definitely no way to start."

She frowned slightly and moved her arms from across her chest to limply fall near her sides. Tapping her foot impatiently against the carpet, she awaited his approval. "How about this?"

Goten mentally fought himself not to complain aloud – it was becoming increasingly obvious that Bra didn't like to get corrected. He blinked twice and told her, "Nope. Try moving your body at a slanted angle. That way, if someone attacks you from any side, you'll be ready for them." He moved slightly to show her an example, clenching his fists tightly. "Now, you try."

Scowling darkly, she mimicked his movements. Her scowl only seemed to increase in size when she noticed his exasperated expression. "What am I doing wrong now?" Goodness, he was acting like he was the world's renowned expert on training-

"You're not clenching your fists tightly enough. Don't you want to be able to deliver the first punch?"

"I'm doing the best I can. Leave me alone," she insisted sharply. Nevertheless, she mirrored his movements perfectly, but in a few seconds cried out suddenly in shock.

"What now?" Goten asked her in frustration, moving closer to examine her carefully. **'She'd better not be complaining about breaking a nail…'**

She unclenched her soft fists slowly, showing him the full extent of what had happened. "I'm bleeding! I must've clenched my fists a little too tight… This is so gross – and it's all your fault!" She quickly stalked out of the room, cradling her wounded palms angrily and mumbling a few well-chosen words under her breath.

'**Oh, boy.'** "Um, I guess we'll finish up in the next few days…" he called to her out loud, but wasn't entirely positive whether she'd heard him or not. This was going to take much longer than he had originally thought – especially if Bra didn't improve that attitude of hers. So, just what was that whole thing that she said about promising not to be rude or lazy yesterday? Sheesh – it wasn't as if she was in any sort of pain; it was a relatively small wound, and the fact that she seemed grossed out by a little blood puzzled him. "We'll do flying the next time I see you, which'll be in about three days." Again, no response. He sighed in defeat and headed towards the living room's window, where he proceeded to open it slightly and exit silently.

But little did he know that Bra had heard every single thing he had said. Instead of washing her hands out at the kitchen sink, she'd leaned against the wall in the very next room, holding her breath sharply in hopes of hearing what he really thought about her. Now that he was completely out of eyeshot, she sighed softly, placing a hand to her head in light reflection. Oh, why had she gotten so excited over such a simple cut? He probably had little faith in her untapped potential now. She glanced down at it, only to notice that her bloody palms had long ceased bleeding. She let out another sigh, deeply disappointed in herself. He'd probably think of her as a delicate little creature now, someone like his Valese had been.

Hey, it wasn't good to just brood over every simple mistake she made today, she reminded herself optimistically, although her current emotions were the complete opposite. She'd just have to have a better attitude than before the next time they met, even if it was a feigned one.

**Three days later…**

Bra found her training instructor a few days later in the exact same living room they had 'trained' in earlier. She fought to resist the scowl that naturally appeared whenever she saw him, and instead came out with a very pleasant (no matter how forced it sounded at first), "Hey. Are you ready to start teaching me how to fly better?"

Goten stared at her strangely for a complete minute before responding. In a complete second, however, his solemn appearance gave way for his usual carefree Son countenance. "Okay," he told her somewhat reluctantly. He rose to his feet and motioned lightly for her to do the same. "You already have the foundations for flying set; I've seen you hover off the floor before. Now, stand facing me." Once she had followed his commands, he added, "Close your eyes."

Bra blushed almost immediately and blinked several times, the very thought sounding very absurd to her. "But what for?"

He stepped the rest of the way towards her and took her hands into his, evoking yet another blush from the female half-Saiyan. "Just do it, and trust me. That's another thing you need to learn – trust."

She nodded a bit resentfully, closing her eyes. They shouldn't be touching each other at this phrase of the training, she reminded herself, and sought to inform him later. "What do you want me to do now?"

"Concentrate your ki into one central area of your body. Now, imagine traveling the skies on my dad's Nimbus cloud," came a soft voice at the back of her head, comforting her slightly. "Imagine being as free as a bird in the skies… Imagine feeling nothing but the warm spring wind touching your face. Now, push up off the ground slightly – more than you've done before, and you'll see that it's not as hard as you thought it was."

Whoa. What was happening here? Bra felt her face heat up again, almost swearing that she could feel Goten's hand gently brushing a few strands of hair from her reddened face for a few seconds. Either that, or he must've taken advantage of her eyes being closed and opened a window to let in a small breeze circulate around the room. She couldn't concentrate on that, however, as she felt her weight slowly becoming lighter and noticed that her feet were no longer touching the ground, and that Goten had released his hands from her own.

Her eyes snapped open at this precise moment, and she realized that she had indeed gone into flight. Still rising until her head gently grazed the ceiling; she stared down at Goten, who was smiling proudly from the floor. "…Good work. Flying wasn't so hard for you as it was for Videl, but then again, you're a half-Saiyan. Good job."

She sniffed bitterly, fighting not to flash a proud smile down at him all the same. Her eyes shining in delight, she told him, "Good job? I think I did a fantastic job on my first try! Speaking of fantastic…" she paused, an awestruck appearance changing her attitude drastically, "that's exactly how all of this feels. Simply fantastic."

He grinned up at her enthusiastic form, nodding twice in agreement. "I know. Flying is always the most fun for me."

She hadn't heard this last statement, as she was now zooming around the room in an excited manner, very unlike her usual disposition. The spacious living room now seemed suddenly cramped and tight, she noticed, as she flew from one wall to the other. "Wow," she breathed ardently, her blue eyes shining brightly; "I can fly." As if the statement hadn't hit her fully before, she declared loudly, "I can fly!" She giggled girlishly as she flew around and around Goten's head, presently in a state of never-before-seen euphoria. "Bra is a birdy, a birdy, a birdy! Bra is a birdy!"

He stiffened noticeably and reddened as she circled once more around his head. "Who told you that?"

She smirked mischievously, halting her flight momentarily and perfectly to taunt him. "_Vi-del_," she stretched out the perpetrator's voice in a singsong voice. "What're you going to do about it? Huh? Huh?" She flew away from his reach, and, viewing this as a challenge, he rose into the air himself, glad that for once, she had such an amiable attitude. Although it was a little strange how fast she had changed…

He caught her easily (as he had been far more experienced than her in flying), trapping her within a small corner. "I was little," he whined childishly. "Cut me some slack - Hey!" He quickly moved his wrist to strongly block her sudden fist. "Just what are you doing?"

"What?" she smirked again, placing her hands on her hips. "Always think out every single thing, you told me. I'll have you know that I'm a very good listener at times."

"At times," he repeated, matching her smirk precisely.

"And just what does _that_ mean?" **'Of all the rude things to say to someone…!"** Slowly descending back to the ground, she inconspicuously glanced towards the window of the living room while Goten was still wrapped up in explaining how she had so much left to go in the subject of listening. It was open… but had it been open before the training had started, or had he opened it when her eyes were closed? "Look, when are we going to start fighting for real?"

"Tomorrow," he promised her, descending back to the floor as well. Heading over to the open window, he nodded once in appraisal. "By the way, you did well for a beginner. Everyone would be proud if they knew how fast you learned." When he received a tiny smile of gratitude from his trainee, he disappeared into the skies and was soon gone.

**A few weeks later…**

Having kept his promise (as a Son always did), Goten slowly but surely continued to teach Bra how to spar. At first, she showed unequivocal resistance to his always cheery and encouraging attitude, but for once, she tried to overcome her easy anger. With each passing day, Goten seemed awed; not to mention pleased, at how quickly Bra came across difficult obstacles in her training. She tackled each attack he threw at her with much ease, and it was becoming increasingly apparent that in the past, whenever she had stayed in the GR just for staying there's sake, she'd inconspicuously observed each and every attack done by the various Saiyans, hoping to put them to her own use one day. Luckily for her, that day seemed to be coming closer and closer. And as Bra gradually increased in speed, strength, defense, and endurance, Goten grew discreetly prouder of his pupil, although she usually failed to see it.

As the Saiyan Princess, this was no simple cakewalk, she soon realized. Goten was extremely strict (which was extremely unlike his personality), and there were countless times when she had blown up at him for stressing her too much, or meeting up with her out in the city to stop her from whatever she was currently involved in to pursue her training education more. He stopped her from many of her past indulgences (she hesitantly agreed to no late-night partying, but drew the line at shopping), and it wasn't surprising to see her become discouraged slightly whenever she slipped up on a new attack. If anything, the fact that Goten had faith in her seemed to boost her spirits up remarkably and keep that yearning for strength of hers going. The fact that he always seemed to be holding back on her, however, both enraged and confused her to no end. He always made sure to never ascend whenever they trained, which proved to infuriate the desperate Saiyan girl, who was dying for a new challenge each and every passing day.

As the weeks progressed into a month, their sparring matches grew more challenging, and Goten was taken aback by her quick learning. At present, the two sat at the couch at around eight at night, when Bra asked Goten a question. "Hey, I'm curious. What do you think of me?"

His eyes widened considerably as his mind swirled with one emotion - he was completely and utterly confused. Just why was she asking this out of the blue? "Bra… What brought this on?"

He could see her shrug carelessly beside him. "I'm just curious…"

Goten stared down at her, still perplexed. Nevertheless, he responded honestly, "Well, you're very proud, for one." Hey, it was the truth, even if she didn't exactly appreciate it.

"…Is that all?" Surely she was worth more than 'proud'…

"You're also beautiful," he added lightly, never seeing a huge blush creep quickly onto Bra's face. He thought carefully for a second, trying to decide just how to phrase the last comment. "But everyone knows that… And also, although you're very pretty, you're very insulting at the same time."

She didn't even pay too much attention to the last comment. No male had ever called her 'beautiful' before. All the guys that she had ever encountered seemed to find less attractive and disrespectful synonyms for her. But never before had anyone called her 'beautiful,' except for her mother, Chi-Chi, and Videl. "…Thank you. Um, you can continue with what you were saying."

"Okay, you already have the basics down for fighting. But we haven't really fought yet – you need to know how to defend yourself more."

Bra shrugged carelessly, kicking her feet lightly against the sofa. She avoided his curious gaze. "I guess you have a point… But why don't you want to teach me how to fight the _extreme_ way? You're teaching me how to fight like Hercule – the martial arts for humans. I want to know how to fight the Saiyan way. That's why I asked you to teach me, you know. If I wanted to learn how to fight like that arrogant loser, I would've asked him to train me instead of you." Okay, maybe that was a bit of a fib… if she had thought that being trained under Goten was humiliating, training under Hercule would be three hundred times worse… No, strike that. Three hundred _thousand_ times worse…

Goten went quiet for a while before a smile appeared on his face. "Well, if you really want to learn how to fight the 'Saiyan way,' you're going to have to cut down on all of your complaining."

Bra's eyes narrowed in resentment of the abovementioned comment. "Hey… I don't complain _that_ much anymore."

"But you still complain, nevertheless. Don't think I can't hear those tiny mumbles you make whenever you lose a match."

He was right, no matter how much she wanted to deny it. She couldn't believe that Goten (whose knowledge she had once been certain she exceeded remarkably) always seemed to anticipate the exact attack she had been thinking to use against him. She just couldn't hold a candle to his fighting skills – after all, how could she, when the boy had trained his entire life?

He wasn't finished, though. "Well, even though you aren't into sweating and bleeding and stuff, I guess I can teach you some 'Saiyan' self-defense moves you might enjoy."

Bra laughed lightly, eyeing him weirdly. "Look, you. Being the daughter of the president of Capsule Corp, I know that I'm a fast learner in most areas. But I hardly think going fully Saiyan on me is the best of ideas."

"And that's why they're called 'defensive' moves," he told her smoothly. He rose to his feet and lightly grabbed at her hand, pulling her up from the couch as well. "C'mon, you never know until you try it out."

"Um-" She wasn't entirely sure if she still wanted to do this.** 'He probably wants to make a fool out of me,' **she convinced herself, her brows furrowing a bit in irritation. **'He knows I can't possibly learn any true Saiyan moves yet, and that's why he wants me to do this. He thinks he's so smart, but Bra Briefs is always one step ahead. I'll show him.' **"Actually, as a matter of fact, I _can_ do it. This'll be easy."

"Okay," he started, and in a flash, wrapped his hands around her neck gently, still giving her room to breathe. "Say I'm choking you. What would you do then?"

She blinked a couple of times, caught deeply in surprise. "Just _what_ are you doing?"

"Tell me," he repeated slowly, not understanding the reason for her sudden confusion, "what you would do if I was choking you." She didn't respond immediately, so he added plainly, "'I'd lightly punch at your stomach, which is your vulnerable spot right now,' Bra told Goten, and she was absolutely correct."

"Oh…" Bra reddened even more and delivered the strongest shove she could possibly muster to his chest. Of course, she was nowhere near his power level and strength, and, instead of him falling back and releasing his hold on her neck, she found _herself_ almost falling backwards. And because she was desperately hoping not to fall, she arched her back dangerously, which made her land on the floor with a resounding "Oomph!" on her back. She shut her eyes as she lay on the deep red carpet, deeply embarrassed.

"Didn't I tell you to punch at my stomach lightly, as in _pretend_?" he reminded her lightly, helping her up all the same.

Bra opened her eyes and directed yet another scowl towards him. "You really need to close that mouth of yours sometimes. I'm not stupid."

"That's not very nice," he stated sternly, placing his hands around her neck again. "But let's start over. Do you remember what I told you to do?"

She stared blankly into his eyes, having forgotten what he already told her. Pausing for a moment, she tried to frantically figure out what to do next. **'He's not going to embarrass me again, I won't stand for it…'**

"Surprise me for once," Goten told her, just as a smile lit up her facial features – she remembered, all right.

She directed a tight fist lightly towards his stomach, making him reel back slowly. She knew that the punch hadn't actually harmed him (she probably would never be able to move him on her own), but she also understood that she was doing well all the same. He began to fall backwards, and because he hadn't let go of her neck, she flew forward with his weight, falling along with him. Instead of the attack having him remove his grip around her neck, she found herself sprawled on top of him.

'**This has got to take the award for the most embarrassing and awkward moment ever,'** she told herself bleakly, turning a magnificent crimson. She averted his gaze, biting her lip softly and taking a profound interest in the carpet below them.

Goten, however, seemed all too cheerful that she had almost mastered the move; and by the way it looked, Bra doubted that he even knew what position they were in. "See, Bra? That was great! You just need to think of something else to get my hands off of your neck, and you're set!"

She couldn't believe his enthusiasm. **'Is he **_**that **_**wrapped up in training that he can't even notice… Forget it – I'm not even going to mention it if he won't.'** Quickly moving off from on top of him, she slowly rose to her feet again, still avoiding his innocent Son grin. Stifling a small yawn, she awaited his next set of instructions.

Goten was more than fired up to start a more challenging version of the abovementioned self-defense tactic. He hopped to his feet excitedly and sat at the couch, staring at her slowly tiring form eagerly. "Okay, how about this – I've grabbed your throat so you can hardly breathe, but this time, I'm coming from behind. And, also, your... your right hand is disabled. You're a righty, I think, so this should be a bit harder than last time. So, how would you solve this problem?"

She thought for a second, happy that the uncomfortable situation was now probably forgotten (hey, it probably wasn't even thought of by Goten). Her eyes, however, began drooping at an alarming rate, hindering her thought processes. "I'd... I'd solve this... by..."

"Take your time," he encouraged lightly from the sofa**. 'Boy, Bra really is learning quickly.'** He was genuinely proud of her.

Bra stifled yet another deep yawn, feeling her limbs grow weaker and weaker by the second. She teetered and tottered steadily towards him, until she was standing before his position at the couch. "I'd solve this by... relaxing, for once," she decided in a drowsy manner, collapsing dazedly onto the sofa beside him. She was silent for a few more seconds, which led Goten to believe that she had fallen sound asleep almost immediately.

"Well," he spoke silently to no one in particular, "I guess she deserves it. She's been training harder than I've ever seen her train before." And she sure was determined, too. Although the majority of her statements regarding training were often negative or snappy, she still seemed determined and slightly optimistic about her future in sparring. She was incredibly intelligent, too, which seemed to make everything much easier, in his humble opinion.

But there was something wrong with her, Goten noticed. If she was so tired, why hadn't she said so in the first place? Was she afraid that he would get angry at her? He recalled something Bra had told him a few weeks back – she was secretly afraid of rejection. Maybe, just maybe, that was the reason – she didn't want him to reject her as a training partner.

'**But I won't,'** he resolved, getting off of the sofa proceeding to the window, staring out into the dimming skies with a reflective expression. It would be entirely wrong to subject someone to their worst fears, even for someone as cold as Bra. Besides, she had some hope. All she needed to do now was to concentrate more on her defense and stop complaining about blood, sweat, and not having any time to herself. After all, he _had_ warned her that this would a series of rigorous training sessions.

'**Mom's going to kill me if I'm not home by now.'** Without another word, he left through the window and was soon gone.

And, with that last statement, the room fell quiet. As the Saiyan Princess slipped off into well-deserved slumber, she didn't dream about conquering the world as the next Napoleon or Alexander the Great. And Goten was positive, as he flew through the darkened skies, that he wasn't going to dream about a certain ex-girlfriend haunting his mind that night.

For once, the former slept dreaming absolutely nothing, finally comforted within her inner self. Although she had made many errors throughout her training sessions with Goten, she was proud of herself; and that was what really counted. Smiling absently, she imagined how surprised her brother, Pan, and even her father would be to see her fight. Who knew what could happen in the next few months? Maybe she'd be able to participate in the next World Martial Arts Tournament…

* * *

**-Ending Note-: **Hey, guys. I hope you liked this chapter. I don't think I'm too good at describing Bra and Goten's training scenes, but I tried my best, and that's what counts, right? I hope you enjoyed this particular chapter nonetheless. So, please review. Those who have me on their favorites and author alert lists and haven't reviewed yet, please respond to the chapter. It gives me a general idea of how the majority of my readers feel about the story so far. Stay tuned for Chapter 20!

**-Ladii-Chocolate-**


	20. And the Story Continues

**-New Week. New Chapter. New Drama.-**

**-Same Author. Same Style. Same Humor.-**

**-Deserved Gratitude-:** Thanks to InuSaiyan007, GothicBlacre, TorankusuGohan, Garowyn, SAIYANWIZARD, Thomas Drovin, Godzilla2, Tellemicus Sundance, LucreziaNoin86, Goten's fan, DBZAngelX, 89, and alexis for reviewing.

**-InuSaiyan007-:** Why, thank you! I'm quite glad you thought so. Hmm – that does sound predictable, just like you said. And heaven knows that I'm trying not to be too predictable. It's a good thing that I didn't incorporate that in the chapter, then, right? Hmm…you sound like one of my best friends. She has some trouble sleeping, too, and it seems to be affecting her schoolwork. Well, thanks for reviewing!

**-GothicBlacre-:** You came back! Thanks. Yeah, it looks that way. She might become a fighter, or she just might lose interest in it. I won't tell you. (Grins mysteriously) But I'm pretty sure the answer is quite apparent. Nevertheless, thanks for the review and the compliments. They are greatly appreciated.

**-TorankusuGohan-:** Thank you! Okay, I'm glad you enjoyed the scenes with Goten and Bra training. I was so afraid that they weren't descriptive enough. I'm pleased that you think that I did a pretty good job on them. And yes, I agree. They _are_ getting closer, finally, right? Wow – you seemed to have a pretty deep insight to the last chapter. I like to see that. Oh, didn't you see my first author's note (I think it was)? I explained that the first part of the chapter would be Bra's dream, but at least you realized that someone was dreaming. Heh, you know what? You're the second one to mention that – regarding what you said about expecting Vegeta to walk in while Goten and Bra were in that oh-so-awkward position (at least for Bra, it was). Actually, one of the reasons why I didn't make a scene like that is because it's just too predictable, like InuSaiyan007 mentioned in her review. But then again, having Vegeta walk in and catch Goten 'choking' Bra would have been quite hilarious, and not as predictable as the first instance. But then, it'd ruin the plot of the story, so I couldn't do it. Well, thanks for reviewing – and thanks for having such a great insight to that particular chapter!

**-Garowyn-:** Yeah, wouldn't it be a big surprise to everyone if Bra did enter a tournament? Oh, well. That won't happen in this story, though, unfortunately. It may happen in the sequel, though. Wouldn't that be interesting? Oh, and I can wait for my email. Just make sure you do all of your other obligations first. I don't want to be too much of a burden. And yes, I saw! Thanks so much for doing that – it flattered me to no end. (Grins happily, then gasps almost immediately) Oh, you'd do that? Wow – I'm so touched! I'd be so grateful – not to mention pleased, that someone wrote a one-shot especially for me! Oh, I don't mind if it's tragedy or not – I love just about any Bra/Goten story. I'm pleased to hear that the last chapter was one of your favorites, and I'm even more pleased to hear that it inspired you to start planning a fantasy one-shot featuring our favorite second generation couple. Oh, wow – only two scenes until Chapter 2's done? I can wait. I'm glad to see that you enjoyed the dream, and that you felt that the rest of the chapter was simply amazing. Thanks always for the reviews, Garowyn!

**-SAIYANWIZARD-:** Hello! Oh, have you? That's always nice to know, though. It's okay, there's no need to apologize. At least you're reviewing now, right? Thanks for reviewing – and don't worry, you're not the only lazy one. (Grins) I've had my own share in laziness quite too many times…

**-Thomas Drovin-:** Aw, thank you! Okay, I'm elated to hear that. I was a bit apprehensive with that last chapter. I wasn't sure if I could properly describe Bra and Goten's training well enough to keep the readers satisfied. Yes, I agree wholeheartedly – it's the simple things like training that will make them fall in love with each other later on. (Sighs dreamily) Young love – don't you just love it? Yeah, your character will hit the chapters in around June – and I totally agree about what you said regarding Bra's initial reaction to your character. I bet she'll be a bit upset at first, because she's so used to having boys hit on her. She might actually be a little offended, too, because he's so shy and won't talk too much to her at first! Of course, that's our ever-conceited Bra. Fear not, TD – she _will_ get nicer, even if it is just slightly. Thank you for always making sure to review.

**-Godzilla2-**: Thank you for the compliments! Yeah, I first thought that initially, but when you think about it, this is Bra's first attempt at training. I didn't think it should be that action-packed - especially for someone like her, being so self-conscious and what not. I'm glad you thought that the chapter was well-written, though. Thanks for reviewing!

**-Tellemicus Sundance-:** I'm delighted to see that you enjoyed Bra's dream in the beginning of the chapter. Thanks! Oh, was it? Well, like I said before, it's Bra's dream – she does as she pleases. I'm glad to hear that you were impressed with Bra's progress in her training and her determination. Thanks, I agree that she's slowly but surely discovering her Saiyan side. That's great to hear, regarding the fact that you liked the end of the chapter. I have to admit – that was my favorite part. Hmm, I think you have a point. Wow, you really go into depth. That could really help you figure out what's going to happen later on in the story, especially in this chapter. Well, I'm really appreciative of the fact that you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reviewing!

**-LucreziaNoin86-:** Hey, you reviewed again! Wow, thanks for the compliments! I agree – I'm a huge Briefs family fan myself. Don't worry, Vegeta and the others will find out about Bra's strength soon, although it isn't in this chapter. Nonetheless, thanks for making sure to review.

**-Goten's fan-:** Wow, that was a pretty long review you had last week. Aw, I'm sorry to hear that – regarding the fact that my updating was the only good thing that happened to you last week. Don't worry about being late. The good thing is that you reviewed, and told me how you felt about the last chapter. Oh, and unfortunately, Bra won't participate in the next World Martial Arts Tournament in this story. Perhaps in the sequel, maybe, but not this story. She needs to find her inner self, first. Yes, it'd be really cool to see Goten versus Bra in a tournament. I wonder who would win? Ha, Garowyn and I had a conversation about that a couple of weeks ago. Oh, don't we all have busy weeks sometimes? Don't worry – I like to hear about how other people are doing. Oh, do I update quickly? I only update once a week, as opposed to some people updating every day, but thanks for the compliments anyway. Heh, I knew it was you all along – I'm talking about the reviews from Bra and Goten. All three of you write and type the same. I was merely playing along, you could say. (Grins) I don't need to forgive you for something as little as that. Oh, and it's okay - I don't mind – I hope you have fun at your best friend's house! Thanks for reviewing!

**-DBZAngelX (Chapter 4…)-:** A new reviewer! Welcome to TST. I'm glad you feel that the story's a very nice one, even though you're only at the fourth chapter. To tell you the truth, I think that the first few chapters were a bit unorganized, but if you liked them, that's always good to hear. (Smiles) Thanks for reviewing.

**-89-:** Another new reviewer; thanks for checking out TST. Um, the only thing I can tell you is that I won't abandon the story, if that's what you're worried about. There will always be more until the very last chapter. Thank you for reviewing!

**-alexis-:** Another new reviewer! Of course I'll write more. I don't want you guys to be left hanging. You'll have to wait quite a number of chapters until this story's over… Hope you'll stay around to see how it turns out. (Grins) Thanks!

**-Note-: **Inspiration? Just reading a few past reviews from Garowyn, TorankusuGohan, Thomas Drovin, Godzilla2, and Tellemicus Sundance. Thanks so much - this chapter wouldn't be here without your indirect help.

**-Second Note-:** Having received a review from someone saying that she was an avid fan of Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra, I've decided to take the liberty of incorporating scenes of all three of them (individually or together) into this very chapter. Even Pan fans will enjoy this chapter (although she is, by far, one of my least favorite characters). But hey, this is all for the readers. Enjoy!

**-Third Note-:** I apologize for the long delay, regarding this update. But you have to realize that I have a school life as well as a FanFiction one. Just last week alone, I was swamped with about three new term projects, and tests or quizzes in every subject. I'm not trying to complain, mind you - I just want everyone to know and understand what I've been doing during this last week. And also, I've decided that I simply can't keep up with posting on Mondays, as you can see. From now on, I'll update whenever I can. Sorry for the inconvenience.

**-Fourth Note-: **Welcome to the third part of The Strangest Thing. The first part shows Bra and Goten's strong dislike for the other's personality; the second part shows our favorite two people slowly growing used to each other, while exposing their insecurities to you, the reader; and you can guess what the third (and probably the longest) part will include. If you really don't have a clue, what are you doing still reading? Also, I apologize for this particular chapter being so massive.

**-Fifth Note-:** I might change the summary again. Just letting you know.

**-Disclaimer-:** I don't own any aspect of DBZ. I do, however, own Tanith and Giselle - the latter will make another appearance in this particular chapter. Oh, and don't forget Giselle's fellow book pals - Reese, the 'Elle-sters (dubbed like so as a small shout out to my favorite Spanish teacher of all time, Senora Elster), Donovan, Takei, and Lord and Lady Chartreuse. Ha, Giselle's parents _wish_ they were the lord and lady of something...

**-In this Chapter-: **Bra trains discreetly in the GR - against Goten's wishes - but he doesn't mind _that_ much; Vegeta catches the two in the GR together - luckily not seeing them do anything (he's keeping his eyes on Goten, though!); Bra gets a tiny vision, which seems to gross her out; Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, and Pan come to visit; Trunks questions Pan about her birthday; Giselle gets closer to Takei, while Reese gets farther; Little Miss Chartreuse forgets about a certain 'man-on-the-side', who makes a reappearance in her life; Bra corrects Pan on an incorrectly devised strategy, which makes the latter enraged; later on, the two spend some time alone outside, chatting sociably with Trunks; Goten has yet another vision of Valese.

**-Chapter 20-: **And the Story Continues

**-Subtitle-: **Pan's Birthday Approaches

**A few days later...**

It was extremely early one morning - so early that outside was still riddled with stars - that a certain half-Saiyan slunk out of her bed, slipped on her training outfit and shoes, and headed downstairs towards the direction of the GR silently. She stealthily passed her parents' bedroom, making sure to suppress her ki almost perfectly, careful not to stir them. As soon as she had passed the closed door of their room, she made a mad dash for the GR, where she hurriedly typed in a password on the training room's database.

The computer beeped numerous times automatically, whirring silently as it processed her vital information quickly. _"Analyzing human presence... Briefs, Bra,"_ it finally read to her, speaking in an automated tone. _"Sex: Female. Relations: Briefs, Bulma, mother; Prince Vegeta, father; Briefs, Trunks, brother. Age: Sixteen years and one hundred and twenty-seven days old. Blood type-"_

**'Are you _kidding_ me? Since when do we have added security for the _GR_, of all places?'** She snarled at the computer screen in a scathing manner, placing her hands on her hips impatiently. "Look. I don't have all day for this. I think I would already have a _slight_ clue as to what my gender and age are. And don't even think of going into my height and weight, or trust me, there _will_ be a problem."

_"Very well; but it is now required that you are registered properly. Nevertheless, welcome to the Gravity Room, Bra. Please make sure _not_ to touch anything throughout your stay,"_ it warned her rather solemnly, still beeping and whirring automatically.

"And what if I do?"

_"I'm just following my orders, Miss Briefs. Please do not challenge authority. According to your parents, namely your father, you do not have the complete knowledge to fully use this room to your advantage. Also, your mother seems to deem you to be very irresponsible these days."_

Bra simply couldn't believe this. How was a simple machine the only thing prohibiting her from training in the one place she had dreamed about for months? And just _how_ was she irresponsible? "Oh, come on. I really don't have time for this. Can you _please_ just open the door now?"

_"Fine, Miss Briefs. Again, please do _not_ touch anything you wouldn't touch if either of your parents were present and accounted for,"_ the automaton cautioned slowly one last time, just as it finally allowed the massive metal door to open for her.

"Okay, okay!" She put her two hands up in front of her in defeat, stalking into the GR in an indignant manner. "I heard you the first time!" Her mother and computers these days... Why was it that she always made them seem so snappy?

As soon as the door slammed shut behind her, however, she immediately made for the control center of GR, a snide smirk permeated across her facial features. "The day I listen to one of my mother's inventions must be the day HFIL freezes over. Honestly, I've been here long enough to know what some of these things do," she reassured herself quietly, staring at the vast array of multi-colored buttons. "Um... I know this blue handle controls the gravity..." She pulled lightly on the handle, and was promptly overcome by a chilling blast of air. **'C-C-Cold! When did Mom install an air conditioner in here?'** She shut it off immediately, shuddering slightly, and pressed another blue button.

_"Setting gravity to ten percent higher than normal."_

"Great!" she told herself triumphantly, moving away from the control center and towards the middle of the gravity room. "I can start my training at ten percent, and then gradually increase it to fifteen... They'll all be so surprised when they see how strong I've become! I don't need that much of _his_ help these days, anyway."

Ignoring the slightly heavy, tugging sensation she was beginning to feel on her muscles, she proceeded to begin her solo training session.

**In Vegeta and Bulma's bedroom...**

Apparently, Bra hadn't suppressed her ki well enough to keep a certain Saiyan Prince from waking up and sensing her presence. Still in the warmth of his and Bulma's bed, Vegeta's eyes shot open in the darkness suspiciously. Turning towards the spot where his wife lay beside him, he whispered harshly, "Woman, wake up. Just what exactly is Bra doing awake at four in the blasted morning?"

She stirred slightly, and mumbling in her pillow wearily, replied softly, "Vegeta... What are _you_ doing awake at four in the morning?"

"I'm serious, woman," he growled in response, his eyes narrowing menacingly. "If you honestly took the time to learn how to sense ki instead of wasting your life building a cursed school, you'd realize that the girl has been waking up around the same exact time each and every day. What's the reason for her behavior?"

Bulma's soft snores answered him, informing him that she either did not contain the energy to stay awake and listen to him, or that she didn't care to stay awake and listen to him. Scowling once more, he chose not to say anything else to her. **'Intolerable woman... She doesn't understand anything.'** He closed his eyes and succumbed to lethargy again, making up his mind to pay his daughter a little visit in a few hours.

**Three hours later...**

Bra had begun her warm-ups by sitting down on the GR floor and stretching her legs. She then proceeded to stretch her fingertips to each foot, holding onto her left foot for several patient minutes before shifting to the other foot, and then she rose up to her feet again, ignoring the heavy sensation that she seemed to be experiencing time and time again. Next, she went into a rhythmic stage of different fighting stances, each one modeled after Goten's, her father's, and her brother's own poses. Once she was finished with her calmer warm-ups, she began swift, hard kicks in the air, followed by even more rapid punches and a few energy beams that were shot at the walls.

As soon as she stopped punching into the air, however, the intense gravity of the room seemed to drag her down slowly to the floor, where she sat Indian-style, breathing softly. What...what was going on here? It hadn't even been four hours yet, and she was already tired? **'No way,'** she told herself, in the middle of her strained breaths. **'I'm going to keep on training until I fall down unconscious. Today's the day that I prove to _him_ that I can do this myself.'**

Gathering what little strength she had left in her, she rose up from her spot, and was about to continue her strenuous training, when someone swiftly intervened. "I thought I told you not to come in here until I felt you were ready, didn't I?"

Bra whipped her head around and glanced at Goten fleetingly before resuming what she was doing previous to his arriving at the GR. "Well, _I_ feel that I'm ready. I don't need _your_ consent. When did you have the power of telling me whether I should go into my own gravity room or not?" A few seconds passed, and then, "Aren't my parents awake? My dad should've kicked you out of the house-"

He sighed loudly in exasperation, already slightly irked by her. Walking closer to where she stood, he told her, "To tell you the truth, Bra, your dad wasn't all too happy to see me. He was probably considering slamming the door in my face, but your mom insisted that I come in and make myself at home. Vegeta may be pretty cold and fierce at times, but he doesn't hold a candle to Bulma. I guess it's the same with my parents."

Although she didn't want to agree with him (heck, she _never_ wanted to agree with the likes of _him_), Bra knew he was right. Her father could blow up at anyone he wanted, but he catered to her mother's every whim, no matter how much he detested the fact or didn't want to admit it. "So, what do you want? If you're just here to watch me train-"

"Actually, I-" he began, but was abruptly interrupted by an extremely vexed voice by the doorway. Flinching slightly, he turned his head hesitantly to view the source of the voice.

"I knew I'd find you here, brat," Vegeta spat meanly, stalking into the room in a rather violent temperament. His eyes flickered momentarily from his daughter to Goten, and then suddenly, back to Bra. "Tell me, what are you doing here? Wait a second - what are _both_ of you doing here, _together_?"

"Vegeta, I can explain-"

"Daddy," Bra promptly interjected softly, plastering a sickly innocent smile on her face, "I don't know what _he's_ doing here, but _I_ came in here because I was curious about the new buttons Mom installed. You can tell her that they're very nice, too."

He snorted derisively in disgust, moving his glare towards Goten. "That'll only give the woman a bigger head than she already has. But if that's all you came here for, then you'd best leave this room now. I don't want you touching anything here. And you," this was now directed towards a rather flustered Goten, "I thought I told you to heed my warnings and stay away from the girl. Honestly, I don't have the slightest clue as to why you and your family always seem to hover around my house like Earth flies."

"You're telling me that his whole family's here, Dad?" Bra had long abandoned her phony voice for a more serious one. Slightly irritated, she placed her hands on her hips, looking downright adamant. "As in, right now?"

"Of course," he shrugged indifferently, now heading back towards the entrance of the GR, "they act like they don't have anything better to do with their pitiful lives. Especially that fatuous woman of Kakarot's... But I'm warning you, boy, I'm keeping my eye on you from now on." Without another word, he quickly exited the room, shooting one last menacing scowl towards Goten as he left.

"Well," Bra started carelessly, turning to face Goten, "that sure went better than I expected." She tucked a wild strand of hair behind her ear and smirked smugly. "He'll never get mad at me. Now, let's get at least one battle in before your entire family comes in...because I know that's what you really came here for. You don't surprise me much anymore-"

Goten was still wrapped up in his own theatrics to hear her, hence reminding Bra painfully of his mother. "Does he always have to threaten people?" he asked miserably. "I swear, the only person he doesn't threaten to mutilate is you, Daddy's little Princess-"

She simply answered him with her first move, using a quick fist to punch at his stomach, and then his face. Each time, however, he pushed her fist effortlessly away with his wrist. Backing up, she sent a powerful kick to his side, which he seemed to catch again with the palm of his hand. Noticing that all of her efforts were beginning to be in vain, her temper grew promptly, and she immediately began send numerous ki blasts towards him.

"You're getting too reckless," he told her calmly, and lightly kicked at her side to send her back. "Stop getting so angry."

"Look," she growled, quickly regaining her fighting stance before dashing back before him for another attempt in striking him, "I injured both a security guard and some guy at the mall just because one of them called me a 'Daddy's girl.' I can't help getting angry sometimes."

"All you need to do is control and harness your anger," he responded quietly, blocking yet another one of Bra's efforts to hit him. "Once you can learn to do that, your strength'll be beyond comparison. So calm down."

She suddenly wasn't listening to anything inside the GR as the fight continued - there was something going on just outside the room that caught her immediate attention.

"Come on, Chi-Chi," Goku pleaded softly as he and his wife steadily approached the GR, "just let us train for a couple of hours." He tried to pry her fingers away from the cuff of his collar gently. "Please?"

"Dear," the Son woman chided lightly, shaking her finger at him in an admonishing manner, "don't be so eager to always train. There's more to life than that and eating, you know. Now come back with me to the living room. By the way, where's Goten?"

"How would _I_ know..."

Having heard Chi-Chi's little statement; Bra shuddered in agreement, just as Goten evaded yet another punch from her. Why was it that males in their family had to be like that; with Gohan being a slight exception? Poor Chi-Chi - having an intolerable son was more than enough. But having an intolerable husband? That had to be horrible.

**'Well,'** Bra thought to herself, dodging a quick blow from Goten that seemed to be aimed towards her forehead, **'she must deal with it somehow, or maybe she's just incredibly patient and loving. Okay, maybe not the latter. And Videl... Even though Gohan isn't as bad as his brother or father, he can be just as annoying in the subject of training as them.'**

And somehow (she had no idea where the concept even arose in the first place), she began to imagine how life would be with Goten as a husband, while she was still caught in the midst of their fierce battle:

_She imagined their house being a low-budget, torn-down shack in a poverty-stricken neighborhood, and began to imagine herself as a miserable housewife (heh, nothing could make her lift a finger and perform menial tasks outside...as her mother always claimed, a female from the Briefs family was created solely for her husband to treat her like the queen she was). Yes, she was a miserable housewife, with a pitiful, unappreciative husband who stayed at home (as Goten didn't seem like the type of person to stay committed to a job either), and about six or seven wretched, ungrateful kids (it was six if one didn't count the unborn baby in her tummy at the moment)._

_She glanced wearily at the kitchen clock at present, groaning slightly as it read 3:00 P.M. "The kids'll be here soon," she called indifferently towards the living room, where her thankless husband and youngest daughter were currently situated. When she heard no response, she paused from stirring the soup on the kitchen stove, repeating carefully, "Didn't you hear me? I said-"_

_"I heard you the first time," Goten responded blandly, keeping his eyes glued to the tiny television screen as a raven-haired seven-year-old, who was seated on his lap, continued to tug on his shirt repeatedly. "Is the food ready yet?"_

_Bra scowled darkly, biting her tongue to avoid any sharp comments, just as the door swung open to admit two quarrelling kids. "The twins are back from school," she announced loudly, but no one seemed to hear her. Suddenly narrowing her eyes menacingly as a sharp squeal of pain was suddenly heard, she called, "Quit hitting him this instant, Goryn! You're already in trouble for what happened at school today... Don't think your teacher didn't phone us about your detention tomorrow!"_

_The blue-haired ten-year-old blushed brightly, smiling that trademark Son grin as she and her twin, Gotin, waltzed grandly into the room. The twins looked so alike, Bra was suddenly reminded, that it was almost painful to stare at them for long. "Aw, Mom, don't act like that. You know Miss Clark has had it in for me ever since I started attending this new school."_

_"Mom, don't believe her," Gotin whispered darkly, rubbing his bruised arm slightly. "You've gotten us kicked out of every school because you want to fight people... Ten schools already, Goryn, and we're not even close to high school yet!"_

_Bra stared at her oldest son approvingly before turning around to continue stirring the miso soup. "You know, he has a really valid point," she reprimanded Goryn, who seemed to redden even more in abashment. "Now, both of you get out of here before the baby wakes up." She shifted the abovementioned infant a little on her hip as she shut the fire off from the stove. The twins scampered out of the kitchen (actually, Goryn scampered out - Gotin felt like trudging slowly behind her), and the poor woman was left to be by herself (if one didn't count the baby on her hip and the baby in her stomach) for a few precious minutes._

_However, it seemed as if one of kids present didn't want to cooperate. As if he was on cue, the small baby on her hip began to whimper audibly, eyes shut tightly. Without another word, he escalated his whimpers to full-blown cries. Poor Bra shifted him to her other hip, resorting to bouncing him softly as he refused to listen to her soft coos. "Come on, sweetie, food's almost ready-"_

_A sharp shriek was heard from the living room, hence helping the baby to become even more irritable. The raven-haired girl from earlier had jumped from her Goten's lap and was cheering yet another fight on. "Yeah! Hit 'im hard!"_

_"What'd I say about encouraging fights, Chemise? Come here _now_!" Bra yelled furiously, but she was hardly heard over the screams from the living room and the baby's shrieks._

_"Aw. Mom, you're such a party-pooper. Tell 'er, Daddy." Nevertheless, she raced towards the kitchen's direction energetically._

_"Tell that poor excuse for a father to come here, too, unless he wants to _finally _buy a_ clue _and tell those boys to_ stop fighting_!"_

_Goten was at a loss for words. It was good for his youngest sons, aged five and four, to start sparring at an early age; but at the same time, one of them was developing a rather nasty habit of using Bra's treasured purses and designer shoes to strike the other. At least three of her shoes' heels had already cracked; if she ever found out, they were all in for it. "Wait a second, Chemise. Can you get back here?" he asked miserably, finally arriving at a decision._

_The rather exuberant, ebony-haired child bounced back excitably to her father, blue eyes twinkling brightly. "Yes, Daddy?"_

_"Can you please tell your brother to stop hitting your other brother with your mom's favorite purse?" he requested, ignoring Goryn's excited pleads for a quick training match._

_Chemise nodded genuinely, and yelled rather loudly at her fellow ebony-haired sibling, who seemed to be having great fun of beating up a blue-haired, very adorable little boy, "Hey, Goken! Daddy said to stop it 'fore you get in trouble with Mommy!"_

_Goken promptly paused from punching the younger boy, discarding Bra's esteemed Stacey's purse to the side carelessly. "Aw," he spoke softly, obsidian eyes dulling at a rapid rate. Turning to the blue-haired boy, he added, "How're you supposed to learn to be a top-notch fighter if you won't stop being such a crybaby? Sheesh!"_

_Tike sniffed bitterly, and avoided his older brother's gaze, staring at the dingy rug below him sullenly. His big blue eyes turning watery at a remarkable rate, he whispered raspily, "I'm gonna tell Mommy on you, anyway... I told you I didn't want you to train me!"_

_Noticing the tears that threatened to spill from their second youngest brother's bright blue eyes right away, Chemise, Goryn, and Goken started to chant simultaneously, "Crybaby! Crybaby! Crybaby!" Of course, this certainly didn't make for a very pleased mother and father (the former, especially)..._

_"That's it!" Bra threw the cooking ladle down in a frenzied rage, paying no attention as the baby on her hip rose his screams louder and louder with each passing second. Stalking violently towards the living room, she glared at the pathetic sight of Goten sitting morosely on the couch with Tike crying shrilly in the background, Chemise still jumping fervently around the room, and Goken and Goryn involved in a little punching match. The only child who seemed to pay full attention to her was Gotin, but even he underestimated her anger, perhaps thinking she was just going through her typical bouts of rage. "I can't stand living in this misery of a house! Why can't we just live somewhere closer to my parents? That way, a couple of you menaces could spend time with them more often, and give me some peace for once-"_

_"Well, seeing as how your father disowned and denounced us years back, I don't think that's possible anymore..." Goten started solemnly, prying Goken's tight fist away from his oldest sister's neck gently as he awaited his wife's reaction._

_She sniffed haughtily, taken aback by her husband's uncommon bluntness. "_Us?_ I recall it being _you _that he disowned. Who'd be so stupid as to directly ask him what to call our firstborns?"_

_"Well, at least your mother and my parents still like us-"_

_"Do they even care to _visit_?" she hissed back viciously, temporarily forgetting about the two babies she was currently holding. "Who would? What do _we _have for them? All we have here is an untamed little girl who only wants to fight all the time; a gloomy little boy who has to put his two cents in for every single conversation; an overexcited twerp who doesn't know when to stop jumping around; an awful little boy who refuses to listen to orders first given; a four-year-old who still acts like a dependent baby; a wretched infant who won't stop crying for once... You know what? You're all ingrates, each and every one of you!"_

_Goten promptly paled, just as Chemise quit her crazed jumping to stare at her mother with a disbelieving expression. "Hey," he started softly, gazing down at his youngest daughter's suddenly widened, watery eyes, "you don't really mean that, do you?"_

_Bra was about to furiously inform him that if she hadn't meant it, she wouldn't have said it in the first place, now, would she; when she noticed that, one after another, Chemise, Goryn, and Goken began to wail loudly. "Of course not, you simpleton," she finally spat, and the sobs were promptly hushed. "Now, all of you... Go upstairs and wait for the rest of the food to be ready. And Goryn, take the baby with you, and put him in his crib, please." She gently handed the infant to his oldest sister, who received him with two earnest arms, and watched as one by one, all of the children left the room._

_"You know, training every day_ will _come in handy someday, Mom,"_ _Chemise commented softly as she and Gotin proceeded to exit the living room. "Daddy told me you used to feel the same when you were a little older than Goryn and Gotin." She stared up at her mother solemnly for a split second before her serious facial features gave way for her usual Son grin. "Gotin, I'll race you upstairs!"_

_"You won't win," he smirked smugly, accepting her challenge. Without another word, he flew up the stairs, with a very surprised but determined Chemise trailing behind his footsteps._

_"Chemise is right, though, Mom!" Goryn chirped, holding the squirming baby dangerously under her arm as she and Goken joined the race. "You never know when some nasty old alien will come sticking his ugly head through our window!" She tugged violently on her younger brother's shirt collar, yanking him back a couple of steps. "No fair, Goken! The baby's interference! Lemme get a head start!"_

_He shook his head fervently, resorting to flying up the steps quickly, moving ahead of his shocked and resentful sister. "Nuh-uh, you're_ cheating, _Goryn!"_

_"What're_ you _doing right now, you_ hypocrite_?"_

_"What's a 'hypocrite'?"_

_The last of the bunch, Tike, shot his parents one last demure glance before he himself slipped out of sight. And as soon as she couldn't hear his soft footsteps slowly ascending the stairs any longer, Bra sighed loudly, flopping down exhaustedly beside Goten. "I can honestly say that my life is downright miserable." **'And, one way or the other, it all leads back to **_**you_...'_**

_Instead of frowning and sharing her woes and tribulations, Goten offered a meek grin towards her. "Aw, don't say that... Sure, we're not living in a rich mansion like the one you used to live in when you were younger. There's no use complaining about something you can't change, right? It was pretty nice of you when you took back what you said about the kids, though."_

_Rolling her eyes in a vexed manner, she shot back, "I only took it back because I didn't want to hear them make such a loud ruckus, you moron. My poor head can only take so much noise a day." Her blue eyes widened considerably as she stared at the damaged wreck she once called her favorite leather purse on the floor, but she chose not to bring about the subject._

_Goten put his hands up in resignation. "Sure, Bra, but I know that deep in your heart, you didn't want to hurt their feelings." For a few seconds, however, she could've sworn that his face had hardened to show a more serious side of him that she had never really seen before. But just as quickly as she had noticed it, it had dissolved into the usual carefree, hopeful disposition he always wore on his face. "Only eight more years until the first two leave the house, right?"_

_She sighed, just as she retreated back to her only location of solace, her kitchen. "Whatever..." How had her life regressed from spoiled, rich living to dirty diapers, raucous fights, and numerous calls from furious teachers at school? She deserved a hard-working man, one who pampered her and catered to her every whim! Well, at least Goten could say that he had gotten something good out from all of this. He could brag to the next-door neighbors that he had the prettiest wife on the block, although he certainly didn't deserve her..._

_So, yeah, her life was the very epitome of misery. But it was a somewhat tolerable type of misery. She was certain that she couldn't get by without Goten's encouraging smile of optimism... It always lifted up her spirits, secretly-_

Goten snatched her from her reverie rather unexpectedly. "Hey, Bra... You look all zonked out..." What was wrong with her? She had been mumbling incoherent words all throughout their training session, and suddenly, she'd stopped in her tracks, still staring out into space. "You okay?"

"Wha...?" Bra blinked twice, already reddening significantly. **'Okay - that was really, _really_ disgusting...'** Shaking a couple of strange feelings away from her mind, she shuddered visibly. How could she even think about that? Was she out of her sane mind as she knew it? **'Look at what training with him is doing with your sanity, Bra...'**

"Um, by the way, you might not want to look at your outfit..."

She instinctively moved her wary glance from him to stare down at her red tank top. "What in the world - What did you do to my favorite tank top?" Her outfit's front was entirely and hopelessly ripped at the side, and it was quickly becoming evident that she wasn't very pleased with the entire ordeal. "Explain - _now_."

Goten shrugged helplessly, an amused grin overcoming his features. "I warned you right before I used the Kamehameha Wave on you. The first specialized attack ever used against you, and you weren't even paying attention! You're lucky you moved partly out of the way, though, or else something worse could've happened... I guess that's what they call true absentmindedness, huh?"

A furious blue aura had surrounded Bra's body, and her anger only seemed to be fueling it to grow larger and larger. Forgetting about the eccentric dream she had experienced not even five minutes ago, she moved closer to him, grabbing his shirt violently to jerk him closer to her. **'You think _this_ - damaging my designer tank top from _Stacey's_ - is a _joke_? I'll show _you_ a joke...'** "And I guess _this_ is what they call true-"

Her coercive, balled-up fist landed short of hitting Goten's face as her mother abruptly cried, "Bra! What are you doing to poor Goten?"

She promptly released her tight hold of his shirt and blushed sheepishly as her family, Goku, Pan, Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Videl entered the GR all at once, all staring at her ruined tank top quizzically. "Nothing, Mom."

Vegeta frowned at Goten's flustered form almost in a distrusting manner before turning the other way. **'..._Poor_ Goten?'** "Now that you've directed us to a place that even Kakarot's woman knows like the back of her hand, can you leave us to our duties for once, woman?"

"What duties, Vegeta?" Bulma rolled her eyes softly and lightly motioned towards Videl and Chi-Chi, who immediately went by her side. They had to get out of here fast - although she and the other wives weren't exactly in the center of the GR, where the adjusted gravity could be felt the most; she suddenly felt about fifty pounds heavier, and was definitely not enjoying the unfamiliar feeling. "I'm not going to argue with you, Vegeta, so whatever – it's a really nice day, so we'll be outside by the pool if you need us. Bra, don't you want to join us? You really shouldn't even be here in the first place."

The abovementioned Saiyan Princess scowled darkly as both Trunks and Pan nodded their heads in agreement. It was assumptions and generalizations like this that made her want to prove all of them wrong so badly. **'But they don't have to know yet. I want to _really_ surprise them.'** "Mom, I just want to hang out with Dad for a couple of hours. Is that so wrong? Just tell Tanith to leave my _Molly's_ bikini and my _Stacey's_ sunglasses out on my Thursday bed, and I'll meet you by the pool tables outside in a bit, I promise."

Her mother nodded in affirmation, and not another word was spoken as the three ladies left through the immense metal door of the GR. As the door began to shut automatically behind them, Videl could be heard asking hopefully, "By the way, can anyone explain that new style I keep seeing on the streets? I saw about five girls on the streets today wearing only one shoe!"

Chi-Chi snorted loudly, not quite believing her ears. "Please, Videl - that fad's been in for months! Where have _you_ been? Bulma's told me that she already threw away a hundred and sixteen left shoes from her original three hundred and sixty-seven shoe collection... She still wants to keep the other left shoes, just in case the fad wears out, but I don't think it will..."

Goten seemed genuinely confused at both his mother and sister-in-law's actions. Scratching his head softly, he questioned, "Trunks, what were they talking about?"

He shrugged indifferently, watching Bra head over to the sidelines sullenly, an ominous glare riddled on her face. "Just some pointless trend. You know how girls are - Hey, Pan, that was really unnecessary!" Rubbing at his now-sore arm, he adjusted his words a bit to his friend's liking. "Okay, _some_ girls are..."

"That's much better," she approved, but a warning glance from her father seemed to quiet her almost immediately.

"Whew!" Goku breathed a sigh of relief, directing a backwards glance towards his granddaughter before returning to his fellow full-blooded Saiyan. He wiped at his sweaty brow before thanking him - it sure was hot outside. "Thanks so much for making Chi-Chi agree to letting us use the GR today, Vegeta!"

The Saiyan Prince offered another one of his trademark scowls as he got position for the fight that was about to ensue. "It's too easy sometimes, Kakarot. Learn to handle your woman better, and you'll see just how simple your life will be."

"Um, okay..." Goku blinked a couple of times, just before he became surprisingly serious. Flash-appearing before his rival, he began to endeavor in a speed-attack, punching and kicking at Vegeta with determination shining in his eyes. Scowling, Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, blocking each of Goku's hits with ease. This, in turn, prompted Goku to ascend as well, and the real battle thus began.

A very skeptical Gohan immediately selected his younger brother to train with, leaving Trunks to spar with Pan. "Hey," the latter suddenly called out to Bra, who stared up at her in irritation from the bench, "Papa's about to turn the gravity higher than this... Sure you want to stick around?"

Bra huffed, crossing her arms airily. Reaching for her purse, which happened to be conveniently placed near her feet, she responded, "For the last time, Pan, I'm fine. Wasn't I here before you? I didn't fall over and die, did I?" She dug into the not-so-compact handbag and revealed _The Strangest Thing_ from it.

Pan smirked lightly, taking to the air. Trunks followed her and was about to deliver the first strike when she added, "You know, this is going to be much higher than that lousy ten percent you had it at before. Come on, even Grandma, Bulma, and Mama stood in here without complaining much."

"I promise you, Pan, I won't complain even if Gohan turns the gravity full-power." **'Although he'd better not...'** Bra perused through the pages of her novel gently until she found her desired spot, and proceeded to continue reading, trying without success to veil her irate scowl. She disregarded the three very intense battles before her, only eager to catch up on her very interesting reading. For once, she could actually thank those perverts on the streets. Without their distraction, she never would've fallen and cracked her heel; and without that mishap, she never would have found Donald. And of course, that meant that she never would've stumbled across the West City Library, hence not ever coming across this very intriguing novel... **'Although that Giselle can be a really big pain sometimes...'**

Meanwhile, Trunks and Pan were caught in a rather fierce sparring match in midair. Having transformed into a Super Saiyan very early in the match, Trunks evidently had the upper hand against his opponent. As Pan attempted to land a flying kick against his chest, he grabbed her foot speedily, using it to slam her down into the floor below them. But just as her head grazed the hard tiles, she halted her fall perfectly, just before she ascended into the air again for another effort. But again, miscalculating his movements, she found herself falling to the floor again. She shut her eyes tightly and panted lightly, holding at her side in slight pain. But hey, it was worth the pain sometimes... Knowing fully well that she was defeated this round, and not liking it, she picked herself up and stared expectantly at Trunks, who had descended back into his normal state to check up on her.

"I was going to ask if you were okay, but you've been through worse... Speaking of you, what're you going to do for your birthday? It _is _coming up soon, right?" he wondered inquisitively, just as Gohan sent a sharp glare towards his direction.

Pan immediately stopped grimacing and stood stiffly in her tracks, her mouth tightening into a single, pressed line. "Nothing. I'm doing absolutely nothing for my birthday," she spoke flatly, tucking several loose strands of hair behind her ear. Eyes narrowing at an alarming rate, she added, arms crossed irritatedly, "What's it to you, anyway?"

Trunks looked as if he was about to comment on her sudden, snappy attitude, when a very icy glare from an ascended Gohan was promptly shot towards him. Blanching slightly in apprehension, he muttered, "Nothing, Pan. Absolutely nothing. Just forget I ever mentioned it, okay?"

Too late for _that_. Once the subject had been raised, it would be impossible to disregard it, especially when the subject was on the girl's birthday party. Vegeta and Goku exchanged slightly annoyed glances while they sparred, knowing fully well Pan could go on and on about this subject. "Just forget about it? I don't think so, Trunks. News flash - although I've been saying this since three months back, I'm telling you know that I don't want a Sweet Sixteen. I've been begging my mother to let me be for once, but she won't listen - she already had Grandma make me a stupid party gown. Like I'm going to bother wearing that trash... Anyway, I want what Bra got for _her_ birthday. It'd be so cool to be allowed to go on a worldwide trip for an entire month for my birthday, but it's impossible-"

"That's the difference between you and Bra. Nothing's impossible for her because she gets what she wants _all_ the time," he supplied effortlessly, and luckily, his sister hadn't caught on to the conversation. "Also, she _did_ have a Sweet Sixteen on top of that trip. Anyway, why would you waste your money on a worldwide cruise when you could fly around the globe in less than a day?"

Pan scowled lightly before rolling up her shirt sleeves. "It makes it more enjoyable when you're _catered_ to while you do so, you know." She entered her fighting stance again, glaring up at him. "I want a rematch. So, let's just drop this thing and never talk about it again."

Shooting a backward glance towards her father (who was still staring quizzically in their direction), Trunks shuddered visibly before entering his own fighting stance. "Sure thing, Pan..."

Goten, having noticed the entire ordeal, stopped his fervent attacks on his older brother to stare at him in puzzlement. Still hovering in midair, he inquired, "Hey, Gohan... What was _that_ all about?" When an exasperated frown met his bewildered facial features, he quickly added, "_Oh_. You're still going on with that? Didn't you hear her reaction to Trunks' simple question?"

"I did, brother," Gohan replied stiffly, deciding to use Goten's confusion to his advantage. A frown still lingering upon his face, he directed a fluid punch towards the younger Son, who immediately realized his mistake just in time. "But we _will_ go through with it. Do you honestly know how many times Mom's bothered me about this whole thing? If she won't let it go, then Videl and I definitely can't."

Goten nodded slightly, moving faster than Gohan's next attack and blocking it strongly with his fist. "Okay..." Brushing a golden lock of hair from his blue-green eyes, he stole a curious glance towards Bra, who was observing the whole battle from the sidelines with interest. As soon as their eyes met, however, she averted his stare readily, turning back towards her novel. **'I wonder if she knows...'**

However, Bra wasn't even thinking anything remotely close to any topic including Pan.** 'It won't be that long until I can become a Super Saiyan, I'm sure...' **she thought to herself quite optimistically, and turned to the very next page of _The Strangest Thing_:

_I had finished with giving a manicure to Reese's crusty fingernails in no time flat (I was still in the midst of questioning myself, 'Why'd you let this cheap girl put her dirty feet on your bedspread, Giselle?'), and now, we just relaxed, lying comfortably on my spacious mattress. Or rather, she was the one who seemed comfortable. I'd be comfortable to have that wench out of my room as soon as possible, but it didn't look as if she wanted to budge from my bed anytime soon._

_At present, I just watched her observe her newly painted nails in awe. Silent awe, it seemed - I bet she couldn't afford to get a design like that done at the boutiques. But, of course, things like this (watching ordinary girls act like it was Christmas just because I did them a meager favor) bored me easily. There was something I wanted off my chest, and because I was none other than Giselle Chartreuse, I came out with it. "So, you like Takei, huh?" I finally asked her. "Why?"_

_She chuckled softly, blowing on her nails to dry them off quicker. I didn't warn her that she would smudge them if she blew too hard because one, it was a waste of breath; and two, even if she did smudge them, I wouldn't bother helping her fix them. "It's not like I can't live without him, Giselle, if that's what you're thinking," she spoke, her eyes dancing in mirth. "It's not infatuation. It's just that whenever I see him, I can't speak properly. Heck, I can't even breathe properly." She suddenly reddened, immediately shielding her blushing face from me by hiding it with one of my royal red velvet pillows. "I can't believe I'm telling you this. I'd never just tell someone I just met today that I had a crush on someone they knew."_

_Blah, blah, blah. I heard the same lame trash from the 'Elle-sters back at home. It was always 'Oh, Giselle, Takei makes me melt into goo whenever I stare into his eyes' or 'Takei makes me want to be the mother of his children', followed closely by 'Oh, Giselle, I wish I were you. Takei only seems interested in you, just like all the other boys.' All I was focused on right now, however, was that she had to get her disgusting, oily face away from my imported Persian pillows immediately; or make no mistake, there would be some trouble. I simply narrowed my eyes and she got the idea quickly._

_Strangely enough, though, it didn't seem as if Takei was paying as much attention to me as the rest of the guys were. And he was the one I wanted the most. This was getting even more fun, I decided. This whole game of trying to hook him would end up in me taking him for my own, just like it always ended up as. And I could very well use this sucker Reese for my own personal gain. It seemed as if I had already won her over - the way she would gaze up at me admirably at abrupt and awkward times was only one of the many hints._

_"So, Giselle, do you know when he's coming back?" she turned the tables on me suddenly, staring at me with that same adoring glance. Hey, every girl I met seemed to do the exact same thing - I guessed it was hereditary to admire the Chartreuse family. "You told me that he works for your father. I'm just assuming that you know when he comes to deliver things to you guys-"_

_I cut her off, staring at her critically for several, prolonged seconds. Should I tell her the gospel truth, or should I toy with her mind a little? It was always fun to play with girls like her sometimes, but I tried the former first. "Actually, he should be coming back soon. I don't know why he left the neighborhood in the first place. Maybe he had to take a bathroom break." Okay, so I had lied a little. Well, I wasn't about to let her know that Takei had rejected me._

_"But couldn't he have used the bathroom in your house?"_

_If I hadn't been convinced about Reese's commonness before, that last statement of hers confirmed everything three times over. "In my house? That's unacceptable," I informed her stoically, watching in disdain as she picked at my pillow's fine threads anxiously. "We don't let scum like that even through our doorway." Well, we didn't let people like her in the house either, but I needed her in some sort of strange, twisted way._

_Coincidentally enough, I heard his convertible pull up beside our curb again. "As a matter of fact, Reese, he's here now." Immediately after my pronouncing of his presence, I flew into action, heading over to my private bathroom, which I was positive had to be bigger than Reese's whole living room. Turning on the tap water, I proceeded to scrub my face clean of the heavy makeup I had on previously. I then reached for my hair straightener, and without another word, began to use it on my curled, magazine-cover worthy hair. While I was straightening my hair, I slipped smoothly out of my miniskirt and halter-top and replaced them with a more conservative pair of white pants and a not-as-revealing top._

_Oblivious to what I was doing in the bathroom, Reese questioned my actions curiously. I could hear her timid, demure voice inquiring from behind the closed door, "Um, Giselle? Are you applying new makeup on, or something?"_

_"No, Reese. I'm just cleansing my face of all the impurities teenage girls usually have," I lied, having never experienced an outbreak before in my life. "You know what I'm talking about, right?" Of course she would know - that huge pimple on her forehead informed me just as well as she could._

_I opened the bathroom door and stepped out, exchanging my stilettos and huge silver hoop earrings with simple two-inch heels and diamond studs. Still bewildered, Reese stared at me critically before taking a glance at her own clothes. "Oh, my gosh, Giselle. What do I do? I can't wear this!" she squeaked shrilly, freaking out already. "I want him to notice me for my excellent fashion sense! Can you help me, please?"_

_'What fashion sense?' I wanted to ask her, but refrained from doing so. Smirking lightly, I slowly ventured into my walk-in closet, reemerging with a handful of clothes a couple of minutes later. "Wear this, Reese." My smirk only grew wider as her face blanched at the simple tube top, short shorts, and stiletto heels I held in my hands._

_She asked dubiously to be certain with my intentions, "Are you sure he likes this?"_

_I snorted, self-consciously moving a finger to stroke my now-straightened, plain hair. Turning around as to give her some privacy as she changed into my clothes, I coaxed her, laying on the sugary sweetness, "Trust me, dear. I know his personal preferences very well." Of course I did - that was how I reeled most of those pushovers in. "Now, are we ready to go meet him? Don't worry," I suddenly added, forcing a smile on as she still doubtfully stared in my direction, "you look absolutely ravishing, darling. Try my hoop earrings – they'll look beautiful on you."_

_Once I had successfully plastered enough makeup for three women on her tiny face, we left my house, walking up to the front steps. There, we sat, waiting for him to notice us. I had to motion lightly to Reese for her to stop blushing so much - she was really cramping my style. Geez, even the 'Elle-sters knew better than that. Hell, those wannabes were probably getting along with their lives easily now that I was gone, while I had to be stuck with this piece of driftwood for the rest of my teenage life as I knew it._

_After a while, I had Reese yell for him to come over. His brown eyes flickered over us for a few seconds, passing me almost immediately to stare in disbelief at my redheaded companion (who was donned in my usual type of clothing). I did my best to bite my tongue from any comments and forced the biggest feigned smile my mother had taught me. Anyway, as soon as I saw that his eyes had strayed from her own easily, now staring back at his car, I got up from my seat and headed over to him naturally._

_He didn't seem fazed to see me approach him. Still gazing in disinterest at his convertible, he mumbled in disappointment, "What do you want, Princess?"_

_Ignoring his frustrated disposition, I grinned even more. "Hey, Takei," I started my second attempt as naturally as they came, placing my hand softly on top of his own. He stared at my smooth hand for several seconds, still not lifting his head to glance at me. I could see Reese's jaw drop remarkably in the corner of my eye as I lightly stroked his hand, and she only fueled my flirtatious attitude. 'Yeah, that's right, sweetie. If you ever want a real lesson, don't look to school for guidance. Don't ever trust Giselle Chartreuse, because she can steal your man faster than you run to the nearest dollar store daily.' "Takei, tell me how I look today."_

_And just like someone would do to a princess, he complied with my commands. He stared at me genuinely for a few seconds, taking in my clean, glowing face, conservative clothes, and peaceful countenance all at once. "You actually look very...very nice, Giselle," he confessed softly, never moving his stare away from my sparkling green eyes. About time. "You look so…natural. It looks...nice on you."_

_Easy. Almost as easy as it was for my housekeeper to prepare my favorite dessert, chocolate mousse. Although, I had to admit...nice? Couldn't he have found more flattering adjectives? I took off my designer makeup and clothing for 'nice'? Reese was nice. Father was nice. Puppies were nice. Giselle Chartreuse, simply put, wasn't. Plastering on another natural smile, while furiously praying to God not to make it seem too forced, I told him, "I know, Takei. You wanted to see the real me, well, here she is. Do you feel anything for me now?"_

_He wasn't listening to me, which seemed to annoy me slightly. "You know, I think I may have underestimated you, Giselle," he said, gazing into the distance, where Reese was still staring in shock, "I always thought you were...well, what she is. I guess I underrated you and overrated her. Underrating is better than overrating, though, like your dad always says."_

_Just the words I wanted to hear coming out of his mouth. However, I wasn't about to commend him for simply restating one of my father's wise, thoughtful quotes. It was time to take things to the next level, I told myself. To tell the truth, I was a bit taken aback as to how easily he had fallen under my spell, but of course, I had seen easier men. He was still holding back, somehow. Oh, well. I'd get the whole him out soon enough. After all, I couldn't shatter just part of him. Hell, I was going for the whole Takei. "My mother is having one of her weekly parties this Saturday. I was wondering...would you like to accompany me?"_

_"You'd really do that?" he breathed in awe. I guess I could see why he seemed so surprised – Mother's parties were all the rage wherever we went. Her seemingly pointless celebrations comprised predominantly of superstars and millionaires, so if Mother suddenly invited someone at the last minute, they'd have to be pretty darn special if they weren't one of the above. And trust me, I wanted to make Takei feel special. All the better to break his futile little spirit._

_"Well," he started dubiously, heading back to the driver's side of his convertible, "although it sounds pretty interesting, I don't think I can make it, Giselle. I'm sorry, but I don't think I could hang out with anyone like you for too long."_

_"Okay," I told him simply, not in the least bit disappointed. The good thing was that at least he had stopped calling me out of my name in every sentence. Oh, he could try to resist me, but it would all end up in his imminent demise. I was already imagining how good I would look in the passenger's side of that luxurious car. Oh, the 'Elle-sters would all have a fit when they saw me. "I guess I'll see you later, then. Don't forget about what you saw today."_

_Takei grimaced lightly as he stepped behind the driver's wheel, which led me to believe that my last statement must have been a bit cocky. "Tell Reese I said hello, I guess."_

_He couldn't possibly be serious. How was he telling me that he was still semi-interested in that commonplace girl? I must've done something wrong. And everyone knows that Giselle Chartreuse makes no mistakes. "Okay. G'bye, Takei."_

_Grinning flusteredly, he responded, "Bye." Without another action, he sped off into the distance, while Reese was still gawking._

_Perfect. Life was absolutely, undeniably perfect. Nothing could ruin my spirits now, unless Reese suddenly grew guts and decided to pull my hair out in her rage. Well, my spirits were inarguably up, until I heard a familiar someone's rackety car in the distance, slowly nearing my mansion. I immediately blushed as Reese dazedly left her spot and ventured home, and I began praying urgently to the heavens above, 'Oh, please, don't make that who I think it is...'_

_Shoot - God definitely wasn't on my side on this one. I was staring at the thoroughly geeky image of Donovan Miller in less than a second. Peering at me curiously from behind the front wheel, he whispered, "Wow, Giselle. You...changed."_

_"Fool, I just came out from the shower. I never wear anything cute when I come out from the bathroom," I lied viciously, my good mood temporarily broken. Promptly changing my tone to a coy one, however, I added quickly, "But if you want me to change into something nicer, I don't mind."_

_He shook his head animatedly, still grinning obnoxiously. What a pathetic loser. "Don't worry, you always look fine. Come in the car."_

_I begrudgingly heeded his request, opening the door of the passenger's side and slinking in smoothly. Once I made myself as comfortable as I possibly could in his trash heap of a vehicle, I asked him the first thing that was on my mind, "How did you find my new address? I told you that I'd come to you when I needed you, not the opposite."_

_"But we're in a relationship," he whined pitifully. Ha, so he thought. "We need to be together more, Giselle. Don't I give you everything you want? But anyway, I asked Gisella about where you know live, you know - that girl who always followed you all the time, and she gave me the information."_

_Ugh - that two-dollar commoner. I couldn't believe she had sold me out to my own 'boyfriend'. Or rather, to one of my 'boyfriends'. "I guess you're taking me back to your store, then. Or maybe to your house... Whatever - just as long as I get back before two in the morning, I don't care." I can honestly say that I didn't want him to know my true feelings about him - he was utterly boring. Too bad I wasn't doing a very good job. Well, at least I didn't sound too sour..._

_"You don't sound too happy, Giselle."_

_'Oh, you think?' "Do you want me to show you how happy I am to see you, baby?" I sighed hesitantly, and without another thought, planted my lips gently on his own. I didn't move or flinch when I felt his arm find its way on my waist. "I hope that was enough proof for you... Can we go now?"_

_So we pulled off from my curb, leaving this new city and heading back to my old one. Exactly where we were going, I honestly had no idea. Guys like Donovan did this all the time. Well, as long as we were back before two o' clock the next morning (like I had told him), then I was okay with it. I'd do whatever he wanted for the time being, so I could get my just reward. Hmm - what would it be this time? He'd better buy me a genuine diamond anklet to match my bracelet-_

Bra was interrupted from her reading as a short yelp of shock was heard coming from her brother and Pan's side of the GR. Her posture straightened against the hard wood of the bench as she stared at Pan, who, as it seemed, had been overtaken by a surprise energy beam. Resting her arms comfortably on her lap, and propping her face onto her hands, she observed their training session carefully. By just staring at her brother, she knew that the look on his face was one of a man who was mindfully confident and aware of all of poor Pan's attacks.

In a sudden, almost blind rage, the quarter-Saiyan flew towards her target, and without warning, lashed out numerous energy beams in his direction. Of course, being years older than her, he'd instinctively flash-dodged her attacks and directed a carefully aimed fist towards her shoulder, knowing fully well what was about to ensue.

Pan hit and kicked at Trunks over and over rather recklessly, but each time he pushed her fists and feet away with ease. Moving faster than her next attack, he flash-appeared before her, aiming a bright blue energy orb right in the space between her eyes. Grinning slightly as her pupils began to dilate noticeably, he provoked her further by saying, "You should just give up now, huh?"

"Never," she spat slowly with a bit of resentment detected within her voice, and without a second thought, shoved a rather astonished Trunks' open hand away from her face. "I'll show you, Trunks Briefs. You can be a Super Saiyan - heck, you can be a Super Saiyan Three for all I care, but I _will_ beat you regardless."

"Okay," he responded to her challenge by powering up into a Super Saiyan 2. Blond locks flying wildly everywhere, he smirked lightly as a golden aura immediately engulfed his being, swirling around him in a furious tornado. "Remember, you asked for it, _Sweet Sixteener_."

"Oh, good one, Trunks," Pan rolled her eyes sarcastically, gathering enough ki to create her own aura of energy. **'What kind of comeback is _that_?'** "I'll finish this off with one last attack. It's getting kind of old, anyway. I want to go down to the pool and swim for a couple of hours." She prepared to speed over to where Trunks stood, when someone smoothly intervened. Scowling, she turned her head to angrily view Bra.

"If you're about to do what I think you're about to do, Pan, don't," the blue-haired half-Saiyan informed her knowingly. She slipped _The Strangest Thing_ back into her purse and patiently awaited Pan's snappy reply.

Needless to say, Pan was very enraged at Bra's condescending attitude towards something she was positive she knew more about than the Saiyan Princess. "What would _you_ know, Bra? Keep your nosy self out of things that don't concern you... Pay attention to your makeup, or something as pointless as that."

Whoa - Vegeta would rip out Pan's throat for even hearing her speak to his daughter like that. Too bad he hadn't heard what exactly was transpiring between the only two girls of the room. Well, Bra wouldn't take Pan's ignorance seriously. "Just warning you," she stated simply, and looked on as the match continued just as quickly as it had been paused. "I don't want you to be upset when my brother beats you."

"That's what you think. Watch and learn, Princess." Once she had mentally blocked Bra from her mind, she dashed over to her opponent and delivered a powerful kick to Trunks' face. Grinning, he effortlessly blocked the attack with a strong wrist, grabbing a shocked Pan's leg and slamming her powerfully into the floor. "...Ow, Trunks!"

He shrugged indifferently, powering down to his normal self and descending down to the floor. A familiar Vegeta smirk sprawled across his face, he spoke victoriously as he joined her at her spot. "You should've listened to Bra."

Abovementioned sister hid her own triumphant smirk behind her pocketbook and rose from her spot at the bench. Ignoring Pan's deadly glare, she announced to no one in particular, "I guess I'll be joining Mom, Chi-Chi, and Videl at the poolside, then." However, the only people in the room that seemed to give her some acknowledgment were her father and brother, but she didn't take it too seriously. She strode over to the metal door of the GR, where she met Goten and Gohan still at a heated clash of strengths. "...Coming, Pan?" She watched the quarter-Saiyan grumble a few words under her breath, pick herself off and trail behind dispiritedly.

Gohan nodded to the two girls briefly before turning back to the more important thing on his mind - the training match. His brother, however, had more to say to the Princess, although it wasn't all that much. "I saw what happened, Bra," he whispered to her, just as she exited the room. "...Good job."

She smirked, currently wrapped up in the smug countenance she usually carried, not turning back to view him as she and Pan ventured into one of Capsule Corp's enormous and empty hallways. "I know."

**Meanwhile...**

It was a hot day for springtime at Capsule Corp. Although the logical thing to do during a day like this would be to stay inside the building where it was thoroughly air-conditioned, Bulma and her female guests decided that it would be far more enjoyable to lounge out by the pool side and attempt to get a pre-summer tan. At present, the three mothers and wives reposed comfortably on beach chairs while they sipped pink lemonade and chatted idly, dressed in nothing but simple one-piece bathing suits.

Bulma relaxed on her pool chair between Videl and Chi-Chi, wearing a designer baby blue bathing suit. Shifting her expensive sunglasses to the bridge of her nose to amusedly watch Tanith reach over to pour more lemonade in Videl's glass, she remarked to her companions, "So, ladies, I hope you're enjoying yourselves."

"For sure, Bulma. It feels good not preparing food for once," Chi-Chi sighed in bliss, dressed in a simple green bathing suit. She slowly rolled over onto her stomach, allowing her back to catch a few minutes in the sun. "No Goku stealing bites out of my apple strudel; no Goten sneaking out with that Valese girl, although it's great that he's not with her anymore..."

"What are you doing sunbathing, _Grandma_?" teased Bulma mischievously, moving her head slightly to the right to view the abovementioned woman better. A wicked smile coming over her face, she glanced promptly to her left, where a younger woman dressed in a dark blue bathing suit lay silently with her eyes closed. "And what about you, Videl? You're far too old to be wearing pigtails, considering most mothers haven't worn them since they were ten-years-old."

Chi-Chi mumbled something lazily in response, but could barely be heard, as her face was partially buried in the chair. Videl, however, seemed to have something to say to Bulma's taunts. Opening her eyes, she sipped gently at her lemonade before arriving at a thoughtful comeback. "I wouldn't be talking, Bulma, seeing as how you're the oldest out of all of us."

"Well, _Miss Videl_, who says the oldest mother can't look gorgeous?"

Videl laughed and set her drink back on the table that sat in front of the three women. "As much as I like arguing sometimes, you do have a point. You look wonderful today, Bulma. And by the way, it's Mrs. Gohan Son to you. I'm afraid I haven't been a 'Miss' in the longest."

"Join the club," Bulma muttered in vague remorse, just as Chi-Chi rolled over on her back to join the conversation again. "Speaking of Gohan, how does he feel about Pan's surprise party?"

The dark-haired, blue-eyed woman lifted her head up upon hearing the question. A small smile slid across her face as she thought about her husband. "Well, to be honest, he's pretty reluctant about the whole thing. He wants to heed Pan's decision about not wanting a party, but Chi-Chi's practically forcing him to agree with her and keep the party going, even if it _is_ a surprise one."

"Come on, Videl. I'm not _forcing_ Gohan to do anything."

"Oh, so now sobbing dramatically about how you raised my husband better than the way he's acting, and fussing about how you've tried to provide for him his entire life isn't called 'forcing' anymore."

Bulma and Tanith (who was still standing close enough so that the conversation was still audible) exchanged glances. Amiable with each other one second, and arguing the next, Chi-Chi and Videl had a peculiar mother/daughter-in-law relationship. At the moment, Tanith added to the strained tension, "Well, I don't know about your family, Mrs. Son, but in mine, grandmothers don't interfere with parties. They merely attend them and keep quiet the majority of the time."

"Tanith," Bulma warned, just as Chi-Chi prepared to rise up to her feet in order to give the former mogul a good telling-off. "Anyway, Chi-Chi, Tanith promised me that she'd help out with the party. Well, at least with the decoration and food ideas – I'll provide the entertainment and the theme... You know how much of a success Bra's party was; and believe it or not, it was all Tanith."

Aforesaid housekeeper let a smug smirk overcome her face, watching as Chi-Chi slowly calmed down and regained her laid-back composure. "True. Although I don't want to sound snobbish, I _did_ make my daughter Amaryllis's Sweet Sixteen a blast. She's only a few months older than the wretches - er, Bra and Pan, you know. And also, she wants to apply to your new school, Miss Bulma. When's the last date for registration-"

"Yuck, school. Why is that topic always raised in front of me?" a voice griped pitifully from behind the women's views. The four heads cringed slightly as they heard a familiar _pit, pat_ from someone's feet on the ground below them.

"At least you don't have a brother who brings it up every two seconds, Pan. Anyway, how can you stand walking with bare feet? Don't you get calluses, or something? I wouldn't trust my feet on this rough pavement..."

"Like _you_ don't get calluses with those extremely high _stilts_ you're wearing-"

With that said, Videl was the first of the four women to glance behind her, staring at the two girls in a friendly but anxious manner. "Why, hello, dear. We were just talking about you."

Pan sniffed at her mother disdainfully, self-consciously tugging at the strap of her orange one-piece. "I bet you were. Sheesh, Mom, you already know that I want to go to Bulma's school, so can you stop bringing the subject up to _her_?" She glared pointedly at the housekeeper, who shrugged innocently.

"Don't bust an artery worrying about what Tanith thinks, Pan," Bra added to the conversation indifferently, walking up beside her age mate. "Who cares about her opinion, anyway?" She took a seat on a pool chair beside Videl and crossed her long, slender legs that were shown off from her rather skimpy bathing suit choice. Dressed in nothing but a red bikini and expensive stilettos, with her usual _Stacey's_ eyewear, Bra looked simply stunning. Her scanty outfit seemed all the more fitting on her because of her trim, lean figure and the overwhelming confidence she seemed to display so perfectly. "And the last day you can register Amaryllis is Friday of next week, Tanith."

"For the last time, it's _Miss Tanith_ to you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Bra began, tugging lightly on one of her golden hoop earrings. She feigned a loud yawn and turned over to her side, already in the process of sunbathing. "We go over this everyday, but I never seem to learn, do I?"

This comment earned a variety of different responses from the women around her: a chuckle from Pan; a warning glance from Bulma; two amused expressions from Chi-Chi and Videl; and a heated glare from Tanith, who, as it seemed, had quite literally had enough of all of Bra's mocking and put-downs.

"Anyway, Mom," continued Bra, smirking heartily back at Tanith (hey, it was fun tormenting her - but it got boring sometimes), "what were you talking about before we came? I mean, we heard Pan's name being said by 'Miss' Tanith over here, but that's about it."

All of the women present exchanged nervous glances, not one uttering a single word as they sought to avoid Pan's curious gaze. Who honestly cared about what Bra heard... Had _Pan_ picked up the part about the party?

Apparently not. Disregarding the silence with ease, Pan ran gracefully over to the diving board of the swimming pool, and began to climb the long ladder up. "I just love your pool, Bulma. It has the highest diving board I've ever seen! It's probably bigger than the pools in the Olympics! You coming, Bra?"

Bra temporarily forgot her question, and the women were finally left at peace. "You must be kidding, Pan. I bought this bathing suit for the sole purpose of looking cute, and you can't look as cute in the water as you can on dry land. I'll have to pass on this one, sorry."

Pan shrugged, now standing on the very tip of the diving board, "Whatever floats your boat, Bra." She giggled a bit at her joke and without a second notion, dived from the board, making a smooth splash as her body collided with the water.

The Saiyan Princess couldn't hide the faint smile that was slowly becoming apparent on her face. **'That Pan...'** "Now that she's gone, you can tell me what you were talking about. This whole secrecy thing is regarding Pan's party, right?" The astonished look on about three of the other four women present seemed to amuse her greatly, "So, how many people are coming, Chi-Chi?"

The flustered woman could only choke out, "About three hundred fifty people..."

Bra's big, blue eyes widened considerably upon hearing the amount. "You're inviting three hundred fifty guests?" she asked incredulously, staring over to the pool, where Pan was screaming her lungs out in delight as she splashed around. How could over three hundred people stay at Videl's tiny house without one complaining of being uncomfortable? "Come on, does Pan even _know_ that many people?"

Videl seemed to have heard Bra's thoughts perfectly. "Well, your mother did say we can have the party at your house," she responded carefully, picking at a loose thread on her bathing suit. "I realize that it's about the same amount of people that you invited to your party, but it's mostly teenagers. What harm can they do?"

"A lot," griped Chi-Chi, glaring up at Tanith, who had been in the process of trying to sneak away unnoticed, "but at least Gohan selected the small majority of good students at Orange Star High to come to Pan's birthday party."

"Like who?" Bulma asked, curious to know Gohan's preferences. Of course, he probably wanted Pan to be acquainted with lifeless nerds, boring geeks, and innocent little girls who had never talked to a boy before in their lives, but maybe Gohan was going to respect Pan's choice in friends this time. And if he didn't, oh, well. Geeks weren't _that_ bad, anyway.

"Well," Videl revealed, stealing a wary glance towards her daughter, who was still swimming avidly around the pool, "Pan has hinted that besides Goten, there's one other person she talks to in school, and her name's Printa. I've met her before – she's a redhead with the most piercing green eyes. Although she's a bit mouthy and disrespectful every so often, Pan seems to enjoy her presence at times, so we decided to invite her. Also, there's Locka, a very intelligent girl who has skipped at least three grades. She's so adorable, and Gohan really wants her influence to be on Pan. Of course, our daughter has been showing signs of Locka slightly annoying her, but according to Chi-Chi, it doesn't matter who Pan likes or dislikes..." She winked lightly at Bra as her mother-in-law flared up again.

"Stop making it seem like I'm the villain, Videl!"

Tanith still stood by Bulma's side, grimacing at the sweat she began to feel trickling down the side of her neck. "It's kind of warm outside...can I go now? I can see where I'm not wanted," she nagged, fanning herself lightly with the back of her hand.

Bulma cut her a cold glance - of course that lazy housekeeper would think it was 'too warm to work,' although she'd only been outside for a mere fifteen minutes. The Briefs woman got more excuses out of her than Bra could give to her father after arriving home at three o' clock in the morning random times (sometimes, those shopping escapades took longer than usual). Well, Bulma wasn't about to let Tanith off the hook this time - not eight times in a row, that was for sure.

Nothing was said after the housekeeper's comment. The group became subdued as Bulma silently dismissed Tanith, Videl shut her eyes again, Bra turned to her other side to gaze into space sullenly, and Chi-Chi stared quietly at her feet, which were clad in wooden sandals (well, at least one of them was – she'd conveniently kept the other shoe at home).

Someone abruptly broke the repose. "Hey!" Pan chirped cheerfully before the four sluggish women, wringing out the cold pool water from her sodden raven locks. "Why're you all lolling around like a bunch of snails? Go for a short swim; it really helps! Besides, the water isn't even that cold, anyway."

Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl all looked at her quizzically for a moment before smiles reached their faces. "I guess it'd be nice to cool off in the pool," Videl was the first to give in, rising to her feet and stretching her loose limbs. "It looks like I was the only one tanned, anyway." She laughed as Bulma and Chi-Chi stared at her skin in envy and resentment before rising up from their spots as well. With that said, the three left from their chairs to slowly ease themselves into the water, after first slipping off their sandals. A few squeals of "Ooh! It's fr-freezing!" were heard, followed closely a threat of "Pan! You're nothing but a little liar! When I get out of here, I'll..."

"Okay, Grandma!" Pan waved amiably as Bulma and Chi-Chi shuddered visibly, choosing her mother's abandoned seat to relax in. She hesitantly stole a peek at Bra, whose eyes were closed, and added softly, "I guess I have to apologize for what happened earlier. I really shouldn't've yelled at you about correcting me... Who would've thought that Bra Briefs could actually be right about something related to training?"

**'Your uncle does,'** Bra wanted so desperately to tell her, but bit her tongue wisely. Instead, she grinned bemusedly, a particular subject crossing her mind. "No offense taken, Pan. Anyway, are you excited about my mother's new school? The first term starts in a couple of months, you know."

Pan's grin soon disappeared as an absent scowl found its way onto her face. "I'm never going to be excited about any school. First of all, I don't think I'll know anybody there, besides Goten, Marron, and Trunks. Second, they're making my grade take some stupid foreign language and career tests. I was in French 4 last year, but now there's a possibility that they might put me in French 1 if I bomb that stupid language test! Also, those career tests are so overrated. One said that I'd be a good film critic, and now they're forcing me to join Drama Class!" She recollected herself. "Anyway, I know that you're probably planning not to go to school, but what are you going to be when you grow up?"

"What kind of question is that?" Bra snapped, her peaceful countenance taking a drastic turn for the worst. She cut her eyes menacingly at her startled companion. "When _you_ finally grow up, tell me, but as of now, I know I'm an adult. I mean, I have a car, I have more independence that most kids, I don't have to go to school..."

Pan sniffed, deeply taken aback by Bra's snappy attitude. "First of all, lots of kids our age can drive. Second, you _do_ have to go to school. You're just lucky that one of those school police hasn't caught you yet. But anyway, you're basically saying that while Trunks is training to be Bulma's successor, you're going to be a nobody living off of your mother's riches?"

"Well, I'm planning to." A second later, she changed her words. "Actually, I can be whatever I want to be, and it'll be simple. After all, I am the daughter of Bulma Briefs... I can be a doctor, a lawyer, an astronomer, a psychologist... I just can't stand those math classes sometimes. Why would someone need Algebra to be a psychologist?"

"Actually, you need to take Statistics to be a psychologist, and you'd need Algebra as a prerequisite for Statistics," a voice said rather knowingly, his form suddenly standing before the two girls.

Bra scowled up at her brother, while Pan looked slightly impressed. "Move, Trunks. You're blocking the sun. And why would a psychologist need Statistics? And who asked you, anyway?"

"Internal contradiction..." Trunks pointed out. When she didn't make a reaction to him, he merely shrugged. **'Just goes to show that she _really_ needs to go to school.'** "Okay, say you're doing a study on lavender-haired guys who are suddenly committing suicide. You've noticed that, strangely enough, all of these guys have younger sisters with blue hair. You'd be using statistics to solve your problem, as you'd need to find out whether it's the sisters who are causing their brothers' demises, or-"

Bra rolled her eyes at his joke. "Oh, shut up." She reached up and punched him lightly on the arm, just as Pan began to smile widely. "I didn't want to be a psychologist, anyway."

"By the way, Trunks, where's Goten?" Pan inquired curiously. "I thought he'd be coming along with you."

Trunks crossed his arms across his chest and began to look serious. The girls' huge smiles soon faded as they saw how solemn and concerned he looked. Staring in the direction where he had just come from, he spoke. "Actually, he was following me in the hallway when he said he had to stop for a few minutes and think about something - alone."

"That's pretty strange," Pan mused out loud, her left eyebrow raised slightly in question. However, a Son couldn't keep up with being pensive for long, as Trunks and his sister would soon realize. Squeezing the rest of the water out of her hair until it was nice and dry, she added jokingly, "Well, it has to be something serious if Goten has to stop and think, with his carefree self."

Bra didn't add a thing to the discussion, leaning back against her chair and dismissing Pan and Trunks' worries as if they were nothing. She only sighed apathetically and closed her eyes in a gentle motion.

But little did she know that Trunks had been correct. Goten was still in one of the hallways of Capsule Corporation, and seemed unexpectedly melancholy. Pausing every now and then to wipe a bit of sweat that was trickling slowly down the side of his face, he frowned slightly and blinked. He stopped in his tracks and leaned against the closest wall, putting his one foot against the wall to support himself.

Why...why was she still troubling him? He couldn't get it. There was something wrong with all of this - lots of guys had girlfriends, had broken up with them, and had forgotten about them. Sure, it took some guys longer than others to get over the loss of a girlfriend, but why was he having recurrent nightmares of Valese? What was his problem?

He closed his eyes again, becoming increasingly aware of her presence with each passing second. Slowly but surely, she showed herself to him, looking the same as she had looked the last time he had seen her, with the exception of her one blue eye and one hazel eye. However, there was one other thing he noticed on her, and it was beginning to frighten him.

"Valese..." No, that wasn't her name. This Valese was much more baffling and troubling than his Valese had been. But what else could he call her? "...What'd you do to your hair?"

The strangely familiar figure merely laughed hazily, grabbing a chunk of her hair smoothly and shoving it in his face for him to examine closely. "You like the color, Goten?"

He stared critically at her mixed-colored locks, his eyes dilating noticeably in befuddlement, and, for a few slow minutes, fear. "Why is some of it brown...and the other parts...blue?"

"Notice how stringy and coarse the brown hair is. Notice how sweet-smelling and smooth the blue hair is, Goten. But seriously, I'm no longer the Valese you once knew – I'm your Yesterday and Tomorrow. Quit living in the past... Goten, you need to embrace the future with open arms. It's waiting for you to unravel it and comfort its insecurities."

Okay, now this was getting a bit terrifying. Yesterday and Tomorrow? What? This was sounding a little too 'A Christmas Carol'-like for him. What was he, Valese's Scrooge or something? But he'd never done anyone a dishonest action in his entire life! If he had hurt anyone's feelings, it was always unintentional... And of course, when he and Trunks had been younger, the practical jokes they played on Bulma, Vegeta, his brother, his mother, and Videl were all for fun. He had never intentionally tried to break someone's spirits... So why was this all happening to him?

Hazy Valese smiled softly one last time before she faded into the oblivion where she had come from."I see you're a bit confused. Heed my warnings, Goten. Only then can you be at peace..."

Goten's eyes snapped open; his knees buckled from under him and he collapsed to the ground, breathing hard. Blinking several times, he made up his mind to head to the mall the next morning, where he was sure Valese had to be hanging out these days. Perhaps he'd confront her and find out what she was doing lately, and then his troubled mind could finally be at peace.

But first, he'd have to tell Bra that he couldn't train with her tomorrow. By just thinking about it, he knew that it'd make for an extremely infuriated and disappointed Princess, but she would simply have to wait.

**-Special Note-:** In case you were wondering about the name of dream Bra and Goten's second daughter... Chemise is a sort of underwear, and you know how the Briefs are with naming their children after that type of clothing. It kind of sounds French when you think about it, huh? And Goryn's name is pronounced (GO-rin). Just some basic information. But it's not like you'll hear about Goryn, Gotin, Chemise, Goken, Tike, and the baby anymore, unfortunately. Also, some of you may have questions as to why Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Videl only had one shoe on. Well, remember when Bra broke her heel after crashing her car, thus inadvertently creating a new fad? The aftermath of that misfortune is shown in the latter chapters.

**-Ending Note-: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, although it was mostly character development for everyone other than Goten and Bra. Also, I have another question for you - who do you think will find out about Goten and Bra first, when they finally do start going out? Will it be Pan, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Goku, Trunks, Videl, or Bulma? Heck, it could be Tanith or even...Vegeta! I'm curious to see whom you guys think would be best. Of course, I have it all figured out already - I just want to see what you guys think. Stay tuned for Chapter 21, which will be coming soon, hopefully.

**-Ladii-Chocolate-**


	21. Bra, the Beautiful and the Merciless

**-New Week. New Chapter. New Drama.-**

**-Same Author. Same Style. Same Humor.-**

**-Poll-: **Thanks to everyone for their participation in last chapter's poll. Want to know the results? Here you go! Please note that even if you questioned a character and you weren't exactly certain if that person would find out about Goten and Bra first or not, I'll still have you listed under the character in question.

**Pan:** Orinos, SonChan, Thomas Drovin, Godzilla2

**Gohan:** TorankusuGohan, Godzilla2

**Chi-Chi:** Tellemicus Sundance

**Goku:**

**Trunks:** Orinos, LucreziaNoin86, SonChan, Tellemicus Sundance

**Videl:**

**Bulma:** Tellemicus Sundance

**Tanith:** Orinos, Tellemicus Sundance

**Vegeta:** TorankusuGohan, LucreziaNoin86, SonChan, Tellemicus Sundance, Godzilla2, Goten's fan, Psycho Aisheteru Hedgehog

I'm going to have to say that I'm pleased with the results. Some of you hit the nail on the head, while others... Let's just say you're a teensy bit farther away from the nail's head than others. (Grins) Well, at least all of you guessed that Goku and Videl are among the least likely to find out first, which is correct. But don't worry, all will be revealed in the twenty-seventh chapter. Maybe. Oh, and I forgot to tell all of you that there are actually _two_ characters who will find out about Goten and Bra before everyone else: One will find out directly by spying on the two, while the other will find out simply because either Goten or Bra told him or her about their relationship. How was that small spoiler for you?

**-Deserved Gratitude-: **I have to say that I'm very pleased with the review responses this time around. Lots of insightful comments; thank you SonChan, Orinos, TorankusuGohan, LucreziaNoin86, karen, angie, satan'stoasterstrudel, Thomas Drovin, Tellemicus Sundance, 89, DBZAngelX, Garowyn, Dacheran, Godzilla2, Goten's Fan, TearsOfInfinity, NebuNeferu, Psycho Aisheteru Hedgehog for reviewing!

**-SonChan (Chapter 19...)-:** Well, if it isn't my long-lost twin! Oh, don't worry about forgetting to review. At least you remembered at the last second, lol. I'm glad you enjoyed the nineteenth chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**-Orinos-:** Wow, I hope you didn't fall asleep during class! Thank you for your input in last chapter's poll. If you stay tuned, you may be able to find out Vegeta's reaction to Bra and Goten's relationship. Thank you!

**-TorankusuGohan-:** Aw, I'm sorry! I hope you did well on your macroeconomics test! Ugh, that subject sounds really hard. Heh, you're not the only lazy one. Yeah, I think the majority of the next chapters are going to be long, whether people like it or not. Thank you for your participation in the poll last chapter. Can't tell if you were right or wrong, though. You'll have to wait. Thanks!

**-LucreziaNoin86-:** Thank you for your insightful input in the poll! And yes, I did say that this particular story would not be a Trunks romance (or a Pan or Marron one). You know, I could make one, but I don't think so (at least not for this story). I enjoy reading long reviews, don't worry! Do you like Pan? Because if you do, you may like the chapter regarding her party and my next story (which kind of revolves indirectly around her).

**-karen-:** Thank you for reviewing and for the compliment.

**-angie-:** Thank you for showing your interest in the story, and thanks for reviewing.

**-SonChan-:** Well, thank you! I'm happy you think so! Okay, thanks for your input on both polls. I'll consider what you said. Oh, and I enjoyed the latest chapter of BTT! Good work!

**-satan'stoasterstrudel-:** A new reviewer! Wow, thank you for the review! I hope you continue to read and comment on what you like or dislike about the upcoming chapters.

**-Thomas Drovin-:** Thanks for the compliment and the input in the last poll. No, I don't think it's sad not to have a girlfriend in your entire life. And um, seeing as how it's July now, I don't think your character came in June... (Laughs nervously) I'm really sorry!

**-Tellemicus Sundance-:** Well, hello there, my most insightful reviewer! I enjoyed reading who you thought would find out about Bra and Goten first and I felt that you provided very good reasons for each character. I'm glad to see you have predictions as to what'll happen in the near future (still can't tell you, though!). And I apologize for going a bit OOC with Pan. How do you picture her personality? You should probably read my "Changes" below.

**-89-:** Glad to see that you came by again. You will find out Bra's reaction to Goten in a bit; don't worry. Heh, I think you meant "Update soon" instead of "Review soon", but I get the idea. Thanks for reviewing.

**-DBZAngelX (Chapter 8...)-:** Wow, the eighth chapter was long? Was that the chapter about Bra's infancy? It's been such a long time since I've written that one. Ah, the good days, when Bra was sweet, tolerable, and generally nice to everyone...

**-Garowyn-:** One of my favorite reviewers! It's okay - we all have email problems. Can't wait to read the G/B oneshot. I know I'll like it. Maybe I'll get to read it before I go to London. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks for always encouraging and inspiring me!

**-Dacheran-:** A new reviewer; welcome to TST! I'd like to thank you for the perceptive review. Thanks for the compliments as well. Are you planning to review again? I'd love for you to give me more suggestions.

**-Godzilla2-:** The chapters will only get longer, my friend. Thanks for your participation in last chapter's poll. Good point. Hmm... Why don't you read this chapter and see if you like it? I hope you do.

**-Goten's fan-:** Thanks for the compliments!

**-Goten's Fan (Chapter 19…)-:** Wow; congrats! I'm glad to hear that I've inspired you! Keep up the good work on your first story!

**-TearsOfInfinity-:** Glad to see you're back! I love that new username of yours!

**-DBZAngelX (Chapter 10…)-:** Well, thank you for reviewing!

**-NebuNeferu-:** A new reviewer! Maybe you should read on for your answers about possible sequels.

**-TearsOfInfinity (Chapter 17…)-:** Aw, thanks for telling me that. You've really brought my spirits up. It's nice to know that there are such encouraging reviewers like you in the world! And thanks for telling me that I inspired you! I'm sure you're a good writer.

**-Psycho Aisheteru Hedgehog-:** A new reviewer; thank you for your input in last chapter's poll!

**-DBZAngelX (Chapter 14…)-:** Thank you for the compliments! Yes, we all felt sorry for Trunks in that chapter…

**-DBZAngelX (Chapter 15…)-:** The chapters only get longer, my friend. Yep, only five more! Well, make it six more now…

**-Changes-: **I know I said that Pan is my least favorite character in the last chapter. I would like to adjust that statement slightly, because when I sit down and think about it, it really isn't true. I guess she annoys me a bit in GT. I think I preferred her a lot more in DBZ, when she was younger, and dare I say, cute. I have to admit, though, that I liked that little joke that Goten's Fan made in his last review (without a Pan, what would Chi-Chi hit people with?).

**-Sequel? Or no sequel?-:** Hmm. Many readers have been asking me the same thing about a possible sequel to Th_e Strangest Thing. _If you want the answer, you'll have to read my ending note after this chapter.

**-"Hey, Ladii-Chocolate! I won a freebie a while ago, and never got it!"-: **Does this statement apply to you (well, it really should apply to about three of you...)? Fear not; I have the third-place freebie ready to give to sexy-jess, and when I'm done with hers, I will go on to the second-place freebie. The reviewer with the first-place freebie (TorankusuGohan!) will have to wait a bit before I finally send it. I apologize for the delay!

**-"Hey, when are you going to give out more freebies?"-: **Heh, you're going to have to wait for that, readers. When I get settled down again and my computer functions properly once more, I'll see about possible freebies.

**-WARNING!-:** This chapter is the mother lode of all chapters - a whopping 39 pages. Don't say I didn't warn you beforehand. Don't worry – there's more than enough time to read it, because I'll be on vacation for three weeks.

**-Disclaimer-: **Don't own DBZ.

**-In this Chapter-: **The morning starts out a little rocky for Goten; Bra gets a note from him that annoys her slightly; she takes the opportunity to shop for a perfect party dress for Pan's party (taking an annoyed father along with her); at the mall, she tries on numerous outfits for Vegeta, who doesn't seem in the least bit interested (hey, he's more interested in staring down her annoying attendants!); Bra meets her number 1 fan; Daddy Dearest gets into a little conflict with one of Bra's would-be pursuers; Vegeta leaves in a huff after receiving a small phone call from Bulma, leaving Bra all by her lonesome; Bra sees a certain person at a fast food restaurant; our two favorite people both get into some trouble with one of Valese's friends; Goten offers to 'fly' Bra home after another mall incident, but she 'politely' refuses, which ends up in yet another imminent mishap.

**-Chapter 21-: **Bra, the Beautiful and the Merciless

**-Subtitle-: **Not Again!

* * *

Goten had woken up the very next morning in a rather pensive mood, especially for him. He glanced at the small clock by his nightstand, groaning as it read seven forty-eight in blaring red characters. **'It figures,'** he told himself blandly, rising up from underneath his blanket to stretch absently,** 'I've become so used to Mom waking me up at the same time everyday that I can practically do it myself.' **But today wasn't the day to sit back and complain all day, he reminded himself, heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Today was the day that Valese would be liberated from his mind once and for all.

But as soon as he had stepped from the bathroom fifteen minutes later, freshly rinsed and wearing nothing but a clean white t-shirt and blue boxers, he heard an argument rising heatedly from downstairs in the kitchen. Curiosity and a small sense of dread settled in, and he slowly ambled down the steps, where Chi-Chi was verbally quarreling with her oldest son for the fourth time that week.

The furious woman was apparently in a particularly ferocious mood today, and it was definitely becoming painfully evident as all of her usual, peaceful tasks quickly and rapidly transformed into violent and fierce ones. Presently, she slammed her lavender duster into a small crack by the window powerfully, almost shattering the glass. "Son Gohan, I seriously don't know where I went wrong with you." She threw the duster to the side and stood on her tiptoes to begin a heated search in her cupboard for the best frying pan in which to prepare her husband's bacon. Her scowl grew deeper and more menacing when she realized that the skillet in question was deeper into the cupboard, and began to hurl the other pots and pans in her way out of her shelves.

Gohan, who was seated at the kitchen table with his father, seemed a bit fearful of his mother's brutal temperament but had long since made up his mind to stay steadfast and resolute to his own decisions. "Mother," he tried again for the third time, barely ducking a particularly large pot that he was quite certain had to have been aimed at him, "please understand that I _am_ listening to your suggestions. I just don't think it'd be fair for _my _daughter to have to abide by _your _rules." Heck, he didn't even know why _he _still had to abide by her rules, but that was another question for another day.

Chi-Chi spurned her son's last comment, heading over to the kitchen sink to fish a dingy rag from the murky, soggy waters swiftly. She proceeded back towards the table, and without another word, began to scrub the table with much vigor and gusto, not paying any mind to the hands she rubbed over deliberately. Finally, "Just what do you mean by _that, _Gohan? What have I ever done to my poor granddaughter?"

"Do I have to count?" he retaliated crossly, using each of his fingers to calculate. He stopped immediately, however, stealing a slightly reluctant glance at his resentful mother. Wait a second - was he sure that he wanted to go through with this? After all, this wasn't his father he was talking to, nor was it his brother - it was his _mother. _**'Oh, well,' **he resolved a bit nervously, although his anger overtook his anxiety quite easily. It was far too late to regress back into his usual, timid behavior - he would simply continue his attempt for his daughter's sake. "One, you made her some dress that you'll be _forcing _her to wear; two, you invited those troublesome goons from her school, Stapler and Poster, to the party, especially when you know that they're good-for-nothings; three..."

Chi-Chi cut him off after that last point in the argument. She threw down the dirty washrag into a nearby trash can viciously, ignoring the sights of her husband and her oldest son jumping slightly in their seats at the ruckus. "_What? _You came to my house at _seven _in the _morning _to convince me about your having second thoughts about Pan's party, only to tell me about the _people _on the _invitation list_?" She began to sob openly, not bothering to shield her face from the two men. "Haven't I taught you to be more considerate of women's feelings, Gohan? Why are you treating me like this? I thought I taught you better! Didn't I give you a decent bed to live in, with decent food to eat? Even though we never had the money for certain luxuries..."

Hence began her daily (and usually unwelcomed) melodrama. Gohan placed his head on the table sullenly and wondered why he had even bothered to come visit his parents in the first place. He wasn't going to point out to his mother that _she _always made sure to visit _his _house at seven in the morning, or that she was really over-exaggerating about having money issues (after all, they had managed to afford to let him go to college)... Wait - maybe it was better not to bring _that _up. It'd probably be brought up against him later on.

Too bad his father wanted a try, too. "But Chi-Chi," Goku mumbled, who was quite sure Chi-Chi wasn't covering her face for the sole purpose of making Gohan (who was by far one of the most gullible he knew in this type of 'game') feel guilty, "Gohan's right. Poster and Stapler are definitely the teenage versions of Goten and Trunks when they were younger – they'll make sure Pan's absolutely miserable at her own party. Remember Parent-Teacher Night? They got suspended from school for roughhousing, and school wasn't even in session! But can't we just forget all of this? It's way too early..."

"I don't care, Goku," Chi-Chi pronounced with a resolute tone in her voice. She brushed away the few remaining tears on her cheeks with her sleeve and stood adamantly in front of the two, serving her husband with his eggs and her son with his coffee and pancakes. "I can only hope Goten doesn't follow in his brother's footsteps... _Hmph. _Some prime example yo_u're _setting for him, Gohan..."

Oh, joy. Goten, having heard his name brought into the conversation, sighed in annoyance, still leaning behind the kitchen wall. It sure was 'fun' being the only son in his house lately. He'd gotten used to his mother telling amused visitors how it was only a matter of weeks until he found a perfect wife, and how he'd better find one quick and give her more grandkids...but now this? 'Oh Goten, I want you to be just as successful as your brother...' 'Goten, can't you be more serious when you study? When Gohan was your age...' Yeah, it actually was a bit amusing to see Gohan, definitely the mama's boy out of the two, get yelled at for once.

Now shrugging in resignation, he crept back up the steps again to go into his room where he fully dressed himself, grabbed a small note he had written the previous night, and snuck out of his bedroom window stealthily. His mother would have another fit once she found out that he had disappeared again, he knew, but at least it wouldn't be taken out on him when she saw him later. She had a slightly better prey sitting right before her now, he thought wryly, heading towards the direction of Capsule Corp.

As soon as he reached his destination, he dropped his ki level down to a more ineffectual rate, so that if Bra or her father ever happened to wake up and pinpoint his presence, they would simply assume that a regular human (maybe Tanith) was walking about in their house casually. **'This is just like breaking in...' **he reminded himself grimly, gulping and opening the nearest window gently to stick one foot in the house, then the other. **'It's really dishonest, but it's been too easy so far...maybe I should tell Bulma later that she should boost up her security.' **Wait a second, he contradicted himself suddenly, entering one of the Briefs' many dining rooms, Bulma didn't need better security. She had one easily angered Saiyan Prince living at her house, a thousand times better than any old security guard.

Goten shut the window behind him and snuck out of the room, now in one of the main hallways of Bulma's mansion. He closed his eyes, attempting to pinpoint any familiar ki that might be awake at this very early hour, be it Trunks, Bra, or their father. There was no one within a hundred feet of where he was standing, he noticed gratefully, so he opened his eyes again and began a small adventure of locating Bra's Friday bedroom.

He found it successfully on his second try, luckily for him, on the second floor, right near her brother's regular room. The soft breathing on the other side of her door informed him that she was probably still sound asleep, while the loud snores coming from the room right next to Bra's told Goten that Trunks was _definitely _still snoozing. Not wanting to wake either of the two siblings up, he mentally debated on whether he should place the note under her bedroom door or not.

He had hastily made up his mind, safely stuck the note underneath her doorway and was already down the hallway towards the dining room from where he had come in from when he began to have second thoughts about the whole thing. Maybe he shouldn't have left it there...what if Tanith found it while she was cleaning Bra's room? He shuddered, pausing his quiet and secret journey - what if _Vegeta _found it? That last consideration had made up his mind for him, and he quickly retraced his steps back to the room, where he knelt down and retrieved the note that was sticking quite visibly out from under the door. Clutching it in his hands once more, he proceeded to find the next best area to put it.

He was steadily nearing the GR, where he was positive Bra would find the note easily (but wait a second, that would be a worse spot to put it, seeing how Trunks and Vegeta used the facility every single day), when a very ominous voice coming from behind him made him stop in his tracks fearfully. He turned around hesitantly, and found himself staring face-to-face at Vegeta, someone who was obviously not a morning person. "Looking for someone, brat?"

Before Goten could rattle off the list of excuses he had prepared for such an occasion the night before, someone else's voice made them both turn around. "Oh, leave him alone, Vegeta. If anyone needs to be asking someone something, it's me. What are you doing skulking around at eight in the morning?" Bulma admonished her husband, joining the two in the dimly lit hallway. She was still wearing a silky mauve nightgown and her matching slippers, which led both of the men present to believe that she had just woke up. She glanced at Goten's clenched fists curiously, and misinterpreting his actions for something else, added, "Trunks is probably still sleeping now, so you should probably leave that note under his door. And don't worry, I'll make sure _he _doesn't read it." She stared pointedly at her husband, and without another word, turned on her left slipper's heel and left the scene.

Vegeta, who had felt rather triumphant about his very lucky find of the day, seemed to have had his spirits broken rather cruelly by his wife. **'Unbearable woman...' **"I don't want to have to remind you again, boy, but I'm watching you. I _will _find out, sooner or later, what you're up to. And for your sake, you'd better hope it isn't sooner." He directed one last malevolent glare towards Goten and disappeared into the shadows again.

Goten seemed to be ill prepared for that final threat, and as soon as he was alone again, he sighed in relief. Both Vegeta and Bulma were pretty intimidating people, and not just toward each other. Oh, well. He'd mind Bulma's suggestion, he resolved, and began to head back toward Trunks' room. If anyone in this very confusing family could understand to give Bra her note without reading it himself, Trunks could. And that was if Tanith didn't venture into the room without alerting someone first, of course...

After safely slipping the note under his best friend's door, Goten quickly found himself out of the window from where he had first come in. **'That went much better than I expected,' **he told himself, opening the window slightly to let himself out. Reliving what had just transpired in Bulma's hallway in his thoughts, however, caused him to quickly change his mind. **'Okay, maybe not.'**

Now, he was deftly flying through the pale blue skies of West City, heading for the one establishment he had never really ventured in without a female by his side: West City Mall. He shuddered grimly just thinking about the horrors - er, enthusiastic shoppers he was going to encounter when the mall finally opened. Oh, what an adventure _this _would turn out to be.

**A few hours later...**

Bra was the very last one awake in the Briefs household. After taking a prolonged, comfortable shower, she dressed herself stylishly for the first time in weeks, having decided to take a much-needed break from all of her training the night before. She had never felt so much stress pressing on her aching muscles and bones, and had resolved that this was just as good as any to take the morning off. Of course, this didn't mean that she'd take the entire da_y o_ff. If she stayed up long enough, she could probably sneak in a couple of hours training late at night with Goten... **'Where _is _he, anyway?'**

At present, she met her entire family (Tanith included) in the nearest kitchen, where they were all situated doing various tasks. As the scene stood, Trunks was sitting by the kitchen table perusing through a science magazine carefully; Bulma was seated next to him, sipping her coffee casually and looking through her latest blueprints for the school project (she was, however, dressed in a lab coat, with goggles hanging from her neck - she planned on going back to improving the cell phone capsules while simultaneously working on the school); and Tanith was preparing homemade waffles while arguing fiercely with Vegeta about nothing in particular, the latter of who was leaning against the corner of a wall indifferently. Bra selected a seat by her mother, and was listening to her father and housekeeper's verbal clash in slight interest when Trunks tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Yes?" she asked her brother, moving her aquamarine eyes from her father to him.

"I was about to warn you not to taste Tanith's waffles today," he warned solemnly (a small smile was making itself on his face, however), setting down his magazine on the table. He dug into his left pocket, extracting a small piece of paper from his khaki shorts. "They're positively disgusting – she's trying to decorate our waffles by using syrup to write our names on them. It's not really working out with Dad - he keeps arguing that he hates strawberry syrup, or something like that... But anyway, I found this note on the floor of my room. It's for you." When his sister arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him in suspicion, he added in a haste, "Don't bust a vein wondering if I read it or anything; I didn't. Although I really should've... I just figured it was from Pan. Probably girl talk, although I can't see why she would want to discuss something with you through a note." Dismissing the thought (why would he care, anyway?), he handed it to his sister and picked up his magazine again.

**'Pan? Please.' **Bra's eyes couldn't have gotten any narrower as she received the note from her brother. **'Oh, _who _could it possibly be?' **she asked herself wryly, stealing a quick peek at her father to make sure he wasn't looking in her direction. When she noticed that he was still involved in his petty argument with Tanith, and had already brought his wife into it as well, she opened the note, scanning over it quickly before anyone else noticed:

_Bra,_

_I know you're probably wondering why I'm not at your house at the moment, or why I'm telling you this in a note, but I just can't train with you today. I did come by earlier today, hoping that you were in the GR, but you weren't awake._

_I guess the reason for all of this is that I sort of have other things to do, but don't worry too much about it. We can always train together tomorrow._

Well, at least he was intelligent enough not to leave his name. Maybe she was underestimating him. _Nah. _Bra frowned and read it over once more before crumpling it violently and tossing it swiftly into the dustbin beside her brother. **'What 'other' stuff does _he _have to do, of all people...' **She turned to her mother, who had given up on drinking her coffee to participate more in Vegeta and Tanith's argument. "I guess I'm staying at home today, Mom."

Bulma momentarily paused in the middle of a very valid point in the argument to answer her daughter. "Oh, okay. Well, did you buy your dress yet for Pan's party? The Sweet Sixteen's in a couple of days, you know." Before a very surprised Bra could respond, she added to the housekeeper, "Tanith! I said to _cook _the waffles, not _burn _them! Goodness, sometimes I wonder why I still have you here everyday..." She rolled her eyes and began to fiddle with her goggles nervously, a very bad habit she was beginning to do daily, the closer the grand opening of the school came.

Bra groaned and placed a soft hand on her head in exasperation, just as Tanith shut off the stove and reached for four elaborate plates, cups, and eating utensils within one of the many cupboards of the kitchen. "I completely forgot, Mom." She grimaced slightly as Tanith began to set the table, and her father sullenly joined the rest of the family to eat. **'How could I forget something like this?' **"I guess I could go shopping today. They have some new stores open."

"Well, we're not letting you out alone, at least not after what happened last time. You came home with a broken boot in your hand and the other on your foot. I'm not even going to bother asking what happened back then. Anyway, you really should've gone shopping with me a few days ago, but that can't be helped, I guess. Your father will go with you," Bulma announced resolutely, staring at her plate of waffles in disgust. One after another, the rest of the family followed suit, each glaring, wincing, or sniffing at their plates in repulsion. "I just _hate _blueberry syrup, Tanith! I could even be _allergic _to it! What are you trying to do, poison me? You should know by now that Vegeta's the one who prefers blueberries, Bra and I like strawberries, and Trunks prefers maple syrup or honey...but no, you have to mix everyone's up!"

"It's okay, Mom," Bra intervened promptly, eagerly awaiting the prospect of one day having some peace and quiet for once in the household. It was _definitely_ not worth it having her mother act all Chi-Chi on Tanith for something so pointless. She watched as Trunks picked morosely at his strawberry syrup-drenched waffles before adding, "I like honey on my waffles, too." The two siblings stared at each other for a few seconds before quickly swapping their plates.

Bulma observed them in mild interest before turning to her husband for a small request. "Hey, that's a good idea. Why don't we do that, too, dear-" she started gently, but Vegeta had already begun to scarf down his berry delight hungrily. Tanith smirked in smug satisfaction as her mistress's eyes widened in shock. "Wait a second, Vegeta, I thought you said you hated strawberries!"

He didn't even look up at her in acknowledgement as he continued to wolf down his breakfast. "I dislike a lot of things sometimes, you and the maid over there being very high on the list," he finally growled in response, finishing off his strawberry round and snatching her blueberry waffles away from her side, "but I can learn to cope with them at times. You should learn to do the same. It might make you live longer, you know." A second later, something she had said to their daughter earlier crossed his mind. "What were you talking about, woman? I'm not accompanying the girl anywhere today."

"You are, Daddy," countered Bra. She finished her own breakfast, and Tanith picked her empty plate up from the table, along with Trunks', Bulma's, and Vegeta's, to take them to the nearest dishwasher. The way she figured it, maybe those lechers and perverts at the mall would finally show her some appropriate respect if her father was with her. "You're going whether you want to or not." After all, it _was _for her own good, whether he failed to realize that or not.

Apparently, this was _not _the right day to challenge Vegeta, she would soon find out. Evidently, something had happened before she had woken up this morning and it had set off his mood to be more grouchy and irritable than usual. "Listen here, girl," he growled, annoyance dripping in his voice. He rose to his feet and began to exit the room, never once looking back as he continued, "I'm the Prince of Saiyans, if you haven't noticed already. No one can order me about, not even my own daughter."

A very Vegeta-like smirk immediately permeated Bra's facial features. She had practiced several times for something like this - after all, this occurrence happened almost every time they wanted to go shopping, or do something remotely feminine. Standing up, she proceeded to oppose his proclamation, in turn making him stand stiffly in his place, "But that would make me the Princess of Saiyans, right, Daddy? And _I'd _need someone to boss around, don't you think? If no one's going to boss you around, I think no one should boss me around, either."

"Ooh, good one," Tanith egged on the argument, not even comprehending the whole conversation. The way she figured it, Bulma had found and married a very weird husband who could magically turn his hair blond on cue, had very weird kids who could shoot light from their hands, and had befriended very weird friends who commonly frequented the house on regular intervals. And just _what _were Saiyans? Probably some sports team Bulma had invested in (maybe Vegeta and Bra were secretly basketball or football fans)... All in all, the tabloids and paparazzi definitely weren't doing a spectacular job on uncovering Bulma's real life. If they only knew what was behind all of the glitz, intelligence, and glamour that was Bulma Briefs...

Trunks shot her a very dirty look, breaking her immediate thoughts of somehow making quick money. "Tanith, you'll only make things worse if you open your mouth again. If you want to do something _remotely p_roductive with your life, do something you enjoy, like shopping for different-colored contacts, or something. We all know you never had violet-colored eyes before. Didn't you have blue eyes last week, and green the week before that?"

Said eyes flashed meanly at the young adult's indifferent form. **'How dare he... That boy can be just as rude and indignant as his sister!' **Speaking over Vegeta and Bra's strained (but rather calm) argument, she declared, "First of all, it's Miss Tanith to you. I don't know how many times I have to repeat myself to children who are supposedly the offspring of the most intelligent woman on Earth. Second, this _is _my eye color! I do _not _go shopping for different eye colors!"

Trunks shrugged his shoulders carelessly before returning to a very intriguing article in his magazine. "That's what you said last week, Tanith." He suddenly looked up in interest, as Bra and Vegeta's argument escalated to something a bit more personal. Nudging his mother (who still sat beside him) lightly, he tuned in on the conversation. Bulma, who had been listening to Bra and Vegeta's conversation since her son had gotten into a little spiff with Tanith, grinned inwardly. The victor of this verbal brawl was about to be chosen.

"But Dad," Bra finally concluded the rather pointless argument, sickly sweetness just oozing out of her words, "you wouldn't want any weird Earth guy to come and hit on me, would you? I thought that I was your little princess." She folded her arms and tapped her foot expectantly against the tiled floor, the same Vegeta-like smirk from earlier across her face now. "Just face it. You know you wouldn't want your little princess to get hurt." That did it. She knew she had won, and Vegeta realized it too, although he wasn't in the least bit pleased with the outcome.

A few very short moments later, he found himself stalking out the kitchen door with Bra, who was happily trailing in his steps, swinging her purse excitedly in her triumph. "This better not take long..." Oh, who was he kidding. The girl was three times as bad as her mother in the subject of shopping - she could spend weeks at that abominable, loathsome shopping area if she really wanted to.

"Help her pick something cute, Vegeta! Try _Stacey's _first - they have the best Louis Vuitton and Armani gowns! Miss Maria will be expecting you!" Bulma waved cheerfully behind them, not bothering to placate her disgruntled husband. Trunks chuckled along with her, and even Tanith joined the laughter, her feigned amethyst eyes reflecting her amusement. "Have fun shopping!"

That was the straw that broke the camel's, or rather, the Saiyan Prince's back. "Insufferable woman! I do not _shop_!" With that last comment spoken so harshly, the father and his daughter exited the building, standing in the blaring red haze of the May sun. "How do you want to go?" he finally mumbled sullenly, crossing his arms with a perfect scowl darkening his face. Oh, he and Bulma were definitely going to have a little talk about this when he came back home. He'd make sure of it.

Bra almost blurted out the wrong words, but caught herself in the nick of time before she sold herself (and possibly Goten) out to her father. "We can fl- I mean, we can drive," she suggested carefully, digging into her purse to deftly extract a small green car capsule. If he ever learned about her new and improved flying abilities, he would begin to suspect her. And of course, he'd somehow suspect Goten, and ultimately even his own father might be dragged into this, seeing as how her dad loved to blame things quickly on Goku. She cleared her throat at present and threw the capsule at the ground, watching as it instantly transformed into her second favorite automobile, a green sportscar (alas, her faithful red convertible had long been dismantled since that car accident a while ago). "You ready to go now, Daddy?"

He snorted lightly and climbed in the driver's seat without so much as a second thought. "I'm driving, in case you were never informed," he explained shortly, seeing Bra's gaping expression of shock. "Your mother's orders. And for once, I can agree with that intolerable female - you are not to be trusted around vehicles and computers. Now get in, keep quiet, and _don't touch anything._" As soon as she complied, and had joined him in the front seat, he took the keys from her and started up the ignition expertly. However, he made no complaint when she skillfully maneuvered the air conditioning with ease and switched the radio on to the station of her preference.

Soon, they were very well on their way to the mall, driving casually on Route 9. Other than a few random whoops and whistles from other male drivers regarding a certain Saiyan Princess; a few violent responses towards these drivers from a very abashed and angered Bra and her father; a stop from a police officer who seemed genuinely worried about the other drivers on the road (apparently, Vegeta was 'endangering the lives of West City civilians by exceeding driving rates'); and a "You know, you really should learn how to fly completely well. It would save us from a lot of things these asinine Earth men say toward you, and ultimately save them from future dismemberment of body limbs" from a seemingly concerned father figure, the ride went pretty smooth. Bra seemed relieved, on top of many other emotions, when they finally neared the parking lot of the massive West City mall, which came complete with six levels of about five hundred stores, seventeen movie theaters, fifteen department stores, five enormous food courts, two carousels, three ice skating rinks and laser tag arenas, ten restaurants, and about twenty-seven arcades scattered randomly around the area. Oh, and add about a thousand giggling girls and wives, five hundred babbling babies, and seven hundred griping and grumbling boyfriends and husbands, and you were set.

They entered the impressive, five-mile radius building as soon as they left the car (Bra had succeeded in encapsulating the vehicle, conveniently placing it within her purse again), and the Saiyan Princess immediately went to find the nearest directory, marveling at hundreds upon hundreds of stores to choose from. She placed a finger on the very top of the list to peruse through it quicker. "They sure have a lot of designer names here...Versace, Armani, Louis Vuitton, Prada, Fendi, Coach...the list is endless," she mused to herself, grinning excitedly. "I like - I like a lot. Daddy, let's go!" She turned to motion to him to come with her to her first store, but it seemed as if he was already in yet another conflict.

"_Princesa! Princesa! Ven aca, por favor!_"a husky feminine voice, dripping in a rich Spanish accent, greeted Bra from afar. The source of the voice tried to advance toward her favorite person to enclose her within a very tight embrace, but a certain Prince stepped in her way, blocking her. She stopped in her tracks and placed her hands on her hips impatiently, not understanding his actions. "_Que pasa, Senor? La princesa quiere ir de compras hoy, si o no?_"

**'What the-?'** Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the petite young woman, taking in her appearance quickly. She was dressed fashionably, just as Bra was, in a purple miniskirt and a matching midriff-exposing top, both of which matched her hair and eye color perfectly. She couldn't have been much older than Bra, either, but he wasn't about to entertain the question. "What are you babbling about, lady? And just who are you to the girl, anyway?"

Apparently, the woman understood English, but didn't know how to incorporate it into her own speech. At present, she stuck her chest out proudly, beaming as she declared, "_Soy Senorita Maria! Mucho gusto, Senor! Ahora, puede mover? Yo quiero hablar con mi amiga favorita!_"She began to push forcedly past him, but he stayed put. Growing agitated, she pleaded to Bra, "_Princesa, ayudame, por favor. Tu papa es muy dificil!_"

"She said 'Princess! Princess! Come here, please!' And when you intercepted her when she tried to talk to me, she added, 'What's wrong, sir? Doesn't the princess want to shop today?' And after you responded, she replied that her name is Miss Maria, and it's a pleasure meeting you. But she wants you to move now, because she wants to speak with me," Bra translated dully, who was quite talented in the language. Well, she didn't translate everything. The least thing she wanted on this shopping excursion was for her father to personally maim Miss Maria for referring to him as 'difficult'. "Daddy, I'm pretty certain Miss Maria can speak English perfectly; it's just that she enjoys speaking her native language the majority of the time. Trust me, I would know – she's the acclaimed manager of my favorite designer store."

The manager's eyes lit up upon hearing Bra's explanation. She smiled arrogantly, placing two hands on her hips as she winked up at Vegeta knowingly. "_Si, es verdad. Como dije antes de tu hija le dijo sobre mi exito, mucho gusto. Mi tienda de ropa tiene muchas cosas por los hombres tambien..._"She proceeded to fish out a couple of credit card pamphlets and a few coupons out of her skirt pocket and began to discuss how many deals Vegeta could get if he signed up for a _Stacey's _credit card today in fervently-spoken Spanish.

Once again, Bra prepared to tell her father that Miss Maria was confirming what she had said previously to be true, and was simply repeating herself again with her introduction; but Vegeta stopped her. Evidently, he didn't need Bra's help in translating this time around. "Does it look like I enjoy that disgusting hobby you Earth women call 'fun'?" Nevertheless, he didn't make a violent reaction when Miss Maria succeeded in reaching Bra, tugging her along anxiously to reach their first destination, the store otherwise known as _Stacey's. _Vegeta's first instinct was to keep away from that prestigious but accursed boutique as much as he possibly could, seeing as how the majority of the women present at the mall where flocking towards it in frenzied exhilaration, but no, Bra just had to choose to go to that one first...

They reached the store in record-breaking time it seemed, and Miss Maria promptly detached her arm from Bra's to inform her that "_la mujer pelirroja se llama Trixxie y la mujer rubia se llama Stephanie_"weren't present today. The red-haired attendant and her blonde companion had won a paid vacation from the West City Mall, and were allowed to select any location of their choosing. It wasn't too much of a surprise to Bra when she learned that they had chosen the exotic beaches of the Paragon District (which were conveniently located _very _far away from West City) to vacation at, but she kept her tongue from making any rash comments. Miss Maria's feelings were easily hurt, and she possessed a fiery temper that almost countered Chi-Chi's perfectly.

After filling Bra and Vegeta (the latter wasn't even listening anyway) in on what specific changes had happened to the store in the small period she hadn't visited, the manager left the two to aid three young girls on their shopping venture, who certainly looked like they were out of place in the massive store. But hey, they looked like a trio of suckers. Maybe she could 'persuade' them to purchase a couple of 'not-so-pricey' purses and shoes, if they couldn't comprehend Espanol, of course...

Now alone with her father, Bra pondered how to begin her shopping excursion. Should she find her substitute attendants and have them help her out, or should she simply trust her own instincts this time around? She reminded herself that it had been a long time since she had read a fashion magazine (her life was now inconveniently circulating around secret sparring sessions, private workouts, and more discreet training) and perhaps it was better to trust her assistants' guidance and tutelage. "Daddy," she spoke out loud, as she walked aimlessly through numerous clothing racks, "I think I'm going to go find my attendants first, before I do anything..." Her voice faltered when she realized he wasn't even in hearing-range of her comment. He was already sitting on a bench near the entrance of the store, a scowl plastered on his face as if to signal him being bored already. "Never mind..." She turned around to where she was facing before and almost collided into a young boy. "Well, hello," she stared at him curiously, suppressing the instant annoyance she had felt when his _gargantuan _foot had stepped on her own precious, pedicured toes, "what brings _you _here?"

The brown-haired boy (who resembled one of those deeply poetic kids who would rather sit and write meaningful songs all day than go out and socialize), who seemed a bit unnerved to have run into the blue-haired girl in the first place, stiffened up and shot back defensively, "I have the right to be here, just as you do. _Stacey's _has men's clothing now, you know."

"Not in the lingerie section."

He froze, aghast, as his normally dreamy looking brown eyes dilated into wide orbs upon seeing the numerous lacy brassieres and underwear the location around them held. "I...I was just shopping for my mother. N-No big deal."

"Oh, I'm sure Mommy Dearest would let her clueless son shop for her." She rolled her azure eyes and shook her head, in turn making her long blue locks swish gracefully from side to side. She noticed the way his eyes immediately glazed over upon witnessing the usually harmless sight, seeing how his dark brown eyes were now half-closed and how a tiny smile was on his lips. Rolling her eyes once more, she decided to just move the bumbling bozo out of her way but thought better of it when she saw some drool forming at the corner of his mouth. It was then that she got a little worried, and tapped him lightly on the shoulder to wake him up from his daydream. "Anyone in there?"

He looked sincerely startled for a second before he regained his composure. "I apologize, Bra, I really do. I know you're too smart to believe my lie. It's just that I never thought I would see you face to face before... I never thought that I would be so close as to smell your heavenly skin, which happens to smell like strawberries, by the way... To breathe the same air that you're breathing... To be able to gaze into those lovely blue pools you call eyes-" Oh, no. He was getting that half-lidded, dreamy look again.

She snatched him from his reverie almost promptly. "Wait a second, you. First of all, I don't even know your name. Second, I do _not _smell like strawberries. I used _wild _strawberry body spray today, imported directly from Amibo City, and there's a difference between a wild strawberry and a regular one. Third, you're really freaking me out with what you're saying. Do I really have to call store security on you? And fourth, how do you even know my name?"

He put his hands up quickly to compensate for offending her (no matter how insignificant the offense was). "I'm sorry, Bra! It really smelled like strawberries at first sniff, but now I know for sure that the scent of wild strawberries totally beats the scent of regular, genetically-enhanced ones!" He nodded brightly to show her he honestly had some clue as to what he was talking about, happy to have gotten her complete attention. "And of course! You'd need to know your future husband's name! My name's Todd Bridgewater and I love you, Miss Bra Briefs!"

"_What? _How can you love me? I don't even know you!"

"But _I_ know _you, _my sweet love." Todd cleared his voice at this moment and appeared solemn. "My dear Bra, I have known you since I was naught but a little kid. I saw you at an ice-cream store with your mother and fell in love upon first seeing your innocent beauty. Since then, I've been won over by your wit and charm. I have all the magazines that I've seen you read, every article that has you in it, and I even snuck and got your name and picture tattooed on my arm!" He pulled up the dingy sleeves of his jacket to expose a cute colored illustration of Bra winking playfully, her name sprawled neatly below it. "Even better, I've bought all of your mother's tracking devices and put them to perfectly good use. I've even collected samples of DNA from numerous sources," at this, he dug into his jacket and revealed a jar full of turquoise eyelash hair (Bra was beginning to become grossed out), "I know everything there is to know about you - your favorite type of music, how many bedrooms you have, the last thing you ate, even the fact that you ran your favorite car into a tree a while ago. Now I'm thirteen years old, and I'm determined to make you mine." He cleared his throat and replaced the jar back into his jacket, bringing out a crumpled paper in its stead. "I've been working on this baby for as long as I can remember, in hopes of one day using it to win you and your affections."

Bra's sapphire eyes only clouded over in confusion as she watched the boy she once thought of as adorable upon first seeing him (now she just thought of him as plain weird, and a tiny bit flattering, in his own special way) in amazement, just as he began singing his 'work of art':

"Oh Bra, you're really neat,

Whenever I see you my heart skips a beat.

Bra, I think you're so swell,

Your hair is a deeper blue than the water of a well.

The day I first saw you I can actually confess,

That very night I dreamt of you in my mom's wedding dress.

I've been following you both near and far,

C.C.'s bodyguards caught me and made me see stars.

Bra, don't you see how much I love you?

My face changes colors at the thought of touching you.

I see us one day having a couple of kids,

A brunette named Amy and a blue-haired boy named Sid.

You're so gorgeous, better looking than the other dames;

Forget the other girls! I want _you _to have my last name!" He finished his song finally and gazed at her hopefully for a good comment. Needless to say, she didn't seem too pleased.

"And _this _is what you've been wasting your entire adolescent life making?" Bra looked less than amused at the interpretative dance moves that accompanied the song. "It's nice and all, for a fellow thirteen-year-old maybe. Now get out of my way, you little stalker."

Todd blinked innocently, slipping the paper back into his jacket's pocket. "You didn't like it, dearest darling?"

"Maybe I would have appreciated it more if you didn't inform me of all the stalking deeds you've done your entire life," she answered indifferently, looking around and hoping to at least catch a glimpse of a fatherly figure stomping his way towards this menace. Where _was _he? She had required his presence for a reason, and he sure wasn't being faithful to that reason. "Now be a good little boy and let Miss Bra do what she came here for. And in case you didn't know, I wanted to shop, not be serenaded by toddlers. And that's what I'll be doing for about half the day, until about five o' clock, when my mother's lawyer opens his office. You can definitely count on me making you something in return for that lovely song – I'll be filing a restraining order against you."

He gasped dramatically, which reminded the blue-haired girl somewhat of Chi-Chi. "But Bra, you wouldn't!"

"You obviously don't know me as well as you claim, because I definitely would."

Todd grew red at the statement, and began clenching and unclenching his fists in his rage. His long hair clung damply to his forehead as he proclaimed, grasping her wrist rather sharply, "Bra, I promised myself that you would be the next Mrs. Bridgewater, right after my mom. And you're...rejecting me? I won't have that, Kitten!"

"'_Kitten?'_"Bra repeated in disbelief, the boy's anger becoming infectious. She glared at his tight grip on her wrist. Suddenly, she recalled what had happened with the older thug at this same mall. Well, she wouldn't let it happen again. She was under training now, and knew what to do and what not to do. She'd definitely make this Todd sorry he was born... Forget _him _and his 'Oh, Bra, remember not to oppose weaker opponents'. "Well, you'd better watch out then, 'cause this 'cat' has claws-"

But this situation was definitely different from the last, despite the age difference between Todd and the punk. She didn't have her father there to come to the rescue last time, something she didn't really need this time around. "What's going on here, Bra?"

Todd frowned, staring up at Vegeta darkly. His grip on Bra's arm tightened even more so as he voiced his next statement in a stiff tone, "None of your business, geezer. Just handling my property, that's all."

"_Property? _You sang a little song to me and now I'm your _property_?You are _really _getting out of hand here." But she made no effort to loosen his firm grip (subconsciously, she knew her father would immediately question her if she _really_ gave this boy what he was asking for). Smirking, she added lightly, "And you shouldn't call him a geezer again. Because 'Geezer' is really your sweet love's 'Daddy Dearest'."

"Why should I listen to you? This guy doesn't even look like you. You're in denial," retorted Todd rashly, as Vegeta steadily neared him, a dangerous and deadly scowl planted on his face. "You don't know what's good for you, anyway - Hey! What're you doing, old man?" He loosened his hold on Bra's wrist completely as Vegeta swiftly grabbed his collar, pulling him upward to face him eye-to-eye. His eyes transformed from mean and resentful to bewildered and fearful in no second flat. "P-Please don't hurt me!" he whimpered like a coward, while Bra watched from her place in mild amusement.

"It's amazing how quickly your tone of voice changed, brat," the Saiyan Prince snarled violently, placing his index finger on the young boy's chest. "It's not your lucky day today. You've caught me in a bad mood. I just don't know how to voice it to you mindless Earth goons. Maybe this will permeate through your thick skull." He prodded Todd's chest with a little bit of pressure and away the boy flew with a pained cry, crashing through about three racks and four table displays of carefully arranged underwear. Bra couldn't suppress a girlish giggle as the brown-haired boy emerged from the damaged mess dazedly, struggling to maintain balance on his own two feet. He stared back at his former idol and her father, silently removing a pair of light blue panties from his head, before turning to the other direction and running for his dear life.

"Guess he won't be my number one fan anymore," she shrugged to her father, who had returned from his tensed countenance to that of an unemotional one. "I wonder how long it'll take to remove that tattoo he had of me." She glanced at the spectators of the event - a couple of awestruck ladies were staring after the princess and her father, then looking at the colossal mess that they were leaving behind. She groaned grimly - she was going to have to pay for all of that damage; Miss Maria would make sure of it. "Maybe it wasn't totally necessary to hurt him, Daddy. He was only thirteen." Not wanting to admit that the boy _had _been very stupid, she continued jokingly, "You probably scarred him for life – he'll be having nightmares of you now."

Vegeta only snorted as they walked away from the spot. "I would have done worse if your mother hadn't gone off that one time I blew up the house of the twit who demeaned you when you were younger. She was wrapped up in lawsuits for so long I hardly saw her. Maybe that was actually a good thing." He shrugged as they continued walking to the department of his daughter's choosing. "Besides, it's not like I killed the boy. He was only in the hospital for a few months. Anyway, from what I've heard, you've done worse." He smirked. "In other words, you shouldn't be talking, should you?"

Bra recalled the time Goten had told her that he had spoken to Vegeta while he was in space, informing him about the thug she had beat up at this very mall, and smiled. "A girl needs to be able to look out for herself in this world of mindless lechers and over-enthusiastic stalkers, you know. Even if they _are _just starting out in junior high school. Did you know that he wanted me to be betrothed to him? I was supposed to be the next Mrs. Bridgewater and you ruined it," she teased.

Her father snorted again at the mere thought. "Over my dead and rotting carcass. None of these inferior weaklings on this blasted mudball of a planet could ever have you and live to tell the tale." He went silent, staring at Bra's wrist (which had shown no signs of bruising from the boy's strong grip, something very unusual for someone who had never trained before in her life) curiously as they continued walking down the aisles.

They weren't allowed another moment to themselves, however. The Saiyan Princess's other two faithful attendants, Mamie and Sharon, met them near the jewelry section. "Princess B!" the former chirped, coining the two words into the store's affectionate nickname for the Saiyan Princess (of course, they didn't really know that she actually _was _royalty). She bounced around the father and daughter excitably, irritating Vegeta even more in the process. "We haven't seen you in a while! What's up? What'd you come here for? How can we help you today? Huh? Huh? Huh?" She prodded a finger at Bra's shoulder in an energetic manner, her green eyes lighting up exuberantly as she waited for a response.

Sharon, who seemed to be the complete opposite of her raven-haired companion, smiled warmly, tucking a mauve strand of hair away from her blue eyes, giving her a somewhat more kept appearance than Mamie. "Welcome back, Princess," she said calmly, prying her fellow attendant's fingers off of her favorite customer. Turning to Vegeta, she bowed apologetically. "Please excuse Mamie. We haven't seen your daughter in a long while, and we've been eagerly awaiting her presence again." She directed her composed glance back to Mamie before giving a dazzling smile to Bra (after all, being Bra's attendant only meant a significant increase on her next paycheck). "Now let's start over, shall we? How may we help you today?"

"Well, Sharon," Bra started softly, still questioning whether Mamie had had a little too much coffee today. She glanced around her surroundings, taking in the many sights of fellow patrons hustling and bustling along with their own attendants. "I have a Sweet Sixteen that I have to attend soon. I was hoping you'd have a dress that I could wear. Of course, it has to be something no one else has, and it has to be incredibly breathtaking. And you know by now that the price of the gown is never a problem-" Vegeta cleared his throat at that exact moment, which caused her to add hastily, "Oh, and it can't be too revealing, too tight, or too skimpy, either." **'Which defeats the purpose,' **she told herself dully, **'but I can still look great with anything Mamie chooses. She might be the weirdest person I've ever met, but she has excellent fashion sense.'**

Mamie was already gone, running swiftly to the nearest rack of dresses and gowns. Taking that action as a cue to follow, Bra and Sharon trailed in her footsteps, leaving an already aggravated Vegeta to lag sullenly behind. Of course, a very energetic person plus a very indifferent one caused some conflict, and Mamie seemed to make it even worse by retracing her steps quickly and grabbing Vegeta by the collar to move him along faster. "Come on, come on, you slowpoke!" she giggled lightly, stopping at a beautiful orange dress embroidered with large, gorgeous diamonds. "Here's one of the newest _Stacey's _dresses, Princess B! It's long, slim-fitting, graceful, and best of all, it's _sexy_!" She motioned to the sides of the dress, which would expose parts of Bra's stomach if she wore it. "And the good thing is, these sparkly things that are decorating the dress's lining are diamonds, not rhinestones! You won't look cheap in this, that's for sure! And it's only seven thousand zenie! Do you want to try it on now? Huh? Huh?"

Bra knew she would have no choice in the matter. Mamie always got her way, even with someone who always got her way, too. Besides, the dress _was _gorgeous, she had to admit. It wouldn't hurt to try it on, would it? "Why not, Mamie?" she shrugged lightly. She turned to glance momentarily at her father. "Daddy, I'll be back soon, okay?" She didn't wait for his reply, knowing that it would probably be a negative one, and quickly left for the dressing rooms, Mamie and Sharon close behind.

**Back at the Briefs' residence...**

Bulma, apparently, had slightly fibbed to Bra and Vegeta about what she was planning to do today. At present, she tossed aside her blueprints and her goggles, and stood before her companions, most of them fellow women (mostly young interns in high school or college), all congregated in a living room. She cleared her throat loudly and began. "Hello, everyone. I want to thank you for successfully making it here to this very secret meeting. I personally applaud some of you for getting past very suspicious husbands and daughters, as well." She stared at Videl pointedly. "As you know, I myself have personally made sure that my own husband and daughter won't be here throughout the duration of this entire engagement, seeing as how they can both be extremely nosy and might, in turn, ruin this whole thing with bad attitudes, which we definitely don't need. Without further ado, Operation Sweet Sixteen shall now commence. Chi-Chi, do you know everyone's duties for today?"

"I sure do, Bulma," Chi-Chi announced from her seat at the couch. She leapt to her feet and began to rattle off names from a list she held in her hands. "Tanith and Videl will take care of the overall decoration. I'll do the food and catering. You said that you'd take care of the entertainment. Jessibel from the Communications Department and Satsuki from the Inventions Department will work on the overall theme. Angel from the Business Department and Simi from the Advertising Department will work on the invitations. Trunks and Miriam from the Engineering Department will deal with the overall itinerary for the party. I think that's all for now."

Bulma's eyes shone happily, and she clapped her hands in delight. "It sounds great! Jessibel, Satsuki, Angel, Simi, and Miriam, you already know my son Trunks and Tanith. Meet my friends Videl and Chi-Chi. You'll be working with each other. Now let's get started! No bad attitudes, okay? We want happy faces, enthusiastic smiles, right? I'm talking to _you_,Tanith, so wipe that scowl from your face already and get to thinking up possible decoration ideas."

The women set off to do their various tasks exuberantly (with the exception of one very annoyed Tanith, who seemed set on ruining Videl's parade), but Trunks checked once to make sure he was supposed to do whatever it was Chi-Chi had said. "Mom, do I _really _have to do this? I'm the only guy here, you know."

"Aw, don't be complainin' about nothin' but hogwash," Jessibel reprimanded him, digging into her purse and extracting a few blueprint capsules from it. She laid them down on a nearby coffee table and allowed her partner Satsuki to open and examine them closely. "Shucks, back in the country, the fellers did lots of womanly things. It was the only way to tell if you was a real man or not."

Not wanting to inform this Jessibel that her grammar was by far one of the most atrocious he had ever heard, Trunks shuddered visibly and reintroduced himself to the very young lady he had to work with, who seemed to be keen on winking his way every few seconds. **'This is going to be a very long day,' **he thought to himself, moodily digging into his pocket for a paper and pen to design the itinerary. He caught Tanith smirking at him, just before she deliberately brought up the much-dreaded subject about what dress each of the women present was planning to wear to the party. **'A _very _long day.'**

**Meanwhile...**

Bra sat by her father at a nearby bench, still in _Stacey's, _now dressed in her regular clothes again. She sipped lightly at a cup of pink lemonade that Sharon had provided for her, letting the cool, refreshing taste soothe her as she contemplated what to do next. Her father...he just wasn't cooperating today. She had gone past about three casual dresses, two elaborate ones, and about six or seven luxurious gowns within the past three hours, and each and every one of them had been rejected by him. She could see why that first orange one had been denied (it showed her entire stomach - she almost resembled a belly dancer, for Pete's sake), but she didn't see what his motives were for rejecting the other eleven dresses. She sighed at present, wiping at her forehead. Shopping sure was stressful, and her father wasn't helping.

Sharon kneeled beside the blue-haired girl, gently dabbing her flushed face clean of impurities with a soft Kleenex tissue. "It's not healthy to be so worried, Princess," she told her, rising up from her spot. "Mamie'll come back in a few minutes with another selection. I'm sure your father will like it."

"That's what you think, if you're planning on bringing some more trash out here for her to try on," Vegeta supplied derisively, but Mamie had reappeared again, and was now dragging Bra and Sharon along to try the newest selection she had to offer. **'This is taking longer than it's worth. And we haven't even begun looking for those other things she'll need...' **Seven minutes later, he was mentally debating on whether he should drag her out of the store and leave the mall altogether, but she had appeared again, dressed in the most horrific dress he had ever seen. **'..._That's_ a dress? I'll never understand Earth women's taste in fashion...'**

"Now feast your eyes on this beauty!" Mamie announced loudly, showcasing her latest gown. Bra was dressed in nothing but an enormous, brown, dingy-looking sack that draped her body repulsively, hiding her figure perfectly. "Imported directly from that trend-setting North City, we have 'Le Sacque'! Very high fashion, no? Based on those vintage fads we have these days, she'll have the boys singing, '_Hello, _Princess!' when she shows up at that Sweet Sixteen! And it's only fifteen thousand zenie! So, what do you think, Pops?"

He didn't even need to think twice about what he thought. "That is, by far, the most hideous thing I've ever seen on this planet," he supplied in a bored monotone from his seat. And for once, he was actually telling the truth. "Even Kakarot's woman has better sense not to wear _that _outside her house." He thought for a few moments, staring at Bra in the 'potato sack' critically. "As a matter of fact, it'll ward off anyone, including those idiotic Earth men. Let's take it and leave."

His daughter, who certainly seemed out of place in that dress, looked as if she were about to cry. Known far and wide for her love of shopping and her appreciation of clothes, it was surprising to all present to see her show hatred and disgust for this garment. "But Dad! I look like a sack of spuds!" she pleaded desperately. "I'd rather wear that poofy yellow dress I tried on earlier, or even that purple one with too many layers of chiffon..." Her voice trailed off as a shimmering red in the distance caught her eye. Despite her recent expression of repulsion for what she was wearing, what she saw displayed in the front window of the store quite literally took her breath away. "Mamie, Sharon! Why didn't you show me that one before?" she gushed, staring at the gown in all of its glory. "It's the perfect dress!" Without another word, she ran in a mad dash to examine the gown better, almost dropping her normal clothes (she was still holding them in her hands) in her speed. Her father and her assistants stared after her wordlessly.

Someone reached the dress before her, though. A very pretty blonde, about the same age and height as she was, was already gushing at the dress, her attendant accompanying her. "Isn't it beautiful, Dolly?" she sighed blissfully, stars in her eyes. She fingered the delicate fabric gently, almost afraid to ruin it. "I think I want it to be my prom dress!" She caught sight of Bra, standing on the opposite side of the gown. Giving her the once over, taking in Bra's potato sack dress, she added coldly, "I hope you're not looking at this dress, because it has my name all over it. Maybe you'd be better off at the nearest garage sale, which is only a few miles away from here."

Bra's jaw immediately dropped in shock, and her fists involuntarily clenched in her quick fury. **'A garage sale...?' **How dare she speak to her in that way! Didn't she know who she was addressing? "Excuse me? I think _you'd _be better off at a garage sale, with that incredibly cheap makeup you have on. You look like a clown."

The girl practically bristled in her anger, which caused her attendant to take immediate action. Heaven forbid what would happen if Miss Maria caught hold of a fight. "Calm down, Vee, she probably doesn't know who she's talking to."

Bra was the one who needed to keep her temper in check, evidently. "What? _She's _the one who doesn't know who she's talking to! I'm the one who set that fashion trend she's wearing right now!" She pointed rather rudely at the girl's feet, where she was wearing a sock and a shoe, to make an additional emphasis.

Vee, or whatever her real name was, sniffed haughtily. She stared her opponent up and down again, wanting to know just _who _this blue-haired girl thought she was. Her green eyes widened, however, when she recognized the familiar blue eyes and blue hair that highlighted the famous Bulma Briefs, but, determined not to give Bra the satisfaction she was yearning for, she snarled back viciously, "As if. You're not even following the trend yourself. Anyway, this dress probably isn't even your size. It's more my size than whatever you are... What size is it, Dolly?"

Not bothering to mention that the two girls in front of her were probably the exact same size in clothing, Dolly gingerly checked the tag located on the dress's side to calm both of the customers down. "Just as you thought, Veronica, this gown happens to be your size," she justified. She looked at Bra for a few moments. "But, not judging how this girl looks in the new 'Le Sacque' dress, I would have to assume that it's her size, too. Nonetheless, the two of you have to realize that this dress is very expensive. Pricey, as in not your ordinary four thousand zenie. I'm thinking about sixteen thousand."

Bra exhaled in relief, the look of shock and anger slowly dissipating from her face. At least this Veronica's attendant seemed to be a lot more respectful and intelligent than her patron. "Thank you, Miss, for informing her that she obviously can't afford this dress. Besides, I'll be wearing it for a Sweet Sixteen that'll be in a few days - your _prom _won't be for another year. So step off, Little Miss Vee _-_ _now._"

"Why I never-!" huffed Veronica, and was about to give Bra a piece of her mind when her cell phone abruptly began to ring. "Shoot. Who could that be?" She fished it out from her purse and spoke into it, her tone of voice changing for the better. "Hello? Oh, hey! I didn't know you were here at the mall, too! Okay, I'll meet you over there in a few minutes. I was searching for a prom dress at _Stacey's_...yes, I know the prom's not for another seven months, but it's better to get it before everyone else does, right? Okay, okay. I'm on my way now. Bye!" She hung up her phone and hissed genuinely at Bra, "Just because your mother basically owns half of the city doesn't mean you'll get your way all the time. I'll let you have this dress for now." She turned on her heel and stalked out of the store angrily, leaving her attendant to stare after her in slight bewilderment.

"You know," Bra called after her wryly, "if you're still looking to buy a prom dress, you can always try some garage sales. I know a great one that'd be affordable for someone like you – it's only a few miles away from the mall." She stopped herself from nearly doubling over in laughter as the part of Veronica's face that could be seen from her retreating back turned an interesting shade of red. Instead, she shrugged indifferently as the blonde finally left her sight; this happened every single time she came to this store. And she always won the article of clothing that was being fought over every single time, too. "She's just mad because she couldn't afford it. They always are."

"You know it, Princess B! I bet she was positively green with Gucci envy!" Mamie crooned energetically from behind her, Sharon and Vegeta in tow. She sucked in a dramatic breath of air as Bra still stood marveling at the ruby dress. "Ooh, you're looking at this one? I have to agree, it _is _mighty pretty. It's a one-of-a-kind," she suddenly added, just as Miss Maria came striding over to them, done with her job of 'suckering' those newbie shoppers, "which means only one was made to adorn our gorgeous window. Would you like to try it on?"

"Oh, yes - ye_s! _Compared to all of those other second-rate dresses you had me wear in the past few hours, this one is simply breathtaking!" exclaimed Bra, clasping her hands together enthusiastically like a five-year-old during Christmas. She turned to Miss Maria, who she was certain was bound to suddenly elevate the price to about three times more than it was probably worth now that _she _was interested in it, "Are you going to help me try it on?"

"_Si,_" confirmed the manager, immediately (but oh-so-gently) snatching the dress away from its place at the window. She sharply tugged on the left sleeve of Bra's potato sack dress to lead her to the back of the store, chattering uncontrollably in Spanish how she was just so pleased that _'La Princesa'_ had chosen her personal favorite dress of the store to try on, and not some stuck-up brat like Veronica, who only frequented _Stacey's_ once every two months...

Sharon, Mamie, and Vegeta were all left standing where Miss Maria had just been less than three seconds ago. The latter of the three had had quite enough of all this ridiculousness. "Look," he turned towards the nearest assistant to him, who was still chattering up a storm, "I'll give the girl ten more minutes. If she takes longer than the time allotted, mark my words – I'll have plenty of reason to maim you, woman, because this is mostly your fault for not picking a good dress in the first place."

Mamie seemed to be amused by the prospect of the Saiyan Prince physically harming her rather than be frightened out of her wits. "He wants to maim _me -_ Mamie!" she giggled obnoxiously, jabbing her quickly-paling companion enthusiastically in the shoulder. "Shar, that rhymes!"

"No kidding," Sharon trembled, sneaking an awkward glance at the prince. The Princess had told her all about her family, and had informed her about her father's temper. Although she had insisted that he was nothing but bark and no bite with women, Sharon still had some reason to fear him. Maybe it was just the way he scowled ominously at everyone, like he had a withstanding grudge with the entire world. Or maybe it was the way he voiced his threats...

**'How about all of the above?' **she told herself. He was downright scary, and she desperately didn't want to get on his bad side today. Hopefully, Mamie would buy a much-needed clue within the next few seconds and do the same.

**Meanwhile...**

Once they were at the back of the store (in a convenient, personal dressing room for only the elite shoppers), Miss Maria took Bra's pocketbook and normal clothes, and placed them on a small posh bench near her. Hanging the dress up on a nearby hanger rack, she gestured for the girl to step upon a small footstool located in the center of the dressing room and pulled out a tape measure and some pins magically from under the strap of her tank top. "_Princesa,_"she asked innocently, proceeding to take Bra's measurements, "_por que quieres este vestido muy hermoso?_"

"Why do I want this beautiful dress?" Bra repeated in disbelief. She shifted uncomfortably as Miss Maria pinched her side. "_Senorita, _we - this dress and I - were simply meant to be. I've never seen anything so gorgeous, so it's only fitting that it deserves to be on someone like me. It can't be changed; it's most definitely fate. Speaking of me, have you helped me pick any other things I might need for the party?"

"_Claro que si,_" Miss Maria justified smugly, gesturing to the large basket on the floor beside the footstool Bra was standing on. As she continued to brag how she had known Bra would somehow select the dress in question while she continued measuring Bra's waist, hips, and bust, the Saiyan Princess could see an innumerable amount of makeup products; a gorgeous gold necklace with matching earrings; a single pair of stunning, strappy red shoes, tiny red rubies adorning the straps; a lovely matching bag; and simply breathtaking ornaments to adorn her hair. The manager handed her customer the dress and let her pull the crimson velvet curtains around herself, allowing her to finally have her wish fulfilled.

Bra took off her shoes gently and placed them to the side, while simultaneously wrenching that horrid potato sack dress off of her body. She tossed it carelessly to the side, fingering and marveling the soft, exquisite fabric of the new gown. **'It's...beautiful.' **Being very cautious as to not ruin the gown, she stepped into it gingerly before pulling the halter neck over her head. She smoothed down the embroidered lace gently, because she knew how to treat a dress of this caliber. **'Just another reason why this dress should belong to me,' **she told herself confidently, before pulling the curtains back so Miss Maria could examine her.

The manager didn't even have to draw a sharp intake of breath on this one, but she couldn't hide the slightly awestruck look Bra could see reflected on her face. "_Perfecto, princesa,_"she managed to make up for it, waving her hand airily as if she already knew it would be, her words stifled with the incalculable amount of pins she had in her mouth. She continued to mumble to herself as she knelt expertly beside her patron's legs, sticking pins in random spots all over Bra's body, before she stood straight and declared that the dress was absolutely her size, and didn't need to be adjusted. She removed the pins and instructed the very delighted Bra to change back into her normal clothes. The girl complied, but only after sneaking another quick look at herself in the mirror. Well, she did look _marvelosa, _but Miss Maria was determined not to let it get to her head.

In a couple of minutes, Bra emerged from the dressing room, the dress folded neatly in her arms. She had been planning to let her father see it, but recalling that he would merely be disagreeable with just any dress she tried on, she decided against it. **'He can see it at the party,' **she thought giddily to herself, heading over to the nearest cashier's register, where Miss Maria was already fast at work calculating her expenses (and slipping a few extra items in her pile whenever the girl wasn't looking).

"_Una fiesta de sorpresa para tu amiga, no?_"the manager reflected amusedly, discreetly adding another perfume bottle on top of Bra's other purchases. She received the dress from Bra and continued calculating. "_Es tu mejor amiga?_"

Bra thought for a moment before unearthing a small credit card from her purse. "Yes, we're throwing a surprise party for someone, Miss Maria. I...I don't know whether to refer to her as a best friend, though," she confided, her voice dropping to a soft tone. "I don't know whether to refer to her as _any _type of friend..." Her voice quickly and abruptly hardened into the cold one Miss Maria had come to recognize at times. "What am I doing here chatting? Every time I stand here and talk with you, I end up buying more things than I came here for. Charge it, Miss Maria, and let me go. You're risking a possible life being lost, namely Mamie's, if you don't." She motioned to her father, who was scowling sinisterly in the background, to make her point come across successfully.

Miss Maria understood perfectly. She snatched the credit card from Bra and charged all of her bills without a single witty or wry comment coming out of her mouth. She gingerly encapsulated all of Bra's purchases within little capsules, placing them in a large shopping bag and handing them to her. She gently folded the dress neatly in half before placing it in its own hanger, where she placed a plastic cover over it. Handing it over to her favorite customer hesitantly, she proceeded to inquire (in her native language, of course) why Bra didn't want to stay in the store for a little longer.

"I'm so sorry," Bra apologized, clutching her shopping bags tightly within her hands, "but I have to get going. I need to set up appointments with my mother's makeup artist and my hairstylist. But thanks so much for all you've done."

Even though Miss Maria was sorrowful to see her go (one could easily interpret her pleads and cries of "_Espera, Princesa, espera! Queda, por favor!_") Bra had to exit the posh store. The way her father was glaring ominously at Mamie and Sharon gave her a very vague idea where this would all lead if she didn't leave quickly. Besides, she was starving, and unless Miss Maria was suddenly serving filet mignon and chocolate mousse along with clothes and accessories, she didn't see any more need to stay there. "C'mon, Daddy, it's lunchtime," she announced, finally leaving the store, her father beside her, "I'll buy you half of the largest food court if you don't threaten to mutilate Mamie again."

He didn't even need to think twice. "Agreed," he said, and was about to question her whether or not they would have to venture in another accursed store like _Stacey's _when her cell phone rang. He watched her hurriedly fish into her pocketbook, flip the phone open, and speak into it for a few moments before handing it over to him. "...Who is it?"

"It's Mom," Bra informed him, standing near him while he answered the phone. A small smile of mild amusement tugged on the corner of her lips as she continued. "She said she wants to see how you're faring so far."

He scowled and spoke darkly into the cellular device, "What do you want now, woman? It seems that every single day you want to make a different person's life completely miserable with your ridiculous comments."

"Can't you say 'hello' anymore? Seriously, all _you _want to do is complain these days," she snapped, but she was trying her best to suppress a small laugh all the same. A short yelp of surprise could be heard from her side of the line, and she quickly covered the phone with her hand to hiss urgently, "Miriam! Satsuki! Angel! Could you three please start acting your ages and stop harassing my son? I'm talking on the phone!"

"But it's so hard to keep our hands off of him!" Angel squealed childishly, winking at a very flustered-looking Trunks in a coquettish manner. "He's so cute!"

"Aw, they don't mean no harm," replied Jessibel loftily, just as her partner Satsuki and Miriam separated themselves from their tickle fest on poor Trunks in slight abashment. "C'mon now, he's so dang adorable - even ol' Tanith's got to admit it." Moving her comments to her fellow workers, she added, "Y'all know Miss Bulma's son is kinda shy around us, so quit botherin' him already and git back to work!"

"For the love of all that is _educated _and holy, woman, I hope to the heavens above that you did _not _let that unschooled whelp of a secretary in my house again."

Bulma's usually bright blue eyes clouded suddenly in her easily-fueled annoyance, causing Chi-Chi and Videl to stare up at her from their seats in slight alarm. "Vegeta, this is _not y_our house. I honestly don't know how many times I have to get it through that thick skull of yours. Second, Jessibel is a very intellectual woman, our best secretary in the Communications Department. Don't stereotype her just because she came from humble beginnings, not Illiterate Cowboy Camp. Anyway, I want you to come home now. I wanted to ask you a question regarding what you want to wear to Pan's party, and show you a couple of things I _w_ant you to wear, in fact."

Vegeta snorted contemptuously at the mere idea of the many suits she would show him (and possibly force him to try on - of course, he would never admit that to anyone else) when he arrived home. "I'm not going to that foolish event. I told you that already... It's not my fault you're extremely deaf." He thought for a moment and somewhat resigned, "But if I must attend the brat's birthday celebration, then I'll go in whatever I deem fit for the occasion-"

"No. I won't stand for it this time, Vegeta." Bulma's voice was strict and unrelenting. It would have made anyone but her husband feel sick to their stomachs. "You're my _date _for this event, just as you've been for my past formal dinner events, and I am _not _having _my _date wear _training gi _to this party. You'll embarrass Bra and me, not to mention the entire corporation, by showing up looking like you just came from a battle. So, absolutely not. You're wearing what _I_ want you to wear and that's final."

Vegeta was quiet for a mere second (Bra, who was still standing beside him, was growing a bit afraid at the moment), reflecting a bit on what he had just heard from his very irritated wife, before he erupted in a loud, derisive sort of laughter. Was she attempting to go all Chi-Chi on him, or something equally asinine? Too bad it wouldn't _ever _work. "For a second there, I thought you were actually serious, woman. But I'll come home now, and it has nothing to do with this celebration for Kakarot's grand-brat. The girl is finally finished shopping for her dress, and I'm about ready to leave this accursed establishment." He shut the phone off in the middle of his wife's protests and handed it back to his daughter. "I'm leaving now. Although it's preferable that you come home with me, I don't mind if you stay here for a couple more hours. If you're really as smart as you claim you are, you'd make sure that the woman never finds out I'm letting you take the car home, because I'm flying home." And without further ado, he turned in the opposite direction of where they were heading to exit the mall, making sure an open path was made for him (something that remarkably resembled the parting of the Red Sea) by directing very threatening glances to the wary shoppers around him.

Bra stared after him before replacing her phone back into her pocketbook. "'Bye to you, too," she muttered after him sarcastically. She was about to call after him and change her offer into buying him more than three-quarters of the food court for his so-called suffering, but thought better of it. **'Besides,' **she reflected wryly, heading to the nearest escalator to go to the fifth level, **'my credit card is probably really close to its max... I've got to get a new one when I get home. I bet this dress wasn't even supposed to be twenty thousand zenie, too. Miss Maria is nothing but a money-sucking, greedy lady.' **She glanced at the dress's bag and had to manage a smile as the electrically-operated stairs moved her along, and cooed, "But you were worth the twenty thousand, darling. You're going to make me look as good as anything for Pan's party."

She desperately wanted to shop her behind off like crazy after her lunch, but decided it was better to just grab a bite to eat before leaving the mall altogether. She grimaced lightly as she walked to the nearest fast food restaurant - she wasn't starving, she was absolutely _famished. _She'd take what she just thought of back – she'd grab about a _hundred thousand _bites to eat before she left.

She quickly located the closest McDonald's and quickly strode towards it, taking out a huge wad of cash from her wallet. Hey, when a credit card failed you, it was always best to carry some cash.

**Meanwhile...**

Six hours after walking through the glass doors of the West City Mall, Goten found himself lounging lazily at a fast food restaurant on the fifth level, staring idly into space while his purchases of the day sat on the table before him. He was tired; he was annoyed. He sighed loudly, resting his head on the table while he gazed at the long, winding line of hungry shoppers waiting to place their orders for lunch. He really _shouldn't _have taken all of the credit card pamphlets he had in his hands (after all, where would he find time to use them? He just didn't want to hurt the vendors' feelings by denying them), he reflected. All he came here for was to confront Valese, but that plan had seemed to go down the drain within the first three hours of searching. She _was _a girl - why _wouldn't _she be at the mall?

But this shopping adventure hadn't been entirely futile. He'd managed to buy a birthday present for Pan (he and Marron had decided to pool their money together at school to buy her something small), a pair of roller blades and a pair of ice skates, complete with a helmet and shoulder, arm, and knee pads. But even though he had bought something for his niece, he found himself buying things he really didn't need. For instance, he shouldn't have let that girl in that huge store on the second level persuade him to buy three shirts, a pair of sunglasses, and four sneakers; or let that especially pretty girl in that store on the fourth level talk him into buying six pairs of shoes (two each for Pan, Marron, and him). As his mother begrudgingly commented, he couldn't deny a pretty face whatever she wanted.

**'She has a point, though,' **he thought to himself. After all, when he'd met Valese in school many months ago, he'd been literally knocked out by her beauty. She was by far the most popular girl in Orange Star High, and all the other girls (even her best friends) were positively envious of her - not only because of her looks, but mostly the fact that she had the most ex-boyfriends in the history of the famous high school. She was the object of every boy's affections (from the most diligent nerd, to the buffest jock, and even to the guy who landed himself in detention every single week), and Goten wasn't an exception. Marron had warned him to watch out - Valese was 'shelling' her bland, uninteresting self; while Pan had simply stated that the brown-haired loveliness was nothing _but _a shell, but he had ignored both of them. He remembered the day she had finally noticed him - that fateful day in gym class when a baseball had inadvertently found itself flying towards her beautiful face, but fortunately enough, he had saved her from getting potentially harmed. And when she'd allowed him to take her out after they had introduced themselves (well, actually, it was just Goten introducing himself - _everyone _knew Valese), he had declared that day the best day of his short life.

Too bad their relationship hadn't lasted very long. He still didn't get why, to this very day, she had broken up with him. When he took the time to sit down and ponder over it, the whole thing didn't make a single ounce of sense. He had been nice to her and treated her with respect; he was possibly even better than all of her ex-boyfriends combined. Well, he resolved to find out the truth today. Maybe that was the reason for his nightmares - what he didn't know really _was _hurting him...

Ignorance really _wasn't _bliss.

Hopefully, he would catch her shopping in some store before he left the mall himself-

Apparently, today was his lucky day. "Goten?" a feminine voice inquired meekly from behind him. She walked over to his table, verifying what she had questioned before to be true. "Hey! I haven't seen you in ages... How are you doing? How's life been treating you?"

Goten took a look up at his ex-girlfriend, who was dressed in a blouse and tan miniskirt with matching beige flip-flops, for once without a boy hooked onto her arm. Forget those meaningless questions - he finally found himself with a chance to confront her, and he was going to use it wisely. "Now's not the time, Valese. _I_ want to ask _you _a couple of questions - Oh, hello, _Veronica._"

Aforesaid blonde was the almighty tag-along of Valese - she was everywhere Valese was, except maybe her dates. She cracked her gum noisily as she stood beside her best friend, holding all of the brunette's shopping bags and her own. **'That 'hello' of his sounded a bit forced. Maybe he's still sore about Valese breaking up with him, just like she told me he might... Well, toughen up, kid - it happens to every guy at least once.' **"Hey, Goten! We haven't seen you in ages... How are you doing? How's life been treating you?"

Not caring to tell this Veronica that she had merely repeated everything Valese had just said, Goten simply ignored her. She had just ruined his chance at asking Valese his very critical question - because no one (not him, not a teacher, not even Vegeta) could ever detach the lackey away from her idol. "I'm fine, Valese...and _Veronica._"

"Oh, that's good!" his ex-girlfriend chirped lightly. A second later, she had already forgotten who she was talking to. "Vee? Could you do me a favor and get me some spring water? Not the normal one, the Briefs type – it's in a blue bottle instead of a green one. That water's 'in' right now, you know," she added knowingly to Goten, just as Veronica sped off obediently in the direction of the long line like a trained puppy.

**'What difference does it make, honestly?'** he thought, moving his glance from her to Veronica's receding back to her again. Instead, he found himself asking, "The Briefs have a spring dedicated to them now?" Wow - Bulma sure worked quickly.

Valese played with a curly strand of hair before responding. "Yeah, Goten. Where have you been? It's in a blue bottle with the President of Capsule Corp's face on it. You can't miss it. By the way, are you going to Capsule Corp High, Mrs. Briefs' new school?"

Forget about Bulma working quickly. Her overwhelming vanity was the one working wonders. "Yeah. Our families have known each other for ages, so I guess I'd have to go. Marron and Pan are going, too."

She laughed loudly, but her eyes weren't sharing her easily-accomplished amusement. "Oh, Goten, you never were a good liar. No one knows the president of Capsule Corporation like that... But anyway, I'm not going. I got back together with Dom, my seventh ex-boyfriend, and he refuses to leave Orange Star High. He doesn't want to abandon his precious football team, you know. And he's so darling...he actually led a protest around Orange Star High's razed building site to make sure another one was built. They're building a new Orange Star High School now, but it's going to be a lot smaller because of health issues. And Dom gets to be the captain of the football team _and _the baseball team!"

Goten groaned inwardly - she had always behaved like this. Anyway, hadn't she gone out with this Dom at least six times by now? **'Wait a sec! Veronica's not here! I can ask her now!' **"Valese, there's something that I need to ask you-"

"Really? Well, can it wait?" she asked innocently, just as Veronica came running back with two bottles of ice cold water in her hands. "Vee's back with my water."

Veronica reached the two with the water and handed one to Valese, grinning widely. "There was absolutely no way that I was going to go on that long line. So I simply flirted with the cashier and he let me cut everyone! He also gave me two complementary bottles of water _and _his number! Of course, I had to get one myself. It _is _the 'in' thing, Goten." **'Top _that, _my dear Valese-'**

Valese giggled absently before receiving her water from her groupie and taking a sip out of it. "That's nice to hear, Vee." She stared at her watch and began to edge away from Goten's table. "Anyway, I must be going now. Bye, Goten! It was nice seeing you again! I'm sure you can tell Veronica what you wanted to tell me, and she'll relay it to me!" She quickly left the fast food establishment, running towards the nearest of the seventeen movie theaters to catch a date with Dom, her third movie-seeing of the day.

Veronica was positively seething as her best friend disappeared, leaving her alone with this...this no_body. _"I swear, no one ever respects me!" she declared, flopping down on the seat across from Goten miserably. Her spirits perked up, however, when she realized that Valese had entrusted her with the responsibility of learning whatever Goten's 'question' was to her. "Oh, Goten," she now slathered her voice with sweetness, "what _was _the question you wanted to ask Valese?"

"Forget it, Veronica..." Goten stared glumly at the long fast food queue, just as a familiar head of flowing turquoise tresses waiting impatiently on the line caught his eye. **'Is that...' **"Hey, Bra!" he waved exuberantly to her. Hey, he'd take Bra to talk with than Veronica any day. "Come here!"

Bra flinched visibly, weighing her chances as she stood stiffly in her place. Should she turn around and see if the source of that voice justified her worst fears, or should she just ignore it and wait for her turn to order her meal? Better yet, couldn't she just buy her place in line? She really didn't have to wait for decades in this unmoving line... She chose the first option and eyed him quickly before turning away in annoyance. **'So, hanging out at McDonald's was the other thing he had to do today? How typical. Wait a second... Was that...' **She whirled around to view him again, and certainly wasn't happy with what she saw. "The garage sale snob!" Leaving the line once and for all to stalk over to the uncanny pair, she demanded, "What are _you _doing here with _him_?"

"Why do _you _want to know?" replied Veronica shortly, recognizing the face of the girl who had snatched her potential prom dress from her. Her eyes narrowed menacingly as she stared up at Bra for a few seconds before widening in shock. "Don't tell me... You go out with her now, Goten?" No wonder he wasn't as spiteful-looking as the other boys who had gotten dumped by Valese! He had gone out and picked someone else already! **'Whoa...he's smarter than he lets on. He picked the richest girl ever over the most popular one!' **"But I thought you loved Valese!"

Both Bra and Goten reddened impressively - one in shock, disgust, and indignation, while the other was embarrassed and confused besides. "Actually, Veronica," the latter started slowly and carefully, not sure whether the look on Bra's face was that of someone about to murder another or someone who was so appalled by another's comments that they couldn't muster a word in response, "Valese and I...weren't meant to be, I guess. We never really worked things out. I didn't...er, love her, but I'm not dating Bra. She's just a..." He thought for a second. What _was _Bra to him?

Veronica didn't permit him to complete his statement. She grabbed his hand and gazed in a contrived fashion into his eyes, batting her eyelashes coquettishly and purring, "I think I get you, Goten. Do you like natural blondes better? I never thought Valese or Bulma Briefs' daughter were your type, anyway... You need someone like me, someone who knows how to make a guy treat her right, someone who knows how to make herself look good, someone-"

She squealed in slight pain as Bra dropped her purchases on the ground, reached over in one fluid-like motion and wrenched her hand off of Goten's powerfully. "Someone who's a complete moron? I don't think so," the Saiyan girl supplied, hissing genuinely. She paid no mind as many other customers around them began to look on in curiosity. "So do us a favor. Leave him alone and do something more substantial in your life, you bimbo."

Veronica was livid as she rose from her chair and clutched her bags of capsules close to her chest possessively. "Why, I never! Goten Son, I'll make sure that you'll never be able to get another date at Orange Star High again, once all the girls know that you picked Bulma Briefs' daughter over Valese! And you!" She pointed a manicured finger directly at Bra's nose, a scowl darkening her offended face, "I have connections, you know! Your mother won't be in business much longer once my father, the most well-known lawyer in West City, learns about this!"

"Oh, really?" Bra casually glanced down at the blonde's quivering hand, where she clutched a familiar-looking bottle of water (with a certain blue-haired billionaire's face on the label) tightly in her grip. Pushing the girl's finger away from her face in annoyance, she replied softly, "Your hand doesn't seem to agree with your words, does it?"

The look of pure hostility intensified on Veronica's face. "Both of you will pay for this!" she cried, unscrewing the bottle of water promptly. A loud gasp simultaneously rose from the mass of people observing the event, and a few cashiers even left their posts to step into the tension. "Make no doubt about that!" In another second, she had dumped the entire contents of her expensive mineral water on both Bra and Goten's astonished heads, hurling the now emptied plastic bottle violently at the latter before picking up her shopping bags and leaving in a huff.

Bra, who squealed loudly upon feeling the ice cold water drench her hair and face, could feel the ki flowing gallingly throughout her body. "Look what you made her do to me! She's going to wish she'd never crossed paths with me!" She glared down at Goten, who was still speechless in his seat, as if to tell him that she would deal with him as soon as she exterminated a certain blonde wench from existence. An ominous aura swept dangerously around her, but she wasn't allowed to use her newly-found strength to her advantage. Someone had his hand secured to her arm, and was refusing to let go. "What gives? You let go of me right now-" Her eyes widened when she realized that the intolerable oaf, the same boy she must have lost her mind to be _defending _a few minutes ago, was _laughing. _"Are you out of your sane mind?"

Goten was in a rather good mood for one who had just been shown up in front of an entire restaurant. Having not moved since Veronica had doused his entire face with the frigid mineral water, he continued to laugh, seemingly having a good time. He wiped the water from his eyes as he stared up at Bra, who was still standing stiff in her place. "Aw, let her go, Bra. You should be happy you got her to leave on her own accord, something that's rarely ever accomplished."

Bra looked less than amused as she methodically reached her other hand over to pry Goten's hand off her arm. She merely blinked twice, still in awe that some conceited whelp she didn't even know could actually have the audacity to ruin her appearance, and stared at the way Goten's own hair clung damply to his forehead, not understanding the entire reason for his actions. "But she just dumped water all over my _hair_," she responded in a dead calm that would have made anyone nervous just hearing it. "Do you even care to realize the quality of conditioner I used today? What a waste... Not to mention the makeup I had on. It's a good thing I didn't wear mascara today, and the water isn't reaching my clothes. Otherwise I would've torn your hand off from my arm and gone after that little-"

"Don't worry so much," he reassured her gently, still grinning up at her optimistically. "Remember what I told you about picking your opponents wisely? Somehow, I don't think Veronica would be fit to take you on. Anyway, I think she might have done some good. You look better like this."

**'What?' **She stared blankly into his obsidian eyes, not understanding. That last comment of his was confusing her to no end. Was what he just said an insult made to look like a compliment, or rather a compliment made to appear as an insult? Oh, well. She would take it as a compliment for now, because he was going to need all the kissing-up in the world to make sure she wouldn't get on his case too much about what exactly he was doing at the mall in the first place. She grumbled dispiritedly, the vivid flushing in her cheeks finally dissipating to her normal creamy complexion, and took a seat beside him, glaring at any other patron in the mall who dared to glance in her general direction.

Goten figured, given the circumstances, she was taking this quite well. He'd been expecting a security guard to come rushing to them with two restraining orders. "So... What brings you here at the mall, anyway?" he attempted to bring about a new subject weakly, but the way Bra was scowling at him ominously gave him a pretty bad feeling about where this was all heading.

"Funny," she responded slowly, using her hands to wring the remaining water from her sodden locks, "_I_ was about to ask the same thing of _you. _We all know _I_ like to shop... What's your excuse?" She smirked in a superior fashion and rested her arms soundly on the table in front of her. "I'm really curious to know what you had to do for the entire day at the mall." Her smirk slowly faded away, however, when she realized Goten's carefree appearance had long let go to show a serious, more stern side of him that she had only seen during training.

"Don't worry about it, Bra," he told her firmly, staring straight ahead at the wall and avoiding her inquisitive gaze. "I just bought a gift for Pan's birthday and that was it."

Bra was about to wittily comment that it didn't usually take about six hours to shop for a girl's birthday present but thought better of it when she saw how steadfast the Saiyan boy looked. "Never mind, then. I think I should start leaving, anyway. I need to get more hairspray in this mess as soon as possible," she teased weakly, pointing up at the tangled blue mass that used to be her gorgeous hairdo. It was _so _hard to turn this into a joke... How did he manage it?

He quickly transformed his stern stare at the wall back to the Son smile she was beginning to know so well. "Is there anything other than looks and shopping that you care about?" he joked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. A couple more training sessions ought to purge that train of thought from your mind."

"I happen to _like _shopping." Bra bit down hard on her bottom lip, almost tasting the coppery flavor of her blood in her mouth. **'Of all the rude things to say!' **She turned around to face him all the way, flashing him a mean scowl, and smacked his hand away from her shoulder violently. "Don't ever touch me again. You'll give people, such as that garage sale girl you were talking with before I came, the wrong idea."

Goten blinked a couple of times, deeply confused. He scratched his head, sincerely at a loss for words. Was she really taking offense for a simple joke? And also, what was with the "Don't ever touch me again" command? He found his voice at long last and asked, "Wrong idea? But Bra, we touch each other all the time in the GR-"

The last remaining cashier who was still standing around their table (probably in hopes of another dramatic scene) eyed them weirdly before retreating back to his post near the front of the restaurant. "Um, guys?" he began meekly, not looking at either of them straight in the eyes. "Can you keep what you do privately to yourselves? There're little kids around, you know." Jeez, teenagers these days were forming their lives into one soap opera after another.

Bra fought not to let out a tormented scream as she abruptly rose to her feet, fists clenched tightly as she mentally debated whether to hit Goten upside the head or just strangle him. "Do you see what you're _doing_?" she hissed urgently, not sure whether her face could get any redder than it had been when Veronica had dumped water on her. "You're giving people the wrong idea!" A second later she fell back in her seat, exhaling profusely while simultaneously touching her heart to make sure it was still beating properly. Goodness, just _talking _to this ridiculously dense simpleton was giving her unnecessary high blood pressure. "You know what? I think you've made me lose my appetite for today. No, I regress. You've made me lose my appetite for the rest of this week. I'm going home now, and I don't want you following me," she declared, picking up her purchases and rising to her feet again wobbily, still gripping the edge of the table for fear that she might collapse. "I'll deal with you...later."

"Are you sure you don't want me to fly you home?" he asked good-naturedly, standing up as well. He crumpled up the untouched credit card pamphlets and tossed them in the nearest garbage can before picking up his own purchases of the day. "You look really...unstable."

"And you weren't of any help," she muttered wryly. "And no thank you, by the way. I can drive myself home." She declined his polite asking to hold her bags for her, stiffening as she regained her composure. "Heck, you're more of a detriment to my health than a benefit. Hmph. _'Oh, Bra, but we touch each other all the time in the GR…' _Doesn't that sound in the least bit maybe, I don't know, _perverted _to you? Or are you too simple-minded to actually understand that your own words have double-meanings to them? And I'll be expecting you at my house at around eleven tonight, of course, unless you want to squeeze in some more shopping for Pan."

Goten looked a bit skeptical. "That might be tough, you know," he said carefully. "My mom's been keeping a really close eye on me ever since I pretty much disappeared during those seven months, and although it was pretty easy to sneak out unnoticed this morning, she'll be on my back as soon as I get home. I didn't exactly mention leaving the house to her."

The Saiyan Princess seemed downright miffed to hear his words. "Are you saying that you won't come after all I've been through today? Some prepubescent kid harassed me, I was forced to wear a brown sack for a miserable five minutes, I had to deal with a stupid conceited twit who literally ruined my face... Jeez, can my day get any worse?"

"Yeah," he supplied as they stayed in their spots, "Gohan thinks you're up to something."

"And what does that mean?"

"He's still thinking about that last training match, and how you corrected Pan. He wants to know how you knew, especially since you've never trained before in your life, apparently."

"Oh?" She lifted a perfectly sculpted blue eyebrow. "Well tell your brother to mind his own business. The same goes for my brother, or anyone else who has a question. I'll have them know about me when I'm good and ready. Now get out of my sight - I need to find the closest beauty supply store, so I can get some hairspray."

Goten smiled sweetly at her furious countenance. "If I didn't know any better, Bra, I'd say you're taking things a little out of proportion. Who cares if Veronica ruined your hair? Who cares if that cashier thinks...well, whatever he thinks? Live for the moment!" He gave her a playful wink before waving and heading to the entrance of the restaurant. "See you around!"

She gazed after him for a few seconds, shaking her head softly as he finally disappeared from view. **'That moron...' **As she walked out of McDonald's herself, making sure not to look that specific cashier straight in the eyes, she didn't notice a small smile unknowingly making itself form on her face. "...He's so weird."

**Meanwhile...**

Things at Capsule Corporation had literally taken a turn for the worst. The women were bickering amongst themselves now about pointless things, and Bulma had to separate Tanith from a certain Engineering Major (also known as Miriam) not once, but three times throughout the course of the planning session. Also, when the housemaid had brought up the topic of dresses to the group, and Bulma had vainly shown them what she was planning to wear; Chi-Chi had to put a very griping Simi, who seemed upset that she herself couldn't afford the kind of dresses her boss wore, in 'time-out' for knocking over all of Angel's carefully and tastefully done three-hundred and seventy-four designed invitations all over the floor in her temper tantrum. The Briefs woman had had quite enough of this absurdity after just four hours, and was about to make it known to the entire group. At present, she cleared her throat loudly and caught the attention of the majority of the women. "Well, I want everyone to take a break. It's apparent that half of you aren't getting anywhere with what Chi-Chi and I arranged for you to do. I'm almost done with the entertainment arrangements, and Chi-Chi's basically done with the menu for the party. Now I want to see what you all have been doing," Bulma announced. "Videl, you're first. What did you and Tanith come up with for decoration ideas?"

Said woman rose up to her feet nervously, clutching a large piece of paper in her hands while her partner still sat in her place at the couch, snacking loudly on some fat-free chips. "Tanith and I worked hard, Bulma," she started slowly. "I'm _somewhat_ glad I had to work with her, because she's somewhat acquainted to Pan. Well, anyway," she revealed what was on the other side of the chart paper to the other women, "we decided that we'd use your largest ballroom for the party, decorate it with numerous 'Pan's Sweet Sixteen' banners, stars, roses, and balloons that Tanith will have designed especially for the occasion, and have many circular tables spread around the majority of the room. In the center, we'll have a square dancefloor for those that want to dance, and to the right of the dancefloor, we'll have a long, buffet-style table where our guests will be able to serve themselves of Chi-Chi's home-cooking. That's all we have for now. We don't know what colors to make the banners and tablecloth, because Jessibel and Satsuki were supposed to do the theme."

Bulma nodded, bright stars of admiration seen in her eyes. She respected Videl so much for putting up with Tanith these past few hours. The younger woman was just so nice and pleasant, sticking up with that incompetent housekeeper even though she was most likely not even bothering to help out Videl in the first place. "That's great, dear. Okay, Jessibel and Satsuki..."

The former cowgirl hopped up to her feet just as Videl took her seat again. "Me an' 'Suki here have got lots o' things to share with y'all." She unfolded the crumpled paper she had in her hands and cleared her throat loudly. "Firstly, we want this here celebration to be full o' pink and purple, the colors that little girlies love these days. An' we want the party to be a 'Precious Princessy' type of theme, along with a 'My Lil' Pony' theme! Wouldn't it be great to have cute, multi-colored ponies at the party?"

Videl and Bulma blanched, but decided not to say anything. Luckily for them, Tanith hadn't lost her voice. "Jessibel, you obviously haven't met this bratty nuisance before," she proclaimed, discarding her empty bag of chips to the side. She took a speechless Videl's purse from her and dug into it, revealing the younger woman's wallet. She swept past the numerous credit and debit cards quickly, arriving at a small collection of pictures with Pan on them. Showing them to Jessibel and the others, she continued, handing the purse back to Videl, "Do you honestly think this tomboy looks like the type to like the colors pink and purple? Or ponies, for that matter?"

"That's what I had for my Sweet Sixteen," Satsuki shot back angrily, snatching a picture of Pan from her to stare at it before tossing it back. She sniffed haughtily and straightened her dress self-consciously - how dare that Tanith! "Don't go insulting our idea! Anyway, lots of girls like pink and purple. If I recall correctly, your own daughter had a Sweet Sixteen with lots of ponies in it."

"That's if she was actually there to see it," added Angel wryly, sticking up for her close friend. She chomped loudly on her gum while she sat at her seat, still picking up the dark blue invitations she had designed that were strewn all over the floor. "I bet Tanith hasn't even spoken to her daughter since she was in diapers."

"Diapers with little pink diamonds embroidering them," Simi reminded everyone from her corner, still in time-out. "Tanith always spoiled that little girl-"

"Until she got fired, that is," Angel mocked. She turned her cold green eyes to stare at the housekeeper in question as she gathered all of the invitations into one pile and placed them on the nearest coffee table. "You really shouldn't have treated Miss Bulma's kids badly... But you're paying for it pretty darn well, I'd say. How is that little cherub of yours, anyway?"

"She's doing fine, thank you very much," Tanith hissed dangerously, not liking the way all of these younger girls were addressing her. "She's about to graduate from her boarding school, and I'm enrolling her in Bulma's new school."

Bulma didn't like where this was heading, and knew exactly where it would lead. All of these women were tired, hot, and aggravated, and if they didn't stop bothering Tanith about her daughter soon, the maid would completely lose her temper and possibly hurt somebody. "Tanith," she implored sweetly, plastering a lovely smile on her face (something the blonde mogul-turned-maid had never seen before), "maybe you'd like to take a break from housekeeping and see your daughter. If you'd like that, maybe you should stop arguing with everyone. I wouldn't want you and someone here to get into a fi-"

Tanith sniffed in a highly contemptuous manner, scorning the kind woman's generous offer. "Oh, you don't? Well, why don't you do Capsule Corporation a favor and get rid of all of these kids, especially the Plum Princess over there?" she pointed a rather rude finger towards the direction of the mauve-haired Miriam, who was talking deliberately louder than usual in hopes of Tanith hearing her trash-talk about her daughter. "Don't think I can't hear you!"

Miriam laughed derisively, happy to have caught the slightly older woman's attention. She played with a strand of her plum-colored locks, bringing Bulma's son into something he _really _wanted no part in. "Anyway, Trunks, like I was saying... Tanith's daughter is probably ashamed that her darling Mommy can't afford things for her now. Maybe even scorning the fact that I, someone who didn't even go to college to get a degree, is going to get her mother's old job."

Tanith's amethyst eyes glowed horribly at that last comment. "_What_?"The other women present had to cover their ears for fear of becoming deaf. "Is this true, Bulma? You're letting this aggravating flirt have my job?" How could Mrs. Briefs let a nineteen-year-old have her old job?

A very flustered Bulma never had a chance to explain herself. It was too late, anyway. What was going to ensue was now inevitable.

"Hey," protested Miriam dangerously from her seat. "Watch who you're talking to. Otherwise I might get really mad."

"Oh, what are you going to do about it?" Tanith mocked, and exchanged her anger for smugness. Still sitting in her seat, she crossed her arms triumphantly. "You planning to go home today and cry to Mommy that a big bad lady insulted you? Go back to nursery school where you belong, you sniveling baby."

"You're just jealous, Tanith," Miriam smiled, "because someone who was just a 'sniveling baby' when you were working here is getting the job you've been coveting to get back for twelve years. And your daughter Amaryllis is nothing but a prissy little kitten that won't get anywhere in life without her mother's guidance. Oh, wait, I regress. She's gotten far enough without seeing your Botox-injected face most of her life."

The other women (especially Chi-Chi, who _definitely _didn't like where this was heading) couldn't hide their shock. Videl tried to calm the growing tension down. "Don't you remember what we were doing here?" she asked meekly, holding up her chart and a picture of her daughter as a small reminder, but none of the workers paid any mind to her. They were too busy egging on a pretty imminent brawl.

Tanith was positively livid at the insult. Even Bulma's daughter wasn't this audacious and insolent! "You...You! You little tramp!" She began to systematically pull off her fake tips from her nails, tossing them to the floor beneath her and reaching up to pull her false eyelashes off from her eyes. Now was the time to use the kung fu her self-defense teacher had taught her well. She cracked her knuckles loudly and planted a menacing scowl on her craggy face.

"Old witch!" Miriam had found a scrunchie from seemingly out of nowhere and was now using it to pull her long hair back into a ponytail.

Trunks felt horribly sick. Maybe his nausea had first occurred when Tanith began peeling her eyelashes off, but it had definitely had taken complete force when she let out a shrill yell and lunged at the younger girl, both of them landing on the floor and thus beginning their fight. Ordinary guys would have preferred to stick around and watch the entire duration of the brawl, but Trunks found it much harder to stomach than more gruesome battles. He silently excused himself from the room and didn't come back.

Bulma felt the same way the young Saiyan did, but was in too much of a shock to actually stray from her spot. She just stayed put as Miriam and Tanith continued to struggle against each other rather pointlessly, and continued keeping her mouth agape comically when a furious Chi-Chi jumped into the fray herself to break the two up, prying Tanith's swiping fingers off of a shrieking Miriam's face. Soon after, the Son woman was screeching hysterically for all of the other women to "Get out of my sight, _now_!", which caused the majority of the group to disappear in their fright. And as soon as the room was emptied of every single woman who worked at Capsule Corp. (with the exception of Bulma and a very sullen looking Tanith, who was nursing a horrendous-looking black eye from where she sat), Chi-Chi continued to scream about the incompetence of workers these days with an occasional insult for Bulma for hiring the unskilled ladies to help them out with her granddaughter's party in the first place. "This is all _your _fault, Bulma!"

Videl simply sat in her seat, refraining from smacking herself repeatedly on the head for even bothering to allow women who didn't even know her daughter to help out with the party. They were simply getting nowhere with this entire thing. Well, if they planned on making her poor daughter absolutely miserable at her own party, then they were absolutely set. _Pink and purple? Ponies? _What had this been, a planning get-together for a _three-year-old's_ party? Pan hadn't even liked those colors when she was younger! She groaned as her mother-in-law continued to verbally assault her ashen-faced friend for things that had been beyond her control. They were set for disaster, simply put.

Several minutes and a couple of rushed apologies and painkillers later however, Chi-Chi, Videl and Bulma seemed to have patched the things Tanith and the other ladies had torn apart together again. The serious-minded women (and Trunks - he had returned as soon as he was certain Miriam had left) were determined to make the party something Pan would remember for the rest of her life. They decided on change the 'Precious Princess' and 'My Little Pony' themes to a single 'On the Road to Blossoming Beauty' theme (actually, it wasn't really a decision, it was a 'must', as Videl so thoughtfully put it), with midnight blue and silver being the main theme colors. After all, Chi-Chi pointed out, Pan's dress was a very dark prussian blue, which wouldn't exactly match well with the pink and purple Jessibel and Satsuki had been planning on... "Oh, wait, Bulma! How're we going to get Pan into that dress without her knowing about the party?"

Bulma grinned smugly, taking the worn ice-pack Tanith had been using on her eye wound and replacing it with another colder one. "I've already thought that out, Chi. We'll just let one of the kids take her out for the day, and tell her about a costume party. She'll protest, of course, but when she hears that the party isn't for a completely formal occasion, she'll do it. And then the person escorting her will take her to the party at around seven-thirty, thirty minutes after the party's started." She thought for a few seconds, seemingly stumped. "But who would we pick? Trunks?" She stared at the boy in question imploringly.

"No way, Mom," he put his hands up in quick resignation, shaking his head energetically from his seat. "She'd literally kill me when she realizes that it's a surprise party." He thought for a moment. "I'll only do it if someone comes with me. How about Marron, or even Bra?" he suggested quickly. Pan wouldn't kill one of her kind.

"No," Videl, who had been busy calling potential cloth designers from her cell phone, quickly spoke up. "Girls wouldn't be able to keep the secret for long. Which only leaves one person."

"Mrs. Son's youngest twerp?"

"Haven't you been through enough today?" Bulma turned to face Tanith in slight pity and amusement. "You know I won't be reimbursing your medical costs, right? But if it makes you feel any better, I've decided not to let Miriam have your old job because of her abominable behavior today."

The blonde, who was about to argue about Bulma's decision not to indemnify her medical bills, seemed to be a lot more placated upon hearing that her boss was planning not to let Miriam take her previous job. She simply mumbled a thank-you that was laced with a begrudging but thankful tone and kept quiet for the remainder of the afternoon.

Chi-Chi agreed with Tanith and her daughter-in-law. "Goten can come with you, Trunks. Just make sure Pan doesn't find out, okay? I know how she loves training with you two. Don't let it slip out." She sighed dramatically and wiped a small tear from her eye. "All I wanted was a nice planning get-together, Bulma, and what do I get? Women who don't know when to stop talking, a couple of workers who act like complete babies, a fight, and a headache! I've seen much too many fights in one lifetime to have to watch a pointless one fought over who's going get a stupid job... Are all young ladies like this these days? If that's the case, my poor baby won't be able to find himself a suitable wife!"

**'Have you ever considered that maybe the poor kid's not looking right now? He's probably still getting over Valese,' **Bulma thought to herself wryly, but decided not to get on Chi-Chi's bad side for the remainder of her visit. "I'm sure you invited some nice girls to the party, Chi. Maybe he'll find someone there."

The troubled grandmother's hopes were apparently saved from dampening after hearing her close friend's reassurance. "You're right, Bulma. Of course, she can't be like Valese and have ex-boyfriends. After all, I married my first boyfriend... Why can't the girl that'll marry Goten be like me?"

"You know," Bulma mused jokingly, waving a small fan fashioned out of one of Angel's spoiled invitations in the air, "I didn't marry my first boyfriend and I'm perfectly okay."

Videl and Chi-Chi stared at her, questioning her sanity. Was she serious? "Bulma. You married _Vegeta. _That is _not _okay."

She smiled lightly. "Whatever, you guys. He's not as bad as he acts sometimes. Anyway, I really feel sorry for the girl who falls for Goten. She's going to have a crazy mother-in-law, right, Videl?"

"She was crazy when it was Gohan and me," the younger woman corrected promptly, turning off her cell phone, "but I'd hate to see her when it's Goten. She'll go berserk on them about the type of wedding she wants them to have, how many grandchildren she wants, and how they'll look like! But," she quickly added, just as Chi-Chi opened her mouth in protest, "the 'lucky' girl'll grow to love her new family. You can't beat being a Son's wife."

The blue-haired woman shrugged indifferently and leaned over the coffee table to pick up her glass of pink lemonade. "I still think having Chi as a mother-in-law and not falling over dead after the first few weeks is an acquired taste."

"She's better than having Vegeta as a father-in-law. I feel sorry for Trunks' wife, or Bra's husband... But I bet Vegeta wouldn't even let her husband look at her for long, let alone marry her in the first place," Videl shot back in Chi-Chi's defense. "Speaking of which, he'll be here in about thirty seconds, right, Trunks?"

He agreed boredly, not even bothering to look up from his spot. This whole day had been a waste of time and energy, filled with annoying flirty girls and mindless female chatter. Where was Goten? He hadn't spent a day training with him without interference in the longest... Maybe he was at home, feeling just as bored as he himself was. Well, he'd make sure to catch up on old times the next time he saw him, which would be the day of Pan's birthday party.

Also known as the day of their deaths, once Pan caught on to the entire plan. He shuddered visibly in his seat.

The two older women had no time to question Videl and Trunks' ability in sensing, for just as they claimed, a very amused Vegeta was standing before them near the closest open window. "Well, well, well," he drawled, taking in the sight of the three women and Trunks relaxing comfortably in their seats, while Tanith remained subdued with her injured face, "what happened here? Did you finally give the maid what she was asking for, woman?"

Bulma scowled meanly as her son grimly looked up in his father's direction. She took a dainty sip from her lemonade before placing it back on the table, never once taking her eyes off of her husband. "I'm glad you decided to finally grace the room with your presence, dear. And no, Vegeta. It was another worker who did that... Not that it's any of your business anyway. Besides, where's Bra? I want to see her new dress."

The Saiyan Prince smirked smugly at his wife's curiosity. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I'll take it that she's upstairs in her room, then," she concluded rashly, and her friends automatically nodded in agreement.

Vegeta's smirk only seemed to grow more impressive as he replied, "I never knew a time when you were more correct, woman. She must be in her room, doing whatever it is females her age do."

Trunks looked baffled - his sister wasn't even within a ten-mile radius of Capsule Corporation! "But Dad," he started slowly, not understanding his father's true reasons for his actions, "I don't feel her presence-"

Vegeta flashed him a very dirty look. "Shut it, boy."

The woman of the house gave her husband a suspicious glance. There was something wrong with this...one, Vegeta had actually agreed to what she had said (and rather quickly, at that); and two, if Bra had found a really pretty dress, she would've come to her mother right away to show it off. It really didn't take a genius to put two and two together. "I'm not even going to ask, Vegeta. She'd better be home in a few hours safe and sound, and she'd better not be driving that car. So unless you want her to walk all the way home from the mall, I'd suggest that you go back there and pick her up."

He stood strong from where he stood by the window. "I'm not going anywhere near that building again, woman."

"Oh?" Chi-Chi glanced up at him from her seat innocently, but her eyes told a different story. "I guess I can agree, Vegeta. You aren't going anywhere - you have to try on the cutest little suits Bulma had specially made for you! That's if you didn't have enough fun shopping with your daughter, of course."

Vegeta's smirk wavered. It wasn't the first time that week that Kakarot's woman had gotten on his bad side. "Listen here, I never shopped with the girl - I just accompanied her, you horrid-"

"Are you _insulting_ me?" Chi-Chi's eyes flashed dangerously as she revealed her infamous frying pan from her pocketbook, raring to hit her first target of the day. "I'll teach _you_ to talk to me like that, you ingrate! You should learn to respect women!"

Videl only groaned miserably as both Bulma and her son rolled their eyes and rose from their seats to leave the room, just as Chi-Chi and Vegeta's argument reached full blast. Could her day get any worse? She turned around as Tanith wordlessly tapped her on the shoulder, handing her about three and a half multi-colored pills. The maid silently mouthed out that the aspirins worked wonders for someone who lived with these horrors twenty-four-seven, assuring her that they were quite safe. Slightly reassured, the younger woman sighed loudly and popped them all into her mouth at the same time, wondering when she could go back home and take a short nap.

One that lasted for a day and a half, of course, if she really wanted to remain healthy. Just being acquainted with these people was driving her insane.

**Up in the skies...**

Goten was flying soundly through the slightly hazy clouds of West City, now safely far away from that dreaded mall. He had accomplished his goals, yet at the same time remained clueless. So, Valese had already found herself a boyfriend in Dom again... Now that he knew, and was secure in the fact that she wouldn't be boyfriendless for a while, would he still have nightmares of her? He certainly hoped not.

And the worst part was, he couldn't tell anyone. His brother, father, Videl, and Pan wouldn't understand; Trunks would think he was simply out of his mind; and he wouldn't even dare entertain the notion of confiding in Bulma and her family. And forget telling his mother - she would knock the mere thought of Valese out of his mind with her trusty frying pan. She had already assumed that he was over Valese since...if she had ever gotten wind of him still thinking about her often... He shivered at the thought, and continued flying home. He was done for anyway, he reminded himself, shifting the weight of his purchases to his other side. Marron had called a few minutes ago, saying that she would stop by his house to take Pan's gift to her own home to wrap it up herself. She'd also mentioned that she wanted to pay a surprise visit to Bra the day before the party - after all, she hadn't seen the girl since Trunks and the others had come back from space.

Speaking of Bra... Goten really didn't get her at times. Why did she take things so seriously? She'd be assured a much longer life if she didn't take things to heart so much. So Veronica had ruined her hair. She'd ruined his hair, too, but water dried quickly. He ran his hand through his hair to justify his thoughts. Yep, dry as it had been before. Bra was worried about absolutely nothing.

Or maybe he didn't share her feelings about the subject simply because he was a guy. Maybe that was the reason. The very same reason why most guys didn't usually enjoy an entire day spent at the mall, and why most girls didn't usually like to watch martial arts. He smiled lightly as his cell phone rang. It'd be so coincidental if the person calling was Bra, he reflected, reaching for the cellular device in his pocket. **'Or maybe it's Mom...'** He shuddered for good measure and turned the phone on, hoping it wasn't the latter.

Strangely enough, the person calling wasn't any of the above. It wasn't anyone he usually talked to, either. "Hey, Goten!"

"...Valese?" he asked her to be sure of who he was presently hearing. She still had his phone number? "This is a surprise. I thought movies generally lasted two hours. It hasn't even been forty-five minutes since I saw you last."

She giggled girlishly, but a small "humph!" of derision followed promptly, leading Goten to believe that Veronica was accompanying her best friend. "Yeah, I know. Anyway, I just heard from Vee that you have a new girlfriend. That blue-headed angel who loves to drink and doesn't know how to drive, right?"

Goten blanched, stopping in his tracks and hovering in mid-air. Angel? Bra was _certainly_ not an angel. "For the last time, she's not my girlfriend. Veronica's just mixing things up again, like she always does-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Valese rambled in a wry manner (something so ironic of her), interrupting her ex-boyfriend rather rudely. She yawned lightly and continued. "Vee warned me that you would say something like that. But I think it's great that we've both moved on. Anyway, I just called to ask you if you wanted to come with me to a party that my fifth ex-boyfriend, Joe, is having. Everyone has a date, even Vee – she's taking the cashier at McDonald's. Do you want to be mine?"

Goten honestly didn't know how pallid his face could get. "But what about Dom? I thought you were dating him."

Valese laughed coldly, absently fingering a curly brown lock of hair while Veronica looked on in disinterest. "I broke up with him roughly five minutes ago, Goten. He was boring."

"...Oh."

"Well..." she changed her voice for the better, her tone sounding much more hopeful and brighter than before, "do you want to come with me? Don't worry too much about your girlfriend; she can come with us too if she wants, and meet someone else."

He was sincerely confused at the turn of events. "Are you actually suggesting that I cheat on a girlfriend _that I don't even have_?"

"You're making it sound bad, but sure," shrugged Valese, paying no mind to the last portion of his question, "it won't hurt her that much if she finds someone else at the party. Everyone knows you were my best boyfriend, anyway. So, when are you coming to pick me up?"

Goten had quickly exchanged his confusion for shock - was she actually serious? Was she actually trying to come back to him? Did she actually think he was so simple-minded and gullible (and possibly even lovesick) that he would come back to her immediately, like her other ex-boyfriends? Well, she had another thing coming. "Sorry, Valese," he said coolly, resuming his flight home, "but my so-called 'girlfriend' and I have better things to do than hook up with other people at parties. We're going to spend our night training, rather than waste it hanging out with people like you and Veronica... Don't worry, though – I'm sure there'll be lots of guys that are just as quick to move on to new girls as you are in dumping your boyfriends. In other words, don't bother calling again – we've been over for the longest." He shut the phone off in the middle of her whines and protests, and smirked. It'd do Valese some good to get turned down for once.

Even though he had fudged the truth by telling Valese that he and Bra were going to train tonight, the fact remained that he had just resisted a pretty face.

Life was great.

...Too bad not everyone felt the same.

Bra was driving around the streets of West City at the same exact moment Goten was flying home, still fuming about what had transpired less than an hour ago. She grumbled incoherently under her breath about Veronica, stealing a few glances every now and then at her rearview mirror and examining her now damaged locks. "Gross..." She ran her right hand through the tangled, rough mess (her other hand was still maneuvering the steering wheel) and moaned miserably as she noticed how impossible it felt.

This wasn't fair, simply put. This was absolutely, undeniably unjust. What had she ever done to this Veronica? Okay, she had taken the dress the girl had wanted for the prom _and_ made a complete fool of her not once, but twice. But Veronica had gotten what was coming to her, Bra reminded herself. She was the one who had started it by making fun of the potato sack dress. "I know for sure _that_ style won't be going anywhere, though."

She fumbled in her purse with the same hand she had used to attempt to smooth down her hair and located a tube of lipgloss in one of the many compartments. Extracting it from the handbag, she pursed her lips together, expertly moving the tube of creamy pink across them. At the same time, she turned left at a red traffic light, causing the majority of the cars on the opposite street to start blasting their horns rather rudely at her. "Shut up, shut up! I have to get home soon, you know!"

Bra had safely placed the lipgloss back where it came from, now reaching for her compact mirror and her tube of eyeliner, when the unpleasant sound of a distressed woman screaming reached her ears. She hurriedly tried to locate the source, unfortunately finding it in the vehicle right in front of her, the car's front facing her own. "Oh, my God! Lady, get out of the way!" The princess had no time to scream properly or maneuver her own automobile away from the speeding car, because just as soon as she had found the woman screaming, both cars rammed into each other with immense power, resulting in two loud squeals of shock.

Bra, who hadn't been harmed in the accident, stifled a frustrated scream as she sat in her newly mangled vehicle, unable to see what had happened in the other car. "This can't be happening to me," she mumbled, the little spirit she had within now broken, crushed into pieces, and ground to a pulp. Her depressed and moody countenance, however, gave way for a furious and enraged one when she found out (judging by the voices in the other car) that everyone in the yellow car in front of her was okay and accounted for. "You are definitely going to pay for this, lady," she mumbled as she reached up to strongly punch a large hole open on the top of her car. She flew out of the vehicle, positively steaming as she stalked over to the brown-haired woman in the car, "This was my last car and you ruined it!"

The woman, who looked like she could be a mother to a young child, had been apologizing profusely ever since the two cars collided. Now, she halted her last "Sorry!", gazing at Bra critically. "_I_ ruined your car?" she questioned. "You ruined your own car, sweetie, because you thought your looks were more important than your safety. We saw you putting on your lipgloss. You were driving on the wrong side of the road." She showed the blue-haired girl her critical mistake. "But it's okay, I guess. No one's hurt, right, Brad?"

A man who looked around the same age as the woman slowly made his way out of the backseat of the small yellow car, limping his way to the two ladies. "Sure thing, Ruth. Thank God no one was sitting in the passenger's side." Shifting slightly on his crutches, he motioned to the side of the car that was completely harmed. "We can use your spare capsule, though... I just don't want to miss Alice's play-"

Ruth placed a comforting hand on her crippled husband's shoulder. "Don't worry, dear. We'll make it." Noticing the way Bra was just standing there in confusion, she quickly added, "But I'm really sorry, miss. It's partly my fault for not swerving away at the last minute. You really don't know how apologetic I am-"

Bra sniffed in disdain, staring at the traffic jam that was already becoming apparent from the accident. "You'd better be..." Her voice trailed off as she noticed how difficult it was for this Brad to stand up on his own two feet. "What happened to him?"

"He used to be a police officer," Ruth explained, "but he got himself in a rather horrible hit-and-run accident not that long ago. It's a miracle that he wasn't confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life... But anyway, we were on our way to his daughter Alice's first play. She's only seven, and we wanted to meet her mother and her new stepfather there. I'm the girl's stepmother, but I think she's more attached to her father than any of us. So yes, we need to head to her elementary school as soon as possible-"

In the middle of the small story, Bra's hand had absently went into her purse and retrieved the only cash she had with her. She looked down at her hand, counting the bills. She had just enough zenie to buy herself a new car, but thought better of it. Nothing was more important than a father-daughter type of love, no matter how gruff the father was or how spoiled the daughter usually acted (yes, she'd admit it - she was a brat sometimes). This Alice had to be as affectionately attached to her father as she was to her own, even if there was an overwhelming age difference between the two girls.

She instead shoved the huge wad of cash in the flustered man's hands before taking off in the air. **'I can just fly home...'** "This is for your medical costs, sir, courtesy of the Briefs family. I hope you catch your daughter's play. Enjoy it." She lifted up from the ground and disappeared before the man's wife could utter a word.

The couple was still as they stared at where Bra had been a few minutes ago.

"...Was that young lady an angel?"

**A few minutes later...**

Bra was flying through the slowly-dimming skies, her mind empty for once. Sure, she couldn't train with Goten tonight, but he'd try to come over tomorrow. A smile subconsciously rose through her face as she thought about what new things he would teach her.

Little did she know that she was being watched. A girl about her age, someone she had known since she was little, was walking along the streets of West City boredly, having not been with her parents since morning. She happened to look up at the paling sky and noticed a certain Saiyan princess flying swiftly in the distance towards Capsule Corp.

"What?" she inquired, her eyes clouded in obvious confusion. "Bra can..._fly_? Heh, wait till I tell the others! They won't believe this one!"

And with that, she excitedly fumbled for her cell phone and called Goten, the first person on her mind.

* * *

**-Ending Note-:** Even after everything that happened today, Bra was sympathetic to a family she didn't even know... How nice. So review! This chapter was simply a chapter to keep you involved for three weeks since I'm traveling in a few days.

**-Sequels?-:** Yes, I've decided to come out of the bag. A couple of reviewers have been wondering about possible sequels. Yes, there are a couple of 'em.

You already know _The Strangest Thing_ is more humor-based, but does hold its own amount of drama and suspense now and then.

_(Still don't know the title yet!)_ circulates more around Bulma, but will still be a sequel nonetheless.

_A Silver Lining_ is more adventure-based. If you're hoping for some serious ascending action from our favorite Saiyans, then this sequel is for you.

_Destiny Fulfilled_ is more serious, almost drama-based.

My next story, _The Story of Beauty_, will **not** be a sequel to _The Strangest Thing_. This is another serious story, almost like _Destiny Fulfilled_ is for Bra and Goten. However, please keep in mind that _The Story of Beauty_ (or _TSoB_) will contain references to a Bra/Goten relationship. And if you're wondering who the main characters will be, think along the lines of someone in the Son family. Maybe even someone I said was my least favorite character...

**-The Next Chapter-:** Bra brings the subject of another car to her mother, who declines and forces her to find a job; her day gets worse when she actually finds the only job available at Capsule Corp, Pan's party is finally here; Goten and Trunks may meet their potential doom (in the hands of their respective niece and friend); Bra meets two girls from Pan's school - twelve-year-old Locka, whose friendship with Pan is rather forced (Gohan's making his daughter befriend the intelligent younger girl!), and mischievous Printa, who is Pan's right-hand girl in school mischief; Tanith arrives with a completely new hairdo and face (which happens to be covered in bandages) and a rather conceited daughter by the name of Amaryllis (like Mama, like Daughter); the showstopper of the party, ironically, is _not_ the birthday girl; Gohan, Videl, and Chi-Chi probe poor Trunks about a certain subject; Bra has to convince Gohan and Pan that she does _not_ drink; certain visitors infuriate Gohan (_Videl_, not Pan and not even Bra, is the main subject of a couple of boys' discussions); Bra meets the ultimate pervert; Vegeta sends a boy on a painful trip to the nearest doctor; Chi-Chi has finally selected the second bearer of her future grandchildren, much to her friends' chagrin; some Goten-Bra interaction. And much more.

**-Ladii-Chocolate-**


	22. Maybe Things Have Changed

**-New Week. New Chapter. New Drama.-**

**-Same Author. Same Style. Same Humor.-**

**-Deserved Gratitude-: **Thanks to all reviewers (both returning and new). I won't be doing review responses for the remainder of the chapters, though. If your review held a very important question or comment, please look at my profile page. Your response may very well be there.

**-In this Chapter-:** Oops! Unfortunately, Pan's party and all the events in it won't be included in this chapter. It'd just be way too long. Instead, we'll just have the events leading up to the party in this chapter. Don't worry; there'll still be Goten/Bra moments. Just read on to find out!

**-Disclaimer-: **I don't own DBZ.

**-Chapter 22-: **Maybe Things Have Changed…

**-Subtitle-: **"What do you do when your training student suddenly faints on you and her father is within ten feet of the room?"

"Oh, rays of true light, shine through the despondency that darkens my soul…" 

The very next morning, Bra sat at the foot of her bed, currently staring absently at the tremendous mirror across the room while methodically moving her nails up to her mouth to bite them anxiously. Still dressed in her silky, high-quality pajamas, she took in the unattractive look of her dull eyes, chapped lips, and worn, dry face, not liking the unusual sight of herself looking so unkempt and disheveled. Well, at least her hair was back to its original grandeur (she'd made sure to wash and condition it at least four times as soon as she arrived home the evening before)…she now wished she could say the same for her usually radiant face.

She hadn't slept a single wink the night before, and the resulting consequence was being exposed quite clearly on her face now. Instead of achieving a well-deserved rest, she'd spent the evening doing what she was doing now: performing a rather nasty habit on her beautiful nails by munching them unconsciously while rocking back and forth on her bed and moaning softly.

The reason for all of this suffering? Two words: her money.

Upon first entering her room last night, she'd been rather enthusiastic about her good act for that day (giving the little money she had in her purse to the disabled man and his wife). She would have been in high spirits for the duration of the night if she hadn't foolishly decided to check the amount of cash she had within her savings account.

She remembered it so clearly…too clearly, in fact. After washing her hair several times, she'd gone to retire in her room and was comfortably under her quilt when the subject of a car crossed her mind. Without some sort of means for transportation (sorry, she refused to belittle herself and use a train or bus…and forget about walking), she couldn't get around West City without having at least one or both parents getting suspicious. To them, she was still incapable of flying correctly, and she wanted that fact to remain as it was. So what else could she do but gather up the remaining money she had and purchase a third car? She needed to replace her babies as soon as possible.

She recalled rising up to her feet nonchalantly and pressing the little blue button behind her door to request the presence of her bank account robot in her room. She didn't have to wait long for the small automaton to make its way to her quarters; in fact, it reached her in less than a few minutes, informing her in its happiest little voice that she had depleted every single account she had.

And then her world suddenly and irrevocably crashed down upon her. She'd asked the robot in her nicest, sweetest voice to repeat what it had said; and as soon as it did about three times, she'd wrapped her arms around its little neck and threatened to squeeze the wires, cables, and batteries out of it if it didn't stop lying to her. Surely some money had to still be there!

The robot had rolled its metal eyes and gently pried Bra's griping fingers away from its neck, leading the girl to mentally curse her mother for personalizing each automation that roamed in the household so well. _"For the last time, Miss Briefs, one's banking account cannot replenish magically out of thin air. Don't you remember? You spent the remaining zenie that was in your account on your friend's birthday gift and a strawberry ice-cream cone."_

Bra didn't know whether to scream in frustration, start bawling, or blow the robot to pieces for sounding so matter-of-factly. She remembered that she didn't necessarily have to buy that unusually expensive ice-cream cone that day; she'd chosen to purchase it because she'd been in particularly high spirits when Goten had congratulated her for becoming faster and more knowledgeable in her attacks. She certainly wasn't in the mood for picking up pieces of scattered scrap metal if she'd chosen to perform the latter option; instead, she quietly dismissed the robot from her room in order to stifle her restrained screams with the closest pillow she could locate.

An hour or two had whittled by. Her voice had since descended into a desperate, almost wounded one as she repeatedly hailed the robot back into her room to ask the same question of it, only to hear the same response.

After the seventh or eighth time of summoning the irritated machine to her room, she mentally debated whether or not to press the little gray button beside the blue one to call Tanith to her room (maybe the woman would be nice enough to console her…or maybe not), but decided to call the now-aggravated automaton back into her bedroom once more.

So here she was now, nothing more than miserable and desolate in her own bed. She cradled the small robot in her arms at present, choking out in a croaked, childish voice, "D-Do I have money now, Mr. Robot?"

The robot's eyes merely flickered onto the deplorable sight of the girl before simply deciding not to answer her question. _"I really must be going now, Miss Briefs. I need to help sort your mother's mail."_

Bra's eyes widened considerably as she finally released her tight grip on the robot, allowing it to scramble for its freedom. **'Mommy!'** Of course! Who else could understand about what had happened like her mother? Both car crashes hadn't even been her fault, anyway; at least, not completely. Besides, what mattered most was that she was still alive and unharmed. Her mother'd be sure to grant her a new car after hearing her points; maybe even two new cars if Bra caught the woman in a particularly giving mood.

She quickly rose from her bed and slipped into her pink, fuzzy slippers, preparing for her bath, when she glanced up from the dresser in which she searched for underwear suddenly, noticing the presence of a certain somebody in her room. Without moving her head, she spoke casually, now in an optimistic mood once more, to the very annoyed individual sitting by her balcony window, "Just what are _you_ doing here? I thought we were going to train later on today."

Goten, who, as it seemed, had been sitting by the window for a long while, now scowled irritably, rising up to his feet slowly and making his way up to her bed. He'd heard but a mere portion of the girl's tearful, dramatic conversation with Bulma's robot, but, not fully understanding it, he'd decided to ignore them and wait for her to notice him. Now crossing his arms seriously, he glared at her casual countenance. "We need to talk, Bra. _Now_."

"Oh?" She turned to face him at a more noticeable angle, gazing up at his solemn scowl in clear amusement. She certainly couldn't locate the foggiest reason for his unusual anger, but it pleased her to no end that for once, Son Goten wasn't having a good day. She didn't bother to placate her angry training instructor, merely adding smugly, "I never received any bulletin." She placed her undergarments down on the nightstand and awaited his response patiently.

He _definitely_ looked less than amused at her joke, which seemed to thrill her rather than frighten her. Never removing the cross expression from his face, he said shortly, "I guess you lied to me when you said you didn't want anyone to know about how strong you've gotten."

Jokes and good moods now aside, she frowned up at him uncertainly, not understanding where he was getting at. "Just what are you talking about? You know that I always mean what I say, and I _know_ I haven't broken my commitment of secrecy ever." Forgetting about her bath altogether, she mimicked his movements by folding her arms as well, daring him to continue.

"Marron saw you flying yesterday evening," he revealed seriously without a moment's pause, noticing a look of bewilderment magically appear on her face. "Care to explain?"

Bra blinked her sapphire eyes twice in mild shock, fingering a strand of newly conditioned hair nervously. "What?" Marron had seen her fly yesterday, when she was on her way home? She didn't believe it. "…Where was she?"

"The intersection of Central Street and Maple Avenue," Goten informed her, still irate. "She was so excited when she saw you that she called me immediately and told me. She even wanted to tell Trunks and Pan, but I stopped her and told her that I'd do it for her."

Bra could feel her heart thud heavily against her stomach. She'd been on Maple Avenue when her precious green sportscar had collided into the disabled man and his wife's car, and had resolved to fly home along that street. But how was she to know that someone she knew would spot her in flight? She mentally cursed herself for acting so stupid. She was the daughter of Bulma Briefs; there simply wasn't any room for making such rash, reckless decisions. "So…you lied to her to cover me?"

He shrugged, his sullen mood finally giving way, "You could say that. But it was a bit hard to do it. Marron just got her career test results back from your mom's new school, and it said that she'd be best at becoming a police officer or a detective. So naturally, she's a lot more suspicious and distrusting now. She kept questioning your motives for keeping your flying abilities secret."

Bra hadn't even listened to the last part of his statement. Dear, sweet Marron, a police officer? And then Pan had been recommended to be a film critic, she recalled… The Saiyan Princess found it too amusing to possibly be true. "Mom's career tests…they sound impossibly ridiculous."

A quickly-paling Goten was about to question the girl about her attention span, and why it wavered so much (after all, it _was_ affecting the way she drove – he remembered that car accident of hers back when he and Valese were dating…and he couldn't forget the time he'd first used the Kamehameha Wave on her - she hadn't even realized it until it'd ruined her top), when the sound of workers laboring downstairs wafted up through the many floors of the building and reached their ears. Bulma had wisely asked Capsule Corp _men _to aid in the setting up of the party room this time around. "Anyway, Bra, Marron said that she was going to pay you a little visit in a few hours. I won't be teaching you any new moves today, however…I need to catch up on my own training with Trunks." He grinned weakly, knowing that she would probably blow up at him for breaking yet another training session, and waved as he went back towards the balcony. "I'll train tomorrow with you, okay?"

Again, she didn't even hear the remaining part of his remark as he finally disappeared from view. Marron was coming to her house? Probably just to confront her… This could _not _be happening to her. How could the girl just say she was going to drop in like that? Did she actually think she could just snap her fingers and be allowed to come over and talk with her? What did Marron think she was to her, her freaking playmate!

Oh, well. Bra was planning to catch Miss Chestnut off guard._ She'd _be the one confronting someone today, she resolved, getting her underwear and leaving the room for her bath…

But first, she'd have to lock horns with her mother…

An hour later… 

Now freshly washed and dressed, with her blue eyes now sparkling in hope and optimism, Bra found her mother in one of the living rooms of the third floor, sipping tea nonchalantly while thumbing through one of her science periodicals in vague interest. The girl was about to greet her in the most polite voice she could muster (after all, that was the best way to sweeten her mother up for the kill), when she noticed the peculiar silence of a certain housemaid sitting near her mother… "Well, _hello_," she started, looking at Tanith's newly patched eye and sour expression curiously. "What happened here?"

"Tanith and one of my interns, Miriam, got into a little fight yesterday," Bulma explained, as the injured but now humbled woman looked up at the president's daughter with intense animosity. "Miriam ended up with half of her face bloody, but Tanith came out of it with a bruised eye and lip and her pride being destroyed, so it seems. She just had her plastic surgery done, and it looks like she's on her way to a speedy and miraculous recovery."

Bra couldn't suppress an intrigued grin. Things just kept getting more interesting in their house. "But couldn't she have bought more makeup to cover that up, though?" she inquired, not realizing how curt the presumably harmless question had sounded, and temporarily forgetting the reason for her coming to her mother in the first place. "Anyway, how did she afford plastic surgery on the spot? Did you pay for it, Mom?"

"No," Bulma said; "the Capsule Corp. Insurance Company paid for that. They cover any type of surgery costs these days - whether it's for a life-threatening reason or simply a vain one, as long as the accident occurs within Capsule Corp. walls or our house. But anyway, Miriam has been suspended for a few weeks and Tanith is getting some time off from her housekeeping duties. She'll be spending her 'vacation' at her house, where she'll meet up with her daughter for the first time in years. So say goodbye to her, dear, because you'll be relying on your own cooking skills for a couple of weeks."

Bra knew that her mother would probably never cook again, because no one in the family appreciated her cooking, but couldn't they program one of the household robots that sometimes accompanied Tanith in her daily duties to cook in the maid's absence? Well, first things first. "Bye, Tanith," the girl obediently obliged to her mother's request in a sickeningly candy-coated voice. "I'll _surely_ miss you, so get well soon! Oh, and could you please leave this room for a few minutes? I wish to speak with my mother about something." She mockingly waved off the reproachful maidservant as she finally lifted herself off from her seat and sullenly left from the room.

Bulma put down her magazine as her daughter replaced Tanith's position at the couch, playing with her fingers anxiously. "What's wrong, dear?"

Bra didn't waste time, deciding to just come out with it. "Mom, can I _please_ get another car?"

"But why? You already have two different capsules, don't you?" Bulma was indeed poised and ready to see right through her daughter's plan. It'd be easy, once she started on her lie… She wondered what it would be this time. "I'm waiting, Bra."

"Um…I kind of got bored by the colors?" the princess uttered weakly and guiltily, just before stuffing her face full of the butter crumpets that sat on a small, saffron plate on the coffeetable before her and avoiding her mother's knowing face. There was no way that her mother was going to find out that she'd completely totaled both cars.

'**Nice try.'** "Nope," Bulma said shortly and obstinately.

Bra seemed both appalled and indignant as she quickly swallowed her mouthful of tea cookies. "And why not?"

And on that account began Bulma's long-awaited speech on responsibility, dependability, blah, blah, blah. Sitting with her elbows propped up on her knees, Bra listened half-heartedly to the lecture. She had a vague feeling where this would all lead in a few moments. She just didn't want to hear her mother say that dreaded j-word…

"…or a _job_, Bra."

There. Her mother had finally said _that word_ and she hadn't blown up or melted in a catastrophic freak accident. She blinked twice, having been torn from her reverie rather abruptly. Just to be sure of what had just transpired… "What was that you'd said?"

Bulma, still staring critically at her spoiled rotten daughter, sighed. Bra had heard; she was probably just choosing not to hear. She'd found that the very same tactic was used whenever she tried to advise the girl on limiting her clubbing time. "I said that you're just going to have to use your own money or get a job, Bra. This is utterly ridiculous. You're old enough to start working anyway. Marron already works at a department store!"

"That's because Marron's seventeen," Bra pointed out unwisely. "I'm only sixteen. Certainly sixteen-year-olds can't work until they're a year older."

"What are you talking about, Bra? Pan has worked part-time at a fast food restaurant for a few months now, and she's _younger_ than you!" Bulma looked furious and turned the other cheek. "You're acting really spoiled. I'll leave you to do whatever you want now, but please don't come back to me until you've gotten a job, or at least shown some responsibility."

'**She can't be serious!'** "But Mommy…" But her mother would not listen to her petty whines anymore. She finally gave up, mumbling and groaning to herself, and rose to her feet in shame, walking out of the room. She located the nearest elevator and pressed the down button, climbing on with a couple of scientists, and reached the first floor. She walked through about three hallways before stopping at a directory in the middle of a wall. "Well, if I'm going to get a job, I'd better get one here at Capsule Corp. One thing's for certain, I'm not working at a fast food place…" She studied the large directory of career listings, grimacing as she found that most of them required at least a college diploma and a degree in the field listed. Some of the jobs were specifically designed for teenagers, she noticed; the only problem was that they were all internships and volunteering, meaning one thing: they wouldn't pay her. She sighed softly, turning away from the directory with a downcast countenance. Her mother would never believe her if she told her; what was she to do now?

Someone suddenly tapped her bare shoulder with one very cold, hard finger. She jumped, startled, and whirled around to glare at the smug face of her savings account robot. _"I see you're okay _now_, Miss Briefs. Did your mother give you money yet?"_

She scowled. That thing deserved to be "accidentally" dumped into an incinerator, with all of its smart-alecky comments. It'd probably just paused momentarily from its daily duties to rub it in her face. "You know she didn't. I need to find a job, and you're not helping by talking to me. So leave me alone or else I'll recycle you." She pushed past the small, hovering automaton and continued down the hallway, hoping to come across another job inventory in another main corridor.

The robot followed her, weaving its way through the many scientists, janitors, and security guards in the packed hallway. _"But Miss Briefs-"_

"Buzz off." Not even looking back at the machine, she waved a hand of dismissal toward it, expecting it to catch a much-needed clue.

"_But I know where you can get a job that pays a lot by the hour, Miss Briefs!"_

Bra abruptly paused in her tracks in the midst of the cramped hall and the robot accidentally ran into her back. She pried it from her back so that it now faced her, and voiced her simple response to it in such a deadly calm that her father would've been proud. "You'd better not be lying to me, robot, 'cause you'll surely know what a certain boiling hot substance does to metal by the time I'm through with you."

The robot shuddered at the mere thought. What a horrible human! _"M-Miss Briefs, I'm not lying. I j-j-just came back from the Capsule Corporation Bank, and they just informed me that a job is available. It's an accountant's assistant at an office at the bank, and the amusing thing is that they don't mind a high school student working there, as long as you have a general knowledge of Algebra 2."_

Junior accountant? Bra shook her head vividly, casting the very prospect of her tagging along some dork all day and calculating figures for him or her out of her mind. No math for her, even if it did pay a million zenie an hour. "Uh-uh; no way. Isn't there any other job in this place that doesn't require that much work?"

The robot looked doubtful as Bra resumed her walk down the corridor. It'd expected the girl to be rather enthusiastic about arithmetic, being the daughter of Bulma Briefs and all. _"You could always check your mail for a job, although you might not like it very much, Miss Briefs…" _It automatically popped open a compartment in its lower body to reveal a small, crumpled paper and a neat letter, which it handed to the blue-haired girl.

Bra snatched both items from it, ripping the letter open first to see what it held. She was indeed surprised, however, to see that it was a hologram message, a slide show really, one that held many pictures of her and a certain saddened boy in it. A few scientists glanced her way in slight interest as the message at once began a sappy love song, ending abruptly with a final, ill-written note:

_Do u kno dat u made duh wrong desicion about me and u?_

_Todd -n- Bra 2getr…no more_

She blinked twice as the hologram finally disappeared, astonished at how poorly done the little 'movie' was. Was this kid sincerely serious? And just where had he obtained all of those photographs of her? She figured that he truly was a stalker, filching them from her own house when no one was present, or maybe he'd just managed to find them off the Internet. "Honestly," she muttered to herself, crumpling up the letter and tossing it in the nearest garbage bin as she now stalked down the lobby, "will people ever learn to _leave me alone _for once!" This twit was just another justification on top of many others why she was so sick of her surroundings sometimes.

Never noticing the hallway immediately emptying after her little outburst (everyone was now growing a bit frightened of their employer's daughter's attitude), she now bitterly unfolded the multi-colored sheet and glared at what it said:

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_The following request is addressed to my fellow employees here at Capsule Corporation, or to any other persons who may be interested in the job opening to be described._

_As some of you may very well know, due to the increasing success here at this prospering business, we have received many new workers in our already populated staff. And with this comes many other things for our new staff: insurance coverage, health and dental care, and free daycare for any children an employee may have. With the increased amount of children (ranging from infants to five-year-olds) now populating our Capsule Corporation Daycare Center, may I request for somebody's assistance here with me? Hours are reasonable and the pay is extremely worthwhile. All I require is a child at heart to help me. And all of the kids are little angels; trust me!_

_Please call ------- for any questions or send an information bot to the center if you are interested. Once again, thank you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_N. Reilly_

Kids? Bra stopped in the center of the lobby once more, brows furrowed in immense thought. She'd never thought herself as a kid-lover before, having never associated with them at sixteen years old. She knew that lots of girls her age were making loads of profit babysitting them, though, and she definitely needed some dough as soon as possible. The ad had asked for a kid at heart… Did that apply to her, though? She had to admit that she did act pretty childish and juvenile before her mother and father at times (just to get what she wanted, of course); but did that necessarily mean that she was a 'child at heart'?

And then she remembered her Sleeping Beauty dreams. So she still believed in fairy tales, big deal. Okay, she didn't inescapably have them circulating in her thoughts every second, but she still thought it a possibility that one day, someday, her special someone would find her. After all, didn't every girl secretly wish for her Prince Charming to suddenly come out of nowhere and whisk her off her feet, taking her to Happily Ever After?

Maybe holding a part-time job at a daycare center for a few months wouldn't be so bad. Children were adorable little plucky things; she could survive with them. After all, Snow White had had her forest animals, and Cinderella had had her little mice and birds, and the Little Mermaid had had her denizens of the deep to keep her company…who ever said that this princess couldn't have her own cute companions to follow her around? All of the aforesaid princesses had led moral lives, and it'd all ended up with them having a happy ending with their prince.

And it was Bra's turn to be on the receiving end of the totem pole this time around. Okay, so she was still under that pointless philosophy that if she did something good, she'd get something in return for her benevolence… She just had to have a caring heart that didn't expect anything in return.

Which would be as hard as hell, of course, for someone of her personality.

She just had to be nicer to everyone…including _him_. Even if it pained her to do it, even if it ended up brutally killing her, she just had to try. She wouldn't belittle herself to actually being on amiable speaking terms with him, but she wouldn't exactly be intolerant to him either.

She sighed, turning around to face the robot again, and ordered it to tell this N. Reilly that she was interested in the job and that he or she should expect her at the center the day following Pan's party. The robot sped off on its task almost immediately, and she soon found herself walking slowly up the nearest stairs to head back to her house in a contemplative, almost dejected mood.

She'd just gotten her hands on a job, and so quickly at that; so why did she feel so disconsolate? Keeping a happy-go-lucky countenance was harder than she thought. Already at her room before she knew it, she opened the door to reveal a blonde laying on her bed nonchalantly, thumbing through her old fashion magazines in boredom. Cutting her eyes at the sight, Bra cleared her throat loudly, causing her visitor to look up suddenly.

Marron glanced up at the younger girl, cracking a genuine smile as she rose from her spot at the bed and set the magazine down on the princess's nightstand. "Hi, Bra! Your mother told me to wait here for you, in case you were wondering… Wow, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages! How have you…b-b-been?" she uttered the last word nervously as Bra loomed over her threateningly.

The younger girl held a rather nasty scowl on her face, indicating to poor Marron that if she wasn't in good spirits, no one else deserved to be. "You listen here, Marron, and you listen real good," she now hissed – she wasn't planning on wasting any time. "I don't know what you saw or didn't see yesterday, but you'd better know this: you're not going to ruin the one thing I have going on for me. You're _not_ going to tell anyone that you saw me flying, understood?"

The blonde gulped in her speechless fright, causing Bra to immediately feel guilty for her rude outburst. "Um, o-okay…" Her cheerfulness now successfully purged from her being, she glanced at the carpeted floor, wondering what the blue-haired girl was planning to do next. Never before had she been threatened like this…she mentally questioned herself about what Bra was going to do once she heard Goten was planning to tell Trunks and Pan. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let her know. After all, the girl hated Goten, and that would cause unnecessary trouble. But she still wanted to know one thing before Bra threw her out of the room. "…But Bra, why didn't you tell anyone that you could fly? It's nothing to be ashamed of, you know." There, she'd said it.

Bra sighed dejectedly and decided not to even dignify the question with an answer, walking back to the open door and motioning to it for Marron to catch a hint. She'd just ruined her promise to herself about being nicer to everyone, and she hadn't even begun yet! If she was acting this rude to poor Marron, how would she act towards Pan? Towards her brother? …Towards _him_?

Now she just needed to be by herself for a few hours, just to think. Or maybe even gawk at her party gown again (she just couldn't get enough of that dress!)… "I'm _really _not in a good mood, Marron. Please get out - _now_."

"But I never told you what I _really_ came here for!" protested Marron. She dug into her compact pink purse frantically, searching for and finally unearthing something from inside it. In her hands Bra could see a bottle of creamy pinkish nail polish and a small manicure kit. "I just thought you'd like to hang out with me for a few hours…and maybe we could give each other mani-pedies? Come on, I came all the way here just to get kicked out?"

'…**What?'** No one had ever expressed a desire to 'hang out' with her before. Bra took one last glance back at the hopeful girl, taking in the sight of her big, optimistic eyes, and gave in. "Fine…" She probably wasn't going to have fun anyway, but at least Marron would. What else could she do, anyway, until tomorrow (which meant training) came?

She shut the door behind her and went back to her bed, quietly hoping for the best. Then again, the 'best' never happened to her, so she couldn't be too optimistic.

**Thirty minutes and about ten polished fingernails later…**

A half-hour later, however, Bra was having the time of her life. She'd never allowed anyone other than a professional do her nails, and although it had been extremely painful at first to watch her guest unintentionally get nail polish on her fingers rather than on her nails, she'd grown to become amused by it…especially when it was her turn to give Marron her pedicure.

"Bra!" the older girl squealed girlishly, instantly moving her foot from Bra's lap to examine her toe. She reached for the bowl of snacks Bra had ordered a service bot to send up to the room and selected two chocolate chip cookies from it as she stared at Bra's first attempt at painting someone's nail in horror. "You smudged the nail polish on my big toe!"

Bra couldn't stop giggling as she grabbed Marron's leg to lay it back on her lap so she could resume painting. "Yeah, just like you smudged nail polish on the majority of my fingernails…now hold still!" She'd never known how much fun talking to another girl her age was. She'd always perceived other girls to be malicious, jealous beings…now here she was, hanging out with one of them for the first time, and she was actually _enjoying_ it. She certainly didn't regret not kicking Marron out.

Right now they were having fun being complete girly-girls. The topic had strayed from last year's fashion trends to the best clubbing spots to the much-anticipated subject of boys (at least, in Marron's case it was – Bra seemed a bit uneasy to enter the topic). At present, the blonde was goading her newly found friend to tell her about any past crushes she'd had.

Bra merely rolled her eyes and blew lightly on her fingernails to get them to dry quicker, not knowing just how to answer the question. Would Marron just laugh and scoff at her if she told the truth, or would she think she was a weirdo for not liking anyone ever? A little voice inside her head, however, told her that the truth never hurt anyone, and she found herself answering a bit boastfully, "I've never had a crush on a guy before. _They're _the ones chasing _me_; not the other way around."

The gaping look of shock on Marron's face showed her that she was surprised to hear this. "You're kidding me. You mean to tell me that you've never gone on a date before?"

Bra now looked a bit uncomfortable; a look tantamount to that of a sugar-crazed Pan's when she was forced to fight Vegeta months ago. She gently scraped at the side of a polished nail before choosing to answer. "Nope. I'm perfectly happy being single," she now fibbed (okay, forget about the truth never hurting anyone…a little white lie didn't harm a thing sometimes either), "but when my special one taps my shoulder, you can bet I'll turn around faster than you can blink."

'**Special one…?'** Marron bit her tongue, suppressing any might-be rude comments she so desperately wanted to make, as an awkward silence passed them by. She nibbled on a cookie as she finally found her voice again, irrefutably deciding on a verdict. "Hun, we _really_ need to get you out on some dates. You're deprived."

"I am _not_ deprived," argued Bra heatedly. She glowered at the nearest wall and began to mess with her hair, not feeling comfortable with discussing how she felt about this topic with someone she rarely talked with. "Okay, so I don't spend time dating like other girls do, but I'm waiting for the right guy. I don't want to waste my life with the wrong ones."

"Well, I'm waiting for the right guy, too…I'm just having fun with the wrong ones while I'm looking. And there's nothing wrong with that," Marron pointed out, noticing that the girl was purposely avoiding her. She honestly had her head up in the clouds; and Marron felt obligated, as a fellow girl, to help bring her back down to Earth before she hurt herself. "Look, Bra," she started, picking up the nail polish remover, manicure kit and the nail polish and putting them back into her handbag, "You're a really pretty girl; don't you think everyone'll be surprised when you're eighteen and you tell them that you've never had a boyfriend before because you're looking for the 'right guy'? Don't you think guys will try to take advantage of you, just to tell their friends, 'Hey, look, I had the first go at her'?"

"They wouldn't dare. I'd hit them right where it hurts if they even played with the notion. And frankly, I don't _care_ if I've never had a boyfriend before. Pan hasn't, and she's perfectly okay."

Marron rolled her eyes at the rash comment and rose to her feet, clutching her purse within her hands tightly. This girl needed to get a grip on reality, but she was too darn adamant, obstinate and plain stubborn to realize it. "To think that the day would come when you'd be comparing yourself to Son Pan… Well, I do hope you find your 'special one'. And soon, at that. You sound extremely deprived, like I said."

Bra sighed, playing with her hair again, and began to absently flick the dingy cotton balls that were soaking wet from worn nail polish and nail polish remover into the tiny bin near her nightstand. "Whatever, Marron. But I hope so, too, for my sake," she joked feebly, trying not to give her companion the wrong idea.

The two stared at each other for a few moments fleetingly, weighing the chances of somehow becoming closer 'friends.' Could it ever work out, or were they just too different? "Well," Marron was the first to break the awkward silence once more, "I have to get going. Mother's preparing my dress for Pan's party, and I want to see how it turns out. But it was nice spending time with you, Bra," she added softly, gazing at the younger girl sincerely.

"Yes, it was," came the simple reply. She lay on her plush bed and turned the other side, refusing to look at Marron's face any longer.

Marron let out a soft breath and left the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Bra to think about everything that had just transpired in the room: boys, true kindness, dreams, and her childish, futile longing for love. Maybe Marron _was_ right about her…but why did she have to bring it up when she was actually having fun for the first time in ages? She sniffed obstinately, wiping at her nose with the back of her hand. No – Marron was wrong. She would never be a normal girl and go on dates, fooling around with the wrong guys and knowing that they were wrong. She was too impatient for that. The first guy she dated would be the last. She'd end up marrying him, and they'd live happily-

_Real life is _not_ a fairy tale, Bra._

…That was what Marron had wanted to get across to her, but she'd been too nice to actually say it to her face.

But what, then? What could she do? She hated herself right then and there, hated herself for opening up to Marron in the first place, hated herself for hating everyone, hated herself for having stupid dreams, hated herself for attracting stupid lechers instead of good guys, hated herself for ruining her own life before she'd even started it. It was wrong, but right now she just wanted to be alone in her room, pondering about a life she hadn't even begun to live yet.

Too bad no one else wanted her to be isolated. She mentally swore a slew of curse words as the unwelcome sound of Videl and Pan Son talking to her mother downstairs filled her ears. That meant Gohan was also there, obviously, which meant that they'd be using the GR all afternoon, which meant-

A small knock sounded at her door unexpectedly, causing her to lift her head from her velvety pillows, and she immediately felt bad for indulging in her unusual self-loathing. "Whoever it is, what do you want?" she called out to the door numbly, not knowing what to do or be anymore.

The voice behind it didn't even notice how dejected she was presently feeling. "Hey, it's just me," the individual whispered through the crack of the door opening. "Just wondering if you still wanted to train before I left. Gohan and Pan are here, which means we can't use the GR, but I'm sure we can find some other place to spar."

So _he_ was still here. Bra sat up on her bed at the very first identification of his voice and tugged self-consciously at her clothes to straighten them, hoping she looked presentable enough in her tight little tube top and short shorts. Everything became a lot more interesting when he was here. Not in such a bad way, either. "Come in."

The door swung open to admit none other than a very sweaty Goten, who had evidently just finished training with her brother. He took a long look at her in her hardly conservative outfit before grinning optimistically at her worn, still confused face. "Why so blue, Bra? A few hours ago you were happy…it's almost like we switched attitudes or something."

She glowered at him uncertainly, taking back what she'd thought about him just a few minutes before. Forget it – he'd always be a naïve moron in her mind. "You leave me alone right this instant, or I'll give you something to be blue about." She scrunched up her nose in disgust as he took a seat beside her on the bed. "And take a bath while you're at it. You'll utterly stink up my room with your nasty aroma."

Instead of retaliating like he used to months ago, Goten merely laughed and rose from her bed, now stretching his limbs for the second time that day. "How 'bout we train here? This room looks a lot bigger than your other bedrooms; we'll just move everything to the side like we do to the living room we usually train in."

She folded her arms, now in the attitude he usually associated her with, and smirked. "Okay. But you're doing everything this time around. I literally went through HFIL and back today while you were comfortably training with my brother."

He shrugged indifferently and set to work pushing everything to the side, noticing that after a while Bra did come to his aid, although it was hesitantly at first. When they'd finished the work (it took half the time required for such a load since Bra had decided to help), the Saiyan Princess stood a reasonable distance from him, her arms folded again. Goten didn't get it. "What now, Bra?"

"Oh, nothing." She was secretly surprised at how quickly her mindset had changed ever since he'd shown his face a few minutes earlier. Wasn't she griping and moping about her unfulfilled life not even fifteen minutes ago? "I'm just wondering why you never go Super Saiyan on me."

He ignored her as she sat on the carpeted floor, legs sprawled out, and began to stretch her arms toward her left foot first, and then the other. Finally, "I don't think you're ready, Bra. That's all." Although she was steadily advancing in both her agility and her strength, she was still lacking greatly in her defense skills. What would her parents say if she came to them the very next day toting a black eye and a busted lip as a result of him being a Super Saiyan?

"Oh, really? Well, why don't you try me? I've gotten a lot faster since we've first trained, you know." She was really getting aggravated with his stupid, good-for-nothing excuses. It was always the same thing…when would she _ever _be ready for him? "What are you waiting for? Come at me, and I'll show you just how fast I am now." She completed her warm-ups and stood up again, frowning at him.

He shrugged again and accepted her challenge. "Okay…but I'm not ascending just yet, that's for sure." Before she could utter a single protest, he'd abruptly flash-appeared before her and tried to gently punch at her stomach.

Luckily enough, she'd remembered one of the very first rules he'd ever taught her before he actually made contact: think before you act. And that was how Son Goten, for the very first time in all of their training sessions, only succeeded in punching thin air.

He stopped in his tracks before delving into another attempt for an attack, his mind blank, staring at her triumphant face in wonder. Finally a proud smile forced its way unto his face, showing Bra that he was indeed pleased with her progress. "Wow, Bra…I guess you were right about getting faster!"

"Surprised you, didn't I?" she grinned, but didn't have a chance to delight in her triumph as he fiercely took the opportunity to punch her again. She quickly countered by moving the back of her arm to deflect his hit strongly, sending him back a few inches before he decided to try again.

Goten raised an eyebrow in slight interest as she stood in her fighting stance, awaiting his next move. He couldn't possibly fathom the pained expression she wore behind her usual smirk, however. Bra was sneaking in a small wince of tortured suffering at every interval as she stared down at her now-throbbing arm, which was flashing bright red and showing signs of bruising. That was something that was going to ache her tomorrow morning, she didn't doubt it. But she wouldn't swallow her pride and let Goten know what he'd accomplished.

She'd merely use her other arm. Sure, she wasn't exactly used to relying on her left arm in battle, but as Goten had instructed her months ago, it was best to be accustomed to using both sides during training as much as possible, in case something happened to the more capable limb. She didn't want to think about it, wishing that they were in the Gravity Room rather than in her biggest bedroom. If they were fighting in the GR, she'd be able to use summonings to attack him had her right arm failed her there, instead of the constant worry of damaging something in her room hanging over her head. Well, she'd just have to rely on her legs right now. This was a small taste of reality, Goten had told her once. Even though it wasn't as serious as her arm getting blown up, she was forced to take up another defense. She was smart; she'd figure out a good defense or maybe even an offense in her own good time.

She continued to block each of his attacks with her own fist, by simply dodging them with her rare speed, or by countering with a few outward kicks. She didn't see Goten's countenance show the very rare feeling of aggravation (at least, for him it was), she didn't notice him put more power into his attacks, but still, she evaded each and every one of his punches or kicks.

Instead, she used her unseeing eyes to drift into yet another reverie. She hadn't even realized it immediately, but although they contrasted rather greatly in meaning and context, Goten and Marron's advice both carried the same message to her. Here she'd been, for the past sixteen years of her life, snug in the comforting knowledge that nothing totally bad (at least, nothing worse than overbearing parents and malicious girls and irritating perverts) could possibly happen in her life, never comprehending that her existence on this planet was almost tantamount to a delicious lie.

It pained her to reflect on it, but the more she did, she realized that she needed to wake up from this thing she referred to as living. It wasn't living when you hated everybody who smiled around you, while secretly craving their happiness. It wasn't living when you sat up in your room and gazed at the wall sightlessly, indulging in your own sorrowful solitude and wallowing in your own self-pity. It wasn't living when you hadn't socialized amiably with a single person your age since you were four.

She longed, yearned, desired for someone to rouse her from her whimsical slumber. This someone would be there for her no matter what; he'd bravely chop down the vines of resentfulness that lingered in her soul, climb the tower of insecurity and wake her up with the refreshing touch of his lips against her own.

After all, it was no use existing if you couldn't live.

It was no use living if you couldn't…_be_.

…_Reality_.

She blindly missed one of Goten's punches at her in the midst of her pensive thoughts, however, and as the half-Saiyan boy was using his full power to attack her, his fist connected powerfully into her nose, causing a fountain of crimson blood to come gushing out uncontrollably like a broken faucet.

Her eyes widened with the sudden realization that she'd been hit, feeling the obvious pain that usually accompanied hits of that striking power. With natural instinct, she cried out and moved her hand to touch the tender spot, noticing out of the corner of her eye the sight of Goten rushing over to her in sincere concern.

He could only offer a goofy smile as an apology as she whirled away to prevent him from fully seeing her bloody nose in embarrassment before the smile melted away to serious concern. "Heh, oops. Bra, I'm really sorry."

It was okay, really. It wasn't like she was nursing a black eye, although she'd often wondered how that would feel. She was secretly pleased that he'd finally used his full strength, just before ascending, to spar with her. It only meant that she was getting stronger. The only problem was that she had to prevent this from happening again. It'd happened once before, this not assuming full attention while she trained with him. She'd pay a dear price sooner or later if this were to happen during a serious fight, so she made it her goal right then and there to stop drifting off. It wasn't like sparring with him bored her; training was quickly becoming a favorite pastime of hers, no matter how trying and secretive it proved to be at times. She was glad that she was wearing a simple tube top, but she certainly didn't like the way the crimson color of her blood that flowed so incessantly from her nose dripped onto her clothes and clashed with the bright red of her shirt. "Don't worry, I'm fine." She attempted to wipe at her nose, but only succeeded in wiping the bloody gore all over. **'Oh, gross.'** She managed a weak grin as he quickly went into his pocket and revealed a handkerchief that his mother had sewed especially for him, using it to gently dab at her nose to help ebb the flow of the blood.

"Aw…" a feminine voice from behind Goten caused the two to jump.

"How sweet," Bulma breathed softly, leaning against the slightly cracked door and standing with her ear to it near the woman who had just spoken. She'd forgotten all about her earlier anger with her daughter, the feeling being replaced with that of futile aching for her own husband to treat her that same way sometimes.

"_MOM!_"

"V-Videl!" Goten protested in an unaccustomed stutter, and immediately jumped about three feet away from where his student presently stood. "How long have you two been listening?"

"You mean 'How long have you _three_ been listening?'" Bra corrected angrily, her face reddening almost as much as the blood that ran from her nose. She sniffed and shielded aforesaid body part with the handkerchief she'd snatched from Goten when they'd first heard the interruption, sensing a familiar age-mate trying to stifle her laughter. "I know you're there, Pan."

"Okay, okay. You caught us," the fifteen-year-old gave in, entering the room with her mother and Bulma by her side. "We were just wandering by, looking for a 'clean and acceptable' kitchen to snack in, seeing as Tanith just left the majority of them incredibly dirty. But tell me, what are you two doing together in a room…by yourselves? And how come all of your furniture's pushed to one side, Bra?" She crossed her arms cunningly and awaited their petty excuses.

"Well, Bra wanted me to help clean her room, so I-"

"I was looking for something when I hit myself and screamed, so he came to my room-"

Videl and Bulma hardly looked fazed by the obvious fabrications. "Well, which is it?" asked the former. The onyx-haired beauty looked at her friend's daughter and her brother-in-law with new eyes, and suspiciousness seemed to forge a chasm between her and them. "We certainly can't believe both stories. They don't make logical sense."

Bra cut Goten a withering gaze, as if to tell him that she'd do the job of explaining herself. She was an expert fibber, mistress of blatant prevarication. Still holding the handkerchief up to her nose, she started as sweetly as she possibly could, in a rather honeyed tone, "You see, I've been looking for the novel that I've been reading recently, _The Strangest Thing_, that I think I've misplaced. I pushed all of my furniture to the side in my search, and while I was looking for it, silly me, I hit my nose against the wall. I screamed like any sane person who almost fractured her nose might, and he, with his nosy self, came rushing in my room trying to help. I told him that there wasn't any problem, and that if he really wanted to help, he could help clean my room. See? There's nothing wrong with that."

Goten was utterly shocked. To think someone could weave two lies together so perfectly under pressure…! Bulma broke his thoughts, turning to ask him, "Is this true, Goten?"

He nodded almost too many times to count. "Oh, most certainly, Bulma." He glanced down at his watch. "Oops, I'm going to be late for dinner. I really have to go or Mom will be steamed."

"But don't you want to eat dinner with us, dear?" Bulma asked him gently. "I decided that although certain ingrates in this house refuse to be aware of the things I do for them, I'm going to be a responsible mother and wife and actually provide something to eat. Sure you don't want to join us?"

Goten and Pan immediately shook their heads. "No thanks, Bulma. We'll be fine."

"Actually, I'm thinking of ordering something."

"Oh! Well, in that case…"

"Yeah, we didn't want you to go through all the trouble and make something for us."

Bulma stared at the floor and bit her lip. "…I'm sure that was it. Isn't it ironic that Marron said the very same thing before she left, Videl?"

Videl nodded absently, gaping at Bra's bruised arm in increasing alarm, but decided not to say anything. The girl followed her gaze and promptly tried to shield it from view in self-consciousness, which led the woman to believe that if Bra had really wanted to tell them what had happened there, she would have done so by now. Besides, Goten, being the gentle being he was, couldn't have possibly pounded at Bra purposely…would he? "We have to get going also, Bulma. We'll talk on the phone later or do something tomorrow, okay? Come along, Pan."

Said quarter-Saiyan shrugged and followed her mother out of the door, still sneaking a few curious glances at her age-mate, who merely waved her off. Bulma soon proceeded to leave after them, probably off to finally do some science-related work, leaving Bra and Goten alone in the former's bedroom.

Goten was about to take off as well when Bra tugged at his sleeve in an informative, almost demanding manner. She stared up at him and handed him his newly soiled handkerchief, mouthing out the words, "Gravity Room, tomorrow at two in the afternoon. Don't be late."

He nodded at once to show her his understanding, knowing that she'd find a way to divert her brother and father's attentions during that time, then stared at the bloody serviette in bewilderment. "You sure you won't need this again?"

"Does it look like I'm bleeding anymore?" she snapped meanly as he placed it back into his pocket in a flustered manner. Her voice softened uncharacteristically, however, as she walked him to her balcony window. "But thank you, anyway."

He grinned back at her as he prepared to take off. "You're welcome, I guess." Something was peculiarly different with her; he just couldn't put his finger on it. He'd wanted to ask her how her confrontation with Marron had went, but it didn't seem to him as if Bra wanted to talk to him about anything. Heck, he'd be damned if she wanted to talk to _anyone_ about anything. He shrugged, casting his thoughts aside, and departed from the open window, waving a small good-bye to a stoic Bra.

As soon as Goten departed from her view, she plopped down upon her bed, feeling too weary to lift a finger and return her possessions to their original positions, or even to exchange her sweaty, bloody clothes with pajamas. What she needed now was a long, long rest, and this time around, she was determined to get what she sought. Her father wouldn't mind so much if she missed dinner because after all, her _mother_ was making it, so it'd be pretty self-explanatory why anyone would want to suddenly vanish as soon as supper came.

Strangely enough, though, she couldn't succumb to drowsiness. It was a fitful, almost erratic sort of slumber that left her waking up with sudden starts at constant intervals, and caused her to dream about distorted castles and her bruised arm and Goten's handkerchief and…

The relentless tensions she felt when in the presence of others, the implacable longings, the desire to do something to redeem herself…was driving her over the edge.

The very next day… 

Goten flew through the bluish skies of West City in a hurried haste, barely taking any time to notice his surroundings. The powerful winds that accompanied the clouds above blew fiercely against his quickly chapping face, but again, he didn't permit the strong gusts to hinder him from arriving at his destination.

She'd said to meet her at the Gravity Room by two this afternoon, and it was already nearing three-thirty. She'd kill him for his unreliability, he knew she would, or at least something equivalent to that horrifying effect. He knew it wasn't totally justified to place the blame on someone for his tardiness, but if he could, he knew who to rightfully accuse – his so-called best friend, who'd irrevocably crashed down upon his world with the fateful telephone message that they'd be tending to his niece's whim the entire day of the party as a prevention from her learning of the surprise. They'd spent at least an hour or two in heated argument, a debate in which Trunks insisted that he wouldn't be dragged down to his grave if Goten wouldn't. Finally, Goten had given in, just before noticing in horror that it was already three o' clock. Trunks had had no time to question what Goten had to do so suddenly as the half-Saiyan had already hung up on him and was already on his way to Capsule Corp.

'**This is _not_ good…not good at all,'** he mentally scolded himself as he finally caught the sight of the massive building best known as Capsule Corporation in the near distance. He slowed his flying down to a mere hover, then broke it off altogether to run in a fast gait towards the outside entrance of the Gravity Room.

He was about to walk, or rather run, around the other side of the circular building to get to the outside door of the Gravity Room, but thought it wiser to simply cut through all of the bushes that seemed to encircle the large establishment in an elegant manner. He stopped as he neared the bushes, seemingly in a mental battle against himself. Would it do any good to deface public property and go through the carefully arranged hedges, or would it be better to just have Bra wait a few more minutes and go around to the door? He stopped. That incredibly impatient girl - waiting? The prospect amused him to no end, as was shown on his face with a grin, so he proceeded to push his way through the thickened branches and leaves of the bushes, barely noticing how the sharp branches caught onto his arms and gave him severe scratches - one in particular that had begun to bleed heavily rather inconspicuously.

Bra was currently seated at a small bench in the Gravity Room, applying eye shadow, eyeliner, and some clear mascara onto her face in a narcissistic manner while simultaneously glancing at her diamond-studded watch in plain indignation. That unreliable halfwit…she'd told him to meet her at two, but had she gotten what she wanted? No… She'd done her part, having told her father and Trunks that the GR was down, and that her mother had promised to get it running again the very next day (she'd conveniently located the robot that'd informed her about her soon-to-be new job and forced – er, let it do the task of alerting her family members), but had he done his? She grumbled incoherently as she raised the eye pencil she had been using to bring out the full color of her eyes to apply it once more. She understood that it wasn't necessary to wear cosmetics while sparring (in fact, it was a waste of time and effort, as Goten had once thoughtfully put it), but she didn't like the way her usually gorgeous orbs were now dulled and lifeless, due to a total of two nights without beauty rest.

Within the next second, however, she replaced her makeup and lavish watch inside her purse and rose from her spot at the bench when the sound of someone coming in the Gravity Room through the back entrance, panting loudly in a vain attempt to catch his breath, caught her immediate attention. She turned to view the sight of Goten leaning against the metal wall of the GR with a tired but relieved countenance. Her face showed prompt contentment that he'd actually showed up, but that was quickly replaced by a deep frown and her arms instinctively crossing themselves as she stalked up to him. "I don't believe you know how to read time," she began her rant almost abruptly, "because if you did, you wouldn't be _an hour and forty-five minutes late, _now _would _you!" She paused, about to delve into her complaints of how many times she'd had to convince her father and brother about the GR being broken down, and moved her irate gaze down to the ground. Her eyes at once narrowed as she noticed the small pool of blood on the tiled floor, a single drop at every interval making it grow bigger and bigger. Confused, she directed her gaze to the location where the last droplet of blood had come from. "Oh, my goodness!"

"What?" Goten followed her gaze, only to discover that he was somehow bleeding profusely from a small but deep cut on his left arm. "Wow…I didn't even feel _that_ one-"

She suddenly wasn't paying any mind to his foolish comments, instinctively grabbing the arm (which caused a shocked reaction from Goten) and sweeping her eyes over the wound in the most sincerest of concerns. "Shoot, why don't you look where you're going sometimes? Does it hurt much? It's bleeding a lot… You'll get infection for sure if you don't cover it up… We've got to get you a Band-Aid…oh, where's that stupid supply droid when you need it-" She completely forgot all about her long withstanding grudge against the boy who she'd vowed to hate until the end of time - that is, until she happened to gaze up at his face and noted with both horror and resentment that Goten was just smiling his fool head off as she continued to bother with his arm. "Are you planning to help a girl out and tell her what the heck you're grinning about?"

"Well…it's just that if I didn't know any better, Bra," Goten answered mischievously, as the Saiyan Princess hesitantly released her tight grip on his arm to hear him out, "I'd say you were actually _worried_ about me." His smile spread into an even bigger one that was immediately smacked off rather painfully.

Bra was speechless with animosity and growing red besides as Goten immediately raised one hand to touch his red face absently in simple surprise. That slap of hers…it'd actually stung, even if it _was_ just a little bit! Perhaps she really was growing stronger. "…_How dare you!_ I was actually trying to be nice to you for once, not that you deserve it, and this is how you play around?" She raised her hand for yet another smack (because all heaven and beyond knew he deserved it), but was halted immediately.

Goten's grinning face had since transformed into the serious one she'd only seen two days before. His hand, now strongly preventing her from striking him again, was enclosed in her own tightly…but oddly, gentle enough as to not hurt her while he held her hand. "Bra, calm down. It was _just a joke_," he spoke softly, staring intently into her gaping, wordless facial expression.

She couldn't utter a word as she too gazed into his face, wrapped up in the incredulous fact that he was actually holding her hand right now, and she wasn't doing a thing to stop it. Her usually quick and witty comments seemed to have betrayed her right then and there as she stood rooted to her spot, unable to take her eyes off of his for even a split second. What was in those eyes of his that was stopping her from reacting?

And…was she actually…_liking_ the idea of his hand on hers?

Goten couldn't do anything but mimic her actions (or rather, lack thereof). He'd just grabbed her hand to stop her from making another mistake and losing her temper…it seemed as if she'd calmed down now, so why was he still holding her hand? And why…why was it that he didn't _mind_ holding her hand right now?

And why… What was it in those azure eyes of hers, those same eyes that seemed to sparkle only when she was having fun arguing or insulting someone, that made him feel a bit funny inside; made his stomach tug? There seemed to be an almost sad, tired swirl of melancholy mixed with a lack of fulfillment within her stare…with a lifestyle like the one she led, it was enough to wonder what she could possibly be despondent about.

His onyx orbs gazed incisively into her deep blue pools, trying to penetrate them and unlock her secrets. And rather than trying to stop him from uncovering her precious mysteries, she let him in, trusting him to let her see if he himself had anything hidden from the world…

'_Uh, hello?'_ a voice at the back of her head pointedly reminded her in a soft tone laced with irony._ 'You're still holding the hand of **that** boy, you know, the boy who tormented you when you were little, the boy you vowed to hate until the end of time? It **might **be a good idea to let go before those icky teenage hormones of yours start kicking in and you start dissolving into a slobbering puddle of adolescent yuckiness.'_

And with that, she immediately wrenched her hand apart from his, blushing vividly. She bit her lip and took a profound interest in the floor below her. Oh, how nicely Tanith had scrubbed each of the little metal tiles clean before she had taken her leave…

But that hand of his…it'd felt so firm and strong when he wasn't trying to train with her…

And those eyes…

'_You're too late, dear,'_ the same voice goaded gleefully.

She mentally cursed, utterly and furiously disgusted with herself. What was she on, some self-concocting narcotic that her mind had somehow formulated? Here she was, acting like some griping, critical wife for someone she hardly deemed deserving of her concern… "Forget it. Bleed to death for all I care. Let's just get to training, please," she blurted bluntly, turning away from him so he couldn't witness how red she presently was.

But little did she know that her mind, the same reasoning that she was so proud to have, the same intelligence that had earned her the treasured role of Star Pupil in a school of sixth graders when she was only in kindergarten, the very same intellect that had won her many a verbal match…was now fighting a losing battle against her hormones.

Goten was still staring at her curiously, though. It was almost like she was hiding something from the rest of the world, and now that he was aware of her hidden secrets…he resolved to find out about them someday. Or maybe it'd forever be a puzzling enigma why she was so snappy at times, or why she couldn't laugh once in a while, or even why she took things so seriously…but he'd certainly try to discover why.

"…_Now, do you fear anything, Bra? Because, sometimes, things that you're afraid of can determine the outcome of a fight."_

"…_I'm afraid of rejection, I guess."_

What had she meant by that? "Hey, Bra…you look kind of tired. Did you go to sleep yesterday?"

His voice sounded so soft and comforting, almost as if he was actually anxious about her wellbeing. Her turquoise eyes glazed with dim recollection of why she had not been able to doze off the day before. "Let's just train." She vanished from where she had stood merely seconds ago, appearing right behind Goten, ready to send her elbow veering into his back to knock him down.

Not to be caught off guard, he whipped around to see her hovering in front of him and caught her elbow with a quick palm, using his other arm (now conveniently balled up into a fist) to punch at her and send her back.

She countered by aiming a kick directly at his head, which he ended up dodging rather easily. She found him right behind her, ready to use his own kick to send her flying towards the ground.

She could barely keep up with him at times, which she'd been aware of for an increasingly painful amount of time, but she'd certainly strive to hold her own in this fight. She ignored the tugging sensation that she was experiencing under the strain of gravity once again, sneaking in a small peek at the gravity machine before he found an open area to attack her at. Twenty percent gravity…no wonder. She'd always been accustomed to ten percent, and even that was suffering at times.

Through sheer force of will, she continued her offense, launching into a furious punching-and-kicking onslaught in midair with him. Not to be outdone, he flash-appeared right behind her again and attempted to knock her down again, his determined face showing no other emotion.

She finally caught him off guard with a kick sent to block his wrist, which sent him back almost immediately, hence giving her extra time to catch her breath. She knew that action of his was all in pretend, of course, to give her a small dose of reality. She shook her hair wildly to get her blue bangs out of her matching eyes, but had no chance to regain her posture as he returned for yet another hit.

And now, here he was again, summoning yellow energy beams from the palms of his hands and shooting them one at a time at her in a painstaking manner. Some of them she deflected away from her, feeling the warmth singe rather tortuously through her fingertips; others she merely dodged by moving away from their dangerous paths. She was about to appear right before him again in an effort to make him cease his summonings, when he'd sent one last blast towards her. She had no time to react, relying on her arms to act as a last-minute barrier to the pain that usually accompanied those types of attacks.

When the blinding light had settled and the ebbing pain she'd felt in her arms was finally beginning to dissipate, she saw him coming at her again, in a mad dash to knock her down once and for all. There was nothing else to do but to charge at him as well, which she did, causing them to indulge into yet another violent fury of punches and kicks.

"Surprise me for once, Bra…" 

Oh, she would.

She grabbed the fist that was threatening to punch at her face at the moment, kicking at his stomach with all the strength left in her body before seemingly vanishing in thin air. He doubled back, confused, and pursued her based on wherever he sensed her ki. Her eyes narrowed as she retraced her footsteps (or rather, steps in flight) and flash-appeared before him, grabbing the nearest arm of his with her left hand to hold him in his place. She held her right hand dangerously close to his face, smirking as a tiny blue energy-beam emerged from her palm, growing bigger by the second, and lighting up Goten's surprised, quickly paling face. And for the first time, his face reflected…_fearful shock_.

They both stood in midair, inhaling and exhaling heavily to catch their breaths and making no effort to wipe away the sweat that ran down incessantly from their faces. "Wow…" Goten finally gasped as Bra hesitantly lowered her hand and let the energy beam disappear. "Y-You really do learn fast." Although they'd only been attacking each other on matters of speed, she'd really worked him out.

"Well, I'm the daughter of Bulma Briefs," she still managed to say haughtily, her figure involuntarily lurching back and forth at an alarmingly fast rate. Why was he suddenly so hazy? "I have to."

In a split second, the remaining energies in her slender body were sucked out, almost sapped – by pushing herself too much physically…and by internal strife. She uttered one last groan and blacked out right in the air. Goten didn't even have a split second to react otherwise as he caught her swiftly in his arms before she hit the floor.

This wasn't good – not good _at all_. He had never anticipated Bra fainting one day before, and now it'd happened and he was fully unprepared for such an occasion. He mentally debated against himself as he stood hovering in midair…what should he do? He tried shaking her softly and attempting to rouse her. "Bra…wake up." But she uttered no words, no groans, no insults, nothing in response. He attempted to wake her up again, this time more roughly and urgently than the last time, but still gentle enough not to actually harm her. "Bra, you've got to wake up…"

He was afraid that something like this would happen. A day in which he would basically lose his mind and hit her with all that he had, knowing fully well that she wasn't equipped to handle such strength. She wasn't stirring at all…she was basically lifeless in his arms, her soft, blue hair cascading limply down her shoulders and onto his hands.

What was he going to do now? She was ill, obviously, and where did sick people usually stay? **'I'll just have to let her lie down and relax for a few hours.'** He decided to drop her off at her bedroom for a few minutes in order to sneak into the nearest kitchen and grab a bottle of cold water for her. Water usually helped to wake someone up from their fainting spell, after all…

But he wouldn't dare leave her unattended, even for a mere millisecond. He couldn't – who knew what misfortunes could befall her once he left her side? To make matters worse as he frantically debated, he heard a familiar couple arguing right outside the GR.

"Vegeta, you're crazy. The Gravity Room isn't down!"

"One of those robots alerted the boy and I earlier today saying that you needed to fix it."

"I said no such thing! Jeez, I've got to reprogram or at least debug some of those things. Come here and I'll show you."

"I couldn't care less if any of those pieces of cheap alloy deserve to be recycled. You'd better fix that room as soon as possible."

Goten gulped, frantically scrambling for the ground and quickly running towards the outside entrance of the GR. Forget what he'd thought earlier – this was definitely not peachy. A pernicious Vegeta plus an already irked Bulma equaled more trouble than he originally bargained for once they discovered their precious daughter's limp body. Oh, why had he agreed to start training her in the first place? It could've been Trunks in this predicament instead, or maybe even Pan… They'd handle it a lot better than he could…

He shoved the door open with his foot urgently (his hands were occupied with Bra's body at the moment), making up his mind to reimburse Bulma for the bills she'd have to pay once she caught sight of the damaged doorway. Once outside, he flew up about two or three stories, trying to figure out where her bedroom was situated today. She'd slept in the Friday bedroom the day before, which meant that she'd be in the Saturday bedroom today. But where on Earth was that room in this unnecessarily massive estate?

"_Just go - but don't go into the fifth bedroom to your left on the third floor, or else you'll face one extremely vicious Bra. That bedroom's her Saturday bedroom – there's no doubt that she'll be in there."_

He recalled Bulma saying that to him not even a year ago, the very same day Pan had deceived the proud president and launched off into outer space. So Bra's bedroom was on the third floor, the fifth room on the left, he reflected, slipping in through a window on the floor that was conveniently left open. He remembered everything clearly.

Only Bulma had been wrong about her daughter. She wasn't _entirely _vicious, at least, she wasn't rude and insolent the majority of the time anymore. They'd had many intriguing conversations while his father and the others had been out in space, and she'd been nice to prepare him food on the days when his mother was acting insane. Although he'd received many an insult from her-

"…_Who would want to go out with you?"_

"_You train too hard."_

"_Of all the intolerable things to say to _me_, of all people…!"_

"_I'm not stupid. Go take your own advice."_

"_You know, life would've been absolutely perfect if you left with Pan."_

"_What? Did I break the widdle boy's train of thought?"_

"_Watch what you're doing, stupid!"_

"_Mind your own business, jerk!"_

"_Don't you understand anything?"_

"Stop mocking me!" 

"_You know, the fact that I actually want to talk to you sometimes is one of those unsolvable mysteries."_

"_And you're still as moronic."_

"Please_. There're much more interesting things in life than you. Sorry to disappoint you."_

"_I really can't stand you sometimes."_

"_I don't think I care what you think anymore."_

"_Who says I'm going to listen to you on that one?"_

"_I'm doing the best I can. Leave me alone."_

"This is so gross – and it's all your fault!" 

"_You really need to close that mouth of yours sometimes. I'm not stupid."_

"_I don't need _your _consent. When did you have the power of telling me whether I should go into my own gravity room or not? …Aren't my parents awake? My dad should've kicked you out of the house-"_

"_Are you out of your sane mind?"_

"Otherwise I would've torn your hand off from my arm and gone after that little-" 

"_Don't ever touch me again… You know what? I think you've made me lose my appetite for today. No, I regress. You've made me lose my appetite for the rest of this week. I'm going home now, and I don't want you following me. I'll deal with you…later."_

"_And you weren't of any help… Heck, you're more of a detriment to my health than a benefit. Hmph. _'Oh, Bra, but we touch each other all the time in the GR…'_ Doesn't that sound in the least bit maybe, I don't know, _perverted_ to you? Or are you too simple-minded to actually understand that your own words have double-meanings to them? And I'll be expecting you at my house at around eleven tonight, of course, unless you want to squeeze in some more shopping for Pan."_

- they'd gotten along the majority of the time. Well, he'd never heard her utter his name before (which still managed to confuse and infuriate him to no end), but things were slightly different now. He'd grown used to her condescending attitude, and she'd grown used to his insouciant one. They weren't – dare he say – friends, but they were getting along almost equivalent to how companions did.

Her room wasn't too far from where the window had been. He walked into it softly and shut the door behind him, noticing how she'd neglected to make her bed that morning.

And how she'd neglected to hang up any of the clothes she'd worn the day before.

And how she'd neglected to even attempt to tidy anything up at all.

She was messy and disorganized regarding household duties at times, just like he was. Unlike his brother and her own, who were neat-freaks, he was surprised to see that although they differed greatly in matters of social class and attitudes, they were pretty much the same. He stepped over the clothes that were littering her finely carpeted floor and placed her gently on her bed after softly taking her shoes off for her, hoping that some divine intervention would step in and somehow wake her up. But none came, much to his displeasure. He grabbed the posh stool that sat before her enormous dresser and moved it closer to her bed, sitting down and observing her wan countenance.

He sat beside her silent figure, thinking pensively. Had Poster or Stapler, those meddling boys who happened to be in the same grade with him in school, seen him during such a moment, they would have certainly cuffed him sharply in the head and called him up on his imbecility. Did he not know that there was a beauty lying unconscious right in front of him? Didn't he know the meaning of "take advantage of the occasion?"

But Son Goten wasn't like the other boys in his school, which was probably why he'd allowed himself to be emotionally torn apart by Valese. The other boys she'd gone out with had merely bounced back from their wounds, seeking to go out with her once more, or deciding to date another eager girl. Maybe his sensitivity was far greater than these boys', because he hadn't recovered from the initial shock of Valese breaking up with him so easily. And his mother had given him such a hard time about not getting over the girl quick enough.

He sighed – at least Valese was out of the way now. He wasn't going to think about another girl when there was one lying before him that demanded his full, utmost attention.

It was now six o' clock, and the dimming skies outside were making the fact quite apparent. He stared down at her, taking in her unusually serene appearance.

The strong wind that had been plaguing the entire day suddenly swept in from outside, sweeping and whipping around Bra's azure hair and giving her the very countenance of an ethereal angel.

The light in the massive clouds burning gold and purple from a now invisible sun filtered through her balcony and swept over her creamy white skin, giving it a resplendent glow.

The chilling breeze that usually accompanied evenings whisked inside the room, grazing her pale white cheeks and turning them rose-colored with life, while at the same time tingeing her full lips a lovely reddish hue.

A temporary drizzle began to pour from the skies, the wind blowing it through the balcony window, making the wet droplets coat Bra's long turquoise eyelashes like morning dew.

He'd always known how beautiful she was, but never before had she looked so radiant.

That was a horrible thing to say, he resolved. No one looked more divine in an unconscious state… He directed his glance away from her face, only to stare in bewilderment at what came next: he'd been steadily holding her hand like he did hours ago in the Gravity Room…only he'd been oblivious to it this time. He immediately released his grip on her hand, only to hesitantly enclose it within hers a few minutes later, to check if it was still warm and not cold and lifeless, of course…

As if to add more problems for the dozens he already possessed, the sound of a certain infamous couple arguing came to his ears once again.

"That tux _will be worn_ whether you want to or not! That's my final decision, Vegeta!"

"I don't know if you're planning to wear it woman if it 'will be worn', but count me out. I'm not going to that party. There are better things to do than waste my time being around inferior weaklings."

"_Vegeta_! You ungrateful – Just where do you think you're going now! I'm still talking to you!"

"I'm just checking on the girl, you wretched woman. I haven't seen her at all today."

"…" Bulma paused in her yelling fit and calmed down. He had a point, no matter how hard she tried to deny it. "You're right, Vegeta," she admitted in a begrudging tone. "She's probably in her room."

The footsteps sounded closer and closer to a flustered, anxious Goten. What would Bulma and Vegeta say when they saw him, a BOY, in their daughter's ROOM, with HER being in a knocked out state on a BED? Too many different possibilities and all were increasingly negative.

He rose from his seat at the stool just as the doorknob began to turn and jumped behind the balcony door in an act of desperation, hoping for the best as he instinctively masked his ki. Maybe Bra would wake up now…or maybe she'd just stay as still as a log like she'd been for the past few hours. He severely hoped the latter wasn't an option for her.

Vegeta and Bulma both ventured into the room, seeing the sight of their daughter lying rather still in her bed, dead silent. "Wake up, girl," ordered the former in a voice that commanded respect as Bulma walked over to inspect Bra's walk-in closet closely. He didn't bother watching to see if his daughter heeded his command, turning instead to Bulma, who had long disappeared inside the massive wardrobe. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Calm down; I'm just looking for her party dress," came the muffled answer. Bulma was deep in the process of hurling article upon article of clothing out of the closet, searching for the one thing she desired to observe. "She doesn't even wear some of these clothes! She's going to have to donate them to shelters or something… Hey, this is mine! Why is it in her room?"

Vegeta was suddenly hit with a skimpy skirt that had been tossed blindly by his wife, which he pried off of his face with a scowling countenance. "Come on, woman. Let's just go," he muttered in a sullen mood, temporarily forgetting that his daughter hadn't woken up yet.

"But I want to know what she's going to wear to the party!" Bulma whined childishly, pouting. But she allowed herself to be dragged out of the closet by her husband, an enormous load of garments within her hands. "She's going to pay for taking these…"

Goten, who had been holding his breath for the entire duration of their visit, exhaled loudly from the safety of behind the sliding balcony door. **'That was a close one…'**

Vegeta halted in his path without warning, which allowed a distracted Bulma to accidentally run into him. "Could you at least _warn_ someone before you stop all of a sudden?" she demanded, rubbing at her nose in case it was bruised.

"Shut up." The Saiyan Prince's voice was low and menacing. He frowned deeply as his eyes swept over Bra's room in one last inspection of it. His cold onyx orbs landed on a small stool that sat beside Bra's mattress, and they narrowed in obvious suspicion. "…Someone's been in this room, Bulma."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "It's just you, Bra, and I in this room-"

"And someone else." Vegeta was already near the closet, hurling more clothes than Bulma had done out of it in search of this 'someone.' He moved on to his daughter's furniture, overturning each sofa, chair, and table in search of the culprit and not bothering to right them again.

Bulma frowned uncertainly as he neared the balcony. "Oh, come on, Vegeta. Don't you think you're being a bit rash? Couldn't you have sensed the so-called person if he or she were actually here?"

"Keep quiet if you're not going to say anything helpful. Wait, I take it back. You _never_ say anything helpful." Vegeta, finally finished with searching the entire room and coming up with nothing, pulled back the balcony window shades sharply, allowing the full extent of the chilly wind to blow in.

Bulma shivered, scowling at him. "Are you crazy!" She dropped some of the clothes she had hoarded from Bra's closet and picked up a thin jacket, which she immediately put on. "Watch what happens when no one's here. You'll feel incredibly stupid."

"I won't, because the fool's right behind this door, trust me," came the simple reply.

'**Oh, man.'** Goten held his breath once more, cursing himself for having been so stupid as to leave the stool where he'd last been. Now he was about to be found out by the most dangerous being to inhabit the earth since his mother, and surely suffer a most horrifying (and certainly painful, considering the fact that it was _Vegeta_ he was thinking about) demise-

Vegeta pulled the door open rather unexpectedly and almost ripped it off of its hinges in the process, smirking in triumph. "I've found you now-"

He was staring at none other but the potted shrubs that stood on Bra's balcony. Bulma couldn't conceal her amused grin as she saw her husband's smirk falter before disappearing altogether to give way to a displeased frown. "Wow, Vegeta, you _sure_ caught them in the act. Tell me, what do you have against Bra's azaleas?"

"Look, woman. There was someone here. I could hear them breathe." And he had every right to claim so, as the magnified senses due to his Saiyan nature allowed him to hear almost everything that occurred within the present area.

Bulma rolled her eyes in annoyance – it was her turn to drag her husband out of Bra's room. She gently placed a hand on her husband's forehead, checking for fever or any other sign that might signify his loss in sanity. The guy was too persistent sometimes. "Well, I'm sure those big, bad azaleas aren't going to take a butcher's knife, chop our daughter into little cubes, and toss the bloody chunks in the nearest ocean while our backs are turned. You need to take a rest, dear – maybe you've been deprived of training for too long."

"Very funny." They walked out of the room (one on her own free will, while the other was literally forced to do so), shutting the door behind them.

Goten waited about fifteen minutes until he was sure he could sense both Bulma and Vegeta's ki levels far, far away from the room. He then crept into the bedroom once more, praising himself for being so clever as to hide under the actual balcony instead of behind the door. He took his seat beside Bra once more and was surprised (and secretly overjoyed) to see that her eyes, although still shut, were twitching all of a sudden – a sign that she was no longer in her unconsciousness, but rather sleeping. **'Thank goodness.'**

He gently brushed a few strands of her silky hair from her face, observing at it carefully. Yep, she was conscious – Gohan had once told him that people still blinked even in their sleep. But never mind that: was it healthy for someone to be out cold for that long of a period?

"…_I'm just as much a Saiyan as you are, you know."_

She had been right. Surely it wasn't _extremely_ abnormal for a Saiyan to be unconscious for a few hours… He looked startled as without warning, she subconsciously rose one arm to rub sightlessly at her cheek. He gazed at the arm in horror, just as she let it fall limply back to her side and breathed softly in her well-deserved slumber. The arm was a rather unattractive sight of black and blue…what had happened?

'**_I_ did that, didn't I?'** he asked himself morosely, recalling how Bra had sought to conceal that specific arm just the day before, and how he hadn't even given a second thought to the action. He immediately decided right then and there to go relatively easier on her. She might not like it, but if he reminded her what had happened just today, she'd be sure to give in…right?

He sighed and waited an hour more, never realizing just how dark it was becoming…

An hour and fifteen minutes later… 

Goten didn't have to wait as long as he'd originally feared. At long last, Bra's beautiful, azure orbs finally fluttered open, squinting up at the half-Saiyan boy's concerned face at first before becoming accustomed to the dark. She blinked several times before finally replacing her confused look with a tiny, misunderstanding grin. "You're…" She stared down at her hand in silence and smiled up at him once more in uncertainty and hesitance.

"Oh!" Blushing furiously, he promptly released his hold on her hand. He laughed sheepishly, placing a hand on his head and laughing the infamous Son laugh.

She didn't join in his laughter. "…What happened? I thought we were training… How come I'm back in my room?" She sat up on her bed and gazed out of the window to observe the darkened skies, not quite believing what she saw. "…What time is it?" She didn't know that she'd been teetering and tottering out of her unconscious state for the past few hours, struggling to open her eyes after a long interval of insensibility but finding that they were almost glued shut.

"I guess you really _were_ tired out, because you fainted while we were training, Bra. And it's about nine," came the simple explanation as she rose from her bed altogether to inspect the starlit sky closer. Something was wrong with her…he'd been expecting another slap or an insult dripping with indignity and outrage for staying in her room for this long. Instead, she'd smiled up at him in diffidence and asked him a few questions.

She nodded at the answer, her thoughts elsewhere. "Who brought me here?"

"Well, I did."

She didn't look at him. "…Shouldn't you be getting home now?"

Goten shrugged as she slowly walked to her balcony, almost in a daze. "I guess I could…but it doesn't really matter how late I come home anymore."

She parted the lavish, silk curtains of the immense window and stepped onto the balcony, gripping the edge of the railing tightly as she observed the still night. "But won't your mother get mad?"

"She hasn't done anything more than yelling and crying, so I think I'm good. Besides, I rarely see her anymore. She's almost always cooking these days, preparing for Pan's big party."

She didn't seem to have even given recognition to the answer. Her big blue eyes instead widened in awe - and very unusually - profound appreciation as vast hazes of gold washed earthward from the star-heavy sky on this unusually silent night. "Look," she alerted him silently, still not locking eyes with him. "There're shooting stars out."

Goten didn't know what to say to that comment. Having lived with the wind and rain, the mountains and the sea for his entire life, he was quite accustomed to natural beauties such as shooting stars appearing, no matter how rarely they occurred. But Bra, although she had a wonderful view of some of these natural sights right outside her window, acted like she only saw shooting stars every blue moon. After a moment of hesitance, he joined her by the foot of the balcony, staring at them. "…You're right."

She nodded stiffly, still gazing up at the skies. "…You stayed all this time…in my room…with me?"

Goten blanched. "Uh, n-no, Bra…not like t-t-that-"

She smiled absently as she gazed up at the nearest celestial bodies, the golden haze of reflecting in her great turquoise orbs. "…I know you a lot more than you think I do. Frankly, I think you lack the required corruption to even think about trying _that_. Besides, why would I waste all _this_ on you?"

It didn't take a genius to know that she was…_teasing_ him. He grinned, accepting her attempt at not taking things seriously. "…Maybe you're right, Bra. But I don't think I'd want to be the one to waste all of 'that.'"

Her smile grew fondly at his comment but faded almost as quickly as it began; strangely enough, she found this opportunity as good as any to look him straight in the eye. "…Do you make wishes on stars?"

"…Why would I?"

She now avoided his inquisitive gaze, moving her direction back up to the darkened heavens in order to observe them better. "I used to do it all the time when I was younger. I still do it now…occasionally."

He gazed at her face, the radiant silver of the stars shining off of her skin, as she refused to make eye contact with him. "Well, didn't everyone use to wish on stars? I guess I stopped when I quit believing that the wishes would come true someday."

She still sought to avoid all eye contact as humanly possible. A silence accompanied the moment, but finally, she spoke again. "…But I still think my wishes could come true. I know it's a bit childish, but I can't help but think that maybe my dreams will come true someday if I show no wavering faith. But sometimes, it's hard. I can't help but ask myself, 'Why do they all seem so far from my reach?' They're like stars – they're beautiful things that one can see easily, but you can never touch them with your fingertips…or the deepest desires of your soul." A second later, she turned to stare at him, secure in the fact that he probably didn't comprehend any of this sudden, reflective talk. "Were you serious when you meant that you didn't leave me once?"

He'd been profoundly absorbed in what she had to tell him, but just as quickly as she had changed the subject he'd laughed again sheepishly, blushing. "Well, if you don't count the time I had to hide when your parents walked in, that is-"

"I mean, you actually stayed…to make sure I was okay?"

He shrugged – why did she keep bringing it up? "It's not such a big deal…"

She wasn't looking at him anymore; she didn't seem to care what he had to say in the topic any longer. Crossing her arms, she spoke instead to the skies. "Thanks, I guess. Well, you can leave now."

"But you're sure that you're okay?"

"You may leave now."

"But-"

"Please leave."

With that said, she retreated into her room, closed the shades, and didn't look back until she was sure his ki was far within the reaches of central West City. It was only then that she slowly turned from her spot and watched him go, her face reddening almost immediately as she recalled the fact that he'd been holding her hand not that long ago.

But she wasn't angry with him. Not at all. She knew that there had to be some animosity, some violent emotion that she just had to be feeling toward him bottled inside her, some secret pleasure to be felt whenever he was annoyed, but for some strange reason, it wasn't coming out. And she didn't mind it one bit. It was too stressful to constantly think of ways to make Son Goten unhappy.

And that was because he never was. There was some sort of infectious joy carried about in his face, his essence, his _smile_…

She decided right there and then that she liked Son Goten, although he didn't have anything meaningful to offer at times. He wasn't so bad after all, and it wasn't totally abominable and taboo to admire someone who was actually breathing, relishing, _being_ life.

And what was more, she decided that she didn't mind liking him.

"It's funny. Things like this never happen to people like me…" 

**-Ending Note-: **Please review. Unfortunately, updates will come at an even slower pace because I've decided to delve into writing other fics. The first chapter for my next story and the first chapter for a B/V angsty story will probably be posted before the next chapter of _TST_.

**-The Next Chapter-: **Pan's Party!

**-Ladii-Chocolate-**


	23. Pan's Party Morning

**-Author's Note-:** Having experienced a few problems (both personally and technologically) all this time, I've decided to update _The Strangest Thing_. I know a lot of you would be disappointed if I forgot about _TST_ altogether. Hey, it _would_ be likely, seeing as how it's me we're talking about. But no worries; I will never forget about _The Strangest Thing_. And thanks to those who have reviewed and contributed to the over 200 reviews _TST_ now has!

And before I forget, I'd like to personally thank **DBZAngelX**,** Tellemicus Sundance**, and **TorankusuGohan** for reviving my interest in this fic. Your friendly pokes really helped! I'd also like to thank **Thomas Drovin** for the wonderful fan art he made of one of _TST_'s characters.

In any case, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**-Chapter 23-:** Pan's Party (Morning)

**-Subtitle-:** Even More Realizations

* * *

**The very next day…**

A very groggy Goten was currently situated at a kitchen table at the Briefs' house – and for once, he wasn't there for sparring reasons of any kind, be it his own or his trainee. Accompanied by his father, he lifted his head from where it lay on the round wooden table every few seconds to let out a sigh full of yearning and desire. Goku couldn't grumble that much about these frequent, angst-ridden sighs – he too was dreaming of something hard to access…hard to acquire.

But what were they longing for, might one ask?

Their respective mother and wife's cooking, of course.

Chi-Chi had made sure her husband and youngest son were awake by the very first sight of the sun peeking through the pale violet skies at the break of day. And by 'making sure', she'd done everything in her absolute power to rouse them. Of course, being the immediate relative of such indolent Saiyans (only at daybreak, of course), she was most accustomed to their partial defiance at waking up, whether it was the occasional murmur of "Gimme a few more minutes, Chi…" or "Mom…you can still the stars out…much too early…", Chi-Chi had made it her goal since the day Gohan had moved from the house to remove them from their fitful slumber as abruptly and painfully as she possibly could. After noticing the first couple of times when she'd given in to her husband's pleas and let him doze for a couple extra minutes (a horrible blunder on her part), and agreed with her son's logic that since the stars were still out, it was too early to wake up (although how could the kid see the stars in the first place? His eyes were still shut), she was struck with the realization that if she didn't attempt to stir them on time, they might never decide to wake up.

Hence the reason why she often applied the law of frying pans to their thick skulls.

And after they'd gotten up with a shrill yell of soreness this particular morning, she punished them with the rather cruel sentence of no breakfast until they reached their destination – Bulma's house. The day for her granddaughter's party had finally arrived, and Chi-Chi was steadfast as to not let a single second go to waste. She was going to spend every minute she could boiling, frying, roasting, baking, grilling, or steaming various types of food – as the renowned _chef_ _de cuisine_ of their group, she was widely depended on for her rare skills in the culinary arts. As her daughter-in-law had reported just this morning, the number of people on the RSVP list had skyrocketed – many guests were coming, and she was determined to have them leave Capsule Corporation late tonight with full and satisfied tummies.

Put together with a number of the prestigious company's prized and esteemed chefs and caterers in the largest kitchen Bulma had to offer, the industrious woman set to work on the numerous platters, meals, desserts, and appetizers the party required while her husband and son remained in the dining room nearby, sulking in their agonized deprivation.

As if to put them out of their misery temporarily (to exchange it for some inquisitiveness, even), the voice of none other than a certain princess came to their ears. "Good morning, Chi-Chi…" Bra greeted politely, gazing at the rather impressive sight of the Son woman working on about five or six different trays at the same time with incredulous eyes. The welcoming smell of something rather high on the mouth-watering scale floated its way into her nostrils, and she grinned outwardly. "Wow – that smells really good!"

Chi-Chi turned around for a second to shoot Bra a small acknowledgment of a smile. In the next moment, she was heard verbally assaulting a nearby amateur cook. "You can't add too many dollops of whipped cream on those chocolate biscotti! Do you honestly want to give the guests an unnecessarily large fat intake? I'll have you know that I won't be held liable for heart problems!"

Startled (and frightened besides), the chef was a bit more careful with his tube of whipped cream.

Thoughts from the two Saiyans situated at the table rung in response to what was currently transpiring.

'…**Chocolate biscotti?'**

'…**Bra?'** The younger of the two Sons, a newfound energy arousing his quiescent blood flow, rose from his seat upon the recognition of the feminine voice. Ignoring the timid warnings from his wary father regarding a currently irritable woman, he was soon finding his way in the midst of the hustle and bustle in the room adjacent to where he'd been located before. Chi-Chi, as it was her nature to automatically detect her youngest son walk into the rowdiest of rooms, did not look pleased, needless to say.

"What did I say about coming in here, Son Goten!"

"Sorry, Mom…" he mumbled in accordance to her present mood – he'd do anything to mollify her in the hopes of somehow getting a bite of at least one of the hundreds of things she was currently producing. He caught the faintest smile of amusement from Bra, however, which he took lightly, certainly pleased that she was now okay and accounted for.

He had the decency to become aware of the fact that something was rather atypical with her today, however. In addition to her normally extravagant attire, she sported an uncharacteristically cheerful smile on her face…and instead of appearing as distant and apathetic as she usually gave the impression of being, she now seemed…dare he say…in rather good spirits for it being so early in the day. The sun's inviting rays filtered in through the closest window, adding a resplendent silhouette to her already appealing figure. He had to squint quite a bit to see her beautiful blue eyes dance in mild delight at his mother admonishing him.

He'd been correct about her when he sat beside her unconscious figure yesterday evening – she simply _was_ radiant, and it wasn't just when she was in an insensible state.

Furthermore, it satisfied him to no end to see that she…was actually expressing some type pleasure regarding her first sight of him today.

Bra, who'd been grinning at him, now looked uncomfortable. It was quite unnerving, to tell the truth, to see him the first thing in the morning and not have any negative thoughts circulating through her mind. She awkwardly turned the direction of her current stare to view her trainer's mother, who, after scolding her son gently, had now returned to what most perceived to be her passion. "Um, Chi-Chi…I don't mean to interrupt, but whatever you're baking right now is _really_ good."

"Oh, you mean the assorted fruit pastries?" Chi-Chi answered absently, scrubbing the skin of a few tropical fruits clean with a specially designed sponge. She then proceeded to head over to the nearest stove to sauté some of them. "They're in Oven 8 right now, and should be done…right about _now_." An unexpected, curt bell sounded at that precise moment, backing up her claim. Grinning, she placed each immaculate mango and papaya into an already sizzling pan with the utmost meticulousness. "Would you like some, dear? I'm about to check on them."

Bra flashed another dazzling smile in all of her eagerness. "Oh, yes, please! I haven't had anything good to eat since Tanith left…" Her shining countenance darkened in an abrupt manner as she felt her stomach insist, rather rudely, that she fill it up immediately. "Heck, I haven't eaten _anything_ at all since Tanith left – I'm _famished_."

Chi-Chi looked surprised, while Goten seemed to deem it the right time to avoid eye contact with both females. "You mean to say that your mother couldn't endeavor to make dinner for you?"

The girl looked guilty, and her fingers suddenly found themselves involuntarily twirling numerous strands of full turquoise locks. "Well, no offense to Mom…but I'd rather go hungry for several weeks before I try any of her food again."

The Son woman gave a small laugh and led her best friend's daughter to the eighth oven, while Goten stared numbly after them, now greatly ashamed. **'Darn it…why didn't I think of getting her something to eat yesterday night?'** he asked himself mentally, trying his very hardest to refrain from banging his head against the nearest oil-splattered wall. And why hadn't she said anything herself if she'd been so hungry? And what would happen if his mother ever found out what he did (or rather, didn't do)? Knowing her, it wouldn't be the end of the entire universe if he'd told her that he stayed in Bra's room the entire day to make certain that she was okay after her faint – but he'd be in for a lot more trouble than it was worth if she found out that he hadn't empathized with Bra food and drink-wise. He decided not to say anything to Bra about what happened yesterday – it unquestionably wasn't worth all the undeniable ignominy he'd receive once his mother caught word.

Chi-Chi, still chattering excitably with Bra about how fantastic and superb tonight would be (her voice had begun to resemble a fervent chipmunk's, if the animal had a voice for speaking), slipped on some oven mitts and pulled out a baking tray filled with a considerable amount of various cookies and muffins. "D'you see anything you want to sample especially, Bra? You may try one cookie or one muffin if you'd like. I can't spoil you before you even get breakfast, you know."

The princess sighed in acquiescence. "Fine…but there are so many different types! They all smell so good…I wouldn't even know where to begin my choice!" She gazed at the different colored muffins and cupcakes with futile longing in her eyes, currently at a loss for words decision-wise. A noise captured her full attention and diverted her away from the yummy delights, and she found herself staring curiously at Goten and Goku (the latter had snuck in after he hadn't heard a pan striking his son's head as a reprimand for even venturing in the kitchen in the first place), who were both gazing enviously at the tray of unattainable goodies. She scowled darkly – they _always_ acted like this in the presence of some sort of food, didn't they?

…But this situation could be turned around in her favor. She smirked. "Actually, Chi-Chi, it's not such a hard choice…I'll just pick one of _these_." She immediately went for the item that Goku and his son had been drooling over: the freshly-baked white chocolate and lemon-flavored muffins. "Thanks! You're the best!" she chirped, keeping the mischief in her voice to a bare minimum.

A rather pleased Chi-Chi beamed and turned away to do some more of her work – never noticing that her two Saiyan relatives were now gazing in slight covetousness as Bra slowly and deliberately picked over every delicious and scrumptious crumb, licking each of her fingers clean of the lemony filling inside the muffin in a painfully unhurried fashion.

"…You're one cruel woman," Goten finally told her after a long pause, and his father at once nodded in agreement, still ogling the muffin in her hands hungrily.

She smiled devilishly and plucked a white chocolate chip from the pastry and slipped it into her mouth, letting it dissolve slowly while she softly moaned, "Oh, I must have died at least three times and went to Muffin Heaven… It's so…" She paused at this point, searching for the right word to reel them in. Figuring any word could do the job well enough, she merely added after the right pause, "_good_…"

Goku looked as if he were about to pass out from it all, and those sounds his rival's daughter was currently producing certainly weren't helping to placate his hunger. "Bra…you wouldn't be _that_ mean…would you? I mean, we haven't eaten at all today…"

Bra let a few thoughts of reconsideration circulate through her mind before sighing in surrender and breaking the remaining half of the muffin in two. They were no fun, simply put. "Daddy was right…it is fun torturing you, Goku. But are you two sure that you really want some?" They could both only manage to nod with great big puppy eyes. She sighed again and handed half of the previous half to Goku, who devoured the muffin upon feeling it within his hands. The next action she did was to walk up to Goten, asking him in an earnest manner, "Are you sure?" After all, Chi-Chi probably wouldn't approve of them eating sweets so early in the morning.

Goten groaned in annoyance. What was wrong with her? "Seriously, what don't you understand about – _Umph_!"

Bra had just shoved the entire remainder of the muffin into his mouth with two of her fingers, a mischievous smirk now on her facial features. "Gotcha." She winked playfully, but began licking the lemon jam off of her fingers pensively as she now looked intently at both Sons. "Enjoy…_both_ of you, I guess," she added, staring deliberately at Goten before she turned to leave the room altogether.

Goten chewed thoughtfully and swallowed, staring after the blue-haired girl's receding figure in what could be perceived as slight curiosity and uncertainty. The biting hunger that had been plaguing his entire morning had mysteriously lifted from his mind; it seemed as if that one small action by Bra had completely annulled and voided it. "What was that all about?"

"_Iono_," his father almost immediately replied (his mouth was still quite full with the muffin at this point), under the blind assumption that what Goten had just wondered had been directed to him. He now swallowed and looked solemn. "Hey, d'you think your mother would let us eat a decent breakfast now?"

Goten shrugged. Who cared about breakfast? The end of the world was now here, he realized, and one insignificant meal wasn't going to delay it any further. He and his best friend were heading right for their deaths as soon as the latter decided he wanted to show his face. How ironic it was, however, the half-Saiyan reflected, ignoring his father's fruitless wishes for more food, that of all days, Bra Briefs had chosen this day – the day after she'd fainted out of extreme fatigue, the day that he might never see the sunlight again – to be in a good mood! Well, he wasn't going to take it for granted.

His eyes met his mother's in the midst of all his many ponderings, who'd been watching the entire scene with Bra and the muffin curiously. Now caught in the act, a luridly red blush forced its way into her cheeks, quite unlike anything her son had seen. She sheepishly turned back to her work, concealing her flaming visage from her son with her hands. "…_Oh_!"

"Something the matter, Mom?"

Her face only managed to grow even more scarlet. She whirled away to stir her penne pasta at a better angle (conveniently away from her son's view, one might add). "Never mind me, dear. I'm fine…"

He raised an eyebrow, staring at her warily. Yep - something was _definitely_ wrong with her. He'd been conjuring the worst possible punishment that he and his father would receive for venturing in the kitchen in the first place - a furious yell towards the two of them because they'd accepted sweets from someone (which was a definite no-no in their household), maybe a few whacks with the nearest frying skillet…

"Goten, you came a bit early."

Startled, he turned around to view his best friend, fully dressed in an immaculate outfit, standing right behind him. The normally pinkish hue of one's cheeks when he or she is healthy had been completely washed out in the lavender-haired Saiyan's face, which gave the suggestion that he hadn't slept very well the evening before. "Heh…you're really that nervous?"

If anyone could believe that Trunks' already pallid face could have lost even more color at that moment, they were rightly justified in considering so. His countenance was now an incongruous twist of Chi-Chi's unnecessarily rosy one. "Goten…getting Pan to put on that dress your mom made her, and being in the same room with her when she finds out that it's all been a set-up…it's like telling all the little kids in the world that the Tooth Fairy doesn't exist and that they've all been living a delicious lie their entire life. How are we going to do it?"

The younger half-Saiyan merely shrugged again. "Pan's not easy to convince, I know; but we can still get her to put the dress on…at the cost of our lives…" He glanced at his watch (that was situated on a now quivering arm) at that precise moment. "We'd better get going, Trunks. Videl will be expecting us soon – maybe she even made us some breakfast."

"That's all you ever think about, don't you?"

"Mom didn't make anything today. Don't you think it's _reasonable_ for a person to be hungry?"

As they bid a small farewell to Goku, the two young men made their way out of the kitchen, passing the tiny room the younger had been located at with his father upon their exit out of the prestigious manor…completely unaware of the flustered individual that was standing not five feet away from them.

_Safe_. Bra let out the single deep sigh she'd been waiting to release upon catching her first glance of him this morning. She leaned against the wall and pondered over her options. This was _not_ good…not good at all. If she'd been rude and obnoxious to him and had somehow become…attracted to him, maybe she could snap out of her physical attraction to him by acting nice to him – perhaps it would even force her to grow indifferent about him. It was for one reason that she'd stuffed the muffin in his mouth earlier – she found that all too frequently, her eyes kept straying away from his face. This magnetism to him had grown to the point that it was physically excruciating to move her eyes away from his arms…or his chest, until she'd had to force herself to do something to take her mind away from it all. She now swallowed heavily, her hands involuntarily rising to pat her face subconsciously. **'I'm feeling kinda…kinda…_weird_. It's too warm in here…'** Maybe she was coming down with a fever…but that didn't make any type of logical sense at all. She was a half-Saiyan – how could she become sick?

She recalled how _he'd_ been ill the first time they'd re-met each other not so long ago. Maybe she could entertain the prospect of being under the weather.

…She was doing it again – she was thinking about him! Why was everything either openly or implicitly related to him today? She blinked twice, fighting back the unaccustomed droplets of saltwater that were threatening to spill from her eyes all at once. "W-What's wrong with me…?" How could one day…one night, to be exact…cause her mindset about him to change so drastically? She glanced in at the calendar that lay on the wall across from her, observing today's date. Just as she'd expected – it wasn't that time of the month yet, so there wasn't any valid justification why she would be experiencing such strange, unknown hormonal changes as this.

Was it because he'd shown that he cared…about her, even though she'd treated him like second-rate trash this whole entire time? She realized that she hadn't been exactly grateful for him furtively training her; she hadn't been aware of the potential dangers he would face if he ever got exposed to her father. But he'd sacrificed his fears just to make sure that she was rigorously schooled in the strict tenets of discipline and self-control…which was why she decided, upon his exit from her room late last night, that she liked him.

But when she thought of 'like' yesterday night, what had she meant? Did she mean that she just didn't mind his appearance around her that much anymore, or had she meant that she was furtively growing fond of him?

And if it was the latter…was it such a bad thing to be keen on him?

She blinked away the tears that had been putting her cold exterior in jeopardy, her brow knitting in thought. She needed to sit down – and _fast_.

**Meanwhile…**

Ten minutes hadn't even elapsed since Trunks and Goten had left the former's house – they reached the latter's brother's house in no time flat, it seemed. They abruptly cut off the ki that had been aiding their flight and landed smoothly on the front steps of Gohan's house, where Trunks nervously sounded the doorbell. The two half-Saiyans waited unwearyingly for Gohan's wife to make herself present, and make herself apparent she did. Videl opened the door upon the very first sound of the bell and admitted her guests inside her house with a furtive nod, telling them in a wordless message that Pan was already awake and had been expecting them.

"I'm glad you two decided to show up after all," she whispered, leading them into the sitting room, where the two boys sat down. Still standing before them, she met each of their blank, expressionless gazes with narrowed blue eyes. "I was beginning to think that you'd decided to chicken out on the whole thing." When she was answered with naught but silence, she rolled her eyes and advanced to the foot of the stairs, where she requested the presence of her only child in an aberrantly earsplitting yell.

Goten was the first to snap out of his expressionless state. Glowering at his smug sister-in-law as the younger girl decided to descend the stairwell in obedience, he groused outwardly, "Sheesh, Videl! Are you _trying_ to make us deaf?" He gave a backwards glance toward Trunks, who was steadily growing paler and paler with each subsequent step Pan left behind her.

The blue-eyed woman shrugged in clear apathy the instant her daughter wordlessly passed her to join her uncle and friend in the living room. "Next time, you'll know that it's rude not to answer a woman when she tells you something." She turned on her heel in righteous anger and began to leave their sight, presumably heading towards the kitchen. "No breakfast for either of you."

"WHAT!"

Pan, who had mutely joined her uncle at his place in the living room, frowned at his sudden eruption. "As if I haven't had enough yelling today, Goten!" Her scowl only magnified considerably in size as she observed the lavender-haired Saiyan that was situated beside her, his face and personality akin to an opaque ghost. "And what's wrong with _you_?"

Goten stared at her warily as she persisted to question his best friend about his unusual silence. She was perceptibly in one of her many bad moods…and he wisely decided to refrain from uttering 'Happy Birthday' or anything to that effect in her presence. That would be tantamount to telling a slightly more feminine girl that her hairdo wasn't complementing her clothes…and why did her mother suddenly make her mind up to abstain from making them any breakfast (quite cruelly, he might add)?

Conversely, why was Bra acting atypically agreeable today? Her previous actions toward him had so thoroughly complicated their entire relations to each other that he'd reached the wise conclusion that it was best to stop thinking about her and direct his thoughts to something of more importance. But it was all in vain, as he soon apprehended – why had she abruptly exchanged her haughty and condescending manner for a more pleasant one?

…Mood swings. That had to be the only justification for all three of these females' abnormal conduct. His mother experienced them all too frequently, as well…and even endearing Marron had caught many a horrendous case of the doldrums throughout his friendship with her.

Girls…they were just one puzzling enigma after another.

He turned to his niece and broke off her mini rant of how boys could and would never learn anything. Taking a deep breath, he initiated the beginning of the lie he and Trunks had prepared just the day before. "Hey, Pan…did your mom ever tell you about the costume party that one of the girls at school is having tonight?"

True to form, the newly-turned sixteen-year-old didn't seem all too intrigued. Already slightly angered that he had interrupted her, she replied to his innocent question rather coldly. "…Do you actually think I'd be interested in wasting my time at some rich, preppy girl's place?"

Her uncle visibly cringed but decided to remain on the offensive. Everyone was literally depending on him and Trunks to correctly fool the girl into going to the party, but how could they possibly think the implausible feat achievable when Pan was always the one deceiving others, not the reverse? "But it's not a popular girl's party, Pan. Marron told me it was one of the girls in your grade…a Printa?"

A somewhat cocked eyebrow of curiosity told him that his lie was only beginning to sink in. Pan made up her mind to recline in her seat, eying her uncle in suspicion. She didn't deem it possible that the fiery-minded girl, the late Orange Star High's renowned school-skipper and troublemaker, would want to hold a social gathering and invite their fellow classmates (half of whom hated her for her renowned skills in mischief). "Printa's having a party?"

Goten nodded in affirmation, secretly proud of his skills. Having always expressed a strong dislike for most of the school's attendants (she termed them as shallow and superficial beings), Pan had only picked a few select people to call her 'acquaintances'. He'd been conscious in the fact that the roguish girl in question was always seen around Pan back when they were all situated at Orange Star, but he'd been playing his chances on making her the 'party thrower' for the so-called 'costume party'. It wasn't right, he reflected, to make his niece put something as abominable as a _dress_ on, but it was about time Pan received her just punishment for always deceiving and playing jokes on others. The fact that he'd been handled as a useless puppet (back when she'd wanted to steal one of Bulma's prized spaceships) still scalded him frequently, and he'd been waiting for a chance to exact his revenge. "Yeah, she's having a party. A costume one, so I've heard…right, Trunks?"

Still as pallid as anything, Trunks offered a meek nod. "Y-Yeah…" He gulped deeply and wondered how Goten was handling the entire situation so smoothly. Well, if the younger half-Saiyan could do it…why couldn't he? He swallowed again and began afresh, color smoothly finding its justified place on his face just as he produced his utterances. "Yeah, Pan. That loudmouthed friend of yours is having a party tonight, and word around the street is that it's a formal theme. So that means that the girls are required to wear dresses or gowns, while us guys have to wear suits."

An excited Goten caught on just as easily, able to work off of his best friend's own addition to the lie. "Yep. Of course, everyone's excited about the whole event…even your parents. Your mom even had mine make you a dress – aren't _you_ the lucky one?"

Rolling her eyes and deciding to simply disregard their blatant lies, Pan seemed too adamant to be won over by such simple tactics. "I'm not buying it, Goten. Why would my parents, namely my father, want me to go to Printa's party? He hates people like her, remember?" Crossing her arms, she smirked in triumph. "It's not so hard to pick out your storytelling, you know."

Goten and Trunks merely exchanged wary glances with each other, the air around them pregnant with impassable suspense. Convincing her to accompany them in the cobalt dress Chi-Chi had personally seamed would be much harder than what they had previously envisioned.

Providentially for them, they had until seven o' clock in the evening to do so.

* * *

**Ending Note:** Thanks for reading the next chapter of _The Strangest Thing_. You'll notice that it's a lot shorter than most of the chapters before it. I know, I know; but I've been through a lot in the past few months. I'm going to have to say that they're all going to be like this if you want more updates, unfortunately (I don't know when I'll be updating this next, but I know I will finish it).

Please review!

**Ladii-Chocolate**


End file.
